Ciegos De Amor
by Ranze Andrew
Summary: Candy está enamorada de Albert, y él de ella, la vida parece alejarlos pero aún así la vida da sorpresas. Podrán admitir que están ciegos de amor?.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi. La siguiente historia ha sido creada por mi.**_

_**Ciegos de Amor**_

_**Por: Ivonne M.**_

_**Cap# 1**_

_**Boston – América**_

_William Albert Andley se encontraba en una de las lujosas oficinas ubicado en la ciudad de Boston, para él era sólo otro día más. Muy distinta a la que solía tener antes de que se presentara cómo el patriarca de los Andley, esta clase de vida estaba acabando con él._

_Afortunadamente podía contar con cierta rubia con ojos color esmeralda, que con tan sólo verla, las preocupaciones. Sus problemas desaparecian por arte de magia, muy en el fondo sabía que sus ojos no veían a Candy cómo una amiga. La quería, la amaba, la adoraba (Pero era osbtinado y admitirlo no sería fácil)._

_Estaba revisando unos papeles cuando su mano derecha y buen amigo George, lo interrumpió._

_\- ¿William ya terminaste de revisar esos documentos? - preguntó_

_\- Sí, ya está listo ¿Hay algo más qué tenga que firmar? -_

_Preguntó estresado._

_George no respondió, lo mejor era dejarlo solo. Estaba por salir de la puerta cuando la voz de Albert lo detuvo._

_-¿George cuándo podremos volver a Chicago necesito ver a...? - no terminó la oración, estaba por decirlo en voz alta y era mejor guardar silencio_

_-Necesitas ver a la señorita Candy? - él ya sabía la respuesta_

_\- No sé de que hablas, necesito resolver unos asuntos...pero si también deseo ver a Candy -_

_George pensó : William cuando admitirás lo que verdaderamente sientes por ella..._

_\- Si tu lo dices...podremos regresar en dos días no te preocupes_

_\- Me alegro, dejemos esto para mañana deseo descansar -_

_El rubio se dirigió a su hotel junto a su amigo. _

_**Chicago**_

_Mary Jane se encontraba en el hospital, enseñandole unas nuevas tecnicas a las enfermeras. Pero al ver que Candy no prestaba atención preguntó :_

_\- Candy me estás escuchando? -_

_\- ¿Cómo? - contestó – Dijo algo? - (pudo haber ocurrido un temblor a su alrededor y seguiría sentada en el mismo lugar)_

_Cómo iba a saber lo que MaryJane dijo en todo este tiempo, si su mente y corazón no dejaban de pensar en un guapísimo rubio._

_-¿Candy escuchaste lo qué he dicho? -_

_\- Ah...si entendí – respondió con nerviosismo_

_MaryJane la observó resignada. No había duda que algo le pasaba a esa muchacha._

_Cuando por fin se quedó sola, se desplomó en el asiento. Últimamente estaba confundida ¿Era normal sentir esa necesidad por un amigo?. Sentir que nada es igual si él no está. ¿Es normal soñar todas las noches con tu mejor amigo?._

_Ella no era una mujer experimentada, la única relación que tuvo, fue con Terry pero las cosas fueron distintas con él, nunca tuvieron ningún contacto, salvo un beso forzado. La relación que mantuvo con él, fue una a la distancia y sólo fueron novios mediante cartas._

_Lo que ahora sentía por Albert era completamente distinto, cuando él viajaba y la dejaba. Se llevaba una parte de ella con él. Y su alma se perdía en las tinieblas sin poder encontrar la luz..._

_Ni el mismo aire que respiraba era igual cuando no estaba con él..._

_Debía dejar de pensar en él de esa forma, pero no podía evitarlo. Trataba de verlo cómo un amigo y era una tortura..._

_Oh Dios! ¿Qué hacer? ...ella sabía disimular muy bien pero hasta cuándo podría hacerlo?. Sus vidas eran tan distintas, ella era una simple enfermera y él un hombre de buena familia...un guapo millonario._

_Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, se concentraría en trabajar..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi.**_

_**Ciegos de Amor**_

_**Por: Ivonne M.**_

_**Cap#2**_

_**New york**_

_Terruce Grandchéster se encontraba en uno de los mejores hospitales de New York. Su prometida no se encontraba bien de salud y su deber era estár a su lado. (Muy en el fondo sentía algo por Susana ¿pero qué era? ) Ni él lo sabía exactamente, quizás gratitud o costumbre, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos._

_Él no le deseaba nada malo, si no fuera por Susana, él hubiera sufrido ese grave accidente._

_El Dr encargado de Susana se acercó a él - ¿Es ud un familiar de la señorita Marlow? -_

_\- Si soy su prometido – contestó incorporandose_

_\- La Sr Marlow no se encuentra bien de salud, hemos hecho algunas pruebas y el resultado es que su prometida tiene un problema de alimentación, padece de anemía aguda...y no sólo eso también sufre de un problema respiratorio y por lo que hemos podido examinar, esto es algo de largo tiempo..._

_¿Ni ud ni ningún familiar pudieron ver un cambio en alla? -_

_Terry sintió cómo si le hubieran abofeteado el rostro, nuevamente la culpabilidad se apoderaba de él...¿Cómo pudo descuidarla de esa forma?_

_\- Está ud bien? - preguntó el Dr preocupado, el joven tenía el rostro palido_

_\- Si estoy bien digame ¿Hay algo qué puedan hacer por ella? -_

_\- Esperamos que si...aunque para ser sincero con Ud la situación de su prometida no es fácil...es cómo si ella no quisiera luchar para mejorar o sobrevivir -_

_El moreno sintió cómo los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron._

_-¿Tiene problemas en casa? Estres? Depresión? - preguntó nuevamente deseando saber más_

_Él no supo que contestar , qué le iba a decir (si doctor ella sufre porque por salvar mi vida perdió una pierna y su vida no ha sido la misma desde ese tragico día...) Cómo podía decirle que había pensado tanto en el pasado, que la ignoró por completo._

_\- Ella...ella tuvo un accidente hace mucho tiempo y las cosas no han sido igual para ella – dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta_

_\- Entiendo haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos, ud puede visitarla su compañia podría ayudarla – comentó dejandolo solo_

_El moreno se quedó frío en el mismo lugar, sin poder moverse. Si algo le pasaba...sería su culpa._

_**En boston**_

_Albert revisaba algunos documentos y mientras más leía, más se preocupaba. El estado economico del País estaba cambiando y no en buena manera, algunos conocidos suyos habían cerrado unas sucursales debido a perdidas cuantiosas y no hechas por ellos sino perdidas hechas por el Gobierno._

_El estado financiero de los Andley se encontraba igual, en perfecto estado, pero él sabía que si grandes empresas cómo la de sus conocidos habían tenido que cerrar sus puertas, lo mismo tendrían que hacer ellos si la crisis los afectaba._

_La ruina de los bancos podría afectarlos gravemente._

_Tenía que hacer algo y muy pronto._

_\- William tenemos que regresar al hotel, tomaremos el tren en dos horas – dijo George regresandolo a la realidad_

_-¿Cómo dices? - preguntó sin saber en donde se encontraba_

_\- Que debemos regresar al hotel, partimos en dos horas rumbo a Chicago -_

_\- Ah si...vamos -_

_-¿Estás bien William? -preguntó, su muchacho estaba preocupado por algo, podía notarlo_

_\- Si estoy bien George -_

_Los dos amigos abandonaron la empresa. Uno de ellos preocupado y él otro muy intrigado..._

_**Chicago**_

_Candy limpiaba uno de los tantos cuartos a pedido de MaryJane cómo castigo ( por ser tan despistada)._

_Limpiaba mientras murmuraba una canción, cuando su jefa entró al cuarto._

_-¿Candy? - dijo observandola_

_-¿Sí? - contestó dando la vuelta_

_\- Tienes una visita -_

_\- Yo? Estaré ahí en unos minutos – la mujer asintió con la cabeza y retiró del cuarto_

_Dejó de limpiar y se limpió las manos con una toalla. Al terminar se dirigió a la sala de visitas, y al ver a su visitante sintió temor y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar debilmente, con cada paso que tomaba._

_Tomó la perilla para abrir la puerta y antes de entrar suspiró pesadamente._

_\- Buenas Tardes Señora Andley – saludó bajando la cabeza_

_\- Buenas Tardes Candice – dijo sin ganas_

_..._

_Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi...**_

_**Cap#3**_

_\- Buenas tardes Candice – dijo secamente_

_-¿A qué debo su visita? - preguntó invitandola a sentarse_

_\- Necesito hablar contigo – añadió negandose a tomar asiento_

_\- Digame Sra Andley – dijo preparandose para lo venía_

_La Tía Abuela tomó aire, iría directo al grano. No quería perder su tiempo hablando con la atolondrada de Candice._

_\- Seré directa contigo...estoy aquí porque quiero hablar contigo sobre William -_

_-¿Sobre Albert? - preguntó olvidando que a la anciana le molestaba que lo llamara así_

_\- Candice cuando me enteré que fuiste tu quien cuidó de William, te lo agradecí y lo hice de corazón...ya que mi sobrino es parte de mi familia y si no hubiera sido por ti quien sabe lo que le hubiera pasado..._

_\- Yo lo hice con gusto al...William es muy importante para mi, lo aprecio mucho...me rescató de la cascada cuando estuve a punto de ahogarme...hay muchas cosas por las cuales le estoy agradecida..._

_\- Lo sé y te agradezco nuevamente el que hayas cuidado de él...pero no sólo he venido a agradecerte, me encuentro aquí porque para pedirte...no, aconsejarte que renuncies al apellido de los Andley -_

_Candy sintió cómo si la Tía hubiera perforado su corazón con una daga, ella nunca podría adaptarse a la Alta sociedad. Pero ser la hija adoptiva de Albert era único lazo que lo unía a él._

_\- Al..William quiere qué deje el apellido Andley? -_

_\- No Candy él te aprecia, seré honesta contigo,no te quiero en la familia...ahora él ha tomado su posición cómo el jefe de la familia ¿Cree qué tendrás lugar en su vida?_

_\- Yo..._

_\- ¿Crees qué él tendrá tiempo para ti? -_

_\- No...no lo sé -_

_El pronto tendrá que casarse con una mujer de su mismo nivel social y tu no tendrás cavida en ninún aspecto de su vida, no te pido que lo hagas por mi...hazlo por él..._

_\- Yo...no sé si él estará de acuerdo feliz con esa decisión – se mordía el labio para no llorar_

_\- Piensalo Candice, esta es una sugerencia de mi parte, tu misma lo has dicho nunca encajarás en la Alta sociedad, ¿Porqué permanecer en ella? -_

_\- Entiendo que ud me odie pero no me puede obligar a nada esto es algo que tendré que hablar con William -_

_\- Lo sé pero si en verdad aprecias a William y todo lo que ha hecho por ti, y si deseas ayudarlo...anular tu adopción sería lo mejor para él y para todos – dijo Elroy con satisfacción, se iba feliz...ya había sembrado en ella lo que deseaba, ahora si podía marcharse_

_Dejó el cuarto sin despedirse de la rubia. Déjando atrás a una Candy desconsolada. Lágrimas de dolor bañaban su rostro, ella no quería alejarse de Albert pero todo lo dicho por la anciana era cierto. Desde que él había asumido su cargo, las cosas habían cambiado._

_Tenía mucho que pensar..._

_**En la estación de trenes**_

_Un guapo rubio esperaba a que el tren se ponga en marcha de una buena vez. La verdad es que se encontraba de mal humor, el peso que ahora llevaba en sus hombros lo axfisiaba. Deseaba de todo corazón poder retomar su vida de vagabundo...sin embargo era imposible muchas personas depedian de él._

_Así que dejó de pensar en eso,lo único que deseaba ahora era que el bendito tren se ponga en marcha. Necesitaba ver a Candy, deseaba ver sus hermosa esmeraldas. Su compañía lo tranquilizaba._

_George quien estaba a su lado, sabía que algo le pasaba a su muchacho. También conocía la razón de su confusión y preocupación. Él entendía muy bien lo complicado de la situación, en la que se encontraba Albert (si no lo sabía él) sentía pena por él y Candy ._

"_Si tan sólo las cosas fueran distintas" pensó._

_Minutos después el tren se puso en marcha para el agrado de Albert._

_**Mansión Andley**_

_La señora Elroy se sentía ligeramente culpable, por haber sido dura con Candy. Pero algo tenía que hacer, y aprovechó ahora que William no se encontraba en Chicago._

_Cuando su querido sobrino le hizo saber que fue Candy quien cuidó de él, a la Tía casi le ocasiona un infarto,no podía creer que a la chiquilla que tanto despreció hubiera cuidado de su sobrino. Por un momento se sintió agradecia con ella, cuando se percató de un extraño brillo en los ojos de Albert cuando hablaba de ella, le causó temor que William pueda encapricharse con ella._

_Ella sabía muy bien a que se debía ese brillo, se dio cuenta de la vehemencia con la que él hablaba de Candice. En ese momento se le subió la presión...quiso ignorarlo. Y por si acaso habló con candy, sabía lo orgullosa que podía ser..._

_**En el Hospital**_

_Candy no se encontraba bien, desde que la Tía abuela le pidió que renunciara al apellido de los Andley, no había podido dormir y no hacía otra cosa que caminar de un lado para otro. Y después de caminar cómo alma en pena, encontró una respuesta._

_Renunciaría al apellido, si eso era lo mejor. Aunque la anciana fue dura con ella, tenía mucha razón. Albert ya no era sólo su mejor amigo era el Patriarca de unas de las familias más importantes de América._

_Ya la decisión estaba tomada, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar por Albert para hablarle sobre su deseo de dejar el prestigioso apellido. Obviamente no le diría que la Tía tuvo mucho que ver en su decisión._

_**Mansión Andley**_

_Un joven muy atractivo e elegante se encontraba en la habitación que tiempo atrás le perteneció a su hermano, esas cuatro paredes estaban llenos de recuerdos, pareciera cómo si ese gran espacio hubiera guardado la esencia de Stear todo este tiempo._

_Tenía que salir de esa habitación, si se quedaba un minuto más las lágrimas que amenzaban con brotar de sus ojos mojarían sus mejillas. Él no era un hombre debíl, pero cómo no sentirse sólo y triste cuando había perdido a su mejor amigo y hermano._

_Cerró la puerta y dio un gran suspiro, no había visitado la mansión para penar y llorar. Aunque cada vez que pisaba ese lugar aprovechaba su estancia ahí para visitar el cuarto de Stear y el lugar en donde sus creaciones cobraban vida._

_Deseaba hablar con su Tía. "Esto no será fácil" pensó._

_La anciana tomaba el té cómo era de costumbre._

_\- Tía buenos días -_

_\- Archie¿ Cómo has estado? - ver a su sobrino la hacía feliz, quizás no lo demostraba pero ella lo quería mucho._

_\- Bien Tía gracias, he aprendido mucho a lado de mi Tío y George -_

_\- Me alegro sabes que tu eres uno de los herederos Andley y aumentar nuestra fortuna es tu deber -_

"_Aumentar nuestra fortuna" se repitió a si mismo._

_\- Tía necesito hablar con Ud – trató de sonar sereno_

_\- Está bien Archie dime -_

_\- Es sobre mi comprimiso con Annie -_

_\- Espero que hayas terminado ese absurdo noviazgo – lo dijo despectivamente_

_\- No Tía de hecho, le he propuesto matrimonio nos casaremos pronto -_

_La anciana sintió cómo el piso se le movía, su presión poco a poco aumentaba. Si bien era cierto que ella sabía sobre ese noviazgo, con la cual no estaba contenta. Tenía la esperanza que sólo fuera algo pasajero, pero ahora con lo que Archie decía, sus iluciones de verlo con una dama de mejor posición social, se quedaron en el aire._

_-Tía está bien? - preguntó preocupado_

_\- Archie... dijo la anciana tratando de calmarse – Estás seguro de lo qué quieres hacer? - preguntó espeando que él diga que no_

_\- Si estoy seguro -_

_Ella sabía que no podía hacer nada, veía amor en los ojos de Archie. Ella creía que Annie no era la mujer adecuada para su sobrino...Pero si se oponía, que ganaría con eso?. _

_Conocía a Archie y si él decía que se casaba es porque así sería. Al menos Annie no era una atolondrada cómo Candice..._

_\- Si estás seguro nada puedo hacer, pero aún así te aconsejo que lo pienses bien...hay damas mucho más adineradas y educadas que tu prometida, el matrimonio es algo serio tenlo en cuenta -_

_Archie suspiró, ahora podía respirar tranquilo._

_\- Gracias Tía abuela – agradeció abrazandola_

_\- Debes invitar a tu prometida a la mansión, tenemos mucho que planear -_

_\- Así será Tía – aseguró sonriendo de felicidad_

_..._


	4. Chapter 4

**En Chicago**

_Candy caminaba de un lado a otro en su departamento, en el cual tiempo atrás compartió con Albert. Estaba nerviosa por su encuento con Albert temía su reacción. ¿Qué le diría?._

_El timbre sonó y dejó de caminar. Tomó aire antes de abrir la puerta._

_Al abrir se encontró con Albert, quien al verla le brindó una dulce sonrisa._

_\- Candy pequeña te extrañé – dijo abrazandola_

_\- Albert que alegría verte -_

_Ella lo miraba a los ojos mientras él acariciaba su rostro._

_\- Pasa por favor -_

_\- Gracias ¿estás bien? - preguntó, habí algo diferente en ella_

_\- Yo..yo estoy bien...¿Deseas algo de tomar? -_

_\- No gracias. Candy presiento que hay algo que quieres decirme -_

_\- Yo? No...digo si – se sentía como una tonta_

_\- Candy sabes que puedes confiar en mi – dijo tomando sus manos_

_Albert estaba por tomar asiento, cuando escuchó a su pequeña._

_\- Albert...yo...quiero dejar de ser una Andley -_

_¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Candy no deseaba ser parte de su familia?._

_-¿Candy qué has dicho? - quizá había escuchado mal_

_\- Que no deseo ser una Andley -_

_\- Pero ¿Porqué? -_

_\- Deseo ser sólo Candice White, tu sabes que no pertenezco a la Alta sociedad – contestó esperando que ya no le preguntara nada más_

_\- Ha pasado algo Candy? Neil o Eliza te han hecho algo? - preguntó molesto...confundido._

_\- Claro que no Albert por favor no lo tomes mal, por favor es sólo que no veo ninguna razón por la cual yo deba seguir siendo una Andley -_

_Él en verdad no entendía – Candy dime la verdad, ¿Porqué has tomado esta decisión? - preguntó mirandola a los ojos_

_\- Sólo deseo ser Candice White por favor créeme...el hecho que yo deje de ser una Andley no significa que las cosas entre nosotros tenga que cambiar -_

_Albert no quería desamparar a Candy, le brindó el apellido de su familia para protegerla y ayudarla. La verdad es que desde que ella dejó el Real colegio de san pablo,no había recibido los privilegios que por ser una Andley le correspondían._

_\- Si eso es lo que deseas Candy, entonces serás nuevamente Candice White – dijo acariciando sus rizos_

_\- Gracias Albert no quiero que pienses que soy una desagradecida, yo aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mi, pero es que dejar el apellido Andley es muy importante para mi -_

_\- Claro que no pequeña, te conozco y nunca pensaría mal de ti – aseguró – empezaré los tramites mañana mismo -_

_\- Está bien Albert, disculpame por causarte molestias -_

_\- No digas eso tu debes tener tus razones y yo lo respeto, ahora me tengo que ir pequeña, pero te veré en unos días ok? -_

_Acarició su mejilla y la abrazó nuevamente, deseaba quedarse a su lado pero no podía._

_\- Cuídate Albert, nos vemos y no trabajes mucho -_

_\- Nos vemos pequeña – besó su mejilla y salió del lugar_

_Candy se quedó embobada por ese beso._

_..._

_Afuera del departamento de Candy_

_El rubio se aproximaba a su fiel amigo_

_\- George vayamos a la mansión -_

_\- Si señor - dijo abriendo la puerta del carro_

_\- George algo más, necesito empezar los tramites para anular la adopción de Candy – comentó una vez adentro del carro_

_George se quedó parado, estaba sorprendido. Y aún así no podía decir nada...con William sólo discutía sobre cosas de negocios, nunca sobre su vida personal._

_El carro se pudo en marcha y Albert pensó que quizás anular la adopción de Candy no era una mala idea. Ella estaba cerca a cumplir la mayoría de edad y si ella dejaba de ser su pupila, él podría cortejarla._

_Albert sonrió para si mismo..._

_**En la entrada de la ciudad de Chicago**_

_Una pareja discutía, la mujer gritaba mientras el hombre sólo fijaba su mirada en la pista, estaba manejando y no quería ser distraido._

_\- James me estás escuchando? - preguntó con molestias_

_Pero él no escuchaba, o más bien no quería escuchar. Estaba metido en sus pensamientos._

_\- Te dije que no quería venir a esta ciudad, debí quedarme en Europa, no sé ni porque estoy contigo No te amo -_

_La última frade dicha por ella, le dolió mucho. Pero no quería dejarla...no iba a dejarla._

_Su acompañante estaba muy molesta , así que tomó el timon y los empezaron a forcejear. El hombre tenía más fuerza, así que sólo tomó sus manos y la empujó, pero al empujarla lo hizo rudamente, al ser empujada su cabeza fue a dar contra la puerta del carro. _

_Ella se desmayó y él al ver que quedó inconciente quiso frenar pero el ver a su amada lo distrajo, tanto que no vio que un poste de luz se encontraba en frente, con su mano tocó la frente de ella y al querer frenar no lo hizo a tiempo, ya que un segundo después lo único que pudo ver fue su carro chocando contra un gran poste._

_Todo pasó tan rápido, ahora lo único que podía ver era oscuridad. La voces de los transeuntes que trataban de ayudarlos, poco a poco sonaba como un eco. No pudo más y cerró los ojos no sin antes mirar a su prometida por última vez._

_**Unas horas después en el hospital**_

_Los doctores y enfermeras corrían de un lado para otro, dos personas estaban gravemente heridas, tenían que ayudarlos._

_Candy estaba limpiando los cuartos, cuando la conmoción llamó su atención._

_-Qué pasa? - le preguntó a Flammy, después de tanto tiempo por fin hablaban sin discutir_

_\- Tenemos a dos personas accidentadas, es una pareja. La heridas del joven no son tan gravez, pero no podemos decir lo mismo de su acompañante – contestó registrando a los heridos_

_Candy se acercó a ellos, Flammy tenía razón. La mujer parecía haber llevado la peor parte._

_\- Déjame cuidarlos – dijo observandolos_

_\- Si todo sale bien, podrás hacerlo. Ahora debemos operarlos – añadió dejando sola a Candy_

_Ella estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas, pero algo en ellos le llamó la atención. No le deseaba nada malo a nadie, y esperaba que los doctores puedan hacer algo por ellos._

_**Mansión Andley**_

_La Tía abuela tomaba el té con Annie, no le quedaba nada más que aceptar el noviazgo de su querido Archie con la morena._

_\- Cuando planean casarse? - preguntó con seriedad_

_\- En un año – respondió Annie, estaba muy nerviosa. La anciana era una mujer muy seria y estricta_

_-Un año? Y porqué esperarán tanto? - _

_\- Así lo decidió Archie, me dijo que quería terminar y adquirir más conocimientos en las finanzas antes de casarse -_

_\- Comprendo, es mejor así, no se puede dejar la universidad a medias -_

_\- Si – agregó la morena, era muy timida._

_\- Me gustaría invitar a tu madre...pronto serás la esposa de mi sobrino y nuestras familias deben socializar más -_

_A lo lejos vio a su querido William bajar del auto. Estaba feliz de verlo..._

_\- Creo que deberiamos seguir en otro momento, puedes traer a la señora Britter me gustaria hablar con ella -_

_\- Si señora gracias por el Té – se despidió de la anciana con una fina reverencia_

_Annie se retiró del lugar. Por fin podía respirar, era la primera vez que conversaba y socializaba con la señora Elroy, ahora se sentía mejor._

_**En el hospital**_

_Candy había sido asignada para cuidar del herido, lamentablemente la mujer falleció. El hombre aún seguía inconciente. Candy tomaba nota de su pulso y de otras cosas más._

_Él se encontraba en una camilla, ella estaba a su lado y desde ese angulo pudo apreciar sus facciones: era un hombre muy guapo de cabellos castaños, poseía labios carnosos y una nariz perfectamente respingada._

_Pasaron varias horas y ya Candy tenía que retirarse. Estaba por salir cuando escuchó un quejido._

_Dio la vuelta y pudo ver que el quejido provenía del paciente, que ahora desperaba poco a poco._

_\- Ah ah – decía entre quejidos probablemente por el dolor que debía sentir en su brazo y pierna._

_Poco a poco empezó a mover sus manos y finalmente abrió los ojos. Y cuando la vio se quedó perplejo, era igual a ella.¿Pero qué hacía Sophie con el cabello rizado y vestida de enfermera? ._

_\- Sophie eres tú mi amor? Disculpame querida – abrazó a Candy y ella se quedó inmovil_

_\- Señor disculpe, pero no debe moverse aún está mal herido, debe descansar - la rubia se sentía incomoda su paciente no le quitaba los ojos de encima_

_-¿Porqué me llamas señor? Mi nombre es James no lo recuerdas? - _

_\- Señor, yo me llamo Candice no Sophie lo siento – protestó bajando la cabeza_

_-¡Qué! ¿En dónde está Sophie? ¡Quien eres tu! - exclamó molesto_

_\- Yo...yo..._

_-¿Ella está bien? - preguntó con el corazón en la boca - ¡Respondeme! - gritó_

_\- Ella...no...no sobrevivió lo lamento -_

_-¡No! No puede ser! - exclamó sin creer lo que escuchaba- ¡Dime qué no es cierto! - gritó tomandola por los hombros, ella se asustó mucho no sabía que decir para calmarlo. Al ver temor en sus hermosas esmeraldas la soltó, tenía los mismos ojos que su prometida. Era una replica..._

_\- Lo siento – se disculpó acostandose en la camilla_

_\- No se preocupe pero ahora debe descansar -_

_\- Déjame solo – ordenó mirando hacia la ventana – Por favor déjame solo...necesito estár solo – pidió nuevamente empuñando sus manos_

_Candy salió del cuarto y cuando se recostó en la puerta, lo escuchó llorar. Pasó media hora y él aún lloraba... se sintió mal por él._

" _Debió amarla mucho" pensó._

_Ella derramó unas lágrimas de compasión...minutos después abandonó el hospital. Esa noche no comió nada...lo único que deseaba hacer era dormir, para olvidarse de su realidad._

_..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi. La siguiente historia es parte de mi imaginación.**_

_**Cap#5**_

_**En el hospital**_

_Cómo era de costumbre Candy se encontraba limpiando los cuartos y atendiendo a algunos pacientes. Cuando vio al Dr Michael acercarse._

_\- Buenos días Candy – saludó con una sonrisa_

_\- Buenos días Dr, cómo se encuentra el paciente? - preguntó, refiriendose al moreno_

_\- Él está bien, sus heridas están cicatrizando pero su estado de animo no es el mejor, quizás Ud señorita White pueda hacer algo – comentó esperando que ella aceptara su sugerencia_

_Ella asintió con la cabeza._

_\- Bien lleve esta charola con su comida, vere si puedo hacer que pruebe bocado. Candy tomó la charola y se dirigió al cuarto del moreno._

_Al llegar a la habitación, lo encontró mirando hacia la ventana._

_\- Buenos días¿Cómo está? - preguntó con una sonrisa_

_Pero él no dijo nada._

_\- Debe comer algo – añadió acercandose_

_\- No tengo hambre -_

_\- A su esposa no le hubiera gustado verlo así, estoy segura que... - él la interrumpió_

_-¿Qué sabes tu de ella? -_

_\- Yo...yo no..._

_\- Haha – empezó a reir como un demente_

_\- Creo que me estoy volviendo loco, semana atrás me encontraba planeando mi boda. Y ahora estoy en América al cuidado de una mujer que es exactamente igual a la mujer que perdí-_

_\- No es fácil perder a alguien, pero por favor trate de comer -_

_Él hizo caso, la verdad es que si tenía hambre, no había probado nada. La mujer que tenía en frente por alguna extraña razón le daba confianza._

_\- Cuando te vi pensé que eras Sophie, pero tu cabello es distinto y tu forma de ser también es diferente -_

_\- Lamento su perdida -_

_\- Es mi culpa, nunca debí traerla a América -_

_\- Ud no es de aquí? - preguntó con curiosidad_

_\- No, yo soy Escoces y ella también lo era – contestó poniendo el plato a lado_

_\- Comprendo -_

_\- Sabes el amor es agridulce, al principio nos endulza y al final nos deja con un mal sabor de boca -_

_\- La vida es hermosa – comentó tratando de animarlo_

_\- Haha, eres algo ingenua -_

_\- Disculpe?- ahora estaba molesta_

_\- Pero debe ser hermoso, conservar un poco de ingenuidad -agregó – Pero no te quedes aquí todo el día cuidando de mi, tu novio debe odiar tu trabajo -_

_\- Yo...no tengo novio – aclaró con las mejillas sonrojadas_

_\- No? Pero estás enamorada no es cierto? -_

_\- No lo estoy – negó levantandose de su asiento_

_\- No hay nada peor que mentirse a uno mismo pecosa -_

_\- Cómo me llamó? -_

_\- Pecosa...es qué no has visto tus pecas? - obviamente se estaba burlando de ella_

_\- Mi nombre es Candy no pecosa – aclaró con un tono de enojo_

_\- Haha gracias por hacerme reir, aunque sea un poco -_

_Al escuchar eso, bajó la guardia._

_\- Lo dejo solo, trate de no moverse mucho, aunque sus heridas están cicatrizando, es mejor no abusar de ello – tomó la perilla de la puerta y cuando estaba por salir él dijo:_

_\- Espero que él corresponda a tus sentimientos, en esta vida muchas cosas duelen. Pero amar sin ser correspondido es el peor de los sufrimientos -_

_Candy dejó el cuarto y derramó una lágrima. Lo que dijo era cierto, ella amaba sin ser correspondida y dolía mucho._

_**Mansión Andley**_

_Albert se encontra en su biblioteca, tenía dos grandes problemas. Uno de ellos tenía forma de mujer y ojos color esmeralda. Lo que sentía por ella era mucho más que amistad. _

_¿Cómo o cuando sus sentimientos cambiaron por completo? . Él sabía muy bien cuando..._

_Cuando él viajó a Inglaterra para seguir a Candy, su excusa fue el querer estar cerca a su "hija adoptiva", pero no fue así._

_Cada vez que veía a Candy sonreir con Terry, miraba hacia otro lado. Le molestaba verla sonreir con alguien que no era él._

_Así que decidió viajar a África, para dejar de pensar en Candy y también para estár rodeado de lo que más amaba "la naturaleza". Pero las cosas no salieron cómo él esperaba, aún estando lejos de ella, no podía dejar de pensar en Candy._

_En el continente Áfricano conoció a una amable enfermera, que tenía cierto parecido con su pequeña, quizás fue por eso que cuando la conoció llamó su atención. No tuvo nada serio con ella, no podía ofrecerla nada más, su corazón quería a alguien y no era ella..._

_Cuando perdió la memoria, aún amnesico como se encontraba, se sintió atraido por la rubia. Con el tiempo y la convivencia, lo que alguna vez trató de olvidar inútilmente, revivió y cuando lo hizo tomó posesión de su cuerpo y alma._

" _Todo sería más fácil si ella no lo vería tan sólo como un amigo"._

_Su segundo problema era igual de difícil que el primero. Necesitaba viajar a Europa urgentemente, si lo hacía ahora. En el futuro la ruina de los bancos Américanos no afectarían a la fortuna de su familia._

_Aunque si eso pasaba, los afectaría con o sin inversiones en Europa._

_-George tienes todo listo? - preguntó _

_\- Si William aunque los demás socios del clan se opongan, creo que invertir en y crear negocios en Europa es lo mejor – contestó el bigotón, esta mañana habían tenido una pesima reunión._

_\- No importa la cantidad creo que con 3 millones, podemos empezar inmediatamente -_

_\- Es una cantidad fuerte William pero sabes que tienes mi apoyo-_

_\- No lo hago sólo por mi George, lo hago por todos -_

_-Irás a visitar a la señorita Candy? -_

_\- Si esta noche – respondió sonriendo ( si tan sólo tendría el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos, la situación no sería tan complicada)_

_**Al otro lado de la mansión**_

_Dos tortolos compartían uno que otro beso..._

_\- Annie, ¿Has visitado a Candy? - preguntó rompiendo el beso_

_-Candy? No he tenido tiempo Archie -_

_\- Yo lo haría pero entre la universidad y las empresas no da tiempo -_

_\- Ella debe estár ocupada, ya sabes cómo es ella siempre concentrada en su trabajo- añadió annie, en verdad no entendía porque si amiga trabajaba tanto (Quizá porque a muchas mujeres les gusta ser independientes)._

_\- Cuando tenga algo de tiempo lo haré -_

_-¿Porqué te preocupas tanto por ella? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido_

_\- Annie no me vengas con lo mismo, la aprecio es mi amiga, "nuestra amiga" no crees que a veces necesite nuestra ayuda o compañia? - protestó igual de molesto, a veces no la entendía_

_\- Yo también la aprecio Archie, no te enojes conmigo – dijo tratando de besarlo_

_\- Vayamos a comer -_

_La verdad es que Annie ya no visitaba a Candy. Al menos no cómo antes, ella estaba muy ocupada con las preparaciones de su boda. Puso de lado a la hermana que siempre estuvo ahí cuando la necesitó..._

_**En New York**_

_Terry se encontraba a lado de Susana, mientras ella dormía,él la observaba. Estaba muy palida, el Dr le comuniquó a Teryr que ella comía muy poco, que parecía no tener voluntad para mejorar._

_La anemia aguda que padecía había dañado su estomago causandole una severa ulcera._

_Los doctores trataban de hacerle entender que ella tenía que poner de su parte. Pero parecía que no escuchaba..._

_Él no sabía que hacer por ella, sabía que el dinero lo compraba todo " pero no la salud". Y aunque tenía mucho dinero, no podía ayudarla._

_Minutos después ella despertó._

_-Te-terry? - preguntó debílmente_

_\- Susana, estoy aquí¿Cómo te sientes? -_

_\- Yo...estoy bien...ah – respondió con difícultad_

_\- No te esfuerzes mucho, el Dr dice que no tomara mucho tiempo para que puedas recuperarte completamente -_

_\- Terry...sabes que no es cierto... - sentía un dolor fuerte en la boca del estomago_

_\- Estoy bien Susana, sólo tienes que poner de tu parte – ella no estaba bien, él lo sabía. Pero a veces se engañaba a si mismo, ignorando lo que los doctores le decían._

_\- Me duele...mi estomago -_

_\- No te esfuerzes, yo me quedaré aquí cuidandote -_

_-Gracias... - se sentí mal pero no sólo de salud. La culpabilidad no le había dejado vivir en paz por todos estos años. _

_Por haber retenido a Terry todos estos años, sabiendo muy bien que no la amaba. Él tomó sus manos , hoy se quedaría con ella, pero mañana tenía que regresar al teatro. Cabía la posibilidad de que ella empeore..._

_Él se sentía culpable por no haberla cuidado como se merecía, estuvo tan ocupado lamentandose por un pasado que nunca volvería a él, descuidó a la mujer que dio la vida por él. Cuando le decidió quedarse a lado de Susana la odió un poco, pero no porque ella lo haya obligado a quedarse a su lado. La odió un poco porque ella también llegó a tocar su corazón tal y cómo lo hizo Candy._

_La magnitud de atracción y cariño que sentía por ella no era la misma que sintió por Candy, pero era amor al fin y por eso se quedó a su lado._

_Ahora ella se encontraba postrada en una cama. Ella dormía y el acomodaba su cabello, en ese momento recordó las veces que él solía desaparecerse y cada vez que regresaba al nido, ella lo recibía con una sonrisa, nunca le reprochaba nada._

_Bajó la mirada, no podía seguir observandola..._

_**En el hospital**_

_James se sentía mejor, su pierna ya no le dolía mucho pero eso no le importaba. Quería permanecer a lado de Candy y porque la quisiera como mujer, la razón era que se sentía bien a lado de ella._

_Quizá porque fisicamente se parecía a Sophie, pero algo en su energia o escencia le hacían sentirse cómo en casa, cómo si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo._

_Sophie y Candy eran muy distintas. Su querida Sophie era manipuladora y fría, aún así con esos defectos se enamoró de ella._

_Candy por su parte era calida, amable, dulce e ingenua. Todo lo contrario..._

_Ni él mismo sabía porque le dijo todas esas cosas a su enfermera, quizás necesitaba desahogarse, él era un hombre muy reservado, no hablaba de lo que sentía con nadie. Ni con la misma sophie fue así._

_En unos días más tendría que regresar a Escocia, no podía quedarse en América. La única razón por la que se encontraba ahí, era porque quería alejar a su difunta prometida de la víbora de su Tía._

_Pero todo le salío mal, en vez de retenerla a su lado la alejó para siempre. Nunca se lo perdonaría..._

_En ese momento la dulce Candy entró al cuarto._

_\- Buenas tardes James aquí tengo tus medicinas – saludó con una sonrisa_

_\- Gracias Candy – dijo aceptando el vaso con agua que ella le ofrecía_

_\- Candy vives con tu familia? -_

_\- Yo soy huerfana James – respondió bajando la cabeza_

_\- Oh lo siento – dijo tomando las pastillas_

_\- Está bien, no importa -_

_\- Yo también lo soy, sé como es -_

_\- Lo eres? - preguntó sorprendida_

_\- Si mi mamá murió hace mucho tiempo y mi papá falleció cuando tenía 6 años -_

_\- Lo lamento – ella sabía como era no tener Padres_

_\- No tienes hermanos o hermanas ? -_

_\- No un año después que yo naciera mamá quedó embarazada, tuvo que hacer un viaje a este país, tenía 7 meses de embarazo, mi Padre no quería hacer ese viaje, así que ella viajó sola -_

_-¿ Y tu hermana? - preguntó – tienes una hermana cierto? -_

_\- El tren el que viajaban se descarriló, mamá quedó gravemente herida y dio luz a una niña. Una mujer se apiadó de mi mamá y la ayudó, aún así murió con el pasar de los días. Cuando viajamos a América la mujer que cuidó de mi Madre nos conto como sucedieron las cosas, mi papá preguntó por mi hermana pero sólo le dijo que la había perdido -_

_\- Qué pasó con ella? -_

_\- Ella cuidó de la niña por unos días, pero desapareció no supo cómo pasó. Ella era una mujer de condición humilde trabajaba en el campo, un día la llevó al trabajo con ella y la niña desapareció, al principio mi Padre dudó de ella así que buscó a mi hermana por todos lados, pero no la encontró -_

_\- Lo siento mucho, es una historia triste -_

_\- Gracias, mi Padre la buscó por un tiempo, pero sólo para averiguar que una trabajadora del campo había robado a la niña, aún así no pudo hacer nada...ella había muerto -_

_\- Lamento lo que le pasóa tu hermana -_

_\- Me hubiera gustado conocerla, pero no se pudo -_

_\- Pero aún puedes buscarla – agregó sonriendo_

_\- No puedo, debo regresar a Escocia, no puedo descuidar ni mis negocios o trabajo – dijo él tratando de incorporarse_

_-¿Te irás? - el saber que se iba la entristecía y mucho_

_\- Sí ¿Quieres ir conmigo? -_

_\- Yo?...pero yo no te conozco – dijo alejandose de él_

_\- Haha bromeaba contigo pecosa -_

_\- Candy! James no pecosa -_

_Él escuchó su protesta y empezó a reir cómo un loco._

_\- ¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó molestaba_

_\- Que cuando te molestas tus pecas se notan más hahaha -_

_\- Así? Pues tu también tienes pecas...no lo has notado? -_

_\- Si pero las tengo en mis cachestes, no mi nariz -_

_Hahaha, los dos empezaron a burlarse de sus pecas..._

_\- Pecosa, digo Candy si deseas venir conmigo a Escocia puedes hacerlo – dijo seriamente_

_\- Ya te dije que no te conozco, aparte que haría ahí? -_

_\- Eres enfermera no? Podrías trabajar en un hospital o si deseas puedes ayudarme -_

_\- Yo estoy feliz aquí – era feliz siempre en cuando el guapo rubio esté a su lado_

_\- Uno no puede ser feliz estando sola -_

_\- Tú no estás solo y eres antipatico -_

_\- Haha yo vivo solo, quizás por eso soy antipatico -_

_\- Y sophie no vivía contigo? -_

_\- Candy ella no me amaba, yo si pero no era correspondido...ella siempre había estado a mi lado, pero uno puede estár rodeado de mucha gente y aún sentirse solo, no es la cantidad de gente que nos rodea que nos hace sentir en compañía, es quienes están a nuestro alrededor -_

_Sus palabras tocaron su corazón. Tenía mucha razón..._

_\- Yo no creo que sea una buena idea – comentó tratando de no llorar_

_\- Es sólo una sugerencia, eres muy bella y dulce...los demás harán su vida y tú que? ¿Te quedarás en este hospital por el resto de tu vida? ¿Cuidando de todos hasta el punto de olvidarte a ti misma? _

_¿ No eres digna de ser feliz? - sólo quería ayudarla_

_\- Tu no me conoces no puedes saber si soy feliz o no -_

_\- No te conozco lo suficiente, aún así, uno nunca llega a conocer una persona completamente -_

_\- Bien Sr sabiduria tengo que irme – se retiró del cuarto, déjandolo solo_

_Haha él sólo reía. Le gustaba cuando su dulce enfermera se molestaba._

_**Unas horas después**_

_Nuevamente caminaba de un lado para otro, tanto que si seguía así, terminaría haciendo un hueco en el piso._

_Pensaba en la conversación que tuvo con James. Cómo es qué ese hombre podía ver a traves de ella? Si se sentía feliz o no? Él sólo había estado en el hospital por unos días y ya lo trataba cómo si lo hubiera conocido desde hace tiempo. Algo tenía que le hacía sentir bien._

_Ella no sentía ni gusto o atracción por James. Lo que sentía era confianza._

_Lo que dijo esta tarde era absurdo. ¿Cómo iba ella a viajar a Escocia con un hombre que apenas conocía? -_

_Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, que les decía que no era tan absurdo, viajar con alguien tan amable cómo James._

_El timbre sonó y ella abrió la puerta._

_\- Albert! Qué alegría verte – dijo abrazandolo, pudo ver que él trataba de esconder algo_

_\- Pequeña ¿Cómo estás? -_

_Por un momento ella pensó en hablarle sobre James, pero no quería que malinterpretara las cosas._

_\- Yo feliz ahora que estás aquí – dijo sin pensarlo y se sonrojó cuando vio la cara de sorpresa del rubio_

_\- Candy necesitaba verte, tu compañia es mi mejor medicina – dijo él mirandola_

_\- Oh albert..._

_\- Toma, esto es para ti – le ofreció una linda cajita_

_-¿Qué es? -_

_\- Abrelo – contestó tomando asiento_

_Candy abrió la cajita y se sorprendió al ver que era una caja de chocolates._

_\- Oh Albert muchas gracias – dijo probando uno_

_Albert se incorporó y se acercó a ella._

_\- Pequeña tienes un poco de chocolate en tu mejilla -_

_\- Oh lo siento – estaba avergonzada, trató de limpiarse. Pero Albert tomó su mejilla con sus dedos_

_Trató de limpiarlo con sus dedos y sin saberlo estaba muy cerca a ella. Quizás fue por el momento o la cercanía entre los dos, que se dejó llevar y la besó, dulcemente. Su sabor era delicioso..._

_El tan esperado beso, habían esperado tanto tiempo por sentir el sabor de sus labios. _

_De un momento a otro rompió el beso, justo cuando ella empezaba a flotar por las nubes._

_\- Lo siento pequeña no debí hacerlo - dijo alejandose de ella_

_\- Albert yo... - ella no sabía que decir, es que ese delicioso beso aún la tenía en las nubes._

_\- Debo irme – comentó él , el pobre estaba tan rojo que sentía que el rostro le quemaba. Tenía que tomar aire._

_Él se despidió de ella y salió del departamento. Era un estúpido se había dejado llevar..._

_\- Cuídate Albert! - gritó , pero ya se había ido_

_Candy se quedó sola en la sala, tomó asiento en el sillon y acarició sus labios. Juraría que aún podía sentir los labios de Albert sobre los suyos..._

_Tenía un sonrisa tan grande, que así sonriendo se fue a dormir..._

_**Continuará...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi. La siguiente historia es creación mía.**

**Mansión Andley**

Albert se encontraba revisando unos documentos , cuando se dispuso a leer el periodico . Observó algunas paginas , pero no encontró nada interesante , estaba por tirar el periodico a la basura , cuando en una pagína le pareció ver su nombre y su foto como titular.

Inmediatamente tomó el periodico y empezó a leer , lo que vio le molestó mucho y por consecuencia echó a perder su buen día .

Él había asistido a una renion de negocios , no porque él hubiera querido , practicamente se sintió obligado a ir ya que el Anfitrión era uno de sus inversionistas .

Una hora antes de que la reunión se de por terminada , los inversionistas decidieron celebrar , su nuevo proyecto en una subasta que se estaba llevando a cabo .

El pobre quiso decir que no , pero si lo hacía quedaria mal con ellos y ahora que necesitaba de el apoyo de los inversionistas , desairarlos no ayudaría en nada .

...

Albert había terminado su primera copa , se sentía muy aburrido estaba ansioso por dejar la subasta , decidió tomar una copa mas antes de dejar el lugar .

Se dirigió al bar , y cuando estaba casi por llegar se cruzó con alguien poco deseable.

\- Oh disculpeme señorita - dijo él , cuando alzó la vista y vio de quien se trataba maldijo su suerte.

-William?,oh que gusto verte después de tanto tiempo - dijo ella acercandose a él ( acercandose mucho en si )

\- Cómo has estado Nicole? - preguntó él, alejandose un poco de ella

\- Muy bien ahora que te veo , que sorpresa encontrarte aquí -

\- Si, soy sólo un invitado mas - agregó él bebiendo su copa , ( tenía que inventar algo para alejarse de ella )

\- William estás mucho más guapo, se te ve más maduro más hombre - afirmó Nicole

\- Gracias Nicole , y tu te ves más hermosa - dijo Albert

\- Lo sé William , no tienes que decirmelo sabes creo que esta subasta se puso interesante - agregó ella mirandolo con lujuria , había soñado con Albert tantas veces.

\- Así parece , bueno me retiro creo que mis socios me están buscando - dijo él , besando su mano

\- William espera! -

\- Si? -

Nicole se acercó a él , y al hacerlo tropezó con la cola de su elegante vestido ( lo hizo aproposito , ella pudo ver que había fotografos rondeandolos , y si se la vinculaba con william , su fama aumentaría entre la alta sociedad )

\- Estás bien? - preguntó Albert , tomandola de la cintura

Albert no pudo darse cuenta pero , mientras la ayudaba un fotografo captó esa escena con un flash .

\- Si gracias William - ella sonrió y descaradamente tocó su barbilla

Él se incomodo mucho ante ese gesto .

\- Fue un gusto verte Nicole - diciendo esto se retiró del bar

Nicole se quedó parada observandolo , conoció a William hace mucho tiempo . Aún lo recordaba cómo si hubiera sido ayer, ella se ofreció a él , pero la rechazó .

Su ego femenino no lo pudo soportar , así que una vez más trató de seducirlo, esta vez besó sus labios , pero nuevamente él la rechazo, aún recordaba sus palabras " Lo siento , pero yo amo a alguien más , mi cuerpo y alma le pertenecen a ella " , esas fueron sus dulces y cortantes palabras .

En vez de molestarla , esa respuesta a ella la conmovió y mucho , había tenido muchos hombres pero ninguno de ellos , la trataron con amor o consideración . Envidió a la mujer que ocupaba el corazón de William .

Perdió rastro de William ,pero ahora el sentirlo nuevamente volvió a despertar esas sensaciones de lujuria , que una vez sintió por él. Aunque ella no amaba a william... lo que sentía era sólo atracción .

Por un momento pensó en la mujer que el disque amaba, se habrá casado con ella? - se preguntó

El que William amara a otra mujer no cambiaba el hecho de que ella quería sentir sus brazos rodeandola . Una vez más trataría de seducirlo .

...

Por su parte Albert , estaba feliz de no tener que lidiar con Nicole. Tenía que admitir que ella era un mujer muy guapa, pero el fisico no lo es todo .

Nicole trató de seducirlo un par de veces pero él la rechazo, cuando la conoció él se encontraba en Inglaterra. Y el pobre no podía sacar a Candy de su cabeza.

Si lo hubiera querido, hubiera tenido algo pasajero con ella, pero en ese momento simplemente no podía pensar en tener un romance .

Ella era una mujer guapa pero frivola y muy calculadora, sólo necesito unas cuántas palabras , para darse cuenta de como ella era en realidad.

...

"William Albert Andley , y Nicole Morgan disfrutaron de la subasta organizada por el Alcalde la ciudad . Algo más qué una simple amistad?, no estámos seguros pero lo que si podemos afirmar es que los dos se veian muy entretenidos" .

Albert arrojó el periodico a la basura , precisamente por esta clase de habladurias el trataba de mantenerse alejado de ciertas personas .

Por un momento pensó que quizás ella misma , pudo haber planeado todo esto .

...

En la mansion de los Britter's

Annie y su madre tomaban el té , mientras echaban un ojo al periodico.

\- Madre, has visto el periodico, aquí se le ve al tío de Archie con Nicole Morgan -

\- Es normal, que las mujeres siempre estén atrás de William, es un hombre con clase, guapo y muy rico - añadió ella , algunas veces pensaba "sin tan sólo fuera unos años más joven".

\- Yo pensé que... - pero annie no terminó la frase , quizás era mejor no hablar de candy con su madre

\- Pensastes qué? -

\- Ah yo nada -

\- Annie, ya has hablado con Archie? -

\- Traté, pero él insiste en que nos casemos en un año y no antes -

\- Querida, eres su prometida sólo sigue insistiendo, sabes que mientras más rápido te conviertas en su esposa, mejor será, para ti y nosotros -

La señora Britter quería casar a su hija con Archie, lo más rápido posible. La situación economica de los Britter's no era la mejor, si Annie se convertia en la esposa de uno de los herederos de los Andley, sería de gran ayuda para ellos.

\- Hablaré con él, madre - dijo annie suspirando , a veces envidiaba a candy ella podía hacer lo que se le venía en gana, pero en cambio ella, tenía que pedir permiso casi para todo.

...

**Mansión Andley**

La Tia Abuela, también estaba sorprendida por la noticia en los periodicos sobre su querido William.

Pero no podía estar molesta por lo que veía, Nicole provenía de una muy buena familia. Suspiró pensando en que quizás su sobrino finalmente había decidido, formar una relación con una dama de su clase.

Si era así, entonces ahora más que nunca le **conven****í****a** que Candy , dejara de ser su pupila .

...

**Florida - América**

Una morena se encontraba , admirando el mar, ya hacia mucho tiempo que había decidido mudarse a Florida .

Aunque le hubiera gustado estár cerca de Candy y Annie, no podía hacerlo.

La Señora Elroy, con amabilidad le había ofrecido quedarse en la mansión de los Andley por un tiempo, pero ella rechazó la invitación inmediatamente .

De haberlo hecho, hubiera empeorado su estado de animo, desde que perdió a Stear su vida cambió completamente. Si tan sólo él hubiera desistido en su idea de participar en la guerra, quien sabe quizás los dos estarían ahora casados.

...

Candy aún sentía que flotaba, por ese delicioso beso que recibió de Albert.

-Pero quizás a él no le gustó, por eso se marchó tan rápido - pensó

¿Porqué la besó?

Es que había la posibilidad de que él, la amara?.

Quizás lo hizo, por un impulso y no por amor?

Ella decidió dejar de pensar en esas cosas, aparte ya era tarde y necesitaba llegar al hospital.

...

**New York – compañia de Teatro **

Sentado en una de las bancas del teatro, Terry ojeaba unos guiones teatrales, en vano trataba de concentrarse. No podía hacerlo, su mente se encontraba lejos, en un hospital a unos minutos de donde se encontraba .

Con el pasar de los días, la salud de Susana empeoraba. El doctor habló con él, y lo que le dijo, heló la sangre de su cuerpo.

...

\- Señor Grandchester? - preguntó el Doctor

\- Si? -

\- Lamento mucho tener que decirle esto, pero la salud de su novia ha empeorado -

\- Qué? Pero qué pasó? - preguntó aterrado

\- Hicimos lo que pudimos, pero empeoró, la ulcera severa ha atacado no solamente a su estomago pero también a otros organos vitales -

En ese momento Terry de desplomó en su asiento, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Todo esto. Qué significa? -

\- Lo que trato de decirle es que, ella seguirá empeorando y que en cualquier momento su organismo y cuerpo no podrán soportar más -

\- Cuánto tiempo? - pregunto él, aún sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

\- No lo sabemos exactamente, quizás unas semanas, días no depende de nosotros -

El doctor dejó solo a Terry , deseó por un momento ir a verla pero no podía. Cómo iba a mirarla a los ojos sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo?.

...

**En el Hospital**

Cómo era de costumbre, candy atendía a todos sus pacientes, pero precisamente en este momento se preparaba para visitar a su paciente favorito.

Se dirigió al cuarto de James.

\- James, buenos días cómo te sientes? - preguntó empujando su carrito de comida

\- Buenos días Candy, bien gracias - respondió ayudandola

\- Es-escuché que en dos días dejarás el hospital -

\- Así es, me siento mejor y el cuerpo de Sophie, ya en estos momentos está rumbo a Escocia dónde le daré sepultura -

\- Oh comprendo - dijo ella tristemente

\- Qué pasa pecosa? Te veo triste -

\- Yo- yo estoy bien, sólo que me acostumbre a ver tu odiosa cara -

\- Jajaja eres muy amable, yo también me he acostumbrado a ti pecosa -

Ella sólo sonrió.

\- Candy te he dicho que si deseas puedes venir conmigo -

-Yo no podría, no te conozco -

\- Con el tiempo lo harás -

\- Agradezco tu oferta pero no puedo, lo siento -

\- Cómo quieras pecosa, pero recuerda esta noche cuando regreses a tu departamento, nadie te estará esperando -

Candy tragó seco, cuando lo escuchó. No podía negar que era cierto nadie la esperaba y tampoco nadie dependía de ella, estaba completamente sola.

\- Me retiro - dijo ella

\- Candy no se te olvida algo? -

\- No, qué? -

-Jajaj estoy esperando mi periodico -

\- Ah si disculpa - dijo ella ofreciendole el periodico

Candy estaba por salir, cuando James hizo una mueca.

\- Ja mmmm - dijo él alzando la ceja

\- Qué pasa? -

\- Nada pecosa sólo que en el periodico está la publicación de una mujer que conocí hace tiempo -

\- Una novia?

\- Novia? No, por supuesto que no -

\- Y quién es ella? -

\- Nicole, su nombre es Nicole Morgan la conocí en Escocia hace mucho tiempo es una mujer frívola...pero veo que ahora esta tratando de amarrar a un pobre infeliz -

\- Quizás ha cambiado - dijo candy

\- Quizás lo conoces por lo que sé es un hombre muy popular en este País -

\- Yo, no conozco a nadie de la sociedad alta sólo a algunas personas -

\- El pobre idiota se llama William Albert Andley - dijo James con una mueca

Cuando candy escuchó el nombre de su amado , la charola se cayó al suelo. Y sin que lo pudiera evitar lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus hermosas esmeraldas.

Ella tomó el periodico rápidamente. En una de las paginas se mostraba una publicación sobre Albert y la tal Nicole. Los dos sonreian mientras ella tomaba su barbilla y él sostenía su cintura con la mano izquiera .

El corazón de candy se rompió en mil pedazos y su alma abandonó su cuerpo.

Al verla en ese estado, James tomó el periodico lo tiró y este chocó con la pared . Seguido de eso tomó a la pecosa por los hombros.

\- Candy estás bien? - preguntó muy preocupado, él conocía ese gesto, ese gesto era el de decepción y desilución. Lo mismo que sintió cuando se supo traicionado hace mucho tiempo.

\- Candy , pecosa me escuchas? - preguntó nuevamente

La tomó del brazo y la sentó a la cama, mientras se arrodilaba ante ella.

\- Yo...yo...estoy bien - respondió minutos después

\- Es él no es cierto? El hombre que amas – preguntó él secando sus lágrimas

\- Si...Si - respondió tratando de calmarse

\- Oh candy - agregó abrazandola

\- Él...me besó anoche -

\- Te besó? - preguntó perplejo

\- Pensé... pensé que quizás lo hizo porque sentía algo por mi - dijo llorando nuevamente

\- No puedes creer todo lo que dicen los periodicos ya sabes como les gusta crear cosas que no son ciertas - añadió él tratando de animarla

Candy dejó de luchar en ese momento, y sin pensarlo dos veces se aferró a James .

Él sintió mucha pena por ella, trataría de hacerla entrar en razón, si es que podía hacerlo.

\- Candy lo amas? Dimelo -

\- Si - respondió sin dudar

\- Si tu lo amas , y si él te besó puede que él sienta lo mismo que tú -

\- No, no es fácil James, somos muy distintos, yo soy su hija adoptiva - dijo llorando amargamente

\- Su hija adoptiva? -

\- Sí, él me adoptó hace mucho tiempo ,entre nosotros no puede haber nada -

James entendió en ese momento porque el de su debate interno. Las cosas no eran fáciles , en verdad eran complicadas. Sobre todo porque ella era de condición humilde y el tal Albert era un hombre muy rico.

-Todo tiene solución pecosa - le dijo secando sus lágrimas

\- No para nosotros, me siento culpable por amarlo, no es correcto hacerlo por eso le pedí que anulara mi adopción -

\- Le pedistes qué anulara tu adopción? -

\- La Tia abuela, me lo pidió – respondió ahora ya más calmada

\- Quién es la Tía abuela? -

\- La Tía de Albert -

\- Comprendo, ella te quiere lejos de su familia - dijo James, ahora entendía un poco más.

\- Sí, me dijo que yo no pertenezco a la clase alta que no quiere que yo sea una distracción para Albert, ya que él pronto deberá casarse con una mujer de su clase -

James pensó que quizás el tal Albert sentía lo mismo que ella, pero igual que la pecosa el orgullo y temor no les dejaba expresar sus sentimientos.

\- Gracias por confiarme todo esto Candy -

Se abrazaron por unos minutos, él se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada, por su amiga la pecosa. Luego pensó que si la convencía de viajar con él a Escocia, con el tiempo se olvidaría de Albert.

...

Albert estaba apurado arreglando unos asuntos quería visitar a su pequeña por un momento.

También quería explicarle, que no debía creer lo que los periodicos decían de él, si es que había visto los periodicos.

¿Pero porqué tenía que justificarse?

Estaba un poco nervioso y avergonzado, no podía olvidar el dichoso beso que compartieron.

Cuando dejó de besar a candy, se sintió como un adolescente.

Quizás ese beso podría ayudarle a confesar sus sentimientos, podría tomar eso como una excusa y finalmente, decirle todo lo que ha guardado dentro de él todo este tiempo.

...

**Horas después**

La pecosa llegó a su departamento y se puso a llorar cómo Magdalena.

Lloró tanto que se quedó dormida. Un par de horas después se levantó, sintió un dolor terrible en su cabeza y ojos.

Tomó el espejo y pudo ver que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, decidió tomar un baño tenía que relajarse .

En la bañera, empezó a llorar nuevamente. Y pensó que viajar con James a Escocia no era mala idea.

Él tenía razón en ciertas cosas.¿Qué le esperaba allí? Nada.

¿Quién dependía de ella? Nadie .

Así que decidió, viajar con James, quizá con el tiempo regresaría o quizás nunca lo haría.

Extrañaría mucho a Albert, pero tenía que alejarse de él , porque aún así la amara un poco, una relación entre ellos sería imposible. Por muchos años fue victima de humillaciones, aunque ella los superó con dignidad, todo tiene un limite.

Ya no quería llorar por la maldad de los demás, no quería llorar más pensando en que ni siquiera sus padres la amaron y que por eso la abandonaron a su suerte.

No quería seguir llorando por un amor imposible.

Una hora después, preparó algo de comer, ya estaba decidido, viajaría a Escocia y probablemente sólo dejaría una carta para Albert explicandole el porque de su viaje.

...

\- ¿George tienes el auto listo? -

\- Si William -

\- Entonces vamos -

Albert y George partieron rumbo al departamento de Candy, necesitaba verla y explicarle algunas cosas.

...

Candy tomaba algo de Té, cuando el timbre sonó.

Fue a ver quién era.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba él, el hombre que amaba pero el cual nunca sería para ella.

\- Alberto¿Cómo estás? - dijo esperando que no notara sus ojos hinchados

\- Pequeña, yo estoy feliz de verte - respondió tratando de mirarla a los ojos parecía haber llorado

\- ¿Todo bien candy? -

\- Ah? Si todo bien, estaba tomando un poco de té -

Albert se adentró al departamento y en uno de los muebles vio una maleta.

\- ¿Y esa maleta? -

\- Ah la maleta, bueno sólo la abrí para poner algunas cosas - respondió nerviosamente

Albert estaba nervioso, así que no le prestó mucha atención al equipaje.

\- Candy yo quería hablar contigo sobre...- no pudo terminar candy lo interrumpió

-¿Deseas tomar algo? -

\- No gracias pequeña -

\- Deseas hablar conmigo sobre? -

\- Candy yo quería hablarte sobre... - pero nuevamente ella lo interrumpió , al recordar el periodico se molestó mucho

\- Si es por lo que dicen los periodicos, no necesitas explicarme nada -

-Los periodicos? -

En ese momento pudo darse cuenta de que estaba molesta y que el periodico tuvo algo que ver .

\- Oh pequeña lo que dicen los periodicos es una mentira yo sólo estaba... - otra vez fue interrumpido ( pero qué le pasaba a candy que no le dejaba hablar )

\- No tiene caso, albert no te preocupes yo no estoy molesta, no necesitas explicarme nada, yo sólo deseo que seas feliz-

\- Nicole es sólo una conocida -

\- Albert mañana por la tarde , viajaré a Escocia - dijo ella tomando valor

\- ¡Que! - exclamó con enojo

\- Que mañana por la tarde tomaré el barco rumbo ha escocia, me han ofrecido un trabajo en Europa y un amigo mio me dará asilo -

\- Te vas? Planeabas irte sin decirme nada? -

\- Fue algo que decidí hoy Albert ...y si pensaba decirte -

\- Pero y tu departamento? Cómo te mantendrás tu sola? Quién es ese amigo? - preguntó muy molesto, caminando de un lado para otro.

\- El departamento es mio está a mi nombre, trabajaré en escocia y sobre mi amigo, él ha ofrecido darme un lugar en donde poder vivir -

\- Desde cuándo lo conoces? Cómo puedes ser tan confiada e irte sola con un hombre? - la tomó de los hombros

\- Lo conozco desde hace unas semanas, él es un buen amigo confio en él -

\- Tu nunca me dejas hacer nada por ti, viene este hombre y decides viajar con él así porqué si? -

\- Tengo una oportunidad de trabajo en Europa ¡Entiendeme! -

\- No, no puedo entenderte, si no hubiera venido a verte, que hubiera pasado, me hubieras dejado sólo un papel? Explicandome tus razones?-

\- Albert, nadie depende de mi y yo de nadie! - gritó ella ahora estaba furiosa como él.

\- A qué te refieres? -

\- Que todos están haciendo su vida y yo qué? Annie pronto se casa, patty también está haciendo su vida, tu has tomado tu posición y yo qué?, No merezco yo hacer mi vida, viajar si así lo deseo? Entiendeme yo también merezco ser feliz! -

\- Pequeña, si te sientes sola yo -

\- Tu nada Albert, yo no puedo obligarte a que renuncies a tu vida tan sólo para hacerme compañia -

\- Candy yo... - quería decirle algo más pero no podía los dos estaban exaltados y había mucha verdad en lo que ella decía.

\- Albert eres mi mejor amigo te quiero yo sólo deseo verte feliz, eres un hombre inteligente y bueno, encontrar la felicidad no será difícil para alguien cómo tú, pero yo también deseo vivir, deseo ser feliz - agregó ella llorando

Ella deseaba ser feliz, pero deseaba serlo con él.

Al escucharla Albert, se quedó sin argumentos. El la amaba y probablemente ella a él, pero podrían estár juntos? No era algo fácil.

Él tenía muchas responsabilidades y no quería poner sobre los hombres de candy el peso que él ahora llevaba .

Se dio la vuelta, ya que quería esconder la lágrima que había brotado de su hermoso ojo.

Él la amaba, pero ella se merecía algo mejor. Se merecía a alguien que luchara por ella ante todos y contra todos.

Quizás en el futuro él tendría el valor de hacerlo. Y quizás cuando lo haga sea demasiado tarde .

La abrazó, la tomó en sus brazos y acarició sus hermosos rizos e inhalo fuertemente su perfume de rosas.

Si ella estaba decidida a irse, él no la detendría. (aunque él quisiera hacerlo ).

Él siempre había predicado sobre la libertad. Quien era él para detenerla si ella quería volar?.

\- Te quiero Albert, te extrañaré mucho, te escribiré casi todos los días - dijo ella tratando de calmarse.

\- Yo mucho más pequeña, no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañaré - dijo, limpiando con sus dedos las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos

\- Vendré a despedirme de ti, mañana por la tarde -

\- No tienes porque hacerlo, debes tener muchas " obligaciones", no quiero distraerte -

\- Cuídate pequeña, te quiero no lo olvides - diciendo esto, besó su frente y abandonó el departamento.

Una vez fuera, Albert trató de limpiar sus lágrimas con su camisa y cuando lo hizo cubrió su rostro con sus manos, inhalo fuertemente y se dirigió hacia el auto.

George estaba preocupado por él, la última vez que vio a William llorar fue cuando Rosemary falleció. Sin embargo, no preguntó nada, si él deseaba desahogarse lo haría luego.

...

Candy por su lado , se quedó llorando. Albert no la escuchó pero cuando él tomó la puerta, con un susurro. Candy le dijo :

-Adios, mi amor -

Tomó algunas de sus pertenencias, mañana hablaría con James . Guardó su maleta a lado del mueble , antes de partir volveria al departamento..

...

**Continuará...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mansión Andley**

Después de la triste y penosa conversación que tuvo con Candy , el rubio inmediatamente regresó a la mansión, si permanecia en el departamento de su pequeña un momento más. Hubiera sido de capaz de arrodillarse y rogarle que no lo dejara solo.

Candy cumpliría la mayoría de edad en un mes, al saber eso Albert pensó que así se le hubiera hecho más fácil cortejarla .

Esta tarde pudo haberle dicho muchas cosas cómo que la amaba, que cuando ella estaba lejos de él, dejaba de ser él mismo. Quiso articular esas palabras fue imposible, cómo iba a hacerlo?.Si tenía un profundo nudo en su garganta.

¿Cuél era su temor? Pensó mientras estaba en el carro de regreso.

Probablemente ser rechazado, o quizás lo que él temía era el saber que Candy exigia algo más que tiempo y amor. Al decidirse por candy él tendría que enfrentarse ante su Tía, el consejo y hasta la sociedad misma.

En su biblioteca,empezó a beber, pero ni el mismo whisky parecía poder ayudarlo. El nudo que sintió en su garganta esta tarde,aún seguía ahí.

Mañana por la tarde iría a verla, esta sería su última oportunidad de tenerla cerca y poder confesarle que la amaba.

...

-¿William qué pasó con la señorita candy? - preguntó un preocupado George

Albert estaba tomando y aún sus ojos derramam lágrimas.

\- Nada George - respondió él, olvidando que uno a veces necesita desahogarse .

William sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero si en verdad la amas, diselo o lucha por ella -

\- A veces siento que no puedo más, la crisis economica y ahora candy me abandona - por fin pudo hablar sobre lo que le atormentaba

George puso una mano en el hombre de su muchacho.

\- William amores hay muchos, pero verdadero amor, ese sólo se te presenta una vez en la vida, no lo olvides -

Cuando albert escuchó esa frase, recordó lo que Rosemary alguna vez le dijo cuando ella aún vivía.

...

**En el hospital**

Cómo candy había decidido viajar con James, pensó que lo mejor era ir al hospital y hacerle saber su decisión si lo hacía mañana que era cuando los dos viajaban, todo sería un alboroto.

\- ¿Candy qué haces aquí? - preguntó al verla parada en la puerta

\- Yo estoy aquí porque quiero hablar contigo -

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntóella se veía triste y muy nerviosa

-Es... es que yo quiero viajar contigo a Escocia -

-¿De verdad? cómo es que cambiastes de opinión? - preguntó un James muy sorprendido

\- Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí- respondió tristemente

\- Candy si estás haciendo esto por lo que dije, no me hagas caso -

\- No...no es eso es que tu tienes razón , he estado al pendiente de todos y me olvidé de mi misma -

\- ¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo?-

-Sí -

\- ¿Y Albert? -

\- Qué hay de Albert? -

\- Candy, tu lo amas no has pensado en que quizás el hombre también pueda amarte, soy un hombre y nosotros a veces necesitamos un empujoncito -

\- Yo no quiero hablar de eso -

\- Está bien, pero eres muy terca -

\- ¿Viviría contigo? -

\- Si lo deseas, pero tengo varias propiedades puedes quedarte en cualquiera de ellas -

\- Yo no deseo nada extravagante, sólo quiero un lugar en donde vivir mientras no pueda pagar un departamento -

\- Está bien, se que eres muy necia -

\- Gracias - dijo ella sonriendo, podía ser un grosero pero la hacía sentir mejor

\- En que trabajaría?

\- Ahí tenemos un pequeño problema pecosa -

\- ¿Porqué? -

\- En la ciudad que vivo sólo hay un hospital y no pagan muy bien, por otro lado tengo un amigo mío que trabaja en un hospital algo diferente -

\- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó curiosa

\- Es como un asilo para personas con problemas mentales -

\- ¿Un loquero? - preguntó sorprendida

\- Jajajajaja que ocurrencia -

\- Pero si es algo así, pero con clase, ahí necesitan de enfermeras y la paga es muy buena ya que no muchas mujeres estan dispuestas a asumir ese trabajo -

-A mi no me importaría yo lo haría -

\- Lo sé, pero piensalo bien pecosa y si estás decidida mañana iré a recogerte -

-Toma esta es mi dirección - dijo ella entregandole un pequeño papel

-Ahí estaré, no me hagas esperar mucho, la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes -

Los dos se despidieron, mañana un moreno y una rubia viajarían al viejo continente esperando comenzar de nuevo, pero lo que no sabían es que Escocia les brindaría algo mucho más que un nuevo comienzo.

...

Cuando candy dejó el hospital, James se acostó en su camilla pensando seriamente en ayudar a su amiga. Pero cómo? .

Entonces pensó en hacer algo que nunca habría hecho antes, tomó un lapicero y papel y empezó a escribirle una carta al mismísimo William Albert Andley.

La verdad es que no sabía cómo empezar, quería dejar en claro quien era, cómo padre adoptivo que aún era de candy, estaba seguro que querría conocer mas sobre el amigo que viajaba con ella.

...

La gran depresión también conocida como crisis del veintinueve, fue una crisis economica mundial que se prolongó durante la decada de 1930.

Fue la depresión más larga en el tiempo, de mayor profundidad, y la que afectó a más países en el siglo XX.

La llamada _Gran Depresión_ se originó en los Estados Unidos, a partir de la caída de la bolsa del 29 de octubre de 1929.

La gran depresion tuvo efectos devastadores en casi todos los paises ricos y pobres .

Los Andley no eran la excepcion . Albert hacia ya un tiempo que habia adquirido acciones y microempresas en Inglaterra y Francia .

Si todo salia como el esperaba , la gran depresion no los afectaria tanto como al resto.

...

**Mansión Andley**

La Tia Abuela se encontraba muy preocupada, la gran depresión había sido anunciada nacional y mundialmente días atrás .

Temía por la fortuna de su familia, pero también temía por William el peso que ahora llevaría sería mucho más grande que antes.

Esperaba no tener que hipotecar o vender ninguna propiedad perteneciente a ellos, eso la destrozaria.

...

**A la mañana siguiente**

Candy se encontraba en su departamento, abrió su pequeño cofre, dónde se encontraban sus tesoros.

El crucifijo, la insignia de su principe " Albert ", y la fotografia de su querido amigo Anthony.

Ahora ya no lloraba, finalmente se quedó sin lagrimas .

Candy no sólo se sentía triste por dejar a Albert, se sentía mal por dejarlo solo ahora más que antes, la crisis economica estaba arrasando con todo .

"Si tan sólo pudiera ayudarlo" pensó. Pero como? Ella era una simple enfermera.

También pensaba en el Hogar de Pony, quizás si trabajaba muy duro en Escocia, ella podría hacer algo por el hogar que la vio crecer.

...

En el hospital James empezó a recoger sus pertenencias pero no sin antes poner su carta en el bolsillo de su pantalon, alguien más se lo daría o si él tenía la oportunidad lo haría él mismo .

Era hora de recoger a la pecosa.

...

Candy estaba lista, había hablado con el dueño del edificio, en su ausencia el departamento se mantendria tal y como ella lo dejaba.(por algo era la dueña del lugar ).

El timbre sonó, problamente era James, tomó su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta .

Pero al abrirla se llevó la sorpresa que no era James era Albert .

\- Hola Candy - saludó mirandola a los ojos

\- Hola Albert¿Cómo estás ? - preguntó bajando la mirada aún recordaba lo sucedido entre los dos anoche.

\- No muy bien, te prometí que vendría y así lo he hecho -

\- Yo no quiero que estés molesto por mi desición, esto es algo que necesito hacer -

\- Lo sé pequeña, aunque desearía que no te marcharas si esa es la decisión que has tomado, yo tendré que respetarla -

Albert tomó la mano de candy, y besó sus nudillos.

Ella sorprendida ante ese gesto, sólo se sonrojó.

...

**En el teatro Stafford**

Terry se encontraba en el teatro, había pasado toda la noche anterior cuidando de Susana .

Le dolía verla en ese estado, ahora sus ojos reflejaban desesperanza, había adelgazado mucho más y el tan sólo pronunciar algo la afectaba .

Esta mañana estuvo tentado en tomar y ahogar sus penas con el Alcohol pero no lo hizo , no quería caer en el mismo hoyo dos veces .

Estaba por salir cuando se topó con la madre de Susana .

\- Joven Terruce , venga conmigo por favor el doctor dice que algo anda mal con mi Susana - dijo la señora Marlow, la pobre parecía no haber dormido en semanas.

Al escuchar esto, Terry tomó su chaqueta y salió del lugar junto a ella.

Tomaron el primer taxi que encontraron .

En el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Terry miraba hacia la nada mientras la señora Marlow lloraba desconsoladamente.

Al verla así, por primera vez sintió pena por ella, la madre de Susana nunca lo había visto con buenos ojos y no la culpaba.

Si alguna vez pudo sentir odio por la mujer que tenía a su lado, ahora ese odio se había esfumado, lo único que sentía en esos momentos era pena y lastima .

Llegaron al hospital e inmediatamente se acercaron al doctor que justo en ese momento tomaba algunas notas.

\- Buenas Tardes Dr ¿Cómo está mi hija? - preguntó la desesperada madre

El doctor bajó la cabeza, no sabía como decirle que su hija estaba agonizando.

\- Contesteme doctor - exigió nuevamente ahora exaltada

\- La señorita Marlow...está agonizando lo lamento mucho -

\- No...no puede ser cierto mi niña ¡Mi niña! - gritó, no podía creer que su niña, la mujercita a la que alguna vez ella enseñó a caminar y hablar, ahora estuviera en sus últimas horas.

Terry por su parte había caido en el asiento, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cubrió su rostro. Por que, si él no la amaba cómo siempre había pensado ¿Porqué le dolía tanto?.

¿Porqué sentía cómo si su corazón se hubiera partido en dos y se encontrara en otra dimensión? .

El doctor habló.

\- Señor Grandchester, ella quiere verlo -

Terry alzó la vista y se levantó del asiento, dirigiendose al cuarto de Susana.

Por un momento terry se quedó quieto, no quería tomar ningún paso más, él temía lo que le esperaba en ese cuarto.

Era como si su alma supiera que se dirigia a una dimensión desconocida, la cual él no queria cruzar .

Cuando abrió la puerta, ella estaba ahí recostada en la cama, quejandose de dolor .

Si se preguntó hace unos minutos porque le dolía, ahora ya sabía porque.

Es que en verdad había llegado a quererla como mujer, como no quererla si ella dio su vida por él?.

En ese momento recordó cuando ella trató de quitarse la vida y candy la ayudó.

Cuando vio a susana y candy juntas, el tuvo opciones, pero ni siquiera pensó en eso, se guió por lo que su corazón le dictaba, y en ese momento lo que su corazón le dijo era que quería cuidar de Susana.

Mucho antes de que candy pisara New York, él ya la había elegido a ella, si hizo todo eso por Susana, entonces porqué no la cuidó y aprecioócuando la tuvo a su lado?.

No lo hizo porque aún así queriendo la, se sentía atado a un pasado inconcluso, se sentía culpable por haber sembrado la semilla de la esperanza en el corazón de la pecosa, aún sabiendo que él ya había tomado una decisión .

Se acercó a Susana, y la tomó de la mano.

Ella lo miró por un instante, tratando de decirle muchas cosas con su mirada .

\- Susana, estoy aquí - dijo acariciando su cabello

\- Te...terry estás aquí conmigo - dijo ella tratando de sonreir

\- Yo...lo siento - agregó terry , no podía describir el dolor que le causaba verla agonizando

\- Pe...perdoname por todo lo que te hice...

\- No hay nada que perdonar Susana, no has hecho nada malo - añadió él limpiando sus légrimas que ella tragaba mientras hablaba .

Si...yo nunca...debí retenerte a mi lado... nunca me amaste - dijo ella al mismo tiempo que trataba dificilmente de tocar el rostro del hombre que amaba .

\- Yo si te quiero susana -

\- Fui...fui muy egoista al obligarte a quedarte conmigo -

\- Tu no me obligaste a nada ,yo te escogí a ti -

\- Espero que que tu y candy puedan perdonarme -

\- Susana yo -

\- Terry te amo pero... nunca debí hacer lo que yo hice retenerte -

\- Eso quedó en el pasado - dijo él tratando de no llorar

\- Gra...gracias por haberme elegido, me hiciste tan feliz -

\- Calmate Susana, no te esfuerzes -

-Por favor...quiero morir en paz, dime que me perdonas-

\- Te perdono -

\- Eres...un buen hombre terry busca tu felicidad, te lo mereces -

Terry hubiera querido decir algo, pero simplemente las palabras se quedaron en su garganta .

\- Por favor...no desampares a mi madr , ella no no tiene a donde ir - rogó, moriría en un cualquier momento y quería partir sabiendo que Terry ayudaría a su madre.

\- Lo haré Susana no te preocupes -

\- Gracias terry...yo -

Susana no pudo finalizar sintió un dolor agudo en su estomago, pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleró, y su respiración se agitó mucho más, a tal punto que estalló.

Con los ojos abiertos y con su mano entrelazada con la de Terry, ella dejó de existir .

Terry tomó su mano y la acomodo, beso su frente mientras dos gruesas lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

\- Te perdono, descansa en Paz - dijo él en un susurro

Se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir, suspiró .

Era libre , como muchas veces lo había deseado, había conseguido lo que tanto añoró " su libertad ", pero no estaba feliz. El precio por su libertad había sido muy caro, no sentía satisfaccion ni alegría , al contrario se sintió vacio y miserable.

...

James llegó al departamento de Candy, era hora de partir hacia el puerto.

Pero cuando lo hizo se llevó una sorpresa, a lo lejos pudo apreciar a su pecosa abrazando a un hombre. El cual debía ser el famoso Albert .

La llegada de James, hizo que los rubios rompieran el abrazo.

\- Buenas Tardes - dijo James

Albert miró atentamente al hombre que tenía en frente, no le parecía un mal hombre , pero tampoco confiaba en él, no lo hacía porque el moreno era quien se llevaba a su mas preciado tesoro -

\- Buenas Tardes James - dijo candy sonrojada

\- Albert él es James...James él es Albert -

\- Mucho gusto - dijo albert

\- De igual manera - añadió james - así que este es el famoso Albert - pensó.

\- Pecosa debemos irnos o se nos hará tarde -

Al rubio le sorprendió la confianza que había entre los dos .

\- Si está bien -

\- Yo puedo llevarlos al puerto, si no les molesta - sugerió albert

James miró a candy , y ella a él.

\- Si claro porque no - dijo james

Todos subieron al auto de los Andley .

Albert se sentó a lado de candy, y James en frente de ellos.

¿Cómo están tus heridas? - preguntó candy , tratando de romper el incomodo silencio

\- Están bien creo que están cicatrizando muy bien -

-¿Sufriste un accidente? - preguntó albert

\- Sí, mi carro chocó contra un poste, y terminé en el hospital ahí fue donde conocí a candy -

Al rubio eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¿Y a que te dedicas? - preguntó el rubio nuevamente necesitaba saber mas sobre el " amigo " de su candy.

\- Soy un Psiquiatra y empresario – respondió orgulloso

La respuesta tomó por sorpresa a los dos .

\- No sabía que eras un Psiquiatra - dijo candy timidamente

\- Jajaja es porque nunca me preguntastes sobre mi profesión -

\- Qué opinas sobre la situación economica que está atravesando el mundo? - preguntó albert

\- Creo que es algo muy tragico, no sólo para América pero creo que para todo el mundo en general, creo que el gobierno debería ayudar a los que más lo necesitan en estos momentos quienes son las personas humildes -

A albert le sorprendió esa respuesta .

\- Lamento esta situación creo que ha agarrado a todos desprevenidos y también creo que muy pocos estaban preparado para esto - añadió James

\- Aunque se dice que todo el mundo ha sido afectado globalmente con esta crisis, las cosas son un poco mejores en Europa sobre todo Escocia y Francia - dijo albert

\- Así es yo pienso lo mismo, me encuentro aquí porque debía reunirme con unos inversionistas pero pasó lo del accidente -

\- ¿Planeaba invertir en América? -

\- No, pensaba formar parte de una inversión que se llevaría a cabo en Escocia pero tenía que ver los detalles antes de hacerlo, por eso decidí visitar América -

\- Escuché sobre un inversionista que faltó a la reunión,era una reunión en la cual yo estuve presente -

\- Entonces, escuchó hablar sobre mi, soy James Ferguson -

\- ¿Ud es James Ferguson ? - preguntó albert sorprendido

James Ferguson , era un inversionista y empresario con mucho poder en Escocia e Inglaterra .

\- Sí, es ud uno de los inversionistas?- preguntó James

\- Sí, no entendiamos porque de su ausencia pero ahora comprendo todo -

\- Entonces debo disculparme, pero lo del accidente no fue planeado -

\- No se preocupe -

\- James sólo james cuando me dicen señor o me hablan de ud me siento viejo, aparte sólo tengo 23- agregó James sonriendo

\- Está bien James -

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más llegaron al puerto .

Albert sabía que era ahora o nunca...


	8. Chapter 8

El amor es la más fuerte de las pasiones, porque ataca al mismo tiempo a la cabeza, al cuerpo y al corazón.

Voltaire.

**Cap# 8**

Una vez que el auto llegó al puerto sus pasajeros bajaron, cómo todo caballero Albert le ofreció su mano a candy.

Ahora que ella se encontraba a unos minutos de abordar el barco, el viajar a Escocia con James era un hecho, era increible y muy triste el saber que una vez que el barco zarpara, sus esperanzas de un futuro con Albert, morirían por completo.

Albert por su parte sentía una especie de taquícardia, sus manos empezaron a sudar y por primera vez sus piernas parecían no obedecerle.

Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo como lo hacía ahora, ella aún no se había marchado y ya se sentía morir.

El moreno Jame , miraba de reojo a los dos, el era un hombre así que podía comprender a Albert, se necesita de mucha valentía para dejar todo atrás, sin dudarlo.

James pensó, que si el magnate deseaba cambiar la penosa situación en la que se encontraba, tendría sólo 20 minutos para hacerlo.

...

**Mansión Birtter**

La madre de Annie se encontraba muy molesta con su hija, pasaban los días y su hija no podía convencer a su prometido de adelantar la boda.

El padre de Annie en cambio, parecia ser sordo ciego y mudo, ya que él nunca opinaba en nada. Dejaba a su esposa tomar todas las decisiones , por él y su hija, excepto cuando se trataba de negocios.

Por su parte la timida Annie, sabía muy bien que si su madre quería adelantar la boda era por el estado financiero de su familia, pero ella no deseaba hacer lo que su madre le aconsejaba.

Ella en verdad amaba a Archie, no a su apellido o fortuna (Estará diciendo la verdad?).

Por un momento pensó en su vida personal, a ella su situación le parecía el fin del mundo. Pero después la imagen de candy vino a su mente.

Recordó todo lo que la rubia había sufrido, las humillaciones, las ofensas, cómo es qué a pesar de todo siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro?

De dónde sacaba las fuerzas para levantarse cada vez que caía?, ella en si admiraba a Candy. Siempre fue así, la admiraba y envidiaba al mismo tiempo .

Quizás por ser como era, todos los hombres parecían sentirse atraidos hacia la pecosa.

Ni su mismo prometido había podido evitar enamorarse de Candy.

Admiró su gran anillo por un momento, si es que lo tenía todo, un guapo y rico prometido, una familia y un buen status social,¿Porqué no era feliz ?.

Recordó a las personas en las calles que ahora mendigaban por comida y agua, a los niños que lloraban por que no tenían nada que comer.

En ese momento se sintió enferma y asqueada, asqueada consigo misma .

Cómo era posible, que ella haga un gran problema de su situación cuando, miles y millones de personas sufrían, por la escasez de comida, de dinero y medicinas.

Lloró y lloró pensando en que quizás era hora de cambiar .

...

Albert, Candy, James y George se encontraban en el puerto el lugar que antes era un lugar de espera para los pasajeros, se había convertido en un gran hogar para las personas que no tenían a donde ir.

Y no porque, así el gobierno o las personas de Alta Sociedad lo quisiera , ellos trataron de botarlos pero fue imposible, simplemente eran muchos.

Para candy ver a mucha gente sufriendo, era algo muy difícil de digerir.

Como persona bondadosa que era, se acercó a algunas madres que sostenian a sus niños en los brazos, llorando por comida y agua .

Candy no pudo ofrecerle alimentos ya que no llevaba ninguno consigo, pero si les dio dinero, rogaba y esperaba que eso al menos pueda alimentar a los niños un día más.

Albert , James y George hicieron lo mismo, era muy desgarrador ver a todas esas personas desesperadas por ayuda.

...

Era algo muy curioso como el resto de la Clase Alta sólo ayudaba a los pobres,cuando estaban frente a las camaras.

...

Una vez que cada uno, por su lado ayudaron a los más necesitados. Albert tomó del brazo a Candy necesitaba hablar con ella .

\- Pequeña necesito hablar contigo, POR FAVOR - dijo él muy despacio

James y george los dejaron solos, quizás los rubios necesitaban privacidad .

\- ¿Qué pasa albert? -

\- Candy hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirte en este momento, pero tendré que ser rápido por favor te ruego que me escuches - agregó tomando sus manos

\- Te escucho - dijo candy muy nerviosa , Albert nunca antes la había mirado de esa forma .

Albert dio un gran suspiro.

\- Pequeña, lo que viste en el periodico no es cierto, sólo asistí a esa subasta porque uno de los inversionistas lo organizó -

\- Oh albert no tienes porque explicarm... - no terminó, albert la interrumpió.

\- No, no hagas lo mismo, por favor déjame hablar esto es muy importante -

\- Está bien -

\- Candy, te acuerdas ese día en frente del lago cuando compartimos el sandwich? -

\- Cómo olvidarlo - respondió sintiendose nostalgica

\- Te dije : que debiamos compartir nuestras penas y alegrías -

\- Si -

\- En ese momento tu no entendistes muy bien lo que traté de decirte , pero esa fue una sutíl declaración de mi parte -

\- Oh albert yo -

\- Pequeña desde hace mucho tiempo mis sentimientos por ti cambiaron completamente, si no te lo dije antes fue porque no quería asustarte, para ti yo sólo era tu amigo el vagabundo -

Los ojos de Candy empezaron a cristalizarse ante su confesión .

\- El ser tu padre adoptivo fue mi excusa para estar cerca a ti, cuando conociste a Terry decidí viajar a África para no pertubarte pero después -

\- Después sufriste ese accidente - terminó candy

\- Si, pequeña el destino siempre me lleva a ti, cuando estaba amnesico terminé por enamorarme de ti, pero no podía confesarte nada ya que era un don nadie sin pasado o futuro -

\- Lo siento yo no... - candy quería decir algo pero ahora la que tenía un nudo en la garganta era ella.

\- Sé que soy un estúpido por confesarte mis sentimientos justo ahora que estás a minutos de tomar el barco - agregó él bajando la mirada

\- Entonces ¿Me amas? - preguntó aún sin creer lo que él le decía.

\- Desde que te vi en Inglaterra pequeña yo -

Pero albert no pudo terminar la fras , la pecosa se aferro al rubio deseando permanecer así por siempre, a la misma vez deseando creer en sus hermosas palabras .

Ella lo amaba a él y de eso no había duda, pero hablar no es suficiente se necesita de actos para demostrar, si lo que él decia sentir era cierto.

Albert tomó su barbilla .

\- Quisiera que te quedaras conmigo, pero pienso que es mejor que viajes por el momento , la situación aquí no es la mejor y antes de poder proponerte algo tengo que arreglar muchos asuntos, quiero tener algo que ofrecerte -

La sonrisa de candy se borró completamente ¿La amaba pero era mejor dejarla ir?.

\- ¿Dices que me amas y me dejas ir? - preguntó dolida

Esa pregunta tomó a Albert por sorpresa .

\- Lo hago porque me importas, pequeña sabes lo que la familia está atravesando ahora , mi Tía no se encuentra bien de salud y no quiero ocasionarle más disgustos -

Ahí estaba, lo que candy esperaba pero no quería escuchar .

El rostro del rubio se desencajó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho .

\- Tu familia, tu status social y la sociedad siempre serán una sombra entre nosotros - dijo candy ahora derramando amargas lágrimas

\- Pequeña yo, no quise decir eso, lo único que necesito es un poco de tiempo para arreglar mis problemas financieros - dijo el rubio ahora desesperado, todo le estaba saliendo mal.

\- Y yo sería sólo un problema más no es así? -

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - exclamo él, tan fuerte que hasta george y james pudieron escucharlo

Él quiso tomar la mano de candy, pero ella se alejó un poco.

\- Candy créeme Te amo, lo he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre lo haré pero antes de poder comenzar algo contigo pequeña necesito -

Pero albert no pudo terminar, candy decidió hacerle una pregunta, una muy difícil.

-¿Albert me amas? -

\- Con todo mi corazón - respondió con fervor

\- Si yo te pediría que subas a este barco conmigo lo harías? - preguntó candy temiendo la respuesta.

En ese momento un huracan hubiera podido estar rondando al rubio y él no hubiera sentido, visto ni escuchado nada .

Esa pregunta , lo había dejado helado y sin sentido.

Él sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo, su pequeña estaba poniendo a prueba su amor.

Albert sólo bajó la mirada avergonzado .

Candy ya no necesitaba una respuesta, él ya le habéa respondido claramente, no lo haría, ni siquiera por el amor que él decía sentir .

...

James conversaba con George, se encontraba algo lejos de ellos pero aún así, pudo darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien, la pecosa lloraba mientras el rubio trataba de acercarse a ella sin tener exito.

Decidió acercarse hacia donde ellos se encontraban

...

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? - preguntó James

La pecosa en un segundo corrió hacia James y él la recibió en sus brazos, mientras la pecosa lloraba en su pecho.

James le dirigió una mirada llena de furia al rubio.

\- Yo...lo siento - dijo albert, se odiaba por hacerla llorar.

James no dijo nada, sólo le ofreció un pañuelo a candy y se dirigió a un asiento para sentarla por un momento.

Ya un poco más calmada , James se dirigio hacia Albert .

...

James tomó el cuello de la camisa del rubio y muy molesto le dijo :

\- Si no eres hombre suficiente para sacrificarte por ella, es mejor que te alejes de candy, con el tiempo ella se olvidará de ti, y cuando lo haga y te vea sufrir me reiré en tu cara -

James entonces se alejó de Alber , esperaba hacerlo reaccionar con sus palabras, ahora todo dependía del rubio .

...

Albert por su parte dio la vuelta, caminando hacia su fiel amigo George, se sintió como el peor de los hombres .

George había visto todo, se sentía mal por la pecosa y el rubio.

Sabía que su muchacho estaba cometiendo un error, uno muy grande .

...

EN NEW YORK

Cuando Susana murió, terry fue quien le informó a la señora Marlow sobre la muerte de su hija.

La señora Marlow, lloró desconsoladamente, al mismo tiempo que lo culpaba por todo.

Terry recibió algunas bofetadas e insultos por parte de la madre de su difunta prometida, pero él no opuso resistencia, en ese momento pensó que los golpes que recibía, eran una forma de apaciguar el dolor que ella sentía .

A la madre de Susana, se le inyectó un calmante .

...

En un cementerio a las afueras de New York.

Terry portaba un traje negro, uno que compró pero que despues botaría ya que no quería usarlo nuevamente .

Al lado de él, se encontraba la famosa actriz Eleanor Baker, aunque a ella nunca le agradó Susana, deseaba estar ahí para su hijo.

En frente de ellos, la madre de Susana.

Ninguno de ellos pronunciaron algo, sólo se quedaron por horas mirando hacia la nada.

Después de unas horas de despidieron.

La señora Marlow estaba por retirarse cuando, terry la detuvo.

\- Señora, deseo hablar con ud sólo por un minuto -

\- Yo también - respondió ella

\- Quiero disculparme por mi corportamiento, nunca debí decirte esas cosas fui muy injusta contigo, mi hija fue feliz contigo y por eso tengo mucho que agradecerte -

En vez de hacer sentir mejor al actor, sus palabras le hicieron sentir peor.

\- Gr-gracias -

\- Quería decirle que la casa en la cual viviamos, es suya -

\- ¿Mía? Pero cómo? Ni siquiera llegaste a casarte con mi hija - dijo ella muy sorprendida

Terry de su traje sacó un papel.

Estas son las escrituras de la casa, ahora están a su nombre, no tiene porque marcharse - dijo él entregandole el documento

\- Pero yo... yo -

\- Tomelo por favor, si no lo hace por mi, hagalo por ella -

La madre de Susana tomó los papeles, se sentía muy agradecida y avergonzada, había juzgado mal a Terruce.

\- Gracias Terruce -

\- Lamento todo lo que ha sucedido - agregó el moreno

\- No es tu culpa, no es la culpa de nadie -

La señora abrazó a terry por primera y última vez, ya que nunca más sus caminos volverían a cruzarse .

...

James trató de animar a candy .

Finalmente el barco zarpaba, las maletas ya habían sido recogidas por los encargados.

Los pasajeros hicieron una fila, había mucha gente.

James por un momento pensó, las cosas entre el rubio y la pecosa, se solucionarian pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

Candy se levantó del asiento, con la mirada buscó a su principe, pero no lo encontró. No había rastro de él.

La pecosa en verdad se estaba esforzando por no llorar,mientras James la tomaba del brazo, por última vez dio un vistazo al puerto y sus alrededores pero nada.

Cómo James tenia los boletos, el pisó el barco primero.

Candy dio un gran suspiro, y mentalmente se despidió de Albert .

Estaba por poner un pie en la fila de mujeres para entrar, cuando :

Pudo sentir como dos fuertes brazos, la abrazaban por atras .

Asustada dio la vuelta .

-¡ALBERT ! -

**Continuará...**


	9. Chapter 9

La señal de que no amamos a alguien es que no le damos todo lo mejor que hay en

nosotros .

» Paul Claudel Escritor estadounidense

**En el puerto**

Candy sentía el calor más calido que haya podido sentir en su vida, había tenido alguno que otro contacto con el rubio anteriormente, pero nunca de esta manera. Él no necesitaba decir nada con ese abrazo ya estaba diciendo mucho .

Ella podía sentir su agitada respiración en su cuello, pensó en ese momento que podría quedarse así, por una eternidad.

Cerró los ojos inhalando su aroma varonil, disfrutando del momento. Se sentía como en una pelicula ya que todo alrededor de ella había quedado inerte, si hablaban o murmuraban, ella no podía escucharlos.

...

La situacion economica de los Britter,empeoraba con el pasar de los días .

Ahora a la madre de Annie le urgía que ella se casara con Archie.

Annie se encontraba en el patio tomando el té con su madre, ella estaba esperando a Archie hoy era el día que su guapo prometido, la visitaría.

\- Annie eres una tonta, cuando una mujer desea amarrar a un hombre lo hace, hay muchas maneras de hacerlo - dijo la madre de annie molesta

\- Pero mama, he tratado muchas vece , de hacerle cambiar de opinión pero no quiere, me dijo que ahora mas que nunca nos casaremos en un añ , en estos momentos no puede pensar en una gran boda - ( se referia a la crísis economica )

\- Aunque a mi me gustaría una gran boda, no es necesario, para casar a una pareja lo más importante es el juez -

\- Mama...yo...- dijo annie le costaba llevarle la contraria a su madre, siempre había hecho todo lo que su madre le decía y aconsejaba .

Si sigues mis consejos, él se casará contigo inmediatamente no te preocupes, sólo tienes que prestar atención a lo que te voy a decir – añadió su madre, tendría que enseñarle algunas mañas que conocía. ( trucos ).

A annie no le quedó de otra que aceptar y escuchar a su madre, así se quedaron las dos perdiendo el tiempo pensando en como amarrar al pobre Archie.

Pero no contaron con que, Archie había llegado mucho más temprano de lo previsto.

Ahora sólo las miraba y negaba con la cabeza, era un estúpido como pudo dejarse engañar .

El fue testigo de la conversación que madre e hija tuviero , estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar todo.

Empuñó las manos y salió de ahí, porque si se quedaba, era capaz de enseñarle una lección a ella y a su madre .

...

Candy sintió una gota que mojó su cuello , comprendio en ese momento que debía tratarse de Albert, el rubio lloraba en silencio .

Ella trató de deshacer el abrazo pero no pudo, él sólo la apegó mucho más a él .

Con sus fuertes razos, le dio la vuelta y tomó sus manos.

Si él tan sólo hubiera dicho que si, cuando ella formuló su pregunta, ella se hubiera quedado con él, si se lo pedía.

Su mente le decía que era momento de partir, pero su corazón, el traicionero corazón que siempre juega con nosotros, le decía todo lo contrario .

Ella no pedía mucho de Albert, lo único que candy quería era un indicio de esfuerzo por parte de él.

Si de enfrentarse a la sociedad y su familia se trataba entonces ella con gusto se quedaría a su lado, pero al parecer a él, le costaba armarse de valor.

...

**Florida**

Patty se encontraba en una cena con Jhon Thompson, él era un estudiante de leyes. Lo conoció en el hotel en donde ella por el momento se hospedaba .

Mientras él hablaba, ella pretendía escuchar.

Habían pasado ya varios años y ella no se decidia a abrir su corazón nuevamente, aceptó la invitación de Jhon, porque asimiló que si seguía aferrandose a un recuerdo terminaría sola.

Ella cómo todo ser humano, necesitaba de amor y comprensión. Le dolía ver a las parejas sonriendo, besandose o caminando de la mano.

Pero por dentro se preguntó si lo que en verdad le dolía, era estar sola o el saber que ella nunca tendría la oportunidad de experimentar esas cosas con Stear.

Cuando Patty se enteró de su muert , se rehusó a creerlo.

Por varios años ella conservó la esperanza de que quizás fue solo un error, y que Stear volvería a ella con el tiempo.

Pero ahora ya no se sentía tan segura, observaba a Jhon hablar, era hora de comenzar de nuevo.

...

Candy alzó la mirada y acarició el rostro de su principe. Albert trataba de esconder su rostro ya que no quería que candy lo vea llorar .

\- Albert... pensé que ya te habías marchado - dijo ella secando su lágrima

Sutilmente secó su lagrima y la miró a los ojos.

\- Si te vas llévame contigo - dijo él mirandola con ojos suplicantes

Ella por su lado no podía creer lo que escuchaba .

\- ¿Tu quieres viajar conmigo? -

\- ¿Podrás perdonar a este pobre infeliz que te ama desde hace mucho, pero que no tuvo el valor de demostrartelo? -

Esa petición a candy le parecieron las palabras más dulces, que hubiera podido escuchar en su vida.

\- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Albert - respondió llorando.

\- Las responsabilidades que ahora tengo en mis hombros, me hicieron desistir de ser el hombre que tu en verdad te mereces candy -

Candy iba a responder pero pudo ver que George se acercaba a ellos.

\- Señor William, debo hablar con ud - dijo un george preocupado

\- George¿Ahora no quieres? -

Albert iba a abrazar, a candy pero george lo detuvo.

\- Es urgente Señor William – insistió, lo que quería decirle era muy importante

Entre dientes albert comentó.

\- Está bien, pequeña por favor sólo esperame un minuto -

Candy echó un vistazo a James, si albert quería decirle algo más, tendría que hacerlo rápido o perdería el barco.

Albert no podía creer lo que George le decía .

...

Los dos rubios estaban tan concentrados con sus abrazos y miradas, que ni se habían dado cuenta que una persona que les tenía mala fe, fue la espectadora de todo ese enlace.

Eliza se encontraba en el puerto ya que su mejor amiga Luisa, partía a Escocia.

Las dos eran tal para cual, así que se entendian muy bien. Ella estaba por regresar a su auto cuando le pareció ver a la huerfana y a su Tio.

Ella echaba humos por los oidos, cómo es que un hombre como su tio, también haya podido caer en las garras de candy.

Pudo reconocer a George, pero el hombre a su lado era un desconocido.

Cuando vio a su Tio abrazar de esa forma a candy, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ir y romper ese abrazo.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa dejó el lugar, por ahora los dejaría en paz, pero lo que había visto lo tenía que saber la Tia Abuela...

...

**En New York**

Terruce se encontraba en su casa, en una de las mejores residencias de la ciudad.

Ahora ya tenía su libertad y podía buscar a la pecosa, pero lamentablemente no contaba con la voluntad suficiente para hacerlo.

Sintio miedo, habían pasado varios años qué le hacía pensar que la pecosa podría seguir amandol ?

¿Y si lo encontraba con otro? Si ya había hecho su vida, una vida sin él?.

Ahora no podía pensar en eso, había decidido dejar la actuación por un tiempo necesitaba estar solo pero sobre todo, necesitaba pensar en que haría respecto a candy .

En estos momentos terry se encontraba actuando en la obra " una mujer sin importancia de Oscar Wilde ".

En una semana sería la presentación, después de eso se tomaría un gran descando.

Viajaría a Escocia e Inglaterra.

...

James se acercó a candy y la tomó del brazo.

\- Pero yo - dijo la pecosa cuando James con un gesto le hizo saber que tenían que partir.

\- Vamos candy, si él en verdad te amara, viajaría contigo sin importarle nada más - dijo James quien ya estaba un poco harto del comportamiento indeciso del rubio.

Candy se dejó guiar por James mientras ella volteaba buscando a Albert .

-¡CANDY ESPERA ! -

Se oyó un grit , uno desesperado.

La pecosa volteó inmediatamente ya que reconoció la voz de Albert .

Él corriendo se acercó a ella, llegó agitado.

\- Por favor no me dejes...iré contigo - dijo él tomandola de las manos

\- Pero... albert no puedes hacerlo y tus negocio, la tía abuela? -

Candy al igual que tu es hora de que yo piense en mi felicidad, y la mía eres tu pequeña - respondió el acariciando su mejilla

James se acercó a ellos.

\- Bueno vienes con nosotros o no? - preguntó molesto

\- Sólo si candy, me lo pide - respondió él rogandole con la mirada .

\- Albert quieres viajar conmigo a Escocia y empezar de nuevo? -

\- Contigo hasta el fin del mundo - diciendo esto la tomó de la cintura

George se acercó a ellos.

\- Buen viaje william y señorita candy - dijo entregandole un boleto a albert

\- Albert estás seguro? -

\- Si, George se encargará de los negocios aquí por unos días, yo me encargaré de los negocios en Europa -

\- Ya es hora de irnos - agregó un impaciente James

Albert abrazó a George y se despidieron .

Candy aún seguía sin poder creerlo, mientras que James pensaba que el rubio quizás no era tan tonto como pensó.

El encargado tomó el boleto de Albert y subieron al barco.

Todos ellos con un gesto se despedian del buen George.

...

El barco zarpaba mientras George recordaba la conversación que tuvo con william.

-¿Qué pasó william? - preguntó el moreno preocupado

\- La perdí George, soy un cobarde - respondió albert pasando sus manos sobre su corto cabello rubio

\- ¿Y tu te vas a rendir tan fácilmente? vas a dejar que se marche con otro hombre? -

\- Pero yo... -

\- Tu nada William, cuando uno ama hace hasta lo imposible por permanecer a lado de quien se ama, tu te has rendido sin siquiera haber luchado por ella -

\- George yo no puedo dejar todo así como así -

\- Excusas william, no vale ella cualquier sacrifico qué puedas hacer? No es acaso ella digna de estár contigo? -

\- ¿Y los negocios? Yo no...

\- ¿El amor de tu vida está por salir de tu vida y tu te preocupas de los negocios? reacciona william antes de que sea tarde y te arrepientas -

Albert se levantó del asiento bruscamente, lo que george decía era cierto la dejaba ir sin siquiera luchar por ella. Él no estaba seguro del futuro, pero en ese momento decidió que cualquier cosa que la vida pueda poner en su camino, lo superaría a lado de candy .

\- Encargate de los negocios, nos comunicaremos mediante telegramas - dijo Albert seriamente

George no se esperaba tampoco esa reacción de su parte, pero si William deseaba ir tras su felicidad él no le prohibiría nada.

\- No te preocupes William, ya veré que le invento a La Señora Elroy...No tomes mucho tiempo -

...

George vio el barco partir, a lo lejos pudo observar como su muchacho abrazaba a candy .

Si William encontraba la felicidad, entonces él habría honrado el recuerdo de su amada Rosemary, quien siempre deseó lo mejor para su querido hermano.

...

\- Albert estás seguro de la decisión que has tomado? - preguntó candy aún sin creer que su principe había decidido viajar con ella.

\- Por supuesto candy, no he dejado los negocios a su suerte, de todas maneras tenía que viajar a Inglaterra en unas semanas, aprovecharé este viaje para ver algunos asuntos -

Candy al escuchar eso, hizo una mueca de disgusto.

\- Pero no estoy aquí en este barco por los negocios, tu eres lo más importante - agregó abrazandola, ahora no pensaría en las consecuencias de sus actos, de eso se encargaría después.

...

**Mansión Andley**

Aunque Albert era el patriarca de la familia, la Tía abuela seguía siendo la matriarca, y como matriarca también ella tomaba importantes decisiones por la familia Andley.

Hoy se encontraba con una inmensa depresión, uno de los miembros del clan le sugirieron vender las propiedades que los Andley poseían en New York.

Y no sólo eso, también le habían dicho que era necesario vender las casas de campo que tenían en varios lugares de Europa.

Poco a poco la presión se le subía, tenía miedo, miedo de que se quedaran en la ruina.

Y eso era algo muy probable lo sabía, ella estaba enterada sobre las inversiones y pequeñas empresas que su sobrino William había adquirido hace poco, pero tomarían tiempo en dar frutos.

Pero los problemas economicos no era lo único que la afectaba, se sentía mal de salud, pero eso no era lo más triste, lo más triste era que se sentía sola .

Su querido William se la pasaba viajando lejos de casa, Archie practicamente ya no vivía ahí, y el buen George hace tiempo había adquirido un pequeño lugar a minutos de la mansión .

Rogaba por su familia y porque los planes de su sobrino rindieran frutos para asi poder recuperar poco a poco lo que la crisis les estaba arrebatando.

...

James caminaba por donde se encontraban los rubios y cuando los escuchó hablando, se detuvo por un momento y decidió esconderse.

Mientras observaba a los rubios, se preguntó porque se aferró a Sophie por tanto tiempo.

Ella nunca lo amó y ahora que ella había partido, pudo dar por hecho de que si ella no hubiera sufrido ese accidente, ahora él estaría casado con ella y por ende hubiera arruinado su vida por completo.

Es como si se le hubiera caido la venda de los ojo , ahora estaba seguro de lo que él tuvo con Sophie no fue amor, lo que tuvo con ella no fue algo normal.

Candy simplemente miraba a Albert con adoración y devoción, y al ver esto él sintió envidia por el rubio, ya que nunca nadie lo había mirado a él, como candy lo hacía con Albert.

Ellos parecían resplandecer cuando se encontraban juntos.

Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que él nunca había conocido el amor verdadero, y tampoco esperaba encontrarlo ya que el pensaba que un amor cómo el que los dos rubios tenían, era algo muy especial y poco común.

Se dirigió a su camarote, tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, en porque desperdició tanto tiempo a lado de una mujer que nunca le birndó ni una pequeña migaja de amor.

...

Albert y candy se admiraban el mar, con las manos entrelazadas.

El pensó que esa era un buen momento para preguntarle algo que había querido preguntar desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Candy ¿Me amas? - preguntó besando su mano

\- Albert ¿Lo dudas? Te he amado por mucho tiempo, pero yo siempre pensé que un hombre como tu nunca se interesaría en alguien cómo yo -

\- Candy eres una mujer hermosa y muy valiosa cualquier hombre sería dichoso de tenerte -

Ella se sonrojó, puede que Albert haya reaccionado un poco tarde, pero lo hizo y eso era lo único que importaba .

\- Gracias albert -

\- Pequeña cuando mis sentimientos cambiaron, no te dije nada porque no me sentía digno de ti -

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -

\- Es muy pesada la responsabilidad que ahora cargo, muchas veces pensé en dejar todo atrás y confesarte mis sentimientos pero muchas cosas me ataban -

\- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué pasará? - preguntó muy preocupada, sabía muy bien que la situación economica para Albert no era la mejor, a ella no le importaba ya que siempre había sido de condición humilde pero él no.

\- ¿Ahora? Enfrentaré todo lo que se me venga, pero espero tenerte a mi lado para así poder superarlas contigo - dijo él acariciando su rostro

\- No tienes que pedirlo Albert, sabes que te apoyaré en todo -

Albert se acercó a ella para plantar un beso en su labios, lentamente rozó los labios de la rubia con los suyo , era un beso de amor, tierno,dulce.

Pero de un momento a otro ella rompió el beso.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó, quería seguir besandola.

\- Es que todo paso tan rápido que, nos olvidamos de algunas cosas -

\- ¿Cómo que cosas? -

\- Es que no tienes nada, no has traido maletas, estás sin ropa y sin dinero - contestó algo preocupada, acaso pensaba él usar la misma ropa todos los días?

\- Jajaja, pequeña en la mansión de Escocia tengo ropa mía, y por la chequera no te preocupes tengo una muy bien guardada en mi oficina -

\- Oh me alegro, pense en prestarte algo mio pero no te quedarían bien - dijo candy avergonzada

\- Jajajaja, que cosas dicen candy no creo que me vea bien con un vestido rosa -

\- Jajaja

Los dos se quedaron admirando el mar y la brisa riendo cómo locos por la ocurrencia de candy .

...

**Nuevamente en la mansión Andley**

La vibora de Eliza no perdió tiempo en tomar un auto, para dirigirse a la mansión de la Tia Abuela .

Le contaría todo a su Tia con lujo y detalle, esto no se quedaría así. Mientras ella tenga vida y esté en sus manos, la huerfana no sería feliz.

Una vez en la mansión, como mujer despota que era, empezó a mandonear a todo mundo como si se tratara de su casa.

La Tia Abuela se sorprendió al ver a su sobrina favorit . Ya que ella casi nunca la visitaba, excepto a veces cuando necesitaba un nuevo vestido.

\- Buenas Tardes Tía - dijo eliza, sonriendo

\- Buenas Tardes Eliza¿Qué necesitas? -

Ella se sorprendió, la tía parecía estár de mal humor.

\- Quería hablar con Ud, es algo muy importante – respondió, sentandose en el fino y elegante mueble.

\- ¿De qué se trata Eliza? -

\- Es sobre el Tio William - dijo ella fingiendo preocupación

\- ¿Algo le pasó a William? - preguntó la anciana, ahora preocupada por su sobrino

\- Tía no sé cómo decirle esto pero, hoy me encontraba en el puerto y vi algo que no le agradará mucho - dijo ella haciendola larga

\- Eliza habla de una buena vez que viste!- exclamó la tia, no estaba de humor para juegos

\- Estaba en el puerto despidiendo a mi amiga luisa, cuando vi al Tio William y a la huerfana de candy muy cariñosos -

\- ¡Qué william que! - gritó molesta

La Tia Abuela al escuchar el nombre de candy, apreto su baston fuertemente, si seguía así llegaría a romperlo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Eliza, como que estaban cariñosos? - preguntó con temor y sintiendo que su corazón latía fuertemente de coraje.

\- Ud sabe tia, abrazandose y besandose en frente de todos, fue algo muy vergonsozo y... - pero eliza no pudo terminar ya que la Tía Abuela cayó al piso.

\- ¡Tía ! ! - gritó eliza ...

**...**

**Continuará...**

**Gracias por sus reviews...**


	10. Chapter 10

__**Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi. La siguiente historia es creación mía.**__

_Dios es la plenitud del cielo, el amor es la plenitud del hombre.  
» Víctor Hugo (1802-1885) Novelista francés_

_**Mansión Andley**_

Eliza se había encargado de llamar a un Doctor inmediatamente, en verdad estaba preocupada por la tía. Por un momento pensó que quizás decirle lo que presenció, fue una mala idea.

Ella esperaba en la sala, por el Doctor.

El Doctor por fin salió de la habitación.

\- ¿Cómo está, mi Tía? -

Lo que su Tía tiene no es grave, sólo sufrió un gran susto o molestia, es mejor evitar malas noticias o algo parecido hasta que se recupere -

\- Gracias - dijo eliza, difícilmente ya que ella nunca daba las gracias por nada.

\- No se preocupe, le recetaré unas pastillas para la presión por ahora dejela descansar -

\- Está bien - añadió eliza tomando un papel con la receta

\- Me retiro Señorita, Buenas Noches -

Eliza sólo asintió con la cabeza.

...

En el barco , la pecosa se encontraba mirando hacia el mar, tenía que tomar aire no estaba acostumbrada a viajar en barco.

-¿Eres feliz pecosa? - preguntó James quien caminaba dirigiendose a la sala cuando se topó con ella .

Candy se sonrojó.

\- Sí – respondió timidamente

\- Me alegro - dijo él, " Al menos ella es feliz " pensó.

Toda la tarde él había permanecido en su camarote, recordando su pasado.

\- ¿James estás bien ? - preguntó la pecosa pero como no obtuvo respuesta, lo hizo nuevamente.

\- James¿Estás bien ? -

\- Ah? Yo sí - respondió, con ojos cristalizados.

\- James... yo quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi -

\- No hay nada que agradecer pecosa, me caes muy bien -

\- Sabes, si necesitas desahogarte o hablar con alguien, estoy aquí para cuando me necesites - dijo la rubia timidamente, esperando no molestarlo.

Él la observó por un momento, los dos tenían el mismo color de ojos .

Mientras más la miraba más pensaba en su madre, en cuan distinto hubieran sido las cosas, si su madre no hubiera sufrido ese accidente.

\- Yo estoy bien pecosa, no te preocupes - contestó mirando hacia el mar

\- ¿James te puedo preguntar algo? -

\- Si, dime -

\- ¿Cómo es qué compraste estos boletos, siendo un Psiquiatra? -

Los boletos que el había conseguido eran unos muy buenos, por un momento ella pensó que irían en el nivel economico.

\- Pecosa hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mi - respondió seriamente

Candy posó su mano sobre la suya.

\- Si es así, entonces empieza por contarme mas de ti -

\- ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber? -

\- Quiero saber mas sobre tu familia -

El tomó aire .

\- Cómo ya lo sabes mi madre murió al dar a luz, y mi padre falleció unos años después y cuando lo hizo mi Tía se hizo cargo de mi -

\- Lo siento – algo le decía que la vida del moreno no fue nada fácil

-Y tu Tía,¿Dónde está? -

\- La bruja?, ella murió cuando yo tenía 19 años - respondió fríamente, no le gustaba hablar sobre esa mujer.

\- Porqué la llamas bruja? -

\- Porque eso es lo que era, ella se hizo cargo de mi porque tuvo que hacerlo, no porque lo hubiera querido -

\- No tienes primos,o amigos? -

\- No tengo primos, y si tengo amigos uno de ellos es el dueño del Instituto mental del que te hablé -

Fue en ese entonces, cuando candy se dio cuenta de que los dos en verdad estaban completamente solos en este mundo.

\- Extrañas a tus padres? -

\- No se puede extrañar algo que nunca se ha tenido pecosa - respondió el sabiamente

\- La extrañas? - preguntó nuevamente ( refiriendose a su difunta novia )

\- No - respondio sin dudar

A la pecosa le sorprendió mucho esa respuesta .

...

_**Mansión Andley**_

Después de haber escuchado a su querida prometida y madre. Archie se fue a un bar y con una copa o dos ahogó sus penas.

Pero no quería emborracharse, así que decidió regresar a la mansión.

Cuando lo hizo, los encargados de la casa parecían nerviosos y preocupados. Sobre todo Dorothy .

\- Qué pasó Dorothy? -

\- Joven Archie, su Tía sufrió un desmayo y el Doctor vino a verla - respondió la dulce dorothy

\- ¿Porqué, qué pasó? - estaba preocupado, él sabia que los tiempos no eran los mejores, pero no pensó que eso la afectaría tanto.

Dorothy tomó su brazo y lo jaló a un lado . Ella había escuchado la conversación entre Eliza y la Señora Elroy.

\- Hoy en la tarde la Señorita Eliza, visitó a la Señora estuvieron en la sala por unos minutos y después escuché a la señorita gritar por ayuda -

\- Escuchastes algo? -

Dorothy por un momento pensó en decirle que si, pero si lo hacía probablemente quedaría mal por escuchar cosas que no debía y segundo por chismosear.

\- No...no sé de que lo que hablaron -

\- Gracias Dorothy, puedes retirarte -

Dorothy se dirigió a la cocina, mientras él se quedó ahí preocupado y pasandose las manos por sus cabellos.

Estaba por subir al cuarto de la Tía, cuando se topó con Eliza.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -

\- Ya veo que la mala educación es contagiosa, no me saludas querido primo - respondió eliza sonriendo

Pero él la ignoró.

\- Cómo está mi Tía? -

\- Ella está bien sólo sufrió un desmayo, y todo gracias a la maldita huerfana de candy - respondió eliza, con un gesto de odio en el rostro

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - él no entendia, que tenía que ver candy con el desmayo de su Tía.

\- Es mejor que mi Tía , te lo diga yo necesito ir a mi casa, ah una cosa mas el Doctor dijo que la Tía debe evitar disgustos - contestó, abandonando la mansión

Ahora el pobre estaba más confundido que antes.

...

_**New York**_

Terry se encontraba ensayando la obra, junto a su amiga Karen Kleiss .

Él protagonizaba el papel de **Lord Illingworth, Y Karen era Lady Allonby.**

Pero ese día Terruce no se encontraba de buen humor, de hecho él no creía correcto realizar esa obra ya que como podían todos pensar en ir al Teatro , cuando la situación en el País era pésima .

\- Terry ponle más enfasis! - gritó karen

Practicaron nuevamente y salió mejor esta vez.

Karen se acercó al guapo actor .

\- ¿Y porqué estás de tan mal humor? -

\- Cómo podemos pensar en actuar cuando hay tanta gente en las calles que no pueden ni siquiera comprar un pedazo de pan? - respondió molesto

\- Hemos practicado mucho para esta obra Terry, no lo eches a perder para todos -

Karen era una mujer y como tal, sabía reconocer cuando se tenía a un hombre guapo en frente .

A ella terry le gustaba y mucho pero no diría nada, estaba segura que el actor la veía solo cómo una amiga .

Ella se dio la media vuelta y abandonó el lugar, no era fácil controlarse cuando estaba cerca de él.

...

\- Yo pensé que la amabas - dijo candy

\- No...no me alegro de su muerte nunca lo haría pero tampoco me afecta ahora que ella ya no esta a mi lado me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas -

\- ¿Qué cosas ? -

\- Que no la amo, cuando me enteré de su muerte me sentí culpable por haberla traido a América conmigo no tanto por su muerte.

\- Pero si no la amastes,¿Porqué estabas con ella? -

\- Candy cuando dos personas conviven se llegan a conocer a niveles inesperados,el convivir con ella llegó a confundir mi mente y corazón, confundí a la costumbre por amor – respondió mirandola

La pecosa sabía a lo que James se refería, porque llegó a experimentar algo parecido cuando ella y Albert convivian juntos .

\- Debiste amarla un poco o algo -

\- Quizás al principio lo hice, pero de algo estoy muy segur , ella nunca me amó, quiza se quedó a mi lado por la misma razón, costumbre y convivencia -

\- Una vez mencionastes que ella se parecía mucho a tu madre fisicamente - agregó la pecosa

\- Así es, ella se parecía a mi madre fisicamente, por eso cuando la conocí llamó mucho mi atención - dijo pensando en la pregunta de la pecosa

\- James...yo quería preguntarte algo - dijo candy un poco nerviosa

\- Dime -

\- Aún vas a invertir con Albert? -

A James esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa no había pensando en eso, lo había olvidado completamente. Se veía que el rubio no era mala persona, ciertamente no le caía mal pero aún así no quería saltar a una piscina sin agua.

\- Creo que una vez que lleguemos a Escocia, podremos ver si el invertir en América con el sería una buena idea -

La pecosa se relajó , no quería abusar de la confianza de James pero en verdad esperaba que él, se decidiera a invertir con Albert.

\- La crisis no ha afectado tus negocios? -

\- No lo sé, creo que lo sabré una vez que llegue a Escocia aunque me imagino que tendré que vender algunas de mis propiedades para poder ayudar a mis trabajadores, no quiero dejarlos desamparados -

El rostro de candy se iluminó grandemente, el hombre que tenía en frente era un caballero y no sólo eso tenía un corazón de oro.

...

Flashback

Después que el Doctor abandonó la Mansión, Eliza se dirigió al cuarto de la Tia Abuela .

Su Tía se encontraba en la cama, parecía muy molesta .

\- ¿Tía cómo se siente? -

\- Cómo quieres que me sienta, mal hija, muy mal como pudo William hacer esto a la familia - respondió la Tía llorando

\- Tía no llore, no todo esta perdido si Ud y el consejo se oponen, ellos nunca podrán estár juntos - dijo, esperando que sea así.

\- Quizás Eliza, aunque no deseo ir en contra de William -

\- No puede estár hablando en serio Tía, esa huerfana nunca estará a la altura de Los Andley, sólo tenemos que pensar muy bien en como alejarla del Tio William - agregó muy molesta

\- Porsupuesto que nunca aceptaría esa relación Eliza, pero William no es ningún niño si vamos en contra de sus deseos el podría renunciar a su apellido por Candice -

\- No se preocupe Tía, seguro el Tio William la está usando como algo pasajero un hombre como él nunca tomaría por esposa a la huerfana esa -

\- Yo no estoy muy segura de eso Eliza, si tan sólo candice se alejara de la familia todo sería mejor - dijo la tia abuela muy enojada

\- Siempre hay una solución Tía, podemos alejarla o la podemos hacer desaparecer -

\- ¿Qué? Puede que no me guste para nada esa niña, pero tampoco le haría ninguna maldad -

\- Sólo fue un decir querida Tía, o es que acaso quiere que ella sea la madre de sus sobrinos? -

Esa pregunta espantó a la Tia, no había pensado en esa posibilidad, ahora estaba mucho mas molesta y rogaba porque su sobrino no llegara a tocar ni un sólo pelo de la atolondrada de Candice.

\- Claro que no, pero ahora que William regrese a la mansión me escuchará -

Diciendo esto la Tia Abuela tomó un vaso de agu,a si su sobrino pensaba que se escaparia de esta, él estaba muy equivocado.

\- Bueno Tía yo me retiro, y recuerde que la solución puede estár en sus manos y que si me necesita yo con gusto la ayudaré - dijo eliza abandonando la habitación .

La Tia Abuela se quedó sola en su habitación pensando en que hacer, en verdad que es lo qué podía hacer?Quizas podía amenazar a William de dejarlo sin herencia o apellido .

Pero conocía muy bien a su sobrino, le dolía aceptarlo pero en verdad desde hace mucho tiempo se dio cuenta de que su sobrino y la atolondrada de candice tenían mucho en comun.

Lloró pensando en que no quería perder a su querido William, pero tampoco podía permitir que el apellido de los Andley se viera afectado por las decisiones de su sobrino.

...

\- Creo que es hora de ir a comer algo - dijo James

\- Si , la verdad es que tengo un poco de hambre -

Albert se acercó a ellos .

-Interrumpo? - preguntó el rubio tomando la mano de la rubia

\- No, justo en este momento nos dirigiamos a el comedor - respondió candy

\- Entonces vamos - agregó , tomando el brazo de la pecosa

Una vez en el comedor los tres se sentaron .

\- James, cómo están tus heridas? - preguntó candy tomando un poco de agua

\- Han sanado pecosa, no te preocupes - dijo tomando un sorbo de vino

-Y tienes familia? - preguntó Albert, en verdad quería saber más de él.

\- No, soy huerfano - dijo el moreno sin ninguna molestia.

\- Lo siento - agregó albert no quería incomodarlo

\- James y yo tenemos mucho en común - dijo candy guiñandole el ojo al moreno

\- Eres es el sobrino de Lady Juliette de Ferguson? - preguntó el rubio

\- Si,cómo lo sabe? - contestó el moreno

\- Tengo una villa en Escocia y entre la alta sociedad ella era muy conocida – respondió albert,sólo la había visto una vez y le pareció una mujer muy fría .

\- Ya veo, si ella era mi Tía -

\- ¿Era? -

\- Si ella murió hace algunos años -

\- Oh lo siento, yo pensé que... -

\- No se preocupe, fue hace mucho tiempo -

-Tu tía pertenecía a la Alta Sociedad? - preguntó candy

\- Si ella... era una marquesa - contestó james la verdad es que a él no le gustaba hablar de la mujer que hizo de su niñez un infierno .

\- Oh no lo sabía - dijo candy muy sorprendida

James sólo sonrió .

La cena estaba por terminar y un camarero se acercó a candy para ofrecerlo más agua . ( ya que la pecosa estaba muy sedienta se lo había tomado todo cómo un elefante)

Albert tomaba un poco de vino, mientras James cortaba su pedazo de carne y se lo llevaba a la boca .

\- Desea un poco mas de agua,señorita White? - preguntó el camarero

James al escuchar el apellido White se atragantó con la carne, así que candy no pudo contestar, observó a su amigo con preocupación...algo le pasaba a James .

\- James estás bien? - preguntó preocupada

Él sólo se paró y puso sus manos en su cuello. Albert se acercó para ayudarlo rápidamente

Candy por su parte, se asustó y empezó a llamar su nombre.

-¡James,James ! -

Albert sabíaa de primeros auxilios, así que abrazó al Moreno por detrás y apretó su estomago una y otra vez, hasta que en una de esas , de la boca de James salió volando un pedazo de carne.

James se arrodilló, ese había sido un gran susto, pero ahora que miraba a su alrededor se sentía avergonzado ya que todas las personas lo miraban .

Albert ayudó al Moreno a incorporarse, mientras que él no podía dejar de mirar a Candy .

\- Oh James estás bien? - preguntó candy llorando

\- Si -si estoy bien - contestó él agitadamente

\- Es mejor que tomes un poco de agua - sugerió albert

\- Oh tuve tanto miedo - comentó acercandose al Moreno.

James entonces se dio cuenta de que le debía la vida, " su vida " al Rubio .

\- Gracias por ayudarme, si no lo hubieras hecho hubiera muerto - dijo James realmente agradecido con albert .

\- No te preocupes -

Ahora observaba a Candy con otros ojos, miraba a candy de reojo "White" " white" , ahora ese apellido sonaba cómo un eco en su mente .

\- Creo que es mejor que regrese a mi camarote necesito descansar - dijo James

Y no dejo a los rubios pronunciar algo, ya que se había marchado .

Una vez en su camarote, james se sentó en la cama pesadamente.

\- No...¡ No podia ser cierto ! - gritó

...

_**Continuará...**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews Chicas.**_


	11. Chapter 11

\- No...no podia ser cierto - se dijo a si mismo

Inmediatamente se dirigió al pequeño Bar en su camarote.

Tomó un gran sorbo de whisky, lo necesitaba y mucho.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama, y trató de escavar en su mente el recuerdo de la carta que su padre había escrito para él, la cual él había leido muchas veces.

Después de unos minutos, recordó en contenido.

Cuando el padre de James enfermó, escribió una carta dirigida a su querido Hijo, en la cual le contaba, como sucedieron las cosas en cuanto a la desaparición de su hermana.

Trato de concentrarse.

Y mentalmente empezó a leer la carta que tenía guardada en la memoria .

En un viejo papel su padre le decía que por muchos años buscó a su hija pero que no pudo encontrarla. La mujer que había ayudado a su madre en el parto, cuidó de la niña por unos días, pero ella era una campesina y tenía que trabajar así que llevó a la niña con ella.

En un día de trabajo, dejó a la niña cerca de ella pero la descuidó por unos momentos y cuando regresó la niña había desaparecido.

Buscó a la niña pero no la encontró. Cuando el padre de James habló con ella y unos campesinos mas, uno de ellos les dijo que una mujer que solía trabajar ahí con ellos fue vista con una criatura en brazos y según ellos, ella no tenía hijos.

El hombre buscó a la mujer e incluso pidió ayuda a los policias pero no la encontró. Días antes de partir de regreso a Escocia el marido de la ladrona habló con él.

El hombre habló sobre su mujer y explicó que ella sufría de la cabeza, osea que tenía una enfermedad mental, y que había raptado a la niña para cuidarla como a su hija.

El hombre no quería hijos así que le ordenó a la mujer que se deshaciera de la niña y la mujer hizo caso.

Había encontrado a su mujer muerta en la nieve, cuando buscó por rastros de la niña no encontró ninguno.

El padre de James le dio dinero al hombre por su colaboración y le pidió que le enseñara el lugar en donde encontró a su mujer .

Y así lo hizo, en ese mismo lugar buscó a la niña por días, no sólo ahí, también los alrededores pero nadie sabía nada.

Derrotado, decidió terminar con su busqueda.

Al terminar, James trató de recordar el nombre de la mujer que robó a su hermana.

Después de exigirle a su mente demasiado, recordó el nombre.

Priscilla White.

Priscilla White era el nombre de la mujer que tuvo que ver con la desaparición de su hermana.

...

_**Mansión Britter**_

Annie estaba muy triste, Archie había dejado de visitarla y ella no sabía porque.

-Es qué ya no la amaba?-

Quizás estaba muy ocupado. Tampoco entendía el porque la visitó y ni siquiera la saludó.

En ese momento, el foco se le prendió.

Y si escuchó la conversación que mantuvo con su madre. OH DIOS !

NO! Rogó en silencio pidiendo que su prometido no haya sido testigo de esa conversación.

Rápidamente tomó el primer vestido que encontró, iria a visitarlo en la mansión.

...

Podía ser qué la pecosa era su hermana?

Eran muchas coincidencias, como el parecido fisico que tenía con su madre, el apellido white y no sólo eso, no sabía como explicarlo pero cuando estaba cerca de la rubia, James se sentía bien .

Empezó a caminar de un lado para otro.

Tenía que averiguar si la pecosa era en verdad la hermana que perdió cuando él era tan sólo un bebé.

Pero cómo?.

Quizás el rubio Albert, podría ayudarlo.

Mañana hablaría con candy obviamente no le diría nada sobre sus sospechas. Por que aún no estaba seguro y no quería darle falzas esperanzas.

Derrepente una sensación de felicidad lo invadió, si candy en verdad era su hermana el haría hasta lo imposible por hacerla feliz.

Lo primero que haría, sería darle todo lo que a la pecosa por ley le correspondía. Cómo propiedades y joyas preciosas que le pertenecieron a su madre.

...

_**Mansión Andley**_

George había llegado a su destino, la gran mansión.

Ahora lo más difícil era lo siguiente, hablar con la Señora Elroy.

En el camino pensó en decirle que William había adelantado su viaje a Europa.

Si eso le diría.

Pero lo que el pobre bigotón no sabía, era que la Tía Abuela sabía la verdad.

En la mansión

La Tia Abuela se encontraba tomando el Té para calmar su coraje, aún seguía molesta, esperaría a William y cuando su sobrino regresara a América, sabría quien era verdaderamente Emilia Elroy.

\- Buenos Días Madame Elroy - saludó George

Pero al parecer la Tía no estaba para formalizmos.

\- ¿Dónde está william? ! JMM! - preguntó evidentemente molesta

\- El Señor William, adelantó su viaje a Europa él volverá en unas semanas - respondió George , nerviosamente

\- Adelantó su viaje no?, lo sé todo George no me mientas ! - exclamó la anciana levantandose del asiento

George al escuchar eso, tragó seco.

\- No sé de que habla Madame -

\- No trates de verme la cara de estúpida George, yo sé muy bien que William viajó a Europa para estár con la huerfana de candy -

\- Creo que eso fue sólo una coincidencia Madame - agregó George tratando de sonar tranquilo

\- Si coincidencia, estas cosas pasan porque siempre hace lo que él quiere y tu se lo permites! - gritó la tia

\- Lo Siento Madame - ya había sido descubierto.

\- Nunca debi permitir esa adopción, desde que esa huerfana llegó a esta mansión todo cambió - mencionó la Tia , apunto de colapsar.

A George esa frase despectiva de " huerfana (o) lo incomodó, ya que él era huerfano.

\- William va matarme de coraje, él debe ver por nosotros por el estado economico de la familia, no estar actuando como un adolescente -

\- Lo siento Madame - que más podía decir?

\- Pero ni crea esa huerfana y William que me voy a quedar cruzada de brazos, ya veré cómo soluciono este problema, ahora déjame sola - dijo la Tia, tenía que tomar aire

\- Con permiso Madame y Buenas Tardes -

George dejó sola a una Tía histerica.

Él estaba feliz por salir de la mansión .

Mientras tanto la Tia Abuela pensó seriamente en viajar a Europa, pero después cambió de opinión . Esperaría por William y cuando él regrese las cosas cambiarían .

...

En el barco.

Dos rubios se encontraban compartiendo caricias que con los minutos subian de tono.

El rubio tenía a candy acorralada en una esquina del gran Barco, mientras que él tocaba el muslo izquiero de la rubia con su mano .

La pecosa no perdía el tiempo, ya que mientras él acariciaba su cuerpo, ella rodeaba el cuello de Albert con sus brazos.

Candy sentía como si estuviera,en el mismísimo cielo.

Por su parte el rubio, estaba disfrutando mucho del pequeño cuerpo de la rubia. Pero tenía que parar, ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hacerla suya.

Con mucho esfuerzo, se separó de candy.

\- Te amo pequeña - le susurró en su oido agitadamente

-Porqué te detienes? -

\- No es el momento mi amor – respondió el rubio acariciando su mejilla

\- Lo sé, disculpame me dejé llevar – se disculpó la rubia

El rubio le brindó una gran sonrisa. De verdad estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no tomarla en ese momento.

Una vez que se separaron . Decidieron quedarse ahí para admirar el mar.

...

_**Mansión Andley**_

La timida, tomó la iniciativa de visitar a Archie, tenía que hablar con su guapo prometido.

\- Buenos días se encuentra Archie? - preguntó al mayordomo

\- Si, un momento por favor le diré al joven que desea verlo -

-Gracias - agrego ella nerviosamente

El mayordomo abandonó la sala y ella se quedó ahí parada admirando la gran mansión .

Frank regresó a la sala.

El joven bajará enseguida .

\- Gracias lo espero -

A su prometido le tomaba tiempo alistarse, así que sólo tomó asiento en el mueble.

Diez minutos después.

Annie se levantó de su asiento, al ver a su prometido acercarse a ella .

\- Archie¿Mi amor cómo estás? - preguntó, tratando de besar su boca,pero él no se lo permitió.

\- ¿Qué pasa ? -

Archie estaba muy molesto, pero más que molestia sentía dolor.

-Annie, creo que debemos cancelar la boda - dijo archie mirandola profundamente

-Que? -

La timida no podía creerlo, sintió cómo su corazón bajó a su estomago de un sólo golpe.

\- Lo que escuchaste -

\- Pe - pero porqué,acaso no me amas? - preguntó con temor

\- Yo si Te amo, aca la pregunta es tu me amas? - respondió el tomandola de las muñecas

-Yo claro que te amo -

-Pues no lo creo -

-A qué te refieres? -

\- Annie, respondeme algo-

-Si? -

-Sabes que la situación economica no esta nada bien hay una posibilidad de que mi familia se quede sin nada, si de un momento a otro me quedo en la calle aún querrías casarte conmigo?-

Preguntó Archie, él quería saber si el amor que decía sentir por el era verdadero.

Annie no sabía que decir, es que en verdad ella no sabía la respuesta.

\- Lo amaba si, pero ella no podía casarse con alguien que no tenía dinero, simplemente eso no estaba permitido para las mujeres de su clase.

Su madre contaba con la fortuna de los Andley, y un Archie sin dinero, no le servía de nada.

\- Yo...yo no sé que decir Archie - respondió, esperando no perderlo.

Para él eso fue como una bofetada, quizás ella si lo amaba pero su prometida siempre se dejaba llevar por las reglas de la Alta Sociedad.

-Entonces es mejor cancelar nuestra boda -

\- No Archie no puedes hacerme esto ¡YO TE AMO!| - gritó annie , es que en verdad ella si quería casarse con él.

\- Como dices amarme cuando no puedes ni siquiera responder esa simple pregunta -

-Es - es que yo mi madre nunca estaría de acuerdo -

\- Entonces casate con tu madre, vuelve a mi cuando deje de interesarte mi posición o fortuna -

Diciendo esto Archie regresó a su habitación, no debía mostrarse débil ante ella . El corazón le dolía, no podía casarse con una mujer que sólo estaba dispuesta a amarlo cuando le parecía conveniente hacerlo.

Annie se quedó en la sala llorando, porqué no le dijo que si?.

Después de unos minutos, abandonó la Mansión.

...

Al Dia siguiente en el Barco.

James sentéa la necesidad de ver a la pecosa y averiguar más sobre su vida.

En el pasillo se encontró con Albert.

-Buenos días James - dijo el rubio

\- Buenos días Albert...has visto a la pecosa? -

\- Ella debe estar en su camarote, es que es una dormilona - respondió Albert sonriendo

\- Al parecer la conoces muy bien -

-Así es, la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo -

\- Ayer algo me causó curiosidad, pero no quise mencionarlo en frente de ella, como es que siendo huerfana lleva el apellido White? - preguntó James, algo nervioso.

La pregunta , sorprendió al rubio.

\- Cuando ella era una bebe fue abandonada en un orfanato llamado el Hogar De Pony, en un papel el nombre Candice White venía escrito -

James pensó que quizás Candice fue el nombre que esa señora debió darle a la pecosa.

-¿Porqué? -

\- Ah? por nada solo curiosidad - nuevamente gracias por lo que hiciste anoche -

\- No fue nada, no te preocupes -

\- Creo que es hora de ir a desayunar - dijo Albert , algo hambriento

-Si claro, espera -

-Si?-

\- Una pregunta más, no sabes exactamente el mes en el cual candy fue abandonada en el Hogar del que hablaste?

Al rubio le parecia raro que James estuviera interesado en conocer ciertos detalles sobre la vida de su candy.

\- No lo recuerdo, pero si se que fue en invierno la encontraron en un día de nieve -

Al escuchar esto el cuerpo de James se paralizó . Priscilla White había sido encontrada muerta en una día de invierno.

-Estás bien? - preguntó Albert, el moreno estaba algo extraño

\- Si...si estoy bien creo que es mejor ir a desayunar -

...

_**New York**_

El guapo actor se encontraba hablando con el director del Teatro.

-Terruce estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer?-

\- Si, hay miles de personas que ahora no tienen nada, creo que esta cantidad les ayudaría en algo -

Terry era un hombre orgulloso y solitario, pero en el fondo era una buena persona .

\- Mañana se llevará a cabo una obra de caridad se les comprará ropas y alimentos, este cheque ayudará en mucho -

-Robert escucha bien , no quiero que los ricos se glorifiquen entre ellos porque colaboran con un dola , quiero que este dinero sea dado anonimamente y quiero también que vaya dirigido a las personas necesitadas no a los ricos - dijo Terry muy serio.

\- Esta bien Terruce, lo haré pero quiero que lo pienses nuevamente es una cantidad fuerte -

\- No hay nada que pensar -

\- Gracias Terruce, esto ayudará a muchos niños -

\- Esta bien -

Robert abandonó el Teatro, y el actor se quedó solo pensando en su viaje a Europa .

...

\- Buenos Días, comenzaron sin mi - dijo candy acercandose a los caballeros que se encontraban desayunando

\- Buenos días pequeña - añadió Albert besando su mano y ofreciendole un asiento

James por su lado, se quedó idiotizado al verla. No podia creer que la pecosa podría ser su hermana .

\- Buenos días pecosa - dijo el moreno finalmente

\- Cómo te sientes hoy? - preguntó candy

\- Bien, lamento si te asusté anoche -

\- No importa, lo importante es que estás bien -

Empezaron a desayunar tranquilos. Esta vez James dejó la carne de lado.

\- James porque no me dijistes que tu Tia era una marquesa, tu padre era un marques? - preguntó candy , inocentemente

James pensó bien antes de contestar.

\- No te lo dije porque no es importante y si mi padre era un marques -

\- Entonces tu perteneces a la realeza? -

James no sabía que contestar, por otro lado Albert sólo sonreia, candy simplemente era así.

\- Si lo quieres llamar así, si , estamos ligados a la realeza - respondió James pero no se dio cuenta que dijo " estamos "

\- ¿Estamos? - preguntó candy

Esta vez James casi se atraganta con el agua, pero pudo controlarse.

\- Me equivoqué, quise decir estoy ligado a la realeza -

\- Oh – mencionó candy sonriendo

Muchas cosas le indicaban que candy era su hermana, y su corazón le gritaba que así era .

Pero por el momento no diría nada.

No sabía como la pecosa podría tomar la noticia.

...

Horas después

\- Hola James¿Qué haces? - preguntó la rubia

\- Nada importante sólo estaba recordando algunas cosas -

\- James yo queria preguntarte algo -

\- Dime -

\- Es sobre el Instituto Mental, tu trabajas ahí? -

-Si trabajo en el Instituto de mi amigo, trato de ayudar a las personas con problemas mentales-

-Y te gusta lo qué haces? -

\- Si me encanta, pero antes de viajar a América conocí a un muchacho con un problema mental, traté de ayudarlo pero no pude, ahora que regrese lo haré nuevamente -

-Estaba enfermo? -

-El perdió la memoria, pero no sólo eso aparentemente sufrió un Shock emocional muy fuerte -

-Oh es terrible y su familia? -

-No sabemos si tiene familia o no, como perdió la memoria no recuerda nada, al parecer es extranjero -

\- Oh su familia deben estar buscandolo -

-Quizás aunque ya han pasado varios años, dudo que siguan con su busqueda, es joven tengo la esperanza de que pueda recuperar la memoria en cualquier momento -

\- Cuál es su nombre?-

\- Le llamamos Arthur pero no estamos seguros si ese es su nombre, es un joven muy complicado le gusta estar encerrado -

\- Quizás yo pueda ayudarte -

-Si deseas puedes hacerlo -

-Oh lo haré con gusto, tu me has ayudado mucho - dijo candy mirandolo a los ojos

James por un momento sintió la necesidad de decirle que era su hermana y que a apartir de ahora él cuidaría de ella, pero no podía hacerlo.

Así que, sólo llevó su mano a la mejilla de la pecosa.

Y con su otra mano empezó a acariciar sus rizos .

La pecosa se sorprendió mucho, pero no dijo nada.

Albert pasaba por donde ellos se encontraban, y le molestó mucho el ver a los dos pecosos tan cerca.

Pensó en darse la vuelta, pero candy era su novia .

Así que caminó hacia donde ellos estaban.

Y seriamente preguntó.

-¿Qué están haciendo? -

James y Candy alzaron la vista y encontraron a un Albert con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Albert! - exclamó candy

...

_**Continuará...**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi. La siguiente historia es parte de mi imaginación.**_

_**Cap#12**_

-La vida es muy simple pero insistimos en hacerla complicada

Confucio.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? - preguntó el rubio en un tono muy serio

La pecosa estaba sorprendida, ella no estaba haciendo nada malo James era sólo un buen amigo. Pero quizás su Albert no pensaba lo mismo.

El moreno soltó a la rubia inmediatamente, él era hombre y entendía lo vergonzosa de la situación.

\- Albert... sólo estabamos hablando - mencionó candy algo nerviosa

El rubio le creía, pero el ver a su candy tan cerca del moreno en verdad le molestó mucho.

\- Así es sólo conversabamos, sobre el Instituo Mental en el cual trabajo – añadió James tranquilamente

\- Si, él me contaba sobre un paciente que desea ayudar cuando llegemos a Escocia - agregó la rubia acercandose al rubio, una vez cerca de él lo abrazó.

La tranquilidad de James confundió al rubio, pero al mismo tiempo lo tranquilizó.

\- Creo que es mejor que vayamos a cenar algo - dijo el rubio cuando por fin la molestia que sentía abandonó su cuerpo.

\- Ustedes pueden ir, yo me quedare aquí- dijo James

\- Está bien, nos vemos luego - dijo candy abandonando el lugar con Albert abrazandola

Una vez solo el moreno pensó que debía tener más cuidado, no quería perjudicar a la pecosa de ninguna manera.

Pero era difícil, tener a su querida hermana tan cerca y no poder decirle la verdad.

...

_**En la mansión Britter**_

Desde la última conversación que la timida Annie tuvo con su ex prometido, ella había entrado en una gran depresión.

Ya no comía, ni salia de compras como solía hacerlo.

Lloró y lloró en su cuarto por horas. Deseó en ese momento poder tener la valentia que la pecosa poseía.

Llorando se dio cuenta que ni todo el lujo del mundo podría reemplazar al guapo Archie.

Cuando le contó a su madre que Archie había decidido cancelar la boda, ella se molestó mucho y quiso hablar con el inmaduro muchachito cómo ella a veces solía llamarlo, pero Annie le rogó que no hiciera nada. Le dijo que Archie había escuchado la conversación que ellas tuvieron días atrás y cuando la Señora Britter, escuchó eso por un instante se congeló, temía haber quedado mal con los Andley.

Sin vida y sin voluntad para hacer nada, la timida dormía para no pensar.

Ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer para recuperar a Archie, pero podría hacerlo?.

Podría ella revelarse ante la Sociedad y a su madre por el hombre qué amaba?.

No lo sabía.

...

_**Mansión Andley**_

La Tia Abuela había firmado los papeles para que algunas propiedades pertenecientes a los Andley, sean puestos en venta.

Eso fue algo que entristeció a la abuela muchísimo. No sólo porque eran mansiones muy costosas, le dolía el tener que vender algo que, sus antepasados tuvieron que luchar mucho por obtener.

En su cuarto pensó en William y Candy .

Se preguntaba muchas cosas cómo : William terminaría odiandola si ella hacía algo para impedir esa relación? Ciertamente a ella, no le parecía bien que un hombre como el terminara involucrandose con una huerfana, pero que tal si el era muy feliz? Tenía derecho ella a arrebatarle esa felicidad que a su sobrino se le fue negada desde muy pequeño? .

Después pensé en Eliza, porqué odiaba tanto a Candy? Ysi candy en verdad era una ofrecida y mala como ella decía, porque todos los hombres parecían quererla?

Cuando ella era joven también se enamoró de alguien inadecuado, cuando sus padres se enteraron el muchacho desapareció y nunca más volvió a verlo.

Después ella fue obligada a casarse con un hombre a quien no amaba.

Tomó algunas pastillas para la presión. Se sentía vieja y sola.

...

_**New York**_

El estreno de la obra " una mujer sin importancia " en la cual Terry participo fue un exito .

Pero el guapo actor no pensaba lo mismo. Normalmente el lugar era lo suficientemente grande para todos, pero esta vez ese no era el problema, el problema era que pocas personas asistieron a la obra.

Recibió halagos de muchas personas, sobre todo " mujeres ", aunque él no creía que esa había sido su mejor actuación, sonrió forzadamente no quería ser visto como un grosero.

Una vez en el camerino, empezó a alistarse, tenía que ir a la casa de su Madre para despedirse.

Mañana partiría rumbo a Europa.

El motivo del viaje no era para escapar del recuerdo de Susana ya que él volveria a América, lo que el quería era estar solo para poder pensar en su vida.

En todo lo que había hecho mal.

Viajaría para pensar muy bien en lo que haría respecto a la pecosa.

...

El rubio ya no seguía molesto con James ya que Candy le aseguraba que el era el único hombre que amaba.

Si sintió celos, cómo no sentir celos cuando se ama a alguien?

Había estado con algunas mujeres, pero nunca había sentido nada parecido con ninguna de ellas.

Cuando la rubia le decía TE AMO, su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho.

...

Mientras los tres amigos conversaban, el capitan anunció Tierra a vista, en señal de que ya habían llegado a su destino.

Los amigos se abrazaron y cada uno de ellos se dirigieron a su camarote para recoger algunas pequeñas pertenencias.

Todos los pasajeros estaban contentos.

Y uno a uno empezó a hacer una fila para bajar del barco.

Escocia era el País de James, así que cuando el moreno a los lejos pudo divisar la ciudad y sus alrededores, una alegría invadió su corazón.

Albert por su lado, también se sentía contento pero la sonrisa se borró de su hermoso rostro cuando recordó que muy probablemente tendría que vender la gran mansión de Escocia .

La pecosa estaba feliz, volvería a América si, pero quería comenzar algo nuevo en Escocia. Admirando el paisaje recordó el viaje que hizo con Annie y Patty cuando ellas estudiaban en el Colegio Real de San Pablo.

Uno a uno bajaron del barco, cuando lo hicieron tomaron un auto pero ahora había un problema, con quien viviría la pecosa? Se iría a la mansión de James o de Albert .

...

Mientras que James, Albert y Candy llegaron a Escocia.

Terruce Grandchester, abordaba el barco rumbo a Inglaterra.

...

Antes de tomar un auto el rubio le hizo una pregunta a la pecosa .

Mirandola le dijo :

\- Candy vivirás con James o prefieres estár conmigo?-

James quien había escuchado al rubio, pensó que si la pecosa decidia estár con el rubio y visitarlo a él de vez en cuando, a él no le molestaria.

Aunque ahora que había encontrado a su hermana, le hubiera gustado estar con ella.

Candy por un momento miro a los dos . Ahora qué iba a hacer?.

Decidió preguntarle algo a James.

\- James en dónde se encuentra tu mansión? -

\- En Glasgow -

\- Y el instituto mental? - preguntó candy avergonzada y nerviosa

\- Pecosa si quieres ir con él ve, toma aquí esta mi dirección visitame cuando te acomodes en la Mansión de Albert, el instituto mental esta sólo a 20 minutos de aquí - dijo James ofreciendole su dirección escrito en un papel.

\- Gracias James, no sabes cuanto aprecio todo lo que haces por mi - agregó la pecosa abrazandolo efuzivamente, abrazo que el moreno recibió con gusto

Era su hermana y quería verla feliz.

\- Entonces vamos Candy - dijo Albert tomandola del brazo

\- Cuidala ¿Está bien? - agregó James

\- Con mi vida, no la mantendré como a mi prisionera, nunca haría eso - aseguró el rubio

\- Cuidense -

\- Cuidate James te veo mañana! - gritó la rubia mientras ella subia al auto seguido del rubio.

James los vio partir en el auto, porqué la dejo ir?.

No era ella su hermana? Es que era normal que una pareja viviera juntos sin estar casados?.

Sacudió su cabeza por unos segundos, ahora tenía que pensar en como decirle a la pecosa que era su hermano

Tomó un auto rumbo a su Mansión.

...

_**Mansión Fergusson**_

El moreno llegó rendido y lo primero que hizo fue tomar una ducha.

El era un hombre muy independiente, pero él también necesitaba ayuda con el cuidado de la casa. Por eso hace tiempo atrás contrato a un gran personal para cuidar la Mansión.

-Maritza! - dijo James, llamando a la sirviente

\- Si señor? -

\- Necesito que le digas al chofer que saldremos rumbo al Instituto en unos minutos -

-Algo más Señor? -

-No gracias -

La mujer abandonó la sala dejando a James solo luchando contra sus demonios internos.

-Señor está listo? - preguntó el chofer

\- Si lo estoy, vamos -

Los dos hombres partieron rumbo a el Instituto Mental. James quería olvidar sus problemas trabajando.

...

_**Mansión Andley – Escocia**_

Los rubios habian llegado a su destino.

La rubia se sentía avergonzada con James. Qué pensaría él ahora de ella?.

Albert por su parte estaba feliz de que su pequeña haya preferido estár con él.

-Oh es hermoso - mencionó candy

-Te gusta? - preguntó el rubio admirando también la gran mansión

-Si es precioso -

Los dos entraron y inmediatamente fueron recibidos por los encargados de la Mansión

-Oh que sorpresa verlo señor ! - exclamó una mujer

Buenas tardes Jess - candy ella es Jess, Jess ella es candy mi novia -

Mucho gusto señorita -

-Cómo va todo? - preguntó el rubio observando los hermosos cuadros que rodeaban a la mansión

-Bien Señor -

-Señores, pueden descansar la comida estará lista en media hora, su " cuarto " sigue igual como lo dejó -

\- Gracias Jess -

La mujer abandonó la sala, tenía que planear la comida del día .

La hermosa rubia estaba roja cómo un tomate no sabía si Albert querría compartir su habitación con ella .

-Candy ven te mostraré tu habitación – agregó el rubio tomando su mano

Al escuchar eso la rubia suspiró de tranquilidad, no es que no quisiera estar cerca de Albert pero el vivir juntos ya era escandaloso.

Les tomó media hora en recorrer sólo una parte de la Mansión.

Cuando terminaron de hacerlo la comida ya estaba hecha.

...

_**Mansión Britter**_

La Madre de Annie trataba de reanimarla pero ella parecía no escucharla. La verdad es que la morena culpaba en silencio a su Madre por su desgracia .

Aunque la Madre no era la única culpable, si tan sólo ella fuera lo suficientemente valiente Archie seguiría a su lado.

Por un momento pensó en ir a la casa de Archie y pedirle perdon de rodillas, pero ella sabía que eso no era lo que su ex prometido quería de ella .

-Cómo ella podía decir que lo amaba, cuando no podía ni hacer el más minimo sacrificio por él?.

Oh que desdichada se sentía .

...

_**Mansión Leagan**_

Eliza había esperado por algún recado o mensaje de la Tía Abuela pero nada.

¿Es qué la Tía se había vuelto loca? Es que acaso no iba a hacer algo para impedir esa estúpida relación?.

Apretaba su pañuelo de colera, de tan sólo pensar en que su Tio llegara a casarse con la huerfana la hacía sentirse enferma.

Es que ella ilusamente pensó en conquistar a su Tío.

La voz de su hermano, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Qué haces? - preguntó Neil

\- Nada que te importe -

\- Jaja como siempre eres muy amable -

\- ¡Callate estúpido! - gritó eliza levantandose de su asiento

\- Ahora que te pasa? -

\- Nada, sólo que desde que la huerfana esa apareció en nuestras vidas, mi vida es un infierno-

\- Qué hizo Candy ahora, según tu? -

\- La malnacida esa tiene algo que ver con mi el Tio William -

Cuando Neil escuchó eso, su mente inmediatamente lo llevó a ese momento en el cual su Tío se presento ante todos, impidiendo su boda con candy .

Entonces era cierto, esa vez cuando los vio juntos pudo ver que algo pasaba entre ellos y no era amistad, era algo más.

Trató de mostrarse sereno.

-Y eso te molesta? -

\- Por supuesto idiota - respondió eliza muy molesta

\- Me ayudarás a desaparecerla Neil? - preguntóla pelirroja rogandole con los ojos

\- Nuestra famila se encuentra al borde de la ruina y te preocupas por candy?-

\- No descansaré hasta verla lejos o MUERTA, qué no entiendes! -

\- En vez de preocuparte por los demás, deberias de ahorrar para ayudar a nuestro Padre, ahora te dejo debo ir a las empresas -

A Eliza le molestó mucho la actitud de su hermano. Es que acaso el estúpido seguía enamorado de la huerfana?.

...

_**Mansión Andley**_

Archie se encontraba revisando unos documentos, cómo su Tío había partido rumbo a Europa él tenía que velar por la familia.

Pero no podía concentrarse, es que pareciera como si todo se le hubiera venido encima .

Temía por la Tia Abuela, no quería que la crisis afectara su salud.

Pensaba en Annie, en cuan diferente serían las cosas si ella fuera como Candy.

Se alegró por su Tio y su prima, si ellos lograban ser felices entonces eso por un lado le haría feliz.

"Porque se le hizo tan difícil decirle que si?" se preguntó a si mismo.

Dejó de pensar en esas cosas, ahora tenía que concentrarse en los documentos.

...

_**Instituto Mental – Escocia**_

James llegó al Instituto de su gran amigo.

\- Señor Ferguson, que gusto verlo - mencionó la secretaria Clara, quien siempre había estado enamorada de James en silencio

-Buenas dias Clara, se encuentra Steve aquí?-

-Si está en su oficina - respondió ella, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora

-Entonces ire a verlo – el moreno se alejó de ella

Clara siguió a James con los ojo , muchas veces había soñado con él. pero sólo en sueños el moreno era suyo.

Oficina de Steven Anderson

-Puedo pasar? - preguntó James

\- ¡James! Que sorpresa -

\- Steve, llegué hoy -

\- Ya veo, pensé que tomarias unos días de descanso -

\- No, deseo trabajar -

\- Tu siempre tan trabajador -

\- Si-

-James escuché lo de Sophie, lo siento - agregó Steve bajando la cabeza

\- Gracias -

-En verdad ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -

-Es una historia larga - contestó el moreno sentandose en una silla

-Te veo preocupado -

-Lo estoy -

-Qué pasa? - preguntó Steve preocupado

\- No lo creerás, pero encontré a mi hermana -

Al escuchar eso, Steve se levantó del asiento inmediatamente.

\- Estás bromeando verdad - dijo incredulo

\- No,pero es una larga historia te lo contaré luego -

\- Cómo quieras -

\- Dime.Cómo está Arthur? - preguntó preocupado

\- Arthur? Pues Él sigue igual no habla, no come en fin -

-Si sigue así, no podrá recuperar la memoria -

-Ha estado aqui por años, y nada -

-Yo aún tengo la esperanza de que lo haga -

-Yo no estaría tan seguro -

-Steve quería pedirte algo -

-Si dime -

-Quiero que mi hermana, entre a trabajar en este Instituto -

Steve pensó que el bromeó con lo de su hermana pero ahora veía que era cierto, la había encontrado.

-Si claro, no hay problema -

-Gracias, ella aún no sabe que soy su hermano -

-No se lo has dicho? -

-No...no sé como hacerlo -

-Es complicado , bueno cuando ella quiera puede venir a trabajar -

-Lo agradezco -

-Ahora ven vamos a ver a tu paciente favorito-

Los dos abandonaron la oficina, esperando poder hacer algo por Arthur.

...

_**Mansión Andley**_

Era de noche y los rubios se dirigian a sus habitaciones

-Albert soy muy feliz - mencionó candy abrazandolo

-Yo también pequeña, estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado -

-Albert qué pasará con la Tía Abuela? -

El rubio no había pensado en su Tía por días, no quería hacerlo.

-Ella tendrá que aceptar nuestra relación – respondió el rubio besandola

-En verdad me amas? - preguntó

-Lo dudas pequeña...Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo y te amaré por siempre -

Diciendo esto la tomó en sus brazos, la acercó más hacia él y la besó apasionadamente.

Candy se sentía feliz, si él decidia tomarla en ese momento ella lo haría con gusto.

Albert, deseaba hacerla suya pero no podía hacerlo. No quería asustarla.

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano rompió el beso.

-Albert Te amo - dijo candy con la voz agitada

-Yo mucho más pequeña - diciendo esto nuevamente la abrazó

El no supo cuando o cómo, pero de un momento a otro, sintió a la rubia desabrochando su camisa .

El sentir a candy tocar su pecho desnudo, lo emocionó mucho.

-Candy pequeña, deseo hacerte mia - dijo albert en un susurro

Escuchar eso del hombre que amaba, fue lo mas emocionante que pudo haber escuchado

En respuesta ella empezó a explorar su ancha espalda con sus manos

El la besaba como si tuviera sed de ella. Tenía que romper el beso para formular una pregunta muy importante

\- ¿Pequeña estás segura? - preguntó el, con la voz ronca

¿Segura? Claro que estaba segura.

-SI, estoy segura mi amor - respondió con la voz agitada

Él ya no necesitaba escuchar más .

La tomó de los brazos y la cargo, con ella en brazos subió las escaleras para llevarla a su cuarto.

...

_**En el barco**_

Terry se encontraba sentado en el comedor, observando el mar y intencionalmente ignorando a la personas de la Alta Sociedad que sólo hablaban de negocios.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, desde la última vez que tomó un barco rumbo a Inglaterra.

-Qué estarás haciendo ahora pecosa? - se preguntó mentalmente

"Estaras con alguien más" pensó

El sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle nada, lo normal es que después de su ruptura ella haya decidido seguir adelante sin él.

Pero eso no significaba que si llegaba a verla feliz con otro hombre, no lo lastimaría.

Algún día nos veremos Pecosa -dijo mentalmente.

...

_**Continuará...**_


	13. Chapter 13

Somos lo que hacemos de forma repetida. La excelencia, entonces, no es un acto,

sino un habito .

Aristoteles

**Cap# 13**

El rubio acostó a candy en su gran cama . Y poco a poco con besos fue explorando el cuerpo de la rubia.

Ella estaba nervios , pero también se sentía expectante, esta sería su primera vez y quería hacerlo con el hombre que amaba.

Con sus manos torpemente empezó a tocar el cuerpo del rubio.

Entre besos los dos se desnudaron, el lo hizo por ella y ella por él.

Por unos segundos los dos admiraron sus cuerpos desnudos.

Las manos de ambos, delinearon sus cuerpos.

El rubio se acomodó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente.

Su mano tocó la intimidad de la rubia y ella jadeó ante el contacto.

Albert pudo sentir y notar su excitación, antes de penetrarla poco a poco le dijo :

Sere cuidadoso, esto dolerá sólo un poco -

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Poco a poco y lentamente se fue adentrando en ella, hasta que sintió su barrera, esa barrera que le confirmaba que él era el primero.

Lentamente se adentró más y al romper su barrera la rubia derramó algunas lágrimas. Lo que ahora sentía era dolor y algo de ardor.

El se quedó quieto por un momento queria que se acostumbrara a él, luego empezó a moverse muy despacio.

La rubia rodeó la cintura del rubio con sus piernas.

Al ver que ella quería profundizar el contacto, lo hizo. En ese momento las reglas, el sentido del recato y pudor desaparecieron por completo.

Los dos se vieron envueltos en una sensación de lujuria pero también amor.

Cuando llegaron al extasis, perdieron la nocion del tiempo y espacio. Fue algo increible.

Candy nunca había sentido nada igual, lo que ahora sentía era inexplicablemente placentero.

Aunque Albert había estado con algunas mujeres anteriormente, esta fue la primera vez que hizo el amor, era la primera vez que por un momento su mente perdió el conocimiento sobre todo lo que le rodeaba.

Cayó rendido sobre ella, estaban cansados pero felices.

...

_**Mansión Fergusson**_

Cuando James regresó a casa, no tuvo deseos de comer. Así que sólo tomó una ducha.

Cuando se dirigia a su cuarto, topó con la puerta de la biblioteca.

Entró y empezó a recorrer el lugar, que él pocas veces exploraba.

No lo hacía porque le recordaba a su padre.

Movió algunas cosas y encontró algo que le causó dolor.

Una pequeña corona, con piedras preciosas incrustadas. Era la corona de su madre.

En ese momento James visualizó a Candy con esa corona.

Sonrió para si mismo.

En ese momento recordó que ahora, que había encontrado a su hermana tendría que cambiar su testamento y varios papeles de propiedades.

Si algo le pasaba a él, no quería dejar a la pecosa desamparada.

Se sentó en el mueble, como iba a decirle a la pecosa qué él era su hermano?.

Que problema.

...

El amanecer despertó a Albert, se sentia feliz.

Se sintió más feliz cuando vio a la rubia acostada a lado suyo abrazandolo con su brazo derecho.

Ella se veía hermosa, sin despertarla acarició su mejilla y rizos.

Quizás deberia pensar en un momento especial para proponerle matrimonio.

Candy se merecía lo mejor. No quería que fuera sólo su amante, quería que sea su esposa la madre de sus hijos.

La observó por unos minutos más, por un momento pensó en levantarse pero se sentía cansado, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos.

...

_**Mansión Britter**_

Después de llorar cómo la timida lo había hecho decidió que tenía que hacer algo para solucionar su problema.

Si Archie quería que ella le demostrara su amor entonces lo haría.

No podía seguir ahí encerrada en su cuarto sin hacer nada.

Antes de salir de su casa, echó un vistazo a su madre que se encontraba tomando el Te.

Quizás su madre la repudie con el tiempo, pero no podía dejar ir al amor de su vida.

Con decisión, abandonó su casa.

...

_**Mansión Leagan's**_

Eliza se encontraba leyendo algunas revistas cuando se topó con el periodico.

En una de las paginas, se encontró con una gran noticia.

" Susana Marlow, ha muerto a causa de una enfermedad respiratoria, algunas fuentes nos indican que ella falleció hace varios días, pero que sólo ahora se le informó a la prensa " .

Cuando ella vio esa publicación, sonrió gratamente.

Se preguntó si el tonto de Terry, ahora buscaría a la huerfana. Y si era así que haría la ingenua huerfana.

De pronto arrugó el periodico. Recordó como el actor la rechazó tiempo atrás.

Si estaba en sus manos la huerfana nunca sería feliz. Si tan sólo algo le pasara a Candy ella podría vivir en Paz.

Nada le haría más feliz que ver a la huerfana sin Su Tío y Terry.

De pronto se dirigió hacia el gran espejo que tenía en su habitación.

Observó su rostro y cuerpo. Y ante sus ojos su fisico era la definición de perfección .

Pero si era así porqué ningún hombre la amaba? .

Tomó una decoración y lo estrelló en el espejo, rompiendolo .

Si ella no era feliz, nadie a su alrededor deberia serlo. Sobre todo la huerfana .

...

_**Instituto Mental – Glasgow**_

James se encontraba en el cuarto de Arthur.

-Arthur aún no recuerdas nada? - preguntó James preocupado

Pero el joven parecia no escuchar, sólo miraba hacia la nada .

Al no recibir respuesta, James se disponia a dejar el cuarto.

\- Necesito lentes - dijo el joven muy nervioso .

James se dio la vuelta inmediatamente. Arthur habia hablado lo cual era una buena señal.

-Lentes? -

-Si ... si el que tengo es viejo y... ya no veo muy bien - respondió el joven mirandolo

James se acercó a él , y tomó sus lentes .

-Puedes ver algo? -

-No...no veo bien -

-Te conseguir uno nuevo -

-Gr -gracias -

-De nada Arthur, dime has tenido algun dolor? O has tenido algún sueño que te ayude a recordar tu pasado? -

-No - respondió bajando la cabeza

-No te preocupes , lo harás cuando algun objeto, nombre, o sonido te recuerde tu pasado -

-Si -

-Mañana una nueva enfermera vendrá a atenderte, ella es muy amigable y dulce, con ella te sentirás bien – mencionó James tranquilamente

-No importa -

-Ella cuidará de ti medio tiempo -

-Si -

-Ven dejame ver tus cicatrizes-

El joven se acercó a él, y se deshizó de su camisa.

Mientras el revisaba sus cicatrizes , James dijo :

-Su nombre es Candy, es Americana y es muy dulce -

El joven a escuchar ese nombre, sintió dolor de cabeza .

-Estás bien? - preguntó James

Pero el joven no respondia, sólo tomaba su cabeza con sus manos.

-Ven te daré algo para el dolor -

-Ese... nombre - agregó el joven sentandose

-Qué ocurre con ese nombre? -

-Lo he escuchado antes -

-De verdad? - preguntó James sorprendido

-Sí -

-Descansa, esta pastilla te ayudará -

El joven tomó las pastillas y se recostó en la camilla.

-Te veré luego Arthur, no te esfuerzes en recordar, tu cerebro lo hará cuando lo crea conveniente -

James abandonó el lugar.

En la camilla el joven empezó a pensar en ese dulce nombre. Por alguna razón ese nombre se le hacía familiar.

Se sentía desolado y desesperado, por años venía tratando de recordar algo pero su cerebro parecía no querer darle ninguna información con respecto a su pasado.

Lo único que su cerebro había guardado era una hermosa melodia, que a veces recordaba .

La melodia era triste pero feliz a la misma vez .

De vez en cuando tenía un sueño espantoso.

En sus sueños caía desde el cielo sin protección y sin nada. Cada vez que su cuerpo estaba apunto de tocar el suelo, se despertaba .

No le decía a James nada sobre su sueño ya que no quería ser tildado de loco, aunque probablemente eso es lo que era ahora sólo un loco.

...

_**Mansión Andley – América**_

George le escribía una carta a William.

La situación economica empeoraba, y si su muchacho pensaba en asociarse con algunos inversionistas europeos lo tendría que hacer ahora.

Lo único que le consolaba al pobre George, era que al menos William era feliz .

Por un momento recordó, cuando él era joven y se enamoró.

Lamentablemente se enamoró de quien no debía. Pero a veces pensaba que quizás él pudo hacer algo.

Pero ya era muy tarde para lamentarse, de eso se dio cuenta cuando el amor de su vida se casó con otro hombre.

Nunca más volvió a sentir amor por nadie.

Aunque le atraía una mujer que conocía, sabía que había una gran diferencia entre la atracción y amor.

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos .

Alzó la vista y pudo ver que se trataba de la Señorita Britter .

-Buenos Días - mencionó la morena

-Buenos Días, Señorita - saludó , al mismo tiempo que ponía la carta en su bolsillo.

-Yo...yo vengo a ver a Archie -

-Si, el mayordomo le avisará que Ud ha venido a visitarlo -

El mayordomo sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo me retiro, hasta luego – se despidió , abandonando la mansión.

Archie bajó las escaleras, su mirada era fría.

-Qué haces aquí? - preguntó el guapo Archie

-Yo...yo necesito que hablemos -

-No tenemos nada que hablar -

-Por favor Archie, será sólo unos minutos - pidió ella rogandole con los ojos.

-Está bien - aceptó fríamente

La timida, tomó aire antes de hablar.

-Archie yo quiero que me perdones -

-Annie, creo que estás perdiendo tu tiempo no puedo casarme con alguien que no me ama -

-Pero yo si te amo Archie lo he hecho desde hace mucho -

-Cuando se ama no sólo se demuestra con palabras, se demuestra con hechos - añadió el, acercandose a ella

-Lo sé, he pensado en ello y quiero demostrarte que te amo -

La morena comenzaba a llorar.

-No lo entiendes, estás aquí sólo porque te hice ver sobre tu comportamiento si yo no lo hubiera hecho seguirias cómo siempre -

-Lo sé, Archie perdoname no soy perfecta soy egoista y soy cobarde, por favor todos tenemos defectos pero creeme cuando te digo que te amo – comentó, llorando.

-Annie el amor es sacrificio, el amor no es egoista, el amor es dar y recibir tu siempre has tenido una vida fácil , no sabes lo que es sacrificarte por alguien más -

-Pero por ti lo haré, pideme lo que quieras y lo haré -

-Annie sabes algo de mi? - preguntó él seriamente

-No... no entiendo a que te refieres? -

-Me refiero a que si sabes algo de mi, sabes cuales son mis metas, mis sueños ? Mi color favorito cualquier cosa -

Annie sabía a lo que se referia, pero no sabía que contestar ya que ella no sabía nada de él, excepto que los dos compartian el mismo gusto por vestir bien e ir de compras .

-Yo...yo no sé- añadió ella bajando la cabeza

Archie escondió su rostro con sus dos manos, quizás ella no tenía toda la culpa.

No eran una pareja normal, no salían mucho juntos y tampoco compartian secretos o deseos.

-Lo ves no sabes nada de mi, pero no te culpo del todo yo tampoco se mucho sobre ti -

La morena al verlo mas tranquilo se sentó a su lado.

-Archie te amo no lo dudes, si no me quieres como mujer al menos quiereme como amiga pero no me alejes de tu lado - dijo annie abrazandolo

El guapo Archie, sintió la sinceridad de sus palabras.

El respondió el abrazo.

Quizas tenía algo de culpa , pero Annie había sido criada de una manera distinta a la de él. Aunque él pertenecía a una familia de prestigio, creció sin padres.

Creció a lado de Anthony y Stear ellos eran jovenes sencillos.

-No llores - dijo él secando sus lagrimas

-Es que es mi culpa no soy una buena persona , soy mala y egoista -

-Annie así te criaron tus padres, no toda la culpa es tuya -

-Lo es Archie -

-Si en verdad lo deseas puedes cambiar -

-Crees qué pueda hacerlo? - preguntó annie esperanzada

-Sólo si pones de tu parte, empieza por ser más independiente, no te rigas por la sociedad eso no te traerá nada bueno -

-Gracias Archie...Me has perdonado? -

-Si , pero con una condición - respondió el levantandose del mueble

-Cuál? -

-Comenzemos de nuevo, seamos novios y si todo va bien entonces nos casaremos -

La morena pensó que si quería en verdad cambiar y ser una mejor persona debería empezar por demostrarlo .

-Está bien Archie -

El guapo Joven Andley, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó.

Comenzarian de nuevo .

...

_**Mansión Andley – Escocia**_

La rubia empezo a despertar y sintió unos brazos rodeandola .

Albert dormia a su lado, se movió lentamente y besó sus labios.

Se sonrojó grandemente al recordar lo de anoche, pero estaba feliz.

Como se es feli , cuando una mujer se levanta a lado del hombre que ama después de haber disfrutado una noche de pasión.

Con sus dedos delinió el fuerte brazo del rubio.

Al sentir ese toque el rubio despertó.

-Buenos Días - mencionó ella dichosa y feliz .

-Buenos Días pequeña - dijo él besandola

-Qué hora es? - preguntó

-Las once, lo siento - respondió ella avergonzada

No te preocupes pequeña yo me levanté temprano pero creo que el cansancio nuevamente me venció... tienes hambre? -

-Yo si y tu? -

-Si, pero primero quiero tomar una ducha contigo - respondió el rubio, mirandola de arriba para abajo

La rubia en respuesta lo besó, el respondió el beso.

Empezaron a besarse y acariciarse, pero sabían que tenían que parar. Hay muchas cosas que hacer .

El rompió el beso .

-Tienes algo qué hacer hoy? - preguntó Candy tapandose con la sabana

-Hoy no... mañana tengo una junta con James y otros inversionistas -

-Oh lo olvidé, le dije a James que lo visitaría hoy -

-Entonces los dos podemos ir si lo deseas -

-De verdad?Iras conmigo? - pregunto, acariciando su pecho

-Si , ahora vamos a tomar una ducha porque si sigues acariciandome dudo que dejemos la cama en unas horas más - advirtió, levantandose tranquilamente sin importarle su desnudez.

-Está bien - dijo Candy muy sonrojada .

Había visto hombres desnudos antes pero otra cosa era ver a su Albert de esa manera.

Cuando él entró a la ducha, ella dio un gran suspiro.

Qué mujer no se enamoraria de él? .

Entonces la rubia hizo algo que nunca pensó hacer.

Se deshizo de la sabana que cubria su cuerpo y se dirigió al baño.

El rubio se sorprendió al verla así desnuda a la luz del día .

Era hombre y su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar .

Sin avisarle la tomó de la mano y la metió a la ducha.

Esta de más decir, que les tomó un buen rato en terminar de ducharse.

...

_**Instituto Mental**_

En una hora más terminaría el turno de James.

Así que visitó a Arthur por un momento antes de regresar a su mansión .

En el cuarto de su paciente encontró a su amigo Steve .

-Puedo entrar? - preguntó James

-Si entra - dijo Steve

-Qué hacen?-

-Haciendole algunas preguntas, quiero saber si hay algún indicio de mejoria -

James se acercó a Arthur .

-No recuerdas absolutamente nada? -

-No - respondió el joven tratando de no mirar al Doctor

-Quizás su cerebro necesita un poco más de tiempo - agregó Steve

-Hoy le mencion'w a Candy, y él me dijo que ese nombre le parecía conocido -

-Es eso cierto Arthur? - preguntó Steve

-Sí -

Los dos, abandonaron el cuarto por un momento.

-Y dime cuándo le dirás la verdad a tu hermana? -

-Aún no lo sé, no es fácil -

-Me imagino, en dónde la encontraste? -

-En América, trabajaba de enfermera -

-Qué coincidencia -

-Así es, ella ahora se encuentra en la Mansión de su novio-

-Están casados ? -

-No, no lo están -

A Steve eso le pareció raro .

-No me mires así , ellos ya han vivido juntos -

-Ya veo -

-Aparte para ella soy sólo un amigo, no puedo opinar sobre su vida personal -

Los dos amigos hablaban tranquilamente, pero como James había dejado la puerta abierta.

Arthur aprovechó para escuchar un poco, así que poco a poco se acercó a ellos.

-Y quién es su novio? -

-William Albert Andley, lo conocí en America - Chicago -

El moreno pudo haber dicho algo más, sino fuera por el grito de dolor que se escuchó detrás de ellos.

Los dos inmediatamente dieron la vuelta .

Y vieron a Arthur, arrodillado en el suelo tocando su cabeza con sus manos.

-¡Arthur! - gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Los dos Doctores corrieron hacia el querido paciente Arthur. Pero cuando llegaron encontraron al joven inconciente.

-¡Arthur! - dijo James levantando la voz

James tomó al joven, lo cargó y con su amigo se dirigieron a la sala de emergencia .

...

CONTINUARA ...


	14. Chapter 14

El hombre nació libre, pero esta en todas partes con cadenas

-Jean-Jacques Rousseau.

_**Cap# 14**_

-¡Arthur! -

-Ven acuestalo aquí - mencionó Steve, moviendo algunos pequeños instrumentos que se encontraban en la camilla

James acostó a su paciente en la camilla, después de acostarlo tomó su pulso.

El moreno tomó un pedazo de algodon y lo mojó con un poco de alcohol , acercó el algodon a la nariz de Arthur. No parecía funcionar Arthur seguía inconciente pero trató nuevamente y esta vez, su paciente empezó a reaccionar . Esto tranquilizó al moreno.

-¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Arthur con un gesto de dolor en la cien

-Te desmayaste, te duele algo? - preguntó James

Arthur se sentía algo extrañ , sentía un dejo de tristeza en su corazón . Lo único que ahora recordaba era que volaba en una avioneta y de pronto caía rapidamente y chocaba contra el suelo. Ahora entendía un poco más del porque de sus sueños. Se debatía internamente, no sabía si debía contarle a James lo poco que recordaba.

-Arthur? - preguntó James , su paciente ahora parecía estár fuera de este mundo

-Si estoy bie , aunque me duele un poco la cabeza -

-Haz recordado algo?-

-Si,algo - respondió bajando la cabeza

Arthur y Steve se sorprendieron, habían pasado muchos años esperando ver alguna mejoría en Arthur.

-Y qué recordaste? - preguntó James, curiosamente

-Sólo tuve una visión, llevaba un uniforme militar, iba manejando una avioneta pero el enemigo alcanzó a destruir mi avioneta, después empezó a fallar y caí al suelo -

Los dos amigos se miraron el uno a otro. Pensaron que quizás Arthur había participado en la guerra, y que fue precisamente ahí donde fue herido.

-Es todo lo qué recuerdas por ahora? - preguntó el moreno, apuntando algo en su libreta

-Si -

-Arthur ahora duerme, tu cerebro ha mantenido todo esto por años no le exigas demasiado. Poco a poco recordarás todo – agregó Steve, sintiendo un poco de pena por Arthur.

James ayudó al joven a levantarse de la camilla y lo llevó a su cuarto. Cuando llegaron a su habitación lo recostó y abandonó el lugar. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos se preguntó porqué se preocupaba tanto por él? Desde que Arthur llegó al Instituto, el sintió cierto favoritismo hacia él. Nunca antes lo había visto en su vida, pero de alguna forma cada vez que estaba cerca de él, se sentía bien. Algo había en Arthur que le causaba curiosidad,su desconocido su pasado le interesaba . Era algo difícil de explicar en si, era como si los ojos de Arthur guardaran ciertos recuerdos de alguien que el moreno trataba de indagar .

Al llegar la cafeteria del Instituto se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la pequeña mesa. Arthur no era su único problema. No sabía como decirle a Candy que él era su hermano, tenía miedo de que ella malinterpretara las cosas .

En ese momento recordó que la pecosa lo visitaría hoy, rápidamente tomó algo de cafe y abandonó el lugar .

...

La depresión tuvo efectos devastadores en casi todos los países, ricos y pobres . El desempleo en los Estados Unidos aumentó al 25%, y en algunos países alcanzó el 33%. Ciudades de todo el mundo se vieron gravemente afectadas .

Los sectores más gravemente afectados por la depresión fueron la agricultura, la producción de bienes de consumo y la industria pesada. Esto provocó que ciudades como Detroit y Chicago, que dependían de la industria pesada, sufrieran la crisis con más intensidad.

Los Andley poco a poco perdían su preciada fortuna. La Tia Abuela ya habia dado la autorización para que varias propiedades sean vendidas .

La Tía sentía que las fuerzas la dejaban poco a poco, quería seguir pero cada día se sentía más débil .

William no había dado ninguna autorización para la venta de ninguna propiedad, pero como él se encontraba entretenido con Candy la Tía decidió tomar cartas en el asunto .

La verdad era que si William decidia casarse o fugarse con Candy la Tía no diría nada, y no porque ella estuviera de acuerdo, sino porque era la situación economica lo que la preocupaba mas que cualquier otra cosa .

La mansión de Lakewood será salvada cueste lo que cueste - se dijo a si misma .

...

_**Mansión Britter**_

Aunque la situación economica afectaba a todos hay personas que en verdad no les importaba los demás salvo su propio pellejo . Ese era el caso de la madre de Annie.

Ella tomaba el té como si nada pasara . Olvidaba que su esposo ya no podía solventar todos sus gastos, por eso ella tenía esperanza en la boda de su hija. Ella había salido y el chofer le dijo que habían visitado la mansion Andley, lo cual alegró mucho a la convenida Madre .

Pero porqué su hija no le había dicho nada? .

En su cuarto Annie, se encontraba poniendo muchos vestidos en una maleta y no porque pretendia huir de casa, es porque quería desahecerse de esos caros vestidos para así poder ayudar a los niños del hogar de Pony, y no sólo a ellos si podía también ayudaría a las madres que rogaban por comida para alimentar a sus bebes.

Estaba cerrando la maleta cuando su madre entró a su habitación.

-Annie¿Qué haces? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-Buenos Tardes Madre, sólo estoy deshaciendome de algunos vestidos - respondió ella tranquilamente

-Y porqué? -

-Porque los venderé-

-¡Qué! - exlcamé la señora Britter, porque quería su hija hacer eso? Es que acaso no sabía que habían costado mucho dinero?.

\- Porque deseo ayudar a los niños del hogar de Pony - contestó Annie, tratando de sonar fuerte

-Que!Estás loca?... te dije que te olvidaras de ese lugar! - exclamó la señora ahora muy molesta

-Yo nací ahí, la situación empeora cada día si puedo ayudar con algo lo haré -

-Cuando te adoptamos te dije muy bien que te olvidaras de ese lugar, una señorita de tu clase no deberia frecuentar lugares humildes - mencionó su Madre despectivamente , algo que le dolió a Annie, ya que lo quiera o no, ella provenía de ese humilde lugar.

-Lo siento Madr , pero es algo que deseo hacer -

-Yo no lo permitiré! - exclamó, ahora roja de furia

-Por favor Madre, no deseo pelear contigo -

-Entonces déjate de estupideces -

-No lo haré, he decidido cambiar ya no quiero seguir siendo un parasito - mencionó la timida

-Queé has dicho! -

-Todo lo que hacemos es tomar el te y hablar sobre la vida de los demás, es qué hemos sido hechas sólo para eso? -

-Somos mujeres de clase, nosotras no debemos preocuparnos por nadie excepto por nosotras mismas o nuestros esposos -

-Pero yo no quiero ser así, yo quiero sentirme útil, quiero ayudar, quiero tomar mis propias decisiones! - exclamó la timida por primera vez

-Annie, no sé que cosas te habrá dicho o enseñado la huerfana de Candy pero -

-Candy ni siquiera se encuentra en el País, yo no estoy haciendo esto porque ella me lo pidió, lo estoy haciendo por mi -

-Pe - pero si empiezas a actuar de esta manera los Andley, no te aceptaran – mencionó preocupada

-No me importa, Archie me quiere como soy y eso me basta -

-La señora Britter, se sentó al borde de la cama, tenía que hacerlo porque sentía que en cualquier momento se desvaneceria su hija nunca se había atrevido a llevarle la contraria .

Annie por su parte, tomó la maleta y abandonó su habitación . Ya tenía una compradora y no desperdiciaria esta oportunidad. Cuando regresó a su casa después de ver a su novio , sintió que necesitaba cambiar no sólo por Archie, quería hacerlo por ella también .

...

_**Mansión Andley – Escocia**_

Después de la ardiente ducha que los rubios tomaron. Candy se quedó en la habitación para terminar de arreglarse. Mientras que el guapo rubio la dejó sola, había llegado un telegrama y quería leerlo. Algo le decía que era importante.

El rubio se sentó en la gran silla y abrió el telegrama.

Era de George, por un momento sintió un ligero temblor en sus dedos algo dentro de él le decía que eran malas noticias, pero decidió leerlo.

Estimado William

Madame Elroy aceptó lo dicho por el consejo, algunas propiedades han sido puestas en venta. Lo lamento pero era algo que tenía que hacerse.

Espero que todo este bien por Escocia, tienes que hablar con los inversionistas cuanto antes no podemos perder más tiempo.

En unos días te llegara unos documento , tendrás que firmarlos.

Cuídate

G . A

Albert tomó aire. El no quería vender ninguna propiedad, pero entendía el porque de la decisión de su Tía . La situación parecía empeorar con las semanas. Tendría que hablar con James, él es un inversionista muy importante y una alianza economica entre ellos podría ayudar a las empresas europeas que ahora el rubio poseía .

La voz de Candy, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Estás bien? - preguntó la pecosa, el rubio ahora tenía un gesto de preocupación en el rostro

-Si pequeña, recibí un telegrama, la Tía ha vendido algunas propiedades - respondió tratando de sonar tranquilo

-Oh yo lo siento Albert - agregó Candy , bajando la cabeza si tan sólo pudiera ayudarlo ella no se sentiría inútil

-Estabamos preparados para esto pequeña, ahora sólo tengo que ocuparme de las empresas que adquirí -

-James será tu socio? -

-Aún no lo sé, espero que si -

Candy besó a su principe, ella no era tonta sabía lo que estaba pasando. Albert no le decía toda la verdad para no preocuparla.

-Creo que debemos marcharnos - mencionó la pecosa rompiendo el beso

-Tienes razón, vamos – agregó él , quien se encontraba nervioso, no quería admitirlo pero necesitaba la ayuda de James.

Los dos rubios abandonaron la Mansion, rumbo a la Mansión de James.

...

_**Mansión Leagan**_

Eliza ignoraba la situación, pretendía no escuchar ni ver nada. Poco le importaba que su padre y hermano se chancaban la cabeza tratando de buscar una solución . Para eso estaban ellos se decía ella, era una dama de la Alta Sociedad, y como una de ellas no era su deber preocuparse por esos temas.

Hoy se encontraba muy molesta con su padre, ella deseaba adquirir un hermoso vestido que había visto, pero cuando le pidió dinero a su padre,él se negó , fue la primera vez que él le negaba algo .

El ver que ella no era la única que sufria o padecía, la hacía sentir mejor .

Se encontraba en la sala cuando recibió una visita muy grata .

-Señorita Eliza, el Joven Morgan desea verla- dijo el mayordomo

Al escuchar ese nombre, la pelirroja sonrió gratamente .

-Hagalo pasar – agregó Eliza , retocando su peinado

El mayordomo sólo asintió con la cabeza .

Ella no quería admitirlo pero quería a Mattew. No sabía porque pero le gustaba y mucho.

El guapo joven, entró a la sala

-Buenos días - dijo él , forzando una sonrisa, a él no le gustaba Eliza si la buscaba o veía a veces era por el sexo.

Pero Eliza no respondió el saludo, porque camino hacia él y le plantó un gran beso . Ese hombre tenía algo que la atraía y mucho .

El joven trató de quitarsela de encima, tenía que respirar pero no era sólo eso a el no le gustaba esas demostraciones de afecto. El era frío como el hielo.

-Eliza estamos en tu casa - mencionó él, con la voz agitada

-Mi familia no está en casa, vamos a mi cuarto - dijo ella , con los ojos llenos de lujuria .

El no era tonto le tomó unos segundos para ver como ella era realmente. Y como no quería nada serio con ella, aprovecharía su encanto para satisfacer sus necesidades .

-Y los empleados? -

-Ellos no dirán nada, saben que si lo hacen los boto - respondio ella , acariciando la entrepierna del joven

-No quiero arriesgarme, vamos al mismo lugar de siempre - dijo él, en verdad ese no era el problema, el problema era que no deseaba ser vinculado con Eliza.

La tomó del brazo y abandonaron la Mansión . Ellos tenían un pequeño cuarto en un mote , él lo había adquirido para los dos .

Eliza estaba feliz, cada vez que ese hombre la tomaba en sus brazos se sentía completa . Ella no era tonta, sabia que se estaba enamorando de Joseph, llegó a pensar que con él tiempo el podría llegar a sentir algo más que lujuria por ella.

Por otro lado el Joven pensaba todo lo contrario, cada vez que la tomaba en sus brazos cerraba los ojos para no ver su rostro. El estaba enamorado de alguien más, estaba perdidamente enamorado de una hermosa mujer, que era muy diferente a la que tenía en sus brazos .

Pero era un hombre y cómo tal sentía necesidad. Por eso cuando la conoció en una fiesta se acercó a ella, no para conocerla, sino para endulzarla con sus palabras. Y tal como lo predij , la tonta de Eliza, en verdad creía que el la buscaba por su bonita cara .

...

_**Mansión fergusson**_

James habia estado buscando algunos papeles en su habitación cuando encontro algunas fotos de Sophie .

Cuando vio su retrato no supo como sentirse, quizás antes se hubiera vuelto loco por su perdida . Pero ahora no era así, desde que ella partió sintió una gran liberación .

James había crecido sin amor, cuando su padre murió quedó al cargo de su tía quien era una verdadera bruja . Nunca le dio ni una migaja de afecto. Quizás por eso cuando conoció a Sophie se aferró a ella .

Cuando a uno se le dice que no sirven para nada y que son incompetentes, con el tiempo uno llega a creer que es así. Eso pasó con el moreno, el solía pensar que no se merecía una buena mujer y mucho menos amor .

En ese momento, recordó la palabras de su Tía .

-!Eres un inutil!¡no sirves para nada! ¡Eres igual a tu madre!

Un sentimiento de ira, se apoderó de él en ese momento.

Tomó las fotos de Sophie, y los tiró en la chimenea .

Observó como el fuego convertia sus fotos en cenizas. Desde que ella murió decidió poner su pasado atras y eso haría. Comenzaría de nuevo y esta vez él no se conformaria con migajas, buscaría a una mujer que en verdad lo quiera por lo que es y no por su fortuna.

Encontró unos papeles de propiedades, las propiedades que a él por ley ahora le pertenecian.

Pensó en ponerlos al nombre de Candy, pero antes de hacer eso tenía que decirle la verdad.

Se sentía algo culpable, por sus problemas personales había descuidado sus negocios . Mañana hablaría con su abogado, aunque no quiera tenía que sacrificar una gran propiedad para así poder ayudar a toda la gente que despediría.

La crisis economica, había afectado al Continente Europeo .Él poseía terrenos, y campos de agricultura, que daban muy buen fruto. Pero ahora ya no era igual, la gente ya no podía pagar por sus productos.

Con gran tristeza, tendría que despedir a muchos trabajadores .

El no era un politico, pero algo le decía que la crisis duraria por un buen tiempo, Y eso en parte, le daba miedo.

...

_**En el barco**_

Terruce admiraba el mar, a la misma vez que recordaba la carta de su Padre.

En esa carta el Duque de Grandchester, decía querer verlo y hablar con él. Terry era un hombre muy desconfiado. Así que por eso no entendía porque el hombre que no supo cómo ser un verdadero Padre para él, deseaba verlo.

Era muy tarde para pedir perdon. El moreno era un hombre muy orgulloso y perdonar era algo muy difícil para él.

Desde la muerte de Susana, había cambiado un poco. Deseaba ser feliz .

Deseaba estar con una mujer que lo ame por él, y no por un titulo que muchas veces había despreciado. El tenía muchas fans y mujeres no le faltaban, pero sabía que no se les podía tomar enserio.

Unas lo veían sólo cómo un afamado actor, y otras sólo querían publicidad .

El estaba seguro que sólo la pecosa, podría amarlo por ser el mismo .

Aún se odiaba por no haber sido lo suficientemente claro con ella, cuando la pecosa viajó desde lejos sólo para verlo.

Su corazón se encontraba dividido en ese momento, no pudo pensar con claridad .

Quería ver a Candy, pedirle perdon y prometerle que esta vez las cosas serían distintas.

No quería aceptarlo, pero muy en el fondo su corazón le decía que ya era tarde .

Si la pecosa se encontraba feliz con alguien, él no se pondría en medio .

Si alguien se merecía ser dichosamente feliz, era Candy .

Faltaba sólo un día para llegar a Inglaterra, pensando en esto se dirigió a su camarote.

...

Los dos rubios, llegaron a la Mansión de James.

El rubio bajó del auto y abrió la puerta como todo caballero .

Desde que el rubio había decidido viajar con la pecosa, ella no podía dejar de sonreir.

Muchas veces se peñizcaba, y afortunadamente no era un sueño, su Albert en verdad la amaba .

Tomados de la mano, tocaron el timbre y el mayordomo los recibió.

-Buenos Días - dijo el encargado

-Buenos Días - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-El señor James los espera... por aquí por favor siganme -

-Gracias -

Albert estaba gratamente sorprendido por la Mansión, era igual de grande y hermosa que la suya .

Candy no podía hablar, la mansión era hermosa. Nunca pensó que James podría vivir en un lugar como ese.

Los cuadros y decoraciones se veían carísimos. Los muebles eran antiguos pero finos .

Tomados de la mano, exploraban la mansión. Hasta que se encontraron con algo que les robó la respiración por un momento .

Candy soltó la mano de Albert y se acercó a un gran cuadro, mientras más se acercaba su corazón parecía latir salvajemente .

Era el retrato de una mujer rubia con los ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, tenía pecas sobre su nariz y mejillas.

Candy no podía pronunciar palabra, la mujer de ese cuadro era igual a ella .

El rubio se acercó a su novi , él tampoco sabía que decir .

James se acercó a ellos.

-Buenos dias - dijo James , algo nervioso pudo ver que los dos rubios se encontrabana asombrados ante el retrato se lamentó el no haberlo cubierto

Candy salió de su estupor y saludó a su gran amigo.

-Buenos días James - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Hace mucho qué llegaron? -

-No, sólo uno o dos minutos - respondió la pecosa aún asombrada

La pecosa se acercó al moreno y le dio un abrazó.

James pudo notar cierto brillo en Candy, si antes sus ojos brillaban ahora ella parecía resplandecer .

Echo un vistazo al rubio,y él estaba igual.

De pronto al moreno le cayó como un balde de agua. El era hombre y aunque nunca amó verdaderamente a su ex, recordó el brillo que sus ojos tomaron cuando, tomó a Sophie por primera vez.

En ese momento tuvo que calmarse, se sentia raro, si la pecosa no fuera su Hermana a él no le importaría. Pero lo era , y de tan sólo pensar que su hermana y el rubio, no, no quería pensar en eso.

-Estás bien? - preguntó la pecosa, mirandolo

-Si estoy bien, han desayunado? -

-Sí - respondio Albert , tomando la mano de la rubia

-Pasemos a la sala - dijo el moreno guiandolos

Una vez en la sala, los tres amigos se sentaron en el fino mueble.

-Deseas algo de beber? - preguntó el moreno, sin mirar a Albert

-Whisky por favor -

-Y tu pecosa? -

-Yo? No gracias -

James tomó una copa y lo lleno de whisky, no sólo para el rubio, él también necesitaba tomar un trago.

-Gracias - dijo Albert, tomando la copa

-Cómo van los negocios? - preguntó James, mirando a la pecosa que como una niña exploraba la gran sala

-No muy bien, mi familia ha tenido que poner en venta algunas propiedades y me temo que esto es sólo el comienzo - respondió el rubio, tomando la copa de un sólo sorbo

-Lo imagino, las cosas están complicadas - agregó el moreno preocupado

-Así es -

-Creo que sería bueno inventir - añadió James, invertiría con Albert sólo por la pecosa

-De verdad? - preguntó el rubio esperanzado

-Así es, creo que podemos invertir en las nuevas empresas que adquiriste, pero a la vez me gustaría afianzar las mias -

-Podríamos hacerlo, creo que esto nos convendría a los dos, pero no sé si quieras tomar el mando -

-Puedes hacerlo tu si deseas, yo sólo me ocuparía de las empresas de vez en cuando -

-Me parece bien, adquirí estas empresas hace poco y con tu ayuda darían fruto mucho más rápido -

-Entonces es un trato? - preguntó James ofreciendole la mano

-Es un trato,mañana podemos echar un vistazo a las empresas no son muy grandes pero es sólo el comienzo con el tiempo mejorará - respondió el rubio, tomando su mano

-Entonces así será -

Los dos hombres platicaban sobre negocios, la rubia se sentía algo incomoda ya que no entendía nada de lo que hablaban .

-Ejem ejem - tosió , tratando de llamar la atención

-Pecosa lo siento, nos olvidamos de ti - dijo el moreno, acercandose a ella

-Lo siento pequeña -

-Ustedes pueden quedarse aquí si lo desean, quizás yo pueda ir al jardin se veía hermoso -

-Si así lo deseas pecosa - ahora vuelvo -

James dejó solo a los rubios .

-Todo bien? - preguntó Albert abrazandola

-Si, es sólo que estoy aburrida -

-Jaja lo siento pequeña -

-No importa ustedes quedense aquí, yo estaré en el jardin -

Candy besó al rubio.

Él correspondió el beso, gustoso y deseoso de probar sus labios .

Pero la voz de James, hizo que rompieran el beso .

-Ejem - dijo el moreno

-Si - agrego la pecosa , roja de la vergüenza

-Ella es Maritza, te enseñará los alrededores y el jardin -

-Mucho gusto Señorita - dijo la joven, quien se encontraba sorprendida por el parecido entre la pecosa y la difunta Sophie

-Mucho gusto Maritza , sólo dime Candy -

Las dos abandonaron la sala dejando a los dos hombres solos .

-Todo bien entre ustedes? - preguntó James, tratando de no sonar como un entrometido

-Sí, estamos felices -

-Me alegro, ella se merece ser feliz -

-Yo la haré feliz -

-Eso espero -

Esas ultimas palabras le sonaron raras a el rubio, el tono de voz del moreno era el de un hombre celoso.

-Lo haré, lo dudas? -

-No quiero hacerlo - respondió el moreno, mirandolo fijamente

-Te molesta el qué estemos juntos? -

Esa pregunta tomó desprevenido al moreno, claro que le molestaba su hermana vivia con un hombre sin estar casada. El no se dejaba llevar por la sociedad, pero los demas no pensaban igual que él y temía por su hermana .

-Tu silencio me dice que si - agregó Albert algo molesto

-No creo que sea bien visto,el que dos personas vivan juntos sin estar casados -

-A nosotros no nos importa lo que los demás puedan decir -

-Pero debería importarte por ella! - dijo el moreno alzando la voz

-No entiendo porque te molesta tanto, que yo sepa ustedes son sólo amigos no es así? -

-Lo somos, pero me preocupo por ella -

Tu preocupación no es el de un amigo, no soy tonto veo como la miras o como tratas de hacerla sentir bien -

-La quiero -

-Cómo un amigo? -

-Por supuesto -

-Pues no parece -

-A mi si y eso es lo que importa -

-Si hay algo que quieres decirme, puedes hacerlo - agregó el rubio desafiante

James dio la vuelta y lo miró con molestia

-Sólo quiero que la respetes ! - exclamó alzando la voz

-Nunca le faltaria el respeto! -

-Espero que si -

-Sé lo que es amar a Candy, pero cuando uno no es correspondido es mejor dejarla ir - dijo Albert , seguro de que el moreno amaba a Candy

-¡Que! -

-Que estás enamorado de Candy -

-Yo no estoy enamorado de ella - dijo el moreno tratando de tranquilizarse

-Yo no estoy tan seguro -

-No me importa - dijo James acercandose al rubio

-A mi si, es mi novia la mujer que amo -

-Si tanto la amas entonces cuidala! -

-Eso hago! -

-No lo creo, debió quedarse aquí -

-Para estár contigo no? -

-No digas estupideces -

-No son estupideces -

-No! - grito el moreno

-Si no es asi entonces porque te preocupas tanto por ella, porque la miras como lo haces? -

El moreno ya no pudo controlarse , así que como un vomito verbal lo dijo .

-PORQUÉ ES MI HERMANA, MALDITA SEA! - gritó James mirandolo

Albert hubiera podido decir algo, pero el sonido de porcelana rota llamó la atención de los dos hombres.

Cuando voltearon hacia la puerta, la pobre pecosa se encontraba estatica sin poder mover ni un sólo dedo.

A James se le paró el corazón, por favor que no haya escuchado lo que dije - rogó para sus adentros .

Por otro lado Albert ,se quedó sin aliento .

Iba a acercarse hacia donde se encontraba su pequeña, pero de un momento a otro.. .

La pobre pecosa se desplomó.

-!Candy! - gritó James

Mientras que Albert la sostenía tratando de hacerla reaccionar .

...

_**Continuará...**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi. La siguiente historia es parte de mi imaginación.**_

_**Cap#15**_

-¡Candy! - exclamó el moreno

Rogó en silencio, esperando que nada le pase a su querida hermana .

Albert tomó a la pecosa, con sus fuertes brazos .

-Acuestala aquí en el mueble -

No supo ni como, pudo pronunciar algo, sentía la garganta seca .

El rubio rápidamente obedeció, él también se sentía preocupado por su pequeña .

-¡Maritza! ¡Maritza! - gritó el moreno

La empleada escuchó los gritos, así que inmediatamente dejo de limpiar por un momento .

-¿Sí señor? - preguntó Maritza, cuando vio a la rubia inconciente recostada en el mueble su expresión cambió

-¡Necesito el botiquin RÁPIDO! -

-Sí ...señor -

Maritza salió de la sala para buscar el botiquín, nunca antes había visto a su señor tan preocupado por alguien.

Rápidamente tomó el botiquín.

-Aquí tiene señor -

-Gracias, puedes retirarte -

Albert se levantó del mueble, y con rápidez cerró la puerta .

James abrió el botiquín y tomó un pequeño pedazo de algodón con alcohol .

Tomó el algodón y lo llevó cerca a las fosas nasales de Candy .

Después de unos segundos, la pecosa empezó a reaccionar .

Ella empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente .

Con voz apagada habló:

-¿Qué pasó?-

-¿Pequeña, reaccionaste estás bien? - preguntó Albert, acariciando sus rizos

Entonces la rubia recordó el porqué de su desmayo , sin poder evitarlo escondió su rostro en el pecho de Albert y empezó a sollozar .

El rubio miró a James, quien aún se encontraba en el mismo lugar sin poder pronunciar palabra .

-¿Pequeña qué ocurre?-

Candy secó sus lagrimas con sus dedos . Alzó la vista y dijo:

-"Eres cruel" -mirando a James .

Escuchar esas palabras de los labios de su hermana , fue como una bofetada .

-Candy ...yo...

Quería decirle toda la verdad , pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad , las palabras no podían salir de su boca .

...

Mansión Britter

La Madre de Annie, no deseaba verla. Una dama nunca le llevaba la contraria a sus padres.

Ya tenía suficiente con las negativas de su esposo, no necesitaba mas problemas .

En los periódicos se hablaba de la fortuna Andley, con la crisis iba bajando rápidamente .

Eso la preocupaba, que razón tendría en casar a su hija con Archie si él perdía toda su fortuna.

La voz de Annie , la sorprendió .

-Madre¿cómo esta? - preguntó annie, tomandó asiento .

Su hija parecía estar de buen humor, eso era algo raro.

Pero la altiva señora , la ignoró.

-Madre, espero que comprenda porque lo hicé -

La señora Britter se levantó del asiento, y sin siquiera mirarla abandonó el jardin .

Annie dejó el Pan de lado .

Le preocupadaba perder la estrecha relación que tenía con su madre, pero amaba más a Archie y por él sacrificaría cualquier cosa.

Por otro lado, la actitud de su madre le pareció muy inmadura. Su padre hace algunas horas les dio la noticia de que cerraría algunas de sus empresas, y ella se preocupaba si vendía o no sus vestidos .

...

_**Mansión Andley**_

La Tía abuela extrañaba a su querido William .

La mansión se sentía fría y solitaria.

Si William era felí , al menos eso disminuiría su preocupación .

Se sentía cansada, deseaba poder hacer algo para ayudar con la situación economica de la familia. Pero no podía solo servía para firmar papeles .

Las "vacaciones" de William, llegaría a su fin en una semana . Y cuando él regrese hablaría seriamente con su sobrino.

...

En la sala de la Mansión Andley

George y Archi , revisaban unos documentos .

-No puedo creerlo, tendrémos que despedir a muchos trabajadores -

El guapo Archie , se encontraba desesperado. No quería dejar a cientos de personas sin trabajo .

George estaba igual , hacían todo lo posible por salvar algunos negocios pero la crisis era tanta que no podían seguir solventando sus empresas .

-Me temo que es así, tendremos que hacerlo -

-¿No te has comunicado con mi Tío? -

Le envié un telegrama, seguramente mañana le estará llegando algunos documentos -

-¿Cómo van las inversiones , en Europ ? - Preguntó el joven heredero, aún sin poder creer que la situación familiar seguía empeorando

-William aún no se ha comunicado conmigo, esperaré por su telegrama -

-Espero que pueda llegar a un acuerdo pronto - mencionó Archie, bebiendo un poco de Whisk

-Esperemos que si -

George confiaba ciegamente en su muchacho, estaba seguro de que William encontraría una solución .

...

_**Escocia – Mansión Fergusson**_

El silencio era incómodo, ninguno de ellos se atrevía hablar .

Albert abrazaba a su pequeña, acariciaba sus rizos tratando de tranquilizarla. Ni por un segundo a el se le ocurrió que James pudiera ser el hermano de Candy. Él aún no estaba convencido.

Quizás él moreno estaba equivocado, pero después recordó el retrato. Lo mejor era dejarlos solos por un momento .

Lentamente , se separo de la rubia y dijo :

-Creo que deben hablar, yo esperaré afuera -

-Albert pero yo ...

-Estaré afuera no te preocupes pequeña -

Albert abandonó la sala, el moreno agradeció con la mirada .

-Pecosa , perdoname yo ..

-No deberías jugar con esas cosas James -

-No entiendo -

-Sabes muy bien que soy huerfana, ¿cómo puedes jugar con algo tan serio? -

Entonces el Moreno,entendió la pecosa creía que él estaba bromeando.

El se acercó a ella y mirandola dijo :

-Candy, nunca bromearía con algo tan serio, descubrí que eras mi hermana cuando viajabamos en el barco -

Candy alzó la vista .

-La mujer que secuestró a mi hermana se llamaba Priscilla White. entiendes? -

-Yo ...

-Cuando te conocí , te conté la historia acerca de mi hermana, la mujer que la secuestró murió en un día de nieve - muchas cosas coinciden pecosa, no me preguntes como pero mi corazón me dice que tu eres mi hermana -

Dijo James , derramando una lágrima .

Candy pudo ver dolor y sinceridad en sus ojos .

Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a él.

-James estás seguro de lo qué dices? -

El moreno tomó sus manos .

-Muy seguro pecosa, sabes eres igual a mi ...nuestra madre -

El escuchar la palabra "nuestra", hizo que la pecosa derramara lágrimas de felicidad.

En unos instantes que se sintió como una eternidad, el moreno aún nervioso abrazó a la pecosa .

Ella lo recibió gustosa, de poder abrazar a su "hermano" .

...

_**En el barco**_

-Señor Grandchester ¿Desea una copa? - preguntó el empleado

-Graham , Terruce Graham - corrigió él

-Disculpe -

-No se preocupe y sí deseo una copa -

El empleado sirvió una copa de Whisky para él actor, le ofreció la copa y el aceptó .

Cuando Terry terminó de beber la copa, se escuchó la voz del capitán que decía .

-¡Tierra a vista!

Los pasajeros dejaron su comida y bebida de lado para abrazarse y felicitar a los empleados y capitán .

Terry dejó la copa y a lado unos cuantos billetes.

Estaba feliz de poder dejar el barco. Abandonó el comedor para poder recoger su pertenencia que se encontraba en su camarote .

...

Los hermanos seguían abrazados, no querían romper el abrazo. Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo James lloraba .

El moreno rompió el abrazo, para ofrecerle su pañuelo a la pecosa .

Ella agradeció con la mirada.

-¿Cómo eran nuestros padres?

-No lo sé, no conocí a nuestra madre era muy pequeño cuando murió, y no tengo ningún recuerdo a lado de papá -

-Lo lamento -

-Pecosa ven quiero mostrarte algo -

James tomó la mano de Candy, y sacó un album de fotos.

La pecosa vio la foto de un hombre con el cabello castaño rizado, y ojos grises .

-Él es ...es -

-Nuestro padre, ésta foto fue tomada unos meses antes de su muerte -

Candy empezó a llorar nuevamente cuando observó la foto de su "padre" . Su padre fue un hombre muy guapo, identico a James a diferencia de los ojos .

-Papá era igual a ti - mencionó la pecosa , sonriendo

-Sí - añadió el moreno con un dejo de tristeza

-Yo, nunca pensé que tenía una familia ...estaba segura de que me habían abandonado simplemente porque no deseaban hacerse cargo de mí - dijo la pecosa , derramando una lágrima

-Papá te buscó por mucho tiempo pecosa, pero el no encontrarte afectó su salud y con el tiempo no pudo más y murió -

-¿Yo ...soy la causante de su muerte? - preguntó Candy sintiendose culpable

-Claro que no pecosa, no pienses eso -

-¿Podrías contarme más sobre papá? me gustaria saber más -

James le ofreció una gran sonrisa y dijo :

-Te contaré todo lo que quieras pero ahora creo que debemos comer algo, tu" novio" debe estar preocupado -

\- Oh me olvidé de Albert, vamos a verlo -

Cómo todo caballero , él moreno le ofreció su brazo a la pecosa, con una gran sonrisa aceptó.

Albert se encontraba nervioso e impaciente, se preguntaba muchas cosas .

¿Era James el hermano de su pequeña? .

¿Porqué tardan tanto? .

A lo lejos vio a su pequeña bajando las escaleras tomada del brazo de James.

Inmediatamente se acercó a ellos.

¿Todo bien? -

-Sí - habló la pecosa , brindandole una gran sonrisa

-James es mi hermano -

-¿Qué? ¿ Estás segura?

-Sí , la pecosa es mi hermana - aseguró James, besando la mano de Candy

-Yo ...no lo puedo creer - dijo Albert, sin poder creerlo

-Es una larga historia , espero que puedan acompañarme a cenar -

-Sí claro - mencionó el rubio

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el comedor .

Albert le ofreció asiento a su pequeña y ella aceptó.

-James entonces mi apellido no es white? - preguntó intrigada

-No, tu nombre es Candice Ferguson Dalí -

-"Candice Ferguson Dalí " pensó la pecosa.

...

En el Barco

Terruce logró abandonar el barco, sin ningún problema .

Al pisar tierra firme, se sintió raro. La última vez que abandonó Inglaterra fue para evitar que la pecosa sea expulsada del Real Colegio de San Pablo.

Estaba por tomar un auto, cuando un hombre vestido formalmente se acercó a él .

-Señor Grandchester?-

-Sí ¿Quién es Ud?-

-Me llamo Philip, soy la mano derecha de su Padre el Duque de Grandchester, estoy aquí para llevarlo a la mansión -

-No es necesario - dijo el moreno secamente

-Es mi deber ir con Ud a la mansión -

-No quiero pelear así que vamos -

Philip guió al moreno hacia el auto que los esperaba.

Antes de entrar al auto Terry preguntó :

-¿Cómo está mi Padre?-

El Duque de Grandchester, se encuentra mal de salud .

Un frío recorrió la espina dorsal del guapo actor .

...

CONTINUARÁ ...


	16. Chapter 16

Cuando la cena terminó, James invitó a los rubios a quedarse en la mansión . Albert aceptó lo hizó por su pequeña, pensó que quizás ahora los dos hermanos necesitaban hablar y estar juntos .

James y Albert tomaban whisky mientras que al otro extremo de la oficina la pecosa ojeaba algunas fotos de sus padres.

Candy no podía ser mas feliz , la vida le había devuelto lo que le correspondía " una familia ",le hubiera gustado conocer a sus padres pero por cosas del destino ahora era imposible.

La pecosa se acercó a los dos hombres , que continuaban hablando sobre negocios .

¿ Continuan hablando de negocios ? - preguntó con un gesto de aburrimiento

Así es - afirmó Albert tomando su mano

Candy debemos cambiar tu apellido - mencionó el moreno , mirandola

¿ Mi apellido ? ¿ Pero porqué ?

Porque eres mi hermana WHITE no es tu apellido -

Oh yo...lo sé pero he llevado en apellido White por tanto tiempo -

Creo que es lo mejor , pero aún no he recibido los papeles de tu adopción Candy - agregó Albert

Entonces esperaremos - comentó James

Creo que es tarde , es mejor ir a dormir -

Tienes razón pecosa -

Creo que fue suficiente por esta noche - dijo Albert abrazando a la rubia

Así es , les enseñare su habitación - mencionó el moreno algo incómodo , él no era como casi todos en la Alta sociedad, pero le molestaba pensar que su hermana vivía y dormía con un hombre que no era su marido .

En contra de su voluntad los dejo solos .

...

Mansión Grandchester

Philip la mano derecha del Duque de Grandchester , insistió en acompañar al moreno hacia la mansión de su Padre .

El moreno se sentía cansado , no tenía ganas de discutir con nadie así que sin poner resistencia aceptó .

¿ Dónde está la duquesa cara de cerdo?

Philip había escuchado sobre la rebeldia que caracterizaba a Terruce .

La Duquesa se encuentra de viaje - respondió Philip , mostrando el camino

Por aquí por favor -

Terry asintió con la cabeza , entro a la lujosa habitación, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio a su Padre . En ese momento recordó cuando él se negó ayudarlo cuando Terry se lo pidió .

Ahora ese orgulloso y arrogante hombre lucia viejo, cansado y enfermo.

Con pasos muy lentos Terry se acercó a su Padre .

Terruce - dijo él Duque con difícultad

Co...cómo está ? -

Mal pero mejor ahora que estas aquí -

Terry sólo le brindó una sonrisa forzada .

Terruce ¿ Cómo has estado hijo ? -

Bien - respondió el moreno , secamente

¿ Aún me odias hijo ?

Terry abrió los ojos grandemente , ante su pregunta .

Yo...

Sé que me odias hijo y no te culpo -

El moreno no podía contradecir a su Padre , ya que era cierto.

He...cometído muchos errores -

No se esfuerze -

Philip se acercó al Duque y le ofreció su medicina .

Terruce quería hablar contigo sobre el pasado pero ahora no me siento muy bien , POR FAVOR no te vayas quedate aquí -

Terry no deseaba quedarse en la mansión que aún guardaba recuerdos de su horrible niñez. Pero tampoco tenía el valor para negarse .

Me quedare aquí podremos hablar luego ahora descanse -

El guapo actor se levanto del asiento y salió de la habitación. Al salir se recosto en la puerta por unos minutos .

¿ Qué diablos hacia ahí ? - se preguntó a si mismo

...

Mansión Ferguson

Quizás no debian amarse en una habitacion tan cerca a la de James , pero los rubios no podían controlar su deseo.

Albert estaba perdidamente enamorado de Candy, su pequeña sentía lo mismo por él que mas podía desear ?

Poco a poco los besos subieron de tono , la pecosa estaba tan pérdida en las sensaciones que las manos de Albert causaban en su cuerpo, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando él rubio la desnudo por completo .

Oh cuántas veces había soñado con él? habían sido tantas que ella perdió la cuenta .

Albert sentía lo mismo que la pecosa, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces soñó con Candy .

Recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia con sus labios , a la misma vez que sus manos acariciaban sus hermosos senos .

Aunque todo estaba oscuro , la rubia delineó el perfecto abdomen de Albert con sus pequeñas manos .

En silencio y en la penumbra se amaron por horas, como nunca antes sus cuerpos se acoplaron el uno al otro. Lo que sea que fuera ese sentimiento que los llevaba amarse de esa manera , deseaban sentirse así por siempre.

Ninguno de los dos se regía por la sociedad, quizás para los demas su manera de ver la vida y de amarse podía tildarse de escandaloso, pero para ellos era perfecto.

Cuando el extasis llegó un remolino de sensaciones los sacudió al mismo tiempo . DIOS MIO, que bendición era poder amar y sentirse amado .

Llenos de sudor se abrazaron, aún temblando Albert susurró un : TE AMO en el oído de la pecosa .

El cual la rubia correspondió, feliz y cansada acarició el cabello del rubio.

Minutos despues, se rindieron ante el sueño.

...

Mansión Leagan

Eliza Leagan se sentía humillada, con el orgullo por los suelos. Ella quería al Joven Morgan y ahora se veia desplazada por otra mujer .

Altivamente como un loro empezó a hablar sobre su " relación " con Joseph Morgan, todos la felicitaban incluso sus padres, no podía sentirse mas feliz había atrapado a un hombre de alcurnia.

Pero ahora todos sus sueños y planes se venían abajo.

FLASHBACK

Como era de costumbre Eliza, se dirigía al nido de amor que los dos compartían. La " señorita " estaba muy molesta con su amante ya que parecía estar evadiendo a la pelirroja.

Eliza compartía la cama con Joseph y se creía con derecho sobre él guapo heredero. Sin avisar a nadie abandono la mansión rumbo al motel.

El la escucharía, nadie ignoraba a Eliza Leagan.

Cuando llegó se llevó una gran sorpresa, la habitación estaba con llave. Aprovechó su influencia y apellido, logró que el encargado le brindara un duplicado.

Usó la llave y lentamente abrió la puerta. Lo que vió a continuación nunca se borraría de su mente.

Ahí estaba él, su Joseph susurrandole algo al oído de una mujer, mientras que su acompañante gemía de placer.

Sí, El amor de su vida hacia el amor con una mujer que no era ella.

El coraje y dolor se apoderaron de ella.

¡ Qué diablos estan haciendo ! - gritó eliza , tratando de no llorar en frente de los dos

El grito de Eliza separó inmediatamente a los amantes.

La mujer se tapó con la sabana, Joseph se levantó y buscó su pantalon y camisa . En vez de disculparse o mostrarse arrepentido el guapo heredero dijo :

¿ Qué diablos haces aquí?

Eliza esperaba una disculpa un LO SIENTO pero no, él no se veía arrepentido.

¿ Quién es ella ? - preguntó la hermosa morena que se encontraba confundida

NADIE - dijo Joseph lentamente

¿ NADIE ? se preguntó eliza mentalmente, ella se había entregado a él y no significó nada ?

¡YO SOY SU MUJER ! - gritó eliza

¡ QUÉ ! - exclamó la morena

¡LO SOY NOSOTROS NOS ACOSTAMOS AQUI EN ESTE MISMO LUGAR!

La morena miró a Joseph con furia, pero él la amaba y eliza en cambio no significaba nada.

Ella se levantó con la intención de abandonar la habitación, pero él la detuvo.

NO TE VAYAS, ELLA NO ES MI MUJER TE LO PUEDO ASEGURAR -

Eliza sintió como su negro corazón se rompió en pedazos.

Joseph tomó la muñeca de Eliza y la sacó a rastras de la habitación.

¡ SUELTAME, IMBECIL ERES UN MENTIROSO UN MALDITO ! - gritó eliza , abofeteando su rostro

Esto molestó mucho al guapo Joseph.

¡ ESCUCHAME BIEN, TU NUNCA SIGNIFCASTE NADA PARA MI, SI YO ME ACOSTE CONTIGO FUE PORQUE SOY HOMBRE Y TENGO NECESIDADES NUNCA , ESCUCHAME BIEN NUNCA TUVIMOS NADA SERIO ! - exclamó friamente

En respuesta eliza, golpeó su pecho tratando de esa manera disminuir su dolor.

¡ TEN ALGO DE DIGNIDAD Y VETE, LO QUE TUVIMOS HA TERMINADO !

Diciendo esto Joseph, soltó su muñeca y regresó a la habitación.

Fue en ese momento en el que Eliza por fin pudo dejar salir las lagrimas que había retenido en sus ojos. Rápidamente abandono el motel.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Todo en su cuarto se encontraba destrozado, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Se juró a si misma que esto no se quedaria así, ya planearía algo para retenerlo a su lado.

...

Mansión Andley

Dos enamorados compartían besos . Annie se sentía en el mismisimo cielo y Archie trataba de controlarse.

Rompiendo el beso Archie dijo:

¿ Tu mama aun te ignora ?

Sí, pero ya se le pasara sabes como es -

¿ Es cierto lo qué me dijistes ?

No entiendo -

¿ En verdad deseas trabajar ?

Sí - respondió la morena , con sinceridad

Pero...sabes hacer algo ? - preguntó nervioso

Solo sé ir de compras , pero puedo aprender -

Si deseas puedes ser mi asistente - mencionó Archie, tomando su mano

¿ De verdad ? -

Sí puedes empezar cuando desees, aunque la paga no sera alta - respondió avergonzado

No te preocupes Archie, gracias por creer en mi -

Ven vamos tengo una idea de como puedes agradecerme -

Muy sonrojada Annie aceptó. Quien sabe a donde se la llevó.

...

Mansión Grandchester

Dos orgullosos hombres que llevaban la misma sangre, se encontraban en una lujosa habitación sin poder romper el íncomodo silencio .

Terruce hijo, cómo te ha ido? - preguntó el Duque, deseando saber más sobre la vida de su hijo

Bien -

El Duque tomó aire antes de hablar.

Hijo perdoname, no supe como ser un verdadero Padre - mencionó con sinceridad

Yo...no tengo nada que perdonar -mintió-

No eres bueno mintiendo Terruce - agregó , forzando una sonrisa

Terry no dijo nada sólo bajó la cabeza.

¿ Cómo está ella? - refiriendose a Susana-

Ella murio - respondió fríamente

Lo siento Terruce -

Esta bien-

El Duque no sabía que le impresionó más, la noticia sobre su muerte, o la frialdad de Terruce al hablar de su ex prometida.

¿ Cómo está tu madre ? -

A terry le sorprendió que el orgulloso Duque preguntara por Eleanor.

Ella esta bien -

El Duque luchaba por no llorar, nadie pero solo él sabía de cuanto aun amaba a Eleanor.

Cuando me enteré del accidente de tu ex prometida quise ayudarte pero no lo hice porque pensé que quizás eso te haría madurar - lo siento hijo -

Es el pasado dejemoslo ahí -

¿ Has vuelto a verla ? - preguntó esperando no incomodar más a su orgulloso hijo.

Terry alzó la vista .

¿A quién ?

Tu sabes de quien estoy hablando hijo -

No - mencionó el moreno , deseando no hablar de su pecosa en ese momento

Espero que lo hagas quizás no sea el indicado para decirte esto pero si la amas ve por ella -

Lo hare - habló Terry incomodamente

Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo sobre tu vida personal pero escucha a este hombre que amo y estúpidamente dejo ir al amor de su vida -

El Duque dejo salir una gruesa lagrima. El ver a su orgulloso padre llorando, sensibilizó su corazón.

Como deseando consolarlo de alguna manera, Terry tomó la mano de su Padre.

Te amo Terruce, perdoname hijo -

Terry abrazó a su Padre, sentía resentimiento sí pero no quería vivir así por el resto de su vida.

Cuando el Duque rompió el abrazo, dijo:

Terruce hijo, mañana deseo partir hacia Escocia deseas venir conmigo ? -

Terry ya tenía planeado ir a Escocia, quizás ir con su Padre no era mala idea quizás viajar podría mejorar la salud de su Padre.

Sí iré contigo a Escocia -

El Duque le brindó una gran sonrisa, los dos hombres Grandchester hablaron por horas planeando su viaje.

...

Mansión Ferguson

Pequeña tienes que levantarte - mencionó Albert , se sentía feliz

Solo unos minutos mas - habló Candy abrazando la almohada

Albert tomó uno de los rizos de su pequeña y inhaló el delicioso aroma de su cabello.

Al sentir a su amado Albert acariciando sus rizos la pecosa abrió los ojos. Con una gran sonrisa dijo:

Buenos días -

Buenas Tardes pequeña -

¡ Qué ! - exclamo candy levantandose abruptamente

El rubio sonrió grandemente, su pequeña nunca cambiaría.

Al parecer nos quedamos dormidos pequeña -

¿ Qué hora es ?

Es medio día pequeña -

Oh espero que James no se moleste con nosotros -

Jaja pequeña no lo creo no te preocupes -

Espero que si -

Debemos tomar un baño antes de bajar - dijo el rubio tranquilamente

Oh los dos ? yo...

Candy por favor te he visto desnuda, créeme conozco cada parte de tu cuerpo a la perfección- mencionó Albert abrazandola

Candy sintió como su rostro se torno rojo .

Esta...bien vamos -

Albert la tomó de la cintura y entraron a la ducha .

...

Media hora despues bajaron a la sala. James esperaba por ellos en el comedor.

Buenos días - mencionaron los rubios al mismo tiempo

Buenos días - habló el moreno, se sentía tan feliz que ni siquiera le dio importancia el que los dos rubios esten con el cabello mojado

Albert le ofreció asiento a la pecosa.

Espero que les guste el " almuerzo" maritza es una buena cocinera -

Huele delicioso - mencionó Candy

La sonrisa de la pecosa iluminó el gran comedor.

Cuando empezaron a probar bocado James preguntó :

¿ Tienen planes para hoy ?

Me gustaría tener el dia libre pero debo regresar a la mansión tengo que revisar algunos documentos - mencionó Albert tomando una copa de vino

¿ Tienes qué regresar a la mansión ? - preguntó la pecosa

Sí lo siento pequeña -

Si es así, entonces podemos ir al Instituto pecosa -

¿ De verdad, podemos ir hoy?

Así es -

Me encantaría - agregó Candy, en verdad la pecosa estaba entusiasmada

Quiero que conozcas a Arthur -

Al rubio no le parecio bien que su ahora " cuñado " quiera presentarle otro hombre a su pequeña .

¿ Quién es Arthur ? - preguntó Albert

Arthur es un paciente, él esta amnésico - habló James, pudo ver como el nombre de Arthur incómodo al rubio

Albert tragó seco, si alguien sabía como era sentirse así, era él.

Entonces hoy iremos al Instituto quiero conocer a Arthur - mencionó Candy, en verdad quería conocer al paciente favorito de su hermano, si ella podía hacerlo ayudaría a ese pobre hombre.

...

CONTINUARA...


	17. Chapter 17

Después de una exquisita variedad de platillos en el desayuno Albert decidió que era hora de partir, con un dulce beso de despidió de su pequeña y con un apretón de manos se despidió de James.

James no sabía como tratar al rubio. Pero de algo si estaba seguro no iba a referirse a él como " cuñado ".

Albert por su lado se sentía exactamente igual que él moreno no sabía como tratar al hermano de su pequeña, y ahora socio.

Una vez solos James preguntó :

\- ¿Eres feliz pecosa ?

Con un gesto de felicidad en su rostro la pecosa afirmó con su cabeza.

Si ella era feliz entonces él tambien lo era.

\- Creo que debo alistarme si deseas que te acompañe al instituto - mencionó la pecosa

\- Te ves hermosa pero si necesitas retocarte, yo esperaré aquí -

\- Necesito sólo unos minutos, recuerda que Albert regresara por la tarde - agregó Candy subiendo a las escaleras

En ese momento James recordó que ahora podía hablar con su abogado.

Así que aprovechando la ausencia de su hermana escribió una nota rápida.

Cuando terminó llamó a Maritza.

\- ¡Maritza!

\- ¿Si señor?

\- Toma quiero que envies esto a la oficina de Charles - dijo James entregandole una nota

\- ¿Eso es todo?-

\- Sí y por favor hazlo ahora mismo -

\- Con permiso Señor -

Como ya habían aclarado ciertas cosas por fin podií darle a la pecosa lo que por ley le correspondía.

...

Mansión O'brian

Patricia O'brian era ahora la novia de un universitario, cansada de aferrarse a un recuerdo decidió darse una oportunidad.

No lo amaba pero pensó que con el tiempo y el trato podría hacerlo. La situación económica del País era muy triste y desagradable, deseando no causarle mas deudas a sus Padres abandonó la universidad. Ahora lo único que deseaba era encontrar un trabajo.

Su madre pensó que trabajar no era la mejor opción para una dama de su clase pero poco le importaba deseaba ayudar a su Padre y los demas.

La morena decidió visitar a sus grandes amigas, las extrañaba mucho y deseaba ver como se encontraban.

Usó la excusa de querer ver a sus amigas para alejarse una semana de su ahora novio.

...

Mansión Ferguson

Después de 20 minutos James pensó que si Candy tomaba mas tiempo le saldría raices.

\- Estoy lista - habló Candy bajando las escaleras

La pecosa se veia inmensamente bella, valió la pena esperar.

\- Te ves hermosa -

\- Gracias James -

\- Bueno debemos irnos, dime aún deseas trabajar en el Instituto? -

Candy deseaba trabajar pero también deseaba estar con ayudar a los demas era su naturaleza pero temía perder valiosos momentos con su Príncipe.

Al ver a la pecosa con un gesto de indecisión James agregó:

\- Si no estás segura piensalo, ok? -

\- Está...bien -

\- Vamos - dijo James ofreciendo su brazo a su querida hermana

Hermano y hermana partieron rumbo al Instituto. Sería una nueva experiencia para Candy ya que anteriormente del único paciente con problemas mentales que ella cuidó fue Albert.

...

Mansión Andley

Annie y Archie decidieron retomar su relación pero esta vez era distinto, salían juntos seguido , Archie ya no le ofrecía caros regalos como solía hacer y aunque eso molestaría a cualquier otra dama de la alta sociedad, la timida adoraba las rosas que su guapo novio le daba con amor.

Nunca antes había trabajado o hecho algo más que ir de compras, pero Archie tenía paciencia con ella.

Los Andley habían perdido ahora el 50% de su fortuna y temían que ese era sólo el comienzo, pero les consolaba que eran una familia unida y que como tal se apoyarían mutuamente.

Ya no tenían el mismo Status social de antes, de hecho ya no eran considerados como una de las familias mas ricas de North America.

Ni Albert o Archie eran considerados como codiciados herederos. Al menos no desde que la familia empezó a sentir los daños que la crisis economica ahora causaba en América.

...

En el Instituto Mental - Escocia

James y Candy llegaron al Instituto . Candy pensó que era algo grande de hecho mucho mas grande comparado al Hospital donde solía trabajar.

Cuando James entró y en su brazo colgaba una hermosa rubia, la secretaria del Instituto mental, Clara trató de disimular su desilusión y tristeza.

Eran muchos años esperando que él guapo James le brindara al menos una sonrisa o algo que le indicara que para él si existia.

luchando por no llorar dijo :

\- Buenos días Señor James - disimulando una sonrisa

\- Buenos días Clara, deseo ver a Steve - mencionó el moreno sin siquiera mirarla

\- El Doctor Jerrod se encuentra en su oficina -

\- Gracias - dijo James tomando la mano de Candy quien le brindó una sonrisa amable a Clara

Clara casi se rompe el cuello tratando de seguirlos con la mirada.

En la oficina

Tocando la puerta James dijo :

\- ¿Ocupado? -

Steve se levantó del asiento y abrió la puerta, cuando lo hizo sonrió al ver a su gran amigo pero después sus ojos entraron en una clase de encantamiento al ver a Candy.

No sólo por su belleza, el parecido con Sophie era increíble.

\- Bu...buenos días -

\- Buenos días Steve, te presento a mi hermana Candy - agregó James sonriendo

El escuchar que la hermosa rubia era la hermana de su amigo, hizo que volviera a la realidad.

\- Mucho gusto - mencionó Steve besando la mano de Candy

\- Mucho gusto -

\- ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Y Arthur? -

\- Ha sufrido últimamente de dolor de cabeza pero nada serio, ahora debe encontrarse en su cuarto -

\- Podemos verlo?, quiero que mi hermana conozca a mi paciente favorito - mencionó James con una gran sonrisa

\- Si claro vamos - dijo Steve tratando de no incomodar a la pecosa con su mirada

\- Vamos - dijo James

Candy se encontraba feliz el Instituto era grande y limpio aunque no recibía buenas miradas por la mayoría de enfermeras.

Ignorando todo, le brinóo una tierna sonrisa a su hermano.

...

Mansión Grandchester

Después de una noche llena de arrepentimientos, lágrimas y perdon por parte de los orgullosos hombres Grandchester decidieron empacar .

\- Hijo gracias por acompañarme en este viaje -

\- Creo que este viaje nos hará bien a los dos -

\- Así es, el castillo de Escocia es preciado para mí y lo debe ser para ti también -

\- Lo es - dijo Terry con seguridad

Como no iba a serlo si en esa mansión fue donde pasó hermosos momentos a lado de su pecosa. En ese momento pensó : Candy qué estarás haciendo ahora ?

El Duque no era tonto el ser viejo le había brindado conocimiento, mientras su hijo iba él ya venía. Sabía que estaba pensando en Candy.

\- ¿Has pensado en buscarla?

\- Sí -

\- Espero que la puedas ver pronto -

\- Gracias, está todo listo?

\- Así es vamos el chofer nos espera, serán sólo unas horas -

\- Lo sé Padre vamos -

Con ayuda de Terry el Duque pudo caminar hasta el auto. El moreno inhaló fuertemente antes de entrar al auto.

Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que Escocia les tenía preparado.

...

Mansión Andley - Escocia

Cuando llegó a su mansión Albert inmediatamente preguntó si había llegado alguna carta para él.

Y así fue, George se había encargado de enviarle algunos documentos una semana atras.

Apresuradamente abrió el sobre.

Dentro encontró algunos documentos que debía firmar , malas noticias como esperó . Pero había algo mas .

Cuando empezó a leer no podía creerlo. Eran los documentos que anulaban la adopción de su pequeña ahora sólo necesitaba la firma de Candy, y él dejaría de ser su Padre adoptivo.

Obviamente George debió usar el apellido Andley para que la anulacion se diera de una forma rápida - pensó

Si, estaban casi en la ruina pero el hecho de que con sólo una firma él pueda proponerle matrimonio y algo mucho más serio a su pequeña hizo que se olvidara de sus problemas por ahora

...

Instituto Mental

Antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Arthur, James llevó a Candy hacia la cafeteria. Ahí se toparon con Clara.

\- Oh disculpe señor - mencionó Clara ya que con su café ensució el traje de James

\- Esta bien no te preocupes - agregó James sin interés

Candy nuevamente le ofreció una sonrisa y dijo :

\- Hola mucho gusto, soy Candy - ofreciendole su mano

\- Oh disculpen mi falta de educación, Candy ella es Clara Martin -

\- Mucho gusto - dijo Clara

\- Igualmente -

\- Bueno debo regresar al escritorio - agregó Clara con tristeza, no soportaba verlos juntos así que los dejó solos.

\- Creo que debemos visitar a Arthur - habló James

\- Sí vamos -

Las enfermeras miraban a los dos con curiosidad nunca antes habían visto a James tan feliz, ni siquiera fue así con la difunta Sophie.

Los dos eran un par de rebeldes, les importaba poco las miradas de los demas.

\- Alguna recomendación que debas darme antes de conocer a tu paciente favorito ? - preguntó Candy

\- Ninguna Arthur tiene un temperamento tranquilo, aquí es llegamos -

James abrió la puerta, Candy no podía ver muy bien ya que las ventanas se encontraban cerradas.

-Arthur? - preguntó James

Desde la oscuridad un hombre alto y esbelto se levantó del suelo.

\- ¿Doctor James?

Candy soltó el brazo de James, esa voz le parecía familiar.

\- Sí soy yo, quería presentarte a mi hermana y tú nueva enfermera -

Arthur no se movía, seguía parado en el mismo lugar tenía algo de miedo.

Candy por su lado tomando lentos pasos se acercó a él.

Esta todo oscuro abriré las ventanas - mencionó James

Cuando las ventanas por fin pudieron iluminar el pequeño cuarto , la rubia tapó su boca con las manos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó James acercandose a Candy

Pero Candy no podía escuchar nada siguió acercandose a Arthur y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca gritó :

\- ¡STEAR! ¡DIOS MIO! -

Un segundo después de que se oyera su grito en todo el cuarto la pecosa cayó al suelo.

Casi corriendo James se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos.

¡Candy!

¡Candy!

...

CONTINUARA...

Qué pasara ahora?mmmm lo sabremos en el proximo capítulo gracias de ante mano por todos sus reviews chicas.

Saludos.


	18. Chapter 18

Candy abrió los ojos pesadamente y cuando lo hizo completamente recordó el porque de su desmayo. DIOS MIO su querido Stear estaba vivo era él, no necesitaba pruebas para confirmar que era su primo.

Su voz, sus ojos era Stear aunque ahora lucía no llevaba la gran sonrisa que solía ver en él hace mucho tiempo, debía ser desesperante para Stear no poder recordar nada.

Su mirada era la misma que Albert tenía, cuando no sabía nada de su pasado o presente.

La mirada que él le dio, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, era de total desesperación y miedo.

Empezó a llorar, no podía evitarlo. Lloraba de felicidad.

Limpiando sus lágrimas, se levantó de la camilla, necesitaba verlo, deseaba cuidar de él.

Con un gesto de preocupación y felicidad abrió la puerta, y cuando lo hizo se encontró con James.

\- Candy deberías descansar - dijo James tomando su mano, se preocupaba mucho por su hermana

\- No, no puedo descansar ¡necesito verlo! - agregó Candy soltando su mano

\- Descansa después podemos hablar -

\- No! ¡Necesito hablar con él! -

\- ¿Con quién? ¿Arthur? - preguntó confundido

\- Su nombre es Stear - respondió la pecosa sonriendo - James después te contaré todo pero por favor necesito verlo -

James no entendía nada, su hermana estaba en un estado de desesperación y no creía conveniente exponerla a Arthur en estos momentos, quizás no la conocía tan bien como Albert pero si sabía de su terquedad.

Con un suspiro de resignación, decidió ir con ella.

\- Está bien,vamos -

Tomando su brazo James y Candy abandonaron la sala de descanso para ir al cuarto de Stear.

...

Escocia - Mansión Grandchester

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino Terry se quitó el sombrero y la chamarra.

El Duque no entendía el porqué a su hijo le gustaba pasar desapercibido.

Cuando Terry observó la mansión cerró sus ojos, y cuando lo hizo recordó a Candy a lado de el observando la chimenea. Ese día tuvo que controlarse para no confesarle lo que sentía por ella.

\- Terruce llegamos - dijo el Duque

\- Sí -

Con la ayuda de Terry el Duque bajó del auto. El chofer se encargo de sacar las maletas del lujoso auto.

Cuando entraron a la mansión Terry recordó lo que hace varios días quiso preguntarle a su Padre.

\- ¿Padre porqué enfermo? - preguntó Terry esperando por la servidumbre

El Duque bajó la cabeza no quería decirle el porque de su mal estado de no tenía sentido mentir en algo que tarde o temprano se sabría.

\- Terruce he perdido gran parte de mi fortuna - confesó el Duque

Muy sorprendido Terruce se acercó a su Padre.

\- Yo no lo sabía Padre -

\- No es sólo América, que se ha visto afectado por esta crisis Inglaterra esta igual o peor -

\- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? -

\- Eso ayuda Terruce sólo con preguntar, la fortuna que perdí ha cubierto cualquier pérdida que pueda afectarme en el futuro, lo hice ahora porque no creo tener la fuerza suficiente en el futuro para enfrentarme con las consecuencias -

\- ¿Qué pasó con sus trabajadores y empleados ? -

\- Tuve que despedir a la mayoría pero antes de hacerlo pude cubrir los gastos por un tiempo -

Terry sonrió, al parecer la ruina y la soledad sensibilizaron el corazón de su Padre.

El moreno tenía un gran fortuna y no por ser el hijo del Duque, la fortuna que poseía era el fruto de su trabajo actuando.

Y si podía ayudar a su Padre o a los demas lo haría.

\- ¿Esta en la ruina Padre? - preguntó con preocupación

\- No Terruce , aunque he perdido gran parte de mi fortuna estaremos bien sólo nos queda esperar - respondió el Duque levantándose del sofá con ayuda de Terry

\- Señor Grandchester disculpe mi tardanza, estaba cocinando - dijo la empleada muy nerviosa

\- No importa - añadió el Duque - Mi hijo y yo pasaremos un tiempo en la mansión-

\- Comprendo,necesita algo señor?- preguntó confundida el Duque no era una persona amable pero ahora su trato era diferente

\- No gracias, puedes retirarte -

Asintiendo con la cabeza, la empleada dejó solos a Padre e hijo.

\- Padre creo que debe descansar -

\- Creo que tienes razón, tu también deberías hacerlo -

\- Lo acompaño -

Terry subió las escaleras junto a su Padre. Aún le parecía increible que pudiera conversar con su Padre sin discutir .

...

Mansión Andley - Chicago

Una anciana lloraba en su habitación sin ser escuchada. Ella no era la bruja que muchos pensaban, la vida la había convertido en lo que ahora era.

Sólo ella sabía que muy en el fondo sólo deseaba lo mejor para su familia.

Abriendo un hermoso y antiguo cofre admiró sus tesoros, y no sólo se trataba de preciosas joyas.

Humbert era el nombre de su único amor, y sus cartas eran lo único que aún conservaba de él.

Cuando tenía 15 conoció a un bello jardinero. Trabajaba para Amelia, la única amiga que tenía en su adolescencia.

La Tia Abuela se enamoró de él y visitaba la mansión de Amelia muy seguido. Su buena amiga guardó su secreto y nunca dijo nada sobre la relación que mantenía con el Jardinero .

Ella nunca supo como su Padre se enteró sobre su relación con Humbert. El orgulloso Padre la encerró en su habitación y no la dejó salir por días.

Cuando por fin su madre se apíado de ella, buscó a Humbert por todos lados pero no lo encontro. Amelia le contó que su Padre había despedido a su novio.

Espero días, semanas, meses y años deseando saber algo de él. Días después de su boda, Amelia le contó que Humbert había regresado a la ciudad. Aún casada buscó por todos lados y esta vez si lo encontro.

Lo malo es que cuando lo hizo, el ya tenía una familia. A lo lejos escondida detrás de un arbol observó a Humbert jugar con sus hijos. Se quedó quieta en el mismo lugar hasta que oscureció, y después lloró por horas sentada frente a un lago.

Humbert había regresado, pero ahora él tenía una vida hecha y se veia feliz.

¿Tan rápido se olvido de mi ? - se preguntó a si misma

Resignada a pasar el resto de su vida con un hombre que no amaba, se levantó de la tierra y abandonó el parque, se prometió a si misma nunca mas buscar a Humbert, ya no tenía sentido hacerlo. Y tampoco pediría una explicación por su repentina desaparición años atras.

Elroy limpió sus lágrima, sabía que no debía llorar por el pasado pero era difícil no hacerlo.

Una sonrisa curvo sus labios cuando recordó a su querido William. Si él era amado y feliz entonces eso consolaría su alma.

No ya no tenía la misma fuerza de antes, no tenía sentido imponer sus reglas ante William.

Necesitaba consolación y la única manera de conseguirlo era presenciando la felicidad misma. Y sabía que no lo encontraría en la Alta sociedad.

El que William o Archie sean felices era su única esperanza.

...

Mansión Andley - Escocia

Después de firmar los documentos que George urgentemente envió para poder cerrar un gran contrato en América, el rubio descansó por unas horas no queria aturdir a su pequeña con su completa presencia todo el día.

Por alguna razón que Albert desconocia, se sentía inquieto y cuando trató de descansar le tomó horas para poder cerrar sus ojos.

Algo más le preocupaba, aparte de la crisis economica, el problema era que no sabía exactamente que estaba causando esa inquietud en él, negando con su cabeza decidió continuar firmando algunos documentos que necesitaban de su total atención.

Horas despues visitaría a su pequeña y a la vez llevaría consigo los documentos que James tenía que firmar.

...

Mansión Grandchester

Después de una larga siesta, el guapo actor sin ser visto entró al cuarto en el cual pasó momentos inolvidales a lado de su pecosa.

Cuando entró pudo ver que todo se encontraba igua,l los cuadros y la chimenea la cual les brindó calor tiempo recuerdos a lado de Candy eran agridulce, era inevitable recordar el pasado, sin poder evitar recordar a las misma vez aquella noche de invierno.

Muchas veces se preguntó a si mismo cuan diferente sería su presente si hubiera elegido a la pecosa. El estaba seguro de que aún amaba a Candy pero no entendía porque si la amaba tanto como decía, la dejó ir sin siquiera luchar por ella.

No, ni él mismo sabía el porque.

Tomando algunos pedazos de leña, prendió la chimenea, desear volver a verla era fácil, pero enfrentarse a eso era algo completamente distinto. No tenía idea que podría decirle si la volvía a ver. Se asomó a la ventana a lo lejos pudo divisar una gran mansión.

Su corazón empezó a latir, sin saber porque. Cuando su Padre despierte preguntaría por aquella propiedad.

...

Mansión Leagan

La altiva señora Leagan caminaba de un lado a otro sin saber que preciosa niña Eliza no quería comer, de hecho no había probado bocado en días.

De su cuarto ya no quedaba casi nada,estaba segura de que él tal Morgan era el responsable.

Sosteniendo una bandeja de comida entró al cuarto de su querida Eliza.

\- Eliza querida - dijo Sara abriendo la puerta, cuando lo hizo puso la bandeja a lado de la cama

\- Hija por favor confía en mi qué tienes? - preguntó muy preocupada

Eliza quien se encontraba en un pésimo estado por su falta de higiene y cuidado dijo :

\- Nada -

\- Eliza confía en mi, no te juzgaré - agregó su madre con sinceridad

La pelirroja alzó la vista y finalmente confesó.

\- Estoy embarazada -

Su madre se levantó de la cama inmediatamente y llevó las manos a su boca. Todo se había imaginado menos esto.

\- Pe-pero a qué te refieres? ¿Cómo qué embarazada? -

\- Lo que dije madre estoy embarazada - respondió eliza con fríaldad

Por un momento pensó en abofetearla pero quizás eso sólo complicaría las cosas con su hija tratando de sonar serena preguntó.

\- ¿Quién es el padre? -

Eliza esquivó la mirada de su madre.

\- Joseph -

\- ¿Morgan?-

\- Sí, pero no quiero que le digas nada -

\- Oh si lo haré, tengo muchas cosas que decirle - mencionó molesta

\- Este no es tu problema madre -

\- ¡Eres menor de edad, eres mi hija si es mi problema! Hoy mismo iremos a verlo, tiene que responder -

Muy molesta la altiva señora Leagan abandonó el cuarto de su hija, dejando a Eliza con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

...

Instituto mental - Escocia

Cuando James tomó el brazo de la pecosa para poder ir con ella al cuarto de Arthur, James pregunto :

\- ¿Candy conoces a Arthur?-

\- Sí, lo conozco y su nombre es Stear -

\- ¿Estás completamente segura? - preguntó James aún sin poder creerlo

\- Lo estoy es él,la última vez que hablé con él fue cuando partió hacia la guerra -

\- ¿Guerra?

\- Sí como voluntario, meses después nos informaron de su muerte - respondió la pecosa derramando una lágrima al recordar el funeral

\- Un soldado trajo a Arthur , tratamos de ayudar a su compañero pero murio- Por favor cuando entremos trata de calmarte -¿Lista ?

\- Sí -

James abrió la puerta lentamente.

\- Arthur tenemos algo de comida para ti, Steve me contó que no has probado bocado en toda la mañana -

Cuando entraron al cuarto, Candy quiso correr hacia él y abrazar a su querido no debía hacerlo, tendría que ayudarlo poco a poco.

\- Ho-hola espero que te guste la comida - dijo Candy forzando una sonrisa

\- G..gracias - Stear esquivó la mirada de la rubia, la mujer que tenía en frente hacía que él se sintiera melancolico

Tratando de ayudar a su hermana, James preguntó.

\- ¿Te sientes bien Arthur?

\- Sí-

\- Candy es mi hermana, desde ahora cuidará de ti -

\- ¿Candy? -

\- Sí mi nombre es Candy mucho gusto, cuidaré de ti - agregó la pecosa ofreciendole su mano

Con dificultad Stear tomó su mano. Pero cuando lo hizo, soltó su mano inmediatamente había algo en esa mujer que le causaba sensaciones extrañas.

\- Toma, espero que lo disfrutes - dijo candy ofreciendole un platillo de frutas

\- ¿Arthur te gustaron los lentes qué te obsequié? - preguntó James

\- Sí doctor -

\- Creo que es mejor retirarnos volveremos luego Arthur, trata de comer algo si no lo haces enfermaras - añadió James tomando el brazo de Candy

En contra de su voluntad Candy aceptó.

\- Su nombre es Stear y ahora que he encontrado a mi primo no lo dejaré solo - dijo Candy

\- Puedes cuidar de él si lo deseas pero debes tener paciencia si le dices todo de golpe puede afectarle -

\- Con mi ayuda y la de Albert podrá recuperar su memoria rápidamente -

\- No sé si sea buena idea que le cuentes todo esto a Albert -

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Si lo haces querrá estar cerca de Ar- digo Stear -

\- Albert es el Tio de Stear, es su derecho -

Suspirando James dijo :

\- Esta bien puedes hacerlo, pero si desean estar cerca de él no podrán decirle la verdad -

\- Lo sé, tardará pero con el tiempo volverá ser el mismo de antes -

\- Debemos irnos es algo tarde, mañana puedes empezar a cuidar de él -

Candy quería a James, era su hermano y un muy buen hombre pero a veces no comprendía su actitud. Por un momento pensó en buscar una mujer para su hermano, quizás eso disminuiría su seriedad.

...

Mansión Grandchester

Después de pasar algunas horas admirando la chimenea y sus alrededores. El estomago de Terry empezó a protestar de hambre.

Sin ganas abandonó el cuarto y acompaño a su Padre a cenar.

\- Terruce hijo si te sientes aburrido puedes ir a cabalgar - mencionó el Duque tomando una copa de vino

\- ¿Cabalgar? pero aquí no tenemos caballerizas - agregó Terry sin entender

Con una gran sonrisa el Duque dijo :

\- No necesitas varios caballos para hacerlo, que yo sepa Theodora era tu favorita -

Cuando el guapo actor escuchó el nombre de Theodora, alzó la vista inmediatamente.

\- Pero yo pensé que habías vendido mi caballo -

\- Pensé en hacerlo cuando escapastes del colegio, pero ella había estado muchos años contigo y por eso cambie de opinión -

El gesto de Terry era el de incredulidad, cuando escapó y dejó a su querida Theodora esperó no verla nuevamente ya que conocía a su Padre.

\- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó como un niño feliz cuando se le esconde un regalo

\- En la caballeriza Terruce, tu gran amigo Mark se ha encargado de cuidarla -

\- Disculpe Padre, nos veremos luego - diciendo esto Terry abandonó el comedor

Normalmente esto hubiera enfurecido al Duque, pero valía la pena. Tranquilamente continuó degustando los platillos.

En la caballeriza

\- Mark, ¿cómo estas? - dijo Terry alzando la voz

\- ¿Terry? - preguntó Mark quien se encontraba cepillando a Theodora

\- Sí, ¿cómo has estado? -

-Bien hermano - respondió Mark correspondiendo el abrazo de Terry - Mi mamá me dijo que vendrían pero no pensé que fuera verdad -

\- Estoy aquí con mi Padre -

\- Lo sé, como puedes ver Theodora esta sana y más bella que nunca-

Sonriendo Terry se acercó al ejemplar.

\- Theodora - dijo Terry palmeando el lomo del caballo

\- Acababa de cepillarla, puedes montar si deseas - mencionó Mark

\- Lo haré.

\- Pero antes de montar su caballo Terry preguntó.

\- Mark sabes quién adquirió la mansión de enfrente?

\- James Ferguson -

\- ¿Ferguson? ¿Tiene algo qué ver con Juliette Ferguson?

\- Al parecer es su sobrino -

\- ¿Porqué? - preguntó Mark le pareció extraño, el actor no solía preguntar por extraños

\- Por nada, dile a mi Padre que volveré en unas horas -

Terry montó a Theodora con tranquilidad y cabalgando desapareció de los alrededores.

El actor se sentía feliz, había recuperado a Theodora y el cabalgar parecía relajarlo.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que vio de lejos un lujoso auto estacionarse a la entrada de la dichosa y lujosa mansión.

Dejó de cabalgar y lentamente se acercó un poco mas.

Cuando pudo reconocer al hombre que bajaba del auto, el moreno exclamó.

¡ Albert !

...

CONTINUARÁ...

...


	19. Chapter 19

"Pensar es fácil. Actuar es difícil. Actuar siguiendo el pensamiento propio es lo más difícil."(KANT)

...

Terry no sabía se debía acercarse o no, es que las cosas habían cambiado y no porque entre el rubio y el moreno hubiera alguna Terry sabía que al hacer daño a Candy deliberadamente se lo hizo a Albert.

Hace años atrás por medio de los periodicos se había enterado de que el vagabundo que una vez le salvó de una pelea, era el gran Sir William Albert cual sorprendió mucho al moreno, nunca se imaginó que el hombre con el cual solía hablar de peleas y muchas cosas más era el Padre adoptivo de su pecosa.

Ahora su amigo se veia diferente, ya no llevaba el cabello largo y ya no tenía barba.

Las piernas de Terry no le respondian, quiso acercarse pero el miedo que sintió en ese momento le impidió tomar un paso hacia adelante.

Lamentando su falta de valentia en ese momento. Se acercó a Theodora y montó sobre ella.

\- Albert gran amigo, te encuentras en Escocia al igual que yo y ahora que estás cerca, hablaremos muy pronto -

Dijo Terry, montando a Theodora y alejandose de la mansión Fergusson.

Albert por su lado dio la vuelta porque sintió a alguien detrás de él pero cuando lo hizo no había nadie.

Cuando tocó el timbre, quien recibió al rubio fue su pequeña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pequeña, te extrañé mucho -

Dijo Albert abrazandola y haciendola girar lo cual hizo que Candy empezara a reir como loca.

\- Albert mi amor, yo también te extrañé-

Candy besó al gran amor de su vida y el rubio correspondió a su beso con mucha dulzura.

\- Necesitamos hablar Albert es importante-

Mencionó Candy, rompiendo el beso

\- ¿ Pasa algo malo?-

-No, no te preocupes pero es algo muy importante-

-Yo también deseo hablar contigo- Entremos-

Cuando los rubios entraron a la mansión James esperaba por ellos.

-Buenos días-

Mencionó James acercandose a Albert para estrechar su mano

-Buenos días-

Agregó Albert,correspondiendo el saludo

\- Es bueno verte nuevamente, si deseas puedes quedarte aquí con nosotros, la cena será servida en una hora-

-Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, estoy aquí porque deseaba ver a Candy y también porque tengo conmigo los papeles que debes firmar-

\- Ya veo, firmaré los papeles en la oficina acompañame -

Mencionó James tomando los documentos

-Creo que yo iré con ustedes después de todo yo también deseo hablar con ustedes -

Agregó Candy algo nerviosa.

\- Primero firmare los documentos y luego podrán hablar en la oficina, pero también recuerda Candy que hoy mi gran amigo Charles vendrá para que firmes algunos papeles-

-Lo sé -

-Bueno vamos a la oficina-

James caminó en frente de ellos, mientras que Candy caminaba tomada de la mano con Albert.

(((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

Mansión Leagan

Sara Leagan a la fuerza hizo que Eliza se cambiara de ropa, quizás su hija no lo entendía pero tener un hijo sin Padre era algo muy serio.

-Vamos Eliza, tenemos una reunion con el Padre del tal Morgan-

-Madre no quiero ir-

Dijo Eliza con fastidio

-¡Estas embarazada, qué no entiendes!-

-¡Sí lo sé Madre!-

Sara se acercó a Eliza y abofeteó su rostro.

Muy sorprendida la pelirroja, alzó la vista y miro a su madre con furia.

-¡Yo te inculqué valores Eliza! No se que pensaste cuando te acostaste con ese hombre-

-Este no es tu problema-

-Lo es Eliza eres mi hija y eres menor de edad, no perdamos el tiempo ese inmaduro muchacho tendrá que asumir su responsabilidad-

Tomando el brazo de su hija, Sara Leagan tomó el auto de la familia para dirigirse a la mansión Morgan.

Eliza estaba feliz, su plan estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))

Mansión Andley

La señora Elroy no se encontraba bien de salud y penso que quizás pasear por la ciudad ayudaría en algo pero pasó todo lo contrario.

Todo estaba mucho peor de lo que pensaba y no era sólo la crisis economica.

La pesima economia parecía haber empeorado la ciudad que si antes se encontraba mal por la delincuencia y mafia, ahora estaba peor y ya nadie tenía esperanza de que pudiera mejorar en el futuro.

La Ley Seca, entendida como la prohibición de vender bebidas alcohólicas, estuvo vigente en los Estados Unidos entre 17 de enero de 1920 y el 5 de diciembre de 1933

El alcohol, no obstante, continuó siendo producido de forma clandestina y también importado clandestinamente de países limítrofes, provocando un auge considerable del crimen organizado. De hecho, hubo numerosos casos en donde ciudadanos compraron licor masivamente durante las últimas semanas del año 1919, antes que la ley entrase en vigor el 17 de enero de 1920, para así atender el consumo propio: si bien la ley impedía la oferta de alcohol, la demanda de éste no había desaparecido

Chicago está fuertemente asociado con gángsters y la mafia y clandestinos para proporcionar alcohol tras la prohibición. Un tiempo oscuro y sombrío durante la Gran Depresión , mucha gente en la ciudad estaban desempleados y pasó a depender de salidas de la mano comida para sobrevivir ; muchos se volvieron a la delincuencia como una forma de hacer frente a la pobreza. Muchos músicos que luchan llegaron a la ciudad y encontró consuelo en el blues y el jazz en los clubes de la ciudad como una forma de hacer frente a sus quejas.

La Tía Abuela se equivocó al querer salir y ver la ciudad que la vio estaba casi segura que si la economia no mejoraba para su familia prontamente, la delincuencia acabaría con lo poco agradable que quedaba de la ciudad y País.

((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))

Mansión Grandchester

Cuando Terry regresó a su mansión, ató a Theodora en la caballeriza y entró a la mansión.

Su Padre se encontraba tomando Whisky cuando vio a su hijo entrar.

-Terruce pensé que tomarías más tiempo montando caballo-

-Mañana continuare, Padre debo hacerle una pregunta-

\- Dime Terruce-

-¿Conoce a Juliette Fergusson?-

\- La conocí hace tiempo pero no hablabamos mucho, era un verdadera bruja-

-¿Era?-

-Murio hace mucho tiempo-

-¿Y si ella murio quien vive en la mansión de enfrente?-

-Su sobrino James Fergusson lo conocí hace tiempo es un buen muchacho-

\- Entiendo, ahora él es el Conde-

\- Pudo serlo pero él rechazo ese titulo, es un rebelde como su Padre lo fue en vida-

-¿Conociste a su Padre?-

\- Claro que lo hice el era unos años menor que yo, pero estudiamos juntos-

-¿Porqué tanto interes en esa familia Terruce?-

-Por nada, creo que iré a conocerlo-

-¿Tú?- ¿Y porqué harías eso?-

\- No lo sé, pero lo haré-

El Duque miró a su hijo con extrañez.

Terry por su lado abandonó la sala para cambiarse y pensar con que excusa podría conocer al tal James.

(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

Mansión Fergusson

James observaba los documentos, normalmente esto es algo que su abogado se opondría pero lo hacía porque Albert era bueno en los negocios y también lo hacía por su pecosa.

Al terminar de leer los documentos James firmó.

\- Ahora somos socios-

Mencionó James ofreciendole la mano

\- Lo somos-

Dijo Albert tomando su mano y con ese acto sellando un nuevo acuerdo entre ellos.

-Bueno creo que esto merece un brindis-

Agregó Candy sonriendo

\- Me parece bien ustedes pueden hablar yo iré por el Champagne-

\- Me alegro que toda este saliendo bien Albert-

-Con la ayuda de tu hermano en las empresas podremos recuperar nuestra fortuna y a la vez ayudar a los que ahora necesitan trabajo-

-Albert necesito hablar contigo-

-Dime princesa-

-Pero necesito que primero tomes asiento porque lo que te voy a decir no es algo fácil-

Albert tomó asiento y con un gesto le insto a continuar.

-Albert cuando conocí a James el me habló sobre su paciente favorito -

\- ¿Y?-

-Por mucho tiempo quise conocerlo y finalmente lo hice esta mañana-

\- ¿Lo hiciste?-

-Si-

\- No entiendo lo que tratas de decirme pequeña-

Antes de hablar Candy tomo aire.

-Albert el paciente favorito de mi hermano es STEAR -

Al escuchar el nombre de Stear, el rubio se paró de inmediato y con un gesto de incredulidad dijo:

-Candy pequeña se que su muerte nos afecto a todos pero...

Pero Candy no le dejo terminar.

\- Albert es Stear , el no esta muerto esta internado en un Instituto mental-

\- Candy estas segura de lo que estas diciendo?

Preguntó Albert sintiendo como los latidos de su corazon se aceleraban.

\- Estoy muy segura es él, solo que no es el mismo de antes-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Albert el ha perdido la memoria-

-¿Pero cómo?-

-Al parecer tuvo un accidente cuando aún se encontraba en la guerra -

-Aun no puedo creer lo que me has dicho, a nosotros nos informaron que el había muerto en batalla-

-Lo sé pero el no murio, esta vivo Albert ahora lo que debemos hacer es apoyarlo necesita de nosotros para recordar su pasado-

Albert abrazó a Candy, si antes estaba de buen humor ahora simplemente se sentía feliz.

-Pequeña no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que mi sobrino esta vivo-

-Lo sé mi amor -

La felicidad que ahora sentian era muy grande.

\- Candy toma,deseo que firmes estos papeles-

Dijo Abert rompiendo el abrazo

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Son los papeles de tu adopcion con tu firma dejaras de ser mi hija adoptiva y podremos estar juntos sin avergonzarnos de nuestros actos-

Con un gesto de sorpresa Candy dijo:

-Pensé que tomaria un buen tiempo-

-Al parecer George uso el nombre de los Andley para adelantar el proceso-

Candy empezó a leer y cuando termino de leer algunas lineas tomó un lapicero y firmó.

\- No puedo creer que ya no lleve tu apellido Albert-

-Volveras a llevar mi apellido pero no como mi hija, sino como mi esposa-

La rubia alzó la vista y acercandose a el preguntó:

\- Tu...quieres qué sea tu esposa?-

-Si eso espero-

El amor que sentian cada día se hacía mas fuerte, lentamente los dos rubios se besaron con seguridad de que nadie ni nada los separaria.

James regresó y puso a bandeja con champagne en la mesa para que los dos rubios puedan notar su presencia.

\- James tenemos una noticia, desde hoy ya no llevo el apellido Andley-

Mencionó Candy con una gran sonrisa.

Esa noticia tomó por sorpresa al moreno.

\- De verdad?-

-Así es,traje los documentos conmigo para que Candy pueda firmar y lo hizo-

Agregó Albert mostrandole los documentos.

\- Entiendo ¿ Candy ya te ha contado sobre Arthur?-

\- ¿Arthur?-

-Se refiere a Stear-

-Si Candy ya me conto todo y quiero agradecerte por haber cuídado de el-

Dijo Albert con sinceridad

-No te preocupes, por alguna razón el siempre llamó mi atención y ahora entiendo porque-

-De todos modos lo aprecio -

La empleada Marizta interrumpió la conversacion.

-Disculpe señor pero el abogado Hamilton desea hablar con Ud-

\- Si por favor hazlo pasar-

-Si con permiso-

-Albert deberías quedarte con nosotros, Charles es un amigo mio y pedí que me visitara para que Candy pueda firmar algunos documentos-

-Lo haré-

Mencionó Albert tomando la mano de su pequeña.

James tuvo que mirar a otro lado, le molestaba esas muestras de afecto entre los rubios...

((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))

Mansión Morgan

Sentado en un fino mueble Joseph Morgan miraba a Eliza con odio y asco, como era posible que ella haya podido ser capaz de inventar semejante el sabia que no era verdad, pero tampoco podia decirlo directamente ya que ante todo era un caballero.

Su Padre creia en el pero no su Madre, ella se regia por la sociedad y ella le entregaria al mismo verdugo si eso impedia un escandalo.

-Yo confio en mi hijo y aunque no estoy de acuerdo con su proceder, creo que debemos mantener esto en silencio hasta que podamos comprobar si lo que dice su hija es cierto-

Dijo el Señor Morgan

\- ¡Como se atreve, mi hija nunca inventaria algo de esa magnitud!-

Exclamó la madre de Eliza

-Por favor somos personas civilizadas,no se preocupe señora Leagan mi hijo asumira su responsabilidad-

Mencionó la señora Morgan

-Esta decision no es solo tuya-

Agregó el señor Morgan fulminando con la mirada a su esposa

-Creo que deberia escuchar a su esposa, mi Eliza esta embarazada y si su hijo no responde, esto será un gran escandalo para todos nosotros-

-¡Basta! - No voy a permitir que ninguno de ustedes tome decisiones acerca de mi vida, Eliza tienes que decir la verdad tu no puedes estar embarazada-

Exclamó Joseph acercandose a ella

\- Joseph como puedes ser tan cruel, estoy embarazada y es tu hijo-

Dijo Eliza derramando lágrimas de cocodrilo

\- ¡TU NO PUEDES ESTAR EMBARAZADA YA QUE YO ME CUIDE! -

Gritó Joseph ya harto de todo esto

El padre de Joseph se levantó del asiento y dijo:

-¿A qué te refieres Joseph?-

Joseph se acercó a su Padre y le dijo algo en el oido

-Entiendo, señorita mi hijo por ser un caballero no quiso decir esto pero creo que es necesario Ud no puede estar embarazada-

Eliza se paro de inmediato con temor.

\- De qué esta hablando?-

Preguntó Sara

-Porque mi hijo tomó precauciones y Ud lo sabe señorita Leagan, cuando un hombre no completa el acto dentro de una mujer no hay ninguna posibilidad de embarazo-

Dijo el señor Morgan

\- Esto es inaudito no puede creerle a un muchacho inmaduro-

-No le permito que se exprese de esa manera sobre mi hijo Señora Leagan-

\- Entonces no diga tonterias, su hijo tendrá que casarse con mi hija-

También cansado de todo este embrollo, el señor Morgan dijo:

-Yo le creo a mi hijo y yo tengo mis dudas, mañana llamaré al doctor de la familia y será el quien confirme si es verdad o no sobre el embarazo de su hija-

Sara lo pensó por un momento, eso lo del doctor no era una mala que ella confiaba en su hija ciegamente.

Pero Eliza no pensaba igual ahora temblaba de miedo no queria ser revisada por el dichoso Doctor.

\- Esta bien señor Morgan mañana por la mañana estaremos aquí-

Diciendo esto Sara tomó el brazo de Eliza y juntas abandonaron la mansión.

\- Joseph necesitamos hablar vamos a mi oficina-

Dijo el señor Morgan con autoridad

Joseph quien se sentía avergonzado por haberse involucrado con Eliza, bajó la cabeza e hizo lo que su Padre dijo.

(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))

En los documentos que Candy firmó se establecia que ella ahora era la dueña de una mansión en Inglaterra Y Escocia. Así también como otras propiedades en Francia Y América.

La muñeca le dolia de tanto firmar, en verdad ella no necesitaba esas propiedades pero lo hizo ante la insistencia de James.

Albert quien se había mantenido en silencio mientras Candy ó que por fin podia estar con ella libremente y no sólo porque ya no era su hija adoptiva sino también porque sin esperarlo Candy pertenecía a una buena familia y su Tía ni la sociedad podrían oponerse a la relación que mantenia con ella.

Aunque así con dinero o sin dinero, el la hubiera seguido hasta el fin del mundo.

Acercandose a Albert, la rubia dijo:

-Mi amor tienes que regresar a tu mansión puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas-

-Me encantaria pequeña pero debo regresar, tengo que firmar algunos documentos pero puedes venir conmigo si deseas-

Con una gran sonrisa Candy asintió con la cabeza.

-James regresaré mañana temprano-

El moreno queria pasar mas tiempo con su hermana pero no pensaba en rivalizar con el rubio.

\- Si claro pero debe ser temprano, mañana comenzarás a cuidar de Stear-

-Lo haremos ya que Albert desea ir conmigo-

\- ¿De verdad?-

\- Así es, deseo ver a mi sobrino aunque no te preocupes no le dire quien soy, su memoria regresara por si solo-

\- Tienes razón, bueno entonces nos vemos mañana-

Acompañando a su pecosa y al rubio James los despidió.

Cuando entraron al auto, como a una niña su hermana asomó su cabeza por la ventana y le dijo:Hasta luego

Con una gran sonrisa entró a la mansión.

Estaba por subir a su oficina y tomar algunas copas de Whisky, cuando la empleada se acercó hacia donde se encontraba.

\- Señor un Joven desea verlo-

-¿Quién es?-

Preguntó sin interes

\- No me quiso decir su nombre-

James miró a Martiza con algo de curiosidad.

\- Dile que pase-

\- Si señor-

James se sentó en el fino mueble, ahora sentía curiosidad por saber quien deseaba hablar con el. El moreno no era conocido por ser tratable.

Cuando escuchó unos pasos el moreno alzó la vista.

A lo lejos vio a un hombre debia tener la misma edad que antes lo había visto.

Por educacion James se levantó del asiento y se acercó a el.

\- Con permiso -

Dijo Maritza dejando a los dos hombres solos

Quitandose la chamarra el desconocido dijo:

\- Soy Terruce Grandchéster-

" Grandchéster" había escuchado ese apellido pero dónde? se preguntó el moreno a si mismo.

-Mucho gusto soy James Fergusson-

-Igualmente-

James no sabía exactamente porque ese hombre se encontraba en su mansión, pero el lo averiguaría.

El era un Psiquiatra y podia ver claramente que el moreno trataba de sonar serio y seguro de si mismo.

...

CONTINUARA...

...

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Gracias por sus reviews.

Bendiciones.


	20. Chapter 20

Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi . La siguiente historia es parte de mi imaginación.

Capítulo 20

\- Mi nombre es Terruce Grandchester - se presentó sin saber que diablos hacía en esa mansión exactamente

Era la primera vez que un desconocido se presentaba a su mansión. Era un Psiquiatra y podia conocer a las personas facilmente,aquel moreno que ahora se mostraba orgulloso,luchaba por sonar seguro de si mismo.

\- Mucho gusto,soy James Fergusson - lo dijo con elegancia

Aunque no parecía ser un loco,creía necesario formular algunas preguntas.

-¿ A qué debo su visita? -

Terry no tenía idea de que decir o como decirlo, lo mejor era inventar algo rápido.

\- Estoy aqui en nombre de mi Padre,es costumbre "socializar" con nuestros vecinos -

El guapo actor se sintió como un reberendo idiota por haber dicho semejante estúpidez.

El hermano de Candy no era ningún tonto,no creía ni una sola palabra, pero le seguiría el juego.

\- Digame, ¿Quién es su Padre? - preguntó penetrandolo con la mirada

\- El Duque de Grandchéster - respondió - Decidimos tomar unas vacaciones -

James abrió los ojos con sorpresa, conocía al Duque era un hombre muy conocido en Inglaterra,quizás el moreno no era un loco,sólo pésimo mintiendo.

\- ¿Y cómo desean socializar conmigo? -

Terry estaba gratamente sorprendido ya que el hombre que tenia en frente no tenía ni un pelo de tonto. Parecía ser desconfiado como un lobo.

-Deseamos invitarlo a una cena,que se llevará a cabo en unos dias - mintió

James era un hombre muy desconfiado y solitario. Con esceptisismo decidió ofrecerla una copa de Whisky quizás lo necesitaba.

-¿Desea una copa de Whisky? -

\- Si gracias - tenía la garganta seca

El moreno caminó hacia el pequeño bar que se situaba al lado derecho de la de reojo a Terry,al mismo tiempo que servia las copas.

\- Gracias - agradeció terry cuando el moreno le ofreció una copa

Con sus ojos azules verdosos recorrió con la mirada la sala y cuando se topó con un gran retrato, su corazon saltó de emoció mujer del retrato era exactamente igual a la mujer,que su corazón agonizaba por ver nuevamente.

\- Era mi Madre - agregó James al ver el gesto de sorpresa estampado en el rostro de Terry

Pero el actor no escuchó ni una sola encontraba quieto en mismolugar,si el no pestañeara cualquiera hubiera pensado que se trataba de una estatua, ya que no movia ni un sólo musculo.

\- Era...hermosa -mencionó dificilmente

\- Lo era -

Cuando Terry por fin salió de su estupor,tocó su cien con su mano,tenia que salir de ahí.

\- Fue un gusto conocerlo, debo irme -

Y así como entro, así también abandonó la mansión.

James se quedó estatico en el mismo lugar, el hijo del Duque era ciertamente un hombre misterioso. No prestando mucha atención a lo que acababa de suceder, pusó las copas de lado y apagó las luces. Queria descansar, mañana sería un día cansado.

Mansión Andley - América

El guapo Archie quien ahora se encargaba de revisar documentos, se sentía terriblemente abrumado con las reuniones a las cuales tenía que asistir. Afortunadamente Annie lo ayudaba con algunos papeles. Habían pasado algunos dias pero la morena parecía aprender rápido.

Ella ya no vivía con su familia , porque su madre la botó de su casa al enterarse de que la timida deseaba trabajar. Escuchando Jazz los dos hablaban.

-Archie ¿No sabes cuándo regresará tu Tío?-

El verdaderamente no sabía que sucedia en su familia,sólo se limitaba a revisar reclamaba nada ya que no era de su incumbencia.

-No lo sé,espero que sea pronto-

-Espero que si... deseo verla- suspiró -La hermana Pony y la hermana Maria extrañan su presencia -

Una fuerte voz se escuchó en la mansión.

-¿Qué es esa bulla? - preguntó cubriendo sus oidos, encontraba esa clase de musica simplemente horrorosa

Annie ahora vivía con los Andley, ya que su Madre no podía permitir que su nombre se vea tachado por una estúpidez de su hija.

Apagó la musica inmediatamente ya que no deseaba molestar a la Tía Abuela.

\- No es bulla, es Jazz -mencionó Archie tranquilamente

\- Es espantoso -

A la Tía Abuela no le gustaba nada, y mucho menos las nuevas suficiente con las atrocidades que sucedian en la ciudad.

La morena poco a poco se ganaba el cariño de la señora Elroy.

-¿Cómo se siente? - preguntó con sincera preocupación

-Mejor gracias - respondió la Tía con agradecimiento

Archie no se quejaba sobre los nuevos cambios a los que la ciudad estaba atravesando, al contrario a el le encantaba el Jazz y los deportes, que con la depresión economica ahora era la única fuente de diversion para los ciudadanos, pero como la ruina había afectado a todos, si deseaba ver a algún deporte en vivo tenía que ahorrar para hacerlo. Cada vez que iba a ver un juego, escogía el mejor asiento.

Soñaba con ver a Louie Armstrong en vivo,pero el tiempo no se lo era perseverante y estaba seguro que la situación mejoraría.

Como era de esperarse la Tía Abuela no pensaba igual.

-Es horrible, cuando yo era joven la gente no bailaba como lo hacen ahora que todos parecen convulsionar al mismo tiempo que se manosean-

Annie reprimió una risa, a la misma vez que Archie rodaba los ojos.

-Tía exagera, con el tiempo todo cambia - espetó Archie

Cambiando de Tema, la Tía abuela mencionó:

-He enviado una carta a William y si todo sale como espero debe regresar en una semana - lo dijo con inseguridad

Su comentario sorprendió a Archie y la curiosidad pudo más que su discresion.

-¿Candy vendra con mi Tío? - preguntó esperando no meter la pata

A la Tía abuela le molestó su pregunta pero ni ella misma sabía la que no.

-No lo sé - respondió - Me retiro -

Abandonó la sala, pensando en la pregunta de su nieto.

La morena era amiga de Candy, estaba muy segura de que si los dos rubios deseaban estar ían que ir en contra de la Tía abuela.

Mansión Andley - Escocia

Albert y la pecosa llegaron a la mansión muy contentos,quizás hubieran podido amarse, pero el rubio recibió una carta de su Tia y las ganas se le congelaron en ese preciso instante.

El no le escondia nada a su pequeña, así que con ella a lado leyó la carta.

Querido William

Espero que la situación económica en Escocia no sea el mismo como el que atravesamos aquí en América, de igual manera espero que estés haciendote cargo

de tus obligaciones como el Jefe de nuestra familia. Escribo esta carta para decirte que te necesitamos en Chicago, eres el Patriarca y sin tu consentimiento podemos hacer muy poco para salir de este problema.

Sé que estar ahí debe ser mucho mas agradable,pero no puedes dejar de lado tus responsabilidades.

Espero que por el bien tuyo y de nuestra familia,regreses lo más antes posible.

Cuídate William

Emilia Elroy Andley

Cuando terminaron de leer la carta, los dos tenían la cabeza baja. Fue Candy quien rompió el incomodo silencio.

-¿Te vas? - preguntó con tristeza y miedo

Ni él mismo sabía que hacer o decir. Las cosas empeoraban en América y aunque firmó un acuerdo con James,también debía hacerse cargo de algunas cosas en el otro continente.

Candy lo miraba expectante,deseaba saber si iba a dejarla sola o no.

\- Ven conmigo - dijo él

Ahora era ella quien no sabía que decir.

Acercandose a ella tomó sus pequeñas y delicadas manos.

-Pequeña podemos regresar los dos juntos -

Oh ella deseaba ir con el, solo Dios y ella sabia que seguiría a su amado hasta los confines del mundo con tal de permanecer a su lado.

\- Albert me encantaria pero mi hermano vive aquí y también debo cuidar de Stear-

El rubio habia olvidado a su sobrino. Diablos!

No quería hacer sentir mal a su pequeña pero ahora,era él quien se sentía desplazado.

-Albert yo no quiero alejarme de tu lado- continuó - ¿Qué podemos hacer?-

\- Y yo no quiero separarme de ti pero necesito regresar a América quizás...podemos llevar a Stear conmigo...o con nosotros" - habló no muy seguro

¡Dios! no quería ocasionarle más problemas de lo que ya tenía.

\- Hablaré con James mañana- agregó - Es tarde deberíamos ir a dormir-

Albert tomó su cintura con sus fuertes brazos y la cargó. En silencio llegaron a la habitación y descansaron.

No sabian que pasaría en el futuro,al igual que si sabían que no podian vivir separados,simplemente no lo soportarían.

Mansión Grandchéster

Cuando Terry regresó a la mansión de su Padre,se desplomó en el fino mueble. Aún podia sentir su corazón palpitar mucho más rápido de lo padre quien se acercó a él y lo vio blanco como un papel,muy preocupado preguntó:

-Terruce¿Estás bien? -

El guapo moreno alzó la vista y observó a su Padre como quien encuentra a un amigo o un hombro en el cual llorar.

\- No,no lo estoy -

Los ojos de su hijo se cristalizaban con el pasar de los segundos y sintió como su corazón se contraía de dolor.

\- Terruce probablemente soy el peor Padre que pueda existir pero nunca es tarde hijo,por favor te pido que confies en mi - lo dijo con la voz a punto de quebrarse por las lágrimas

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo,sintió como su corazón se abria lentamente y sin quererlo dejó salir todo lo que por mucho tiempo escondió en su interior.

\- Padre yo...me odio a mi mismo - confesó bajando la cabeza

\- Terruce eres una buena persona...no tienes motivos por los cuales sentirte de esa manera -

-Yo lo juzgé por mucho tiempo y terminé cometiendo el mismo error -

El actor dio la vuelta para que su Padre no sea testigo de las lágrimas que ahora mojaban sus mejillas.

-Todos cometemos errores Terruce,por favor no continues juzgandote y castigandote por algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo-

Quizás su Padre no entendía que no podía dejar de pensar en el error que cometió ya que no había cerrado ese capítulo de su vida .Lo que pasó con su pecosa quedó inconcluso y cuando eso pasa el dolor acompaña a uno por muchísimo tiempo o quizás por siempre,pero cuando una historia acaba es mas fácil poder cerrar ese capítulo y cambiar de rumbo. En el caso de ellos,no terminaron de buena manera.

-Terruce...quizás piensas amarla pero podría no ser así -

-¿A qué se refiere? - preguntó sin entender

-Me refiero a que quizás piensas que la amas, simplemente por el hecho de que ella fue la única mujer que pudo tocar tu corazón-

El moreno secó sus lagrimas sutilmente y dio la vuelta.

\- La amo porque ella es especial y porque se que nunca encontraré a otra mujer como ella -

El Duque bajó la cabeza, ahora entendia mucho mejor. Su hijo se había convencido a si mismo que nunca sentiría lo mismo por otra mujer,sin siquiera haber pensado en que quizás podia encontrar a una mujer que pueda tocar su corazón de una manera diferente.

-Creo que debes buscarla y hablar con ella de una vez por todas...seguirás martirizándote... habla con ella y aclaren muchas cosas -

Su Padre tenía razón. Lo difícil sería encontrarla,pero la buscaría.

Quizás fue por la emoción del momento,o porque se sentia particularmente vulnerable,pero se acercó a su Padre y le dio un gran Duque correspondió al abrazo de su hijo con una gran sonrisa.

Unos minutos después cuando rompieron el abrazo. El Duque tenía algo que decirle a su hijo.

-Terruce necesito que visites el Instituto mental de la ciudad -

-¿Instituto mental? - preguntó confundido -¿Porqué?

-Ellos siempre reciben una donación de mi parte,podría hacerlo yo pero no me siento muy bien como para andar -

Terruce había oido sobre el Instituto mental de la ciudad,pero nunca había pisado un pie en ese lugar.

-Lo haré por Usted-

-Gracias Terruce,puedes hacerlo mañana -

-¿Porqué lo hace? -

-Porque hacen un muy buen trabajo en ese lugar,apoyan a muchos heridos de guerra y a personas que necesitan de su ayuda,sin pedir nada a cambio-

-Comprendo,yo también donaré una cantidad -

El Duque sonrió,su hijo podía ser terco y terriblemente orgulloso,pero tenía un buen corazón.

Al día siguiente

Mansión Andley -Escocia

Albert había despertado hace algunos minutos,pero no se levantó de la cama ya que deseaba admirar la belleza de Candy mientras ella dormia.

No quería separarse de ella,tenía que convencerla de regresar a América con él. La opresión que había venido sintiendo desde hace algunos dias,se hacía mas sofocante con el pasar del sabía que algo no andaba bien,pero no podía pensar en aquello o solucionarlo ya que ni el mismo sabía el problema o la causa de la mala sensacion que sentía en su interior.

Observarla dormir era como admirar a un simplemente hermosa,era ese brillo que emanaba desde su interior que la hacía tan diferente a todas las mujeres que anteriormente había conocido.

Con sutileza acarició sus rizos y mejillas.

La rubia despertó al sentir la delicadeza de sus caricias.

-Buenos dias - saludó con una gran sonrisa

-Buenos dias dormilona -

-¿Despertaste hace mucho? - preguntó estampando un beso fugaz en los labios de Albert

-Hace unos minutos ¿Tienes hambre?-

-Sí -

-Albert yo...queria hablar sobre el viaje a América -mencionó muy nerviosa

Albert se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos.

-Pequeña hablaremos sobre eso,más adelante -

Candy asintió con la cabeza.

-Tomemos una ducha...al menos que desees bañarte sola -

-Yo...bueno...tomemos un baño -

\- Candy pequeña nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieres,si deseas tomar un baño sola, puedes hacerlo - agregó ya que pudo notar su indecisión

\- Gracias mi amor -

-¿Deseas bañarte primero? -

\- No hazlo tú -

Albert la tomó de la cintura y beso sus labios. El fue el primero en entrar a la ducha.

Media hora después ellos estaban listos en la mesa. Los dos tenian mucha hambre.

A la rubia le encantaba la comida escocesa,era exquisita. Al guapo rubio le encantaba la comida escocesa también,pero lo que más le encantaba era ver a Candy satisfecha.

La pecosa probó un poco de pan y tuvo que cubrir su boca con las manos.

Albert quien siempre estaba al pendiente de levantó de la mesa preocupado,quiso ayudarla pero su pequeña corrió hacia el baño como un rayo. Su principe,quien estaba preocupadisimo,fue tras ella.

-Pequeña ¿Estás bien? -

Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta,caminó por el pasillo de un lado para otro. Y estaba a punto de tirar la puerta,cuando la pecosa salió del baño.

-Candy te ves muy palida¿Estás bien? - preguntó con autentica preocupación

-Estoy bien Albert,quizás algo me cayó mal -

-Pero aún no has probado nada -

Abrazandola y tomandola de las manos, sugirió:

-Debemor ir al doctor -

\- No Albert estoy bien de verdad mi amor,es mejor...ir al Instituto - mencionó aún sintiendo como la cabeza le daba vueltas

Pero sus palabras no ayudaron con la preocupación que Albert sentía. Quizás si era mejor ir al Instituto,hablaría con James,le pediria que por favor revisara a su pequeña.

-Vamos mi amor - dijo Albert tomandola de la cintura para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras

No, ella no se sentía bien,pero su amado ya tenía suficientes problemas y no queria ser uno más.

Con la ayuda de su principe pudo bajar las escaleras. Y cuando sintió el aire de la naturaleza que rodeaba la mansion,se sintió ligeramente mejor.

Los dos subieron al auto con direccion al Instituto. Ya era algo tarde y estaban casi seguros que James debia encontrarse en su lugar de trabajo y no en su mansión.

Mansión Morgan

Después de la vergonzosa discusión que tuvieron las dos familias,decidieron comprobar de una vez por todas si Eliza llevaba en su vientre un hijo de Joseph.

Claro ella estaba feliz de pensar en atarlo a ella para siempre,pero el guapo heredero no pensaba maldecia a si mismo por haberse involucrado con Eiza.Y ahora temía por su futuro y también por el futuro de aquel pobre niño.

El como caballero asumiría su responsabilidad,pero pensaba que tener a Eliza por esposa o madre debía ser un castigo.

Eliza y su madre se encontraban sentadas en el mueble,observaban con ojos codiciosos la hermosas mansión,que era mucho más grande y lujosa comparada a la mansión Leagan.

\- El doctor esta aquí - mencionó el señor Morgan

La altiva señora Leagan se levantó del fino mueble y tomó a su hija del brazo.

\- ¿En donde podrá revisar a mi hija? -

\- En mi recamara - agregó la señora Morgan quien se sentía decepcionada de su hijo

\- Vamos señorita,no tomará mucho tiempo -

Eliza subió a la lujosa recamara acompañada del Doctor.

Joseph se sentía como a un convicto esperando oir su sentencia.

...

En la recamara

Eliza se acostó en la cama y dejó que el Doctor la revisara.

\- ¿Digame es irregular? - preguntó el doctor tocando su vientre

-Soy regular -

\- ¿Ha menstruado? -

\- No,debí haber menstruado hace semanas -mintió

\- ¿Siente mareos,dolores de cabeza o cansancio? -

\- Cansancio y dolores de cabeza pero no son muy fuertes - respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

\- ¿Ha perdido el apetito? -

\- Sí,ya no pruebo bocado como solia hacerlo -

El doctor tocó su vientre una vez más y comentó :

-Puede bajar su ropa he terminado con la revisión -

\- ¿De verdad? -

\- Si - respondió el doctor apuntando algunas cosas en su libreta

-¿Estoy embarazada? - preguntó cruzando los dedos

El Doctor dejó de escribir y alzó la vista. Eliza no podía descifrar la mirada del doctor.

\- Creo que debemos hablar - dijo con seriedad

...

Media hora después que para Joseph fueron los 30 minutos más largos de su vida,el doctor y Eliza abandonaron la recamara.

Al verlos bajar de la escalera los presentes rápidamente se irguieron de sus asientos.

\- Doctor digame¿Mi hija está embarazada? - preguntó la madre de Eliza muy nerviosa

El doctor observó a los presentes por unos segundos y respondió:

\- Sí, la señorita Eliza tiene tres semanas de embarazo -

Joseph se desplomó en el asiento nuevamente,no podía creerlo. Ahora se sentía como a un hombre condenado a muerte.

Su Padre quien estaba a su lado,apretó su hombro para infundirle valor. Amaba a su hijo pero tenía que hacer lo correcto.

\- Debemos planear la boda de nuestros hijos- mencionó sara sin perder el tiempo

\- Si es lo mejor -dijo el señor morgan con tristeza,él sabía como era tener que casarse por obligación

El joven Morgan abandonó la sala ante el asombro de ía que salir de ahí o no podría controlar las lágrimas ni un segundo más.

-Mi hijo asumirá su responsabilidad y se casará con su hija -

\- Me alegro,mañana estaré aquí nuevamente tenemos mucho que planear -

Fue lo último que dijo la altiva señora Leagan antes de abandonar la mansión con su hija Eliza.

-Tu lo concientes mucho,siempre lo hiciste - le recriminó su mujer

-¡Basta! no ves lo que acaba de suceder,nuestro hijo tendrá que casarse con una mujer que no ama -

\- ¿Y tu sabes muy bien sobre eso No? - añadió muy dolida

-Así es,sabes que no te amo yo nunca lo hicé,pero si amo a mi hijo -

Diciendo esto el señor Morgan abandonó la una copa.

Instituto mental -Escocia

En todo el camino Candy se acostó en las rodillas de Albert. Estaba preocupado por ella,normalmente hablaría en todo el camino pero ahora parecía estar en otro mundo.

La voz del chofer interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Señor llegamos -

\- Gracias Paul -

Como todo cabellero Albert abrió la puerta para su pequeña, la pecosa agradeció su cordialidad con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando la vio sonreir Albert recordó que tenía un pequeño regalo en una joyeria. Pero visitaría al joyero luego o mañana,su pecosa no debía enterarse de su supone que debía ser una sorpresa.

Como la secretaria conocía a Candy la saludó con una sonrisa,y como no iba a hacerlo si ahora veia a la rubia tomada de la mano con un hombre que no era James.

-Buenos dias -

\- Buenos dias Clara -

\- El joven James me dijo que estaría esperando por usted en su oficina -

-Gracias Clara - agregó candy -con permiso

A la dulce Clara le encantaba James de hecho estaba muy no pudo evitar suspirar cuando vio a tremendo ejemplar a lado de la rubia.

Albert observaba todo a su alrededor como un niño,había oido hablar del lugar pero esta era la primera vez que lo veia en persona.

Por primera vez en el día Candy apretó su mano dedicandole una gran sonrisa.

-Esta es su oficina - mencionó Candy tocando la puerta

-Adelante -

Los dos rubios abrieron la puerta y en unísono dijieron :

-Buenos dias James -

Al escuchar la voz de los rubios,el moreno alzó la vista.

-Buenos dias -

Saludó a Candy abrazandola y a Albert le dio un fuerte apreton de mano.

-¿Qué te parece el instituto? - preguntó James dirigiendose a Albert

\- Está muy bien construido y es grande - respondió - ¿Mi sobrino está aquí?

-Sí,pero les pido por favor que no le digan la verdad sobre su pasado, al menos no por ahora -

-No te preocupes no lo haré,sólo deseo verlo -aseguró el rubio

\- Candy pecosa¿Estas bien? - preguntó James su hermana no tenía color en el rostro

-Yo...sí -

Se acercó a su hermana y acarició su rostro.

-Estas palida y te veo mal...irás conmigo a la sala de revisión -

-James no es necesario - insistió la pecosa débilmente

\- No discutas conmigo, lo haré...ahora vamos los acompaño a la habitación de Stear -

Albert no dijo nada sobre la conversación de su pequeña y contrario estaba complacido ya que se preocupaba por ella.

...

A las afueras del Instituto

Terry había llegado al instituto y ahora lo único que deseaba era hablar con el director y donar algo de dinero.

Cuando tomó un paso hacia el enorme lugar,su corazón salto de emocion y sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo, trató de ignorar las sensaciones extrañas que lo invadían,se encaminó hacia la entrada.

Clara quien era la secretaria del Instituto. Se quedó boca abierta al ver a un hombre tan guapo acercandose a ella.

Con algo de nerviosismo dijo :

-Buenos dias Señor -

-Buenos dias -

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo? -

\- Mi nombre es Terruce Grandchester,deseo hablar con el director -

-El doctor Steve no se encuentra,pero si el encargado del Instituto -

-¿Puedo hablar con él? -

-El Doctor Fergusson se encuentra ocupado pero puede tomar asiento y esperar por él -

\- Lo haré gracias -

Cuando Terry tomó asiento,pensó en el apellido Fergusson. Había escuchado ese apellido anteriormente.

...

Al otro extremo del Instituto

El corazón de Albert latía rápidamente cada vez que se acercaba al cuarto de su querido sobrino.

\- Este es el cuarto -

Si antes latía rípidamente,su corazón ahora latía a tal velocidad que por un momento sintió que se le saldría del pecho.

James abrió la puerta y preguntó:

\- Arthur buenos dias -

Stear estaba sentado en su camilla observando el paisaje y calles que sólo podía apreciar por la escuchó a James se levantó.

\- Arthur estoy aquí con Candy tu enfermera¿recuerdas? -

-Sí - dijo timidamente

-Hola Arthur,déjame presentarte él es un amigo mio su nombre es Albert - mencionó Candy acercandose a él

Albert deseaba abrazarlo y prometerle que todo estaría bien,pero sabía que debía controlarse. Sintiendo la garganta seca,dijo:

-Mucho gusto soy Albert -

Stear abrió los ojos grandemente cuando el rubio se acercó a él, por alguna razón su rostro le era familiar.

-Igualmente - agregó Stear tomando su mano,la cual soltó inmediatamente

El rubio no se ofendió por su actitud,sabía exactamente como se sentia no recordar nada y no poder confiar en nadie.

-¿Has probado bocado? - preguntó Candy,haciendo acopio de su control para disimular la molestia que sentía en las entrañas.

\- No tengo mucha hambre,lo haré luego -

Albert sólo observaba mas no decia nada. Por ahora lo únio que podía hacer, era fingir que no lo conocía.

-Bueno Arthur regresaremos en unos minutos,con permiso - habló James abriendo la puerta

Candy le brindó una sonrisa de ternura a por primera vez respondió brindandole una timida sonrisa.

El rubio se despidió de Stear con una sonrisa. Los dos rubios sentían la necesidad de decirle toda la verdad.

Una vez afuera del cuarto

-Gracias por no decirle nada,aún no es el momento adecuado - agradeció el moreno

-No te preocupes soy yo el que debe agradecerte por todo lo que haces por mi sobrino -

-No es nada no te preocupes,ahora si nos disculpas puedes ir a la sala de espera mientras yo reviso a la pecosa -

-Esperaré por ustedes, por favor cualquier cosa sólo avisame -

Albert tomó la mano de Candy y besó sus nudillos dulcemente.

-Estaré en la sala de espera pequeña -

Diciendo esto los dejo solos.

-James en verdad estoy bien -

-Candy no me digas que estás bien porque no lo estás,ahora ven vamos no tomará mucho tiempo -

En contra de su voluntad la pecosa aceptó,y al hacerlo abrazó a su hermano.A James le sorprendió el gesto de su saberlo la pecosa hizo que su corazón se derritiera de felicidad.

...

20 minutos despues.

Albert se encaminó hacia la sala de espera. Y ahí se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Cuando abrió la puerta,pudo ver a un hombre alto, de cabellos oscuros largo hasta los hombros. Parecía estar admirando el paisaje del pueblo tras la ventana.

Cuando el hombre escuchó que la puerta se cerraba,dio la vuelta. Y cuando lo hizo su boca se abrió ligeramente por la sorpresa.

\- ¡Albert!-

El rubio no podía creer lo que veia,era Terruce su én tiempo atrás destrozó el corazón de su novia.

El tan solo recordar todas las lagrimas que ella derramó por el hombre que tenía en frente,hizo que se le apretara el corazón de incertidumbre y miedo.

-¡Terry! -

El moreno fue quien se acercó a él y le dio un gran abrazo.

No sabía si fue por la impresión o porque en verdad no se alegraba de verlo,pero tardó unos segundos en corresponder el abrazo.

-Terry ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó- hace mucho que no sé de ti

Rompiendo el abrazo,el actor agregó:

-Puedo decir lo mismo de Ud señor Andley, estoy bien ¿Y tu? -

Albert no sabía si decirle la verdad o tendría que enterarse sobre la relación que mantenía con Candy,pero no sabía si debía hacerlo ahora o después.

-Bien gracias -

-Es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí -

-Lo mimo digo - ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Albert temiendo la respuesta

-Estoy aquí porque necesito hablar con el encargado, pero si te refieres a que hago aquí en Escocia es porque mi Padre enfermó -

-Lo siento -

-Gracias ahora está mucho mejor - agradeció -¿Qué haces aquí? -

-Asuntos familiares y económicos - respondió el rubio cortante

Albert a lo lejos en el pasillo pudo ver a James acercandose a ellos.

El moreno estaba lleno de rabia en estos momentos, la furia que sentía se comparaba a la de un toro a punto de atacar.

Terry reconoció a James y se acercó un poco. Por otro lado, al rubio le tomó sólo un segundo para darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

Terry se acercó a James y dijo :

-Hola Doctor nos conocimos anoche - ofreciendole la mano

Pero James pasó de largo ignorando el cordial saludo de Terry. Cuando estuvo cerca de Albert le propinó un derechazo que hizo que el rubio cayera al piso.

Terry se acercó a Albert y le ayudó a incorporarse,mirando a James con confusión exclamó:

-¡Qué diablos estás haciendo! - exclamó el moreno, albert era probablemente el único amigo que tenía

Albert con la ayuda de Terry se incorporo y gritó:

\- ¡Qué diablos te ocurre! -

Esta de mas decir que Clara y todos los presentes se habían quedado con la boca abierta,era la primera vez que James actuaba de esa manera.

James se acercó a Terry y lo empujó. El actor tropezó con las sillas de la sala y por el impacto de la caida su mano derecha sufrió un fuerte golpe.

Al ver que James parecía estar actuando como un salvaje, le propinó un gran puñete en el rostro.

James cayó al suelo pero se incorporó rápidamente. Y cuando lo hizo tomó a Albert por el cuello de su camisa. y gritó:

\- ¡Mi hermana está embarazada! -

Albert se quedó helado. Su pequeña estaba embarazada. ¡Dios Mio!

Terry no entendía nada, pero al ver que James quería golpear a Albert nuevamente. Se incorporó y se avalanzó hacia él, y cuando los dos cayeron al piso,se escuchó un grito:

\- ¡Basta! ¡Se están comportando cómo animales! -

Terry trataba de incorporarse cuando escuchó el grito.Y cuando reconoció la voz de Candy,cayó al suelo nuevamente debido a la impresión.

\- ¡Candy! - exclamó Terry débilmente

La pecosa alzó la vista y vio a Terry en el suelo mirandola con el rostro desencajado.

¡OH NO! Dios mio era Terry,no esto no podía estar sucediendo. Eran muchas cosas para asimilar en un sólo día y derrepente sintió como el piso se movia.

Inmediatamente perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo.

-¡CANDY! - se oyó el grito de Albert.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola Chicas, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.

Quiero agradecer a Elluz,Josie,Iris Adriana,Melissa Reyes,Skarlett Norhtman,Zafiro Azul Cielo1313 y a Shadow 13 por sus reviews y por seguir mi historia.

También quiero agradecer a las personas que leen mi fic anonimamente.

Abrazos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	21. Chapter 21

Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.

Ciegos de amor -capítulo 21

-¡Candy! -grito Albert

Para los tres caballeros todo pasó tan rapido que no les brindó tiempo para reaccionar.

James trataba difícilmente de recuperar el aliento.

Y el actor,bueno él no podía creer que la mujer que aún amaba yacía inconciente en el piso.

Fueron muchos años añorando verla y abrazarla.

.Nunca se imaginó volver a verla en Escocia,pero ahora agradecía a su Padre por haberle encargado la tarea de donar dinero al Instituto de su parte.

De no haberlo hecho,no estaría en frente de ella.

Albert reaccionó primero y se acercó a la hizo con tanta prisa que casi quiebra su tobillo.

-¡Pequeña! - dijo tratando de reanimarla

James se incorporó del piso y fue hacia donde se encontraban los dos rubios.

-¡Pecosa! - exclamó tomando su mano

Fue en ese momento en el cual los dos empezaron a discutir sobre quien la llevaría a la sala de revisión.

-Tenemos que llevarla la sala de revisión - mencionó James tomando el brazo de la rubia para arrebatarla de los brazos de Albert

-Sólo indicame el camino...yo la llevaré -dijo el rubio con nerviosismo

El moreno trató de tomarla en sus brazos pero Albert no se lo permitió.

-¡Es mi novia y mi mujer!¡La llevaré yo! -exclamó con impaciencia

Terry hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para incorporarse del piso.

Su mano le dolia terriblemente,pero si no lo hacia los dos empezarían a pelear nuevamente.

-¡Basta! no ven qué está inconciente! -exclamó él actor acercandose a ellos

Moreno y rubio bajaron la cabeza al percatarse de su infantil conportamiento.

\- Es por aquí - mencionó James mostrandole el camino

Clara quien había visto la pelea no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa al ver como James defendió a su hermana.

Fue en ese momento que su mente comprendió,la ! era su hermana,no su novia como ella pensó.

Su querido James era podía sentirse más la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro desapareció al entender su posición.U

n hombre como James nunca se fijaría en "una simple secretaria" como ella se denominaba.

Tomó asiento en una de las sillas y en su libreta empezó a garrabatear y escribir el nombre de James por todos ,se sentía como una adolescente y no podía evitarlo.

Vale la pena soñar - pensó cuando escribió "Clara fox fergusson ".

...

Mansión Andley

George Jhonson Andley revisaba algunos documentos financieron y encontró algo que le sacó una gran sonrisa.

El valor de las pocas empresas que los Andley poseían subieron un 5% lo cual era una muy buena cifra,considerando la situacion económica que el País atravesaba.

No cabía duda que su William era muy bueno en los que gracias a la inversión que llevó a cabo con las empresas de Fergusson,la situación parecía mejorar.

No del todo,pero eso era mejor a nada.

Madame Elroy le comentó que su muchacho regresaría en una dudaba que sea así,considerando la última vez que vio los ojos de William.E

ra casi imposible que regresara,y si lo hacía no lo haría solo.Y ahí es donde los dos rubios tendrían que enfrentar a la Tía abuela y la Alta sociedad.

Una cosa era mantener una relación con la señorita Candy en Escocia,y otra muy distinta era exponerse en América.

Aunque la situación económica había afectado a Estados unidos más que a cualquier otro Paí perjuicio y la ignorancia seguía reinando entre ellos.

Suspiró al recordar cuando él también se se enamoró de quien no querida Rosemary,al final se casó con alguien de su misma condición social.

El nunca tuvo ninguna esperanza con cuando murio,muchas veces se preguntó, porque nunca le confesó sobre sus sentimientos.

Ya era muy tarde para hecho,hecho estaba.

...

Instituto mental -Escocia

Cuandos James y Albert entraron al cuarto de revisión,el rubio acostó a su pequeña en la camilla con mucho cuidado.

En todo el camino,el moreno no le dirigió la cosas estaban tensas entre los dos y Albert lo sabía. Terry prefirió quedarse en la sala.

Albert no necesitaba que James le haga saber que debía mueca de disgusto en el rostro del joven doctor,hablaba por si sólo.

-Esperaré afuera - dijo en voz baja

James pretendió no escucharlo. Cuando el rubio salió del cuarto. El moreno tomó el pulso de la pecosa y afortunadamente estaba bien,era sólo un simple desmayo,algo normal en algunas mujeres embarazadas.

Tomó un pedazo de algodon y lo remojó con alcohol.

Lo llevó a las fosas nasales de Candy,aunque no hizo efecto despues poco a poco su hermana empezó a reaccionar.

-Pecosa¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupado

Candy abrió los ojos completamente y alzó la mirada. Se encontró con dos ojos grises que la observaban con preocupación y ansiedad.

-Yo...¿Qué pasó? -preguntó sintiendo dolor en la cien

-¿No recuerdas nada? -

La pecosa recordaba todo...en ese momento comprendió su situació su hermano había golpeado a Albert era porque lo culpaba de su embarazo.

Por un momento quiso decirle que su principe no tenía toda la culpa,si él la hizo su mujer fue porque ella se lo permitió.

Creía injusto culpar a Albert de embargo, era mejor no decir nada,al menos no por ahora.

-Yo...lo siento - se disculpó sollozando

James se sintió como un animal. Su hermana ya tenía suficientes problemas y él se agarraba a golpes con el padre del hijo que estaba esperando.

-Pecosa ¿Porqué te disculpas? - preguntó secando sus lagrimas

-Porque...me odias...

El moreno alzó la quijada de la pecosa con sus dedos y cuando se miraron frente a aseguró:

-No te odio pecosa...

-Pero si odias a Albert...- comentó esperando oir un "no" por parte de su hermano.

Sin embargo él no dijo "si " ni "no". Tratando de cambiar el tema sugirió:

-"El" está afuera...creo que deben hablar ...con permiso -

Candy sintió como su corazón se contrajó por el dolor que ahora estaba decepcionado de ella.Y

eso la hería profundamente ya que amaba a su hermano,nunca fue su intención desilucionarlo.

Cuando James abrió la puerta,sin mirar a Albert dijo:

-Ella está bien...puedes entrar -

La hostilidad entre los dos era palpable.

Aunque honestamente lo único que le importaba en estos momentos era Candy.

Albert abrió la puerta lentamente y para su sorpresa su pequeña le recibió con un abrazo.

El cual correspondió al instante.

Se abrazaron por minutos y si fuera posible lo harían por una eternidad.

Pero cuando él se dio cuenta de que su pequeña estaba llorando,rompió el abrazo.

-Pequeña¿Qué sucede? - preguntó secando sus lágrimas con los dedos

-Lo siento...yo...

-Shuuuuu - Su principe la interrumpió,posando su dedo sobre los carnosos labios de Candy

-¿Estás...molesto conmigo? - preguntó como una niña cuando comete una travesura

-No nunca...no debes disculparte por nada -respondió besando su frente

-Yo pensé que -

-Ni lo digas pequeña...si alguien debe disculparse soy yo -

-¿Tú...porqué? -preguntó sorprendida

-Debí esperar a hacerte mi esposa - respondió avergonzado

-Yo no me arrepiento...pero las circunstancias no son las mejores -confesó

El que ella no se arrepienta de haber sido su mujer después de todo,hizo que su corazón se hinchara de jubilo.

-Tienes razón las circunstancias no son las mejores pero...nosotros podremos sobrellevar todo - mencionó besando sus labios

Su afirmación logró disminuir su preocupación.

-James esta molesto o decepcionado de mi - comentó bajando la mirada

-No te averguenzes de haber sido mia pequeña...el tendra que asimilar las cosas tarde o temprano -

-Tienes razón...

-Candy¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó abrazandola

-Mejor...de hecho tengo algo de hambre - respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas

Albert sonrió de tenía apetito era una buena señal.

-¿Deseas comer algo ahora? -

-No...ahora lo único que deseo es besarte -

-Yo también - afirmó besandola

...

En la cafetería

Después de haber abandonado el cuarto de revisión,James se encaminó hacia la cafetería.

En donde no compró ni una taza de cafe,sólo se sentó en una de las mesas y se quedó estatico mirando el piso,sin siquiera mover un sólo musculo.

Dios mio! su hermana no lo comprendía aún pero tener un hijo estando soltera era un acto repudiado por la Alta sociedad.

A él le importaba un bledo los comentarios y chismes,pero no todos pensaban como él.

Y su hermana era mujer,a ellas siempre le hacian sentir como si hubieran cometido el peor pecado que un ser humano podía cometer.

Negó con la cabeza al imaginar a Candy sufrir por el insulto o comentarios de la Albert podría casarse con ella¿Pero y si no lo hacía?.

Conociendo lo orgullosa que era,sería capaz de cuidar a su hijo sola.

Clara quien pasaba por la cafetería,pudo divisar a su querido James sentado en una mesa con la mirada perdida.

Quizás esta podía ser una buena oportunidad para acercarse a él.

Ignorando el miedo que sentía a ser rechazada. Se acercó al moreno.

-Doctor James...¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntó sintiendo como las piernas le temblaban

James alzó la vista y se levantó del asiento.

-Lo siento no te escuché -

-Yo...sólo me preguntaba si se encuentra bien - continuó apretando la libreta de notas que tenía en la mano

-Estoy bien...gracias -

-B-bien...bueno yo...me retiro - se despidió dejando al moreno solo

Clara abandonó la cafeteria para que James no llegara a notar como su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho al estar cerca de él.

El joven doctor decidió dejar de solucionaba nada,pensando en algo que ya estaba hecho.

No quería admitirlo,pero el saber que sería Tío,llenó su alma y corazón con una felicidad que nunca antes había sentido.

Cuando empezó a caminar su pie derecho topó con una pequeña libreta de notas.

"Debe haberse caido de las manos de Clara " pensó,recordando a la secretaria.

Cuando tomó la libreta vio algo que llamó su atenció peculiar escritura.

"Clara fox Fergusson"

En ese instante soltó la libreta como si le quemara las manos.¿Qué significa esto? .

Cuando dio vuelta a la pagina encontró su nombre y apellidos escritos por todas partes.

"James Fergusson Dalí" " Yo amo a James " etc.

El moreno miraba y miraba las paginas sin creer lo que veia. ¿Clara acaso te gusto? ¿Desde cuándo? se preguntó a si mismo.

Tenía muchas preguntas y la única que podía confirmar sus sospechas era la misma Clara.

Inmediatamente caminó hacia la oficina de Clara,pero en el pasillo se encontró con Terry.

-¿Desea algo señor Grandchester? - preguntó con un tono de burla

El actor sonrió,le daba gusto ver que James no tenía nada de timido.

-Deseo hablar con la pec...digo Candy -

-Mi hermana esta en la sala de revisión...si desea luego puede hablar con ella - mencionó el doctor tratando de seguir su camino,pero el moreno se lo impidió

-¿Tu hermana? - preguntó incredulo

-Si mi hermana...Andley no le contó nada? - preguntó tratando de disimular su molestia

-No...albert...no me dijo nada-

-Estoy seguro que el novio de mi hermana...le contará todo con lujo y detalle, debo retirarme con permiso - diciendo esto dejó solo al actor

Terry tuvo que apoyarse de la pared para no caer al piso,sentía que sus piernas se debilitaban y todo se tornaba oscuro.

Ahora entendía todo,el porque de la actitud de James hacia su amigo. Su corazón entró en una clase de trance emocional al saberse traicionado.

Por quien el aún consideraba como un gran amigo minutos atrás.

...

Mansión Morgan

Joseph Morgan el heredero de un empresario Petrolero había muerto en vida desde que hablara con su Padre seriamente,sobre contraer nupcias con Eliza.

Se maldecía a si mismo una y otra vez por haberse involucrado con ella.

Ya no dormía ni comía,porque se la pasaba todos los días rogando que el tiempo se que de esa manera el día de su boda no llegara a realizarse.

Estaba metido en un gran problema y sabía que nadie podía sacarlo del hoyo emocional en el cual había caido.

Eliza quien estaba a su lado,posó su mano izquierda sobre la mano derecha del Joven.

-Si deseas podemos ir a tu habitación - susurró para que sólo él pueda oirla

Con un gesto de asco la observó seriamente y dijo:

-¿Deseas acompañarme al jardin ? -

La pelirroja se levantó del fino mueble y tomó su mano en respuesta.

Las dos altivas mujeres sonrieron al ver a sus hijos tomados de la mano.

Pero James tenía otra cosa muy distinta en mente,deseaba hablar con Eliza para dejarle algunas cosas en claro.

Una vez en el jardin

Joseph soltó la mano de la pelirroja y seriamente le dijo :

-No tendremos una gran boda...es mejor que hables con tu madre...nos casaremos ante un juez-

-P-pero la gente espera que nos casemos a lo grande -

¡Me importa un comino lo qué la gente piense o espere de nostros! por si no te has dado cuenta hay millones de personas muriendose de hambre...no voy a abofetear sus rostros al derrochar dinero para quedar bien con la alta sociedad - dijo en un tono de burla

-No lo haces por las personas...¡Tú no quieres casarte conmigo! - exclamó molesta

-¡Si no me quiero casar contigo y qué! -

Eliza sintió como su negro corazón se partía en pedazitos.

-Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, tienes qué casarte conmigo! -

\- Exactamente, esa es la única razón por la cual me casaré contigo...no esperes amor,cariño ni compresión de mi parte - aclaró el joven abandonando el jardin

Eliza se juró a si misma hacerle tragar sus palabras y vez casado con ella los botaria de sus mansiones y se adueñaría de martirio de James recien empezaba.

...

Instituo mental - Escocia

Quien sabe por cuanto tiempo permanecieron abrazados y susurrandose al oido palabras de amor. Sólo ellos y Dios sabian cuanto deseaban permanecer juntos por siempre.

Con mucho cuidado y como quien acaricia una delicada rosa,albert acarició el vientre plano de su pequeña.

Aún no podía creer que el fruto de su amor crecía dentro de ella. El saberse futuro Padre hizo que una felicidad arrolladora inundara su cuerpo.

El rubio pensaba que este era un buen momento para pedir,no mas bien rogarle que viaje con él.

-Pequeña...debemos viajar a América en estos días-

-¿Debemos?-

-No te dejaré sola...quiero cuidar de ti -

Candy sonrió al escuchar sus dulces palabras,esa era una de las razones por la cual amaba a Albert.

Ante los demas se mostraba serio,pero cuando ellos se encontraban solos era una persona totalmente distinta.

-¿Crees qué...podríamos llevar a Stear con nosotros? -

-Sí...pero primero debemos hablar con James - respondió con molestia

-Tienes razón...

En ese momento la pecosa recordó a Terry.

-Albert...¿Terry se encuentra aquí en el Instituto?-preguntó con preocupación

El rubio suspiró con pesades antes de responder.

-Sí pequeña...su Padre esta enfermo y está de visita -

-Creo que los dos debemos hablar con él...pero no ahora -

-Lo haremos pequeña...déjame ayudarte - afirmó ayudandola a incorporarse de la camilla

-¿Puedo entrar? - preguntó James desde el otro lado de la puerta

Al oir su voz el rubio tensó su rostro algo que no pasó desapercibido para candy.

-Sí...pasa por favor -

-¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó el moreno mirando de reojo a Albert

-Mucho mejor -

-Me alegro-

-James hay alguna recomendación qué debas darme? - preguntó bromeando

-Tienes tres semanas de embarazo...tendrás que tomar algunas vitaminas y llevar una dieta balanceada-

-Lo haré - comentó la pecosa sonriendo -James tenemos que hablar contigo de algo importante

-¿Sobre qué? -

-Tenemos que viajar a América en estos días...no me parece prudente dejar a Candy sola en estos momentos - respondió el rubio seriamente

Su mas grande temor se había hecho realidad. Encontró a su hermana casi dos meses atrás y ahora ella se alejaba de él.

-¿Es necesario? - preguntó tratando de ocultar su tristeza

Albert por primera vez vio aflicción en los ojos de James.

-Lo es...pero este no es el momento para hablar de algo tan importante -

-Tienes razón...podremos hablar en la mansión

De un momento a otro la pecosa abrazó a su hermano,quería transmitirle la felicidad y agradecimiento que sentía al tenerlo como su hermano.

Albert por su parte pensó que lo mejor era dejarlos solos por un momento.

-Yo estaré esperando en la cafetería pequeña con permiso - dijo el rubio guiñandole el ojo

El moreno agradeció el gesto de Albert. Necesitaba hablar con la pecosa a solas.

...

Cuando Albert abandonó el cuarto cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la pared. Habían sido muchas emociones para un solo día.

Necesitaba un cafe o algo que despertara a su cansado cuerpo.

Camino hacía la cafeteria y a lo lejos pudo divisar a Terry acercandose a él.

Ese era otro problema,tenía que hablar con su amigo. Pero no lo haría ahora. Así que como en los viejos tiempos se acercó al actor.

El ignoraba que el guapo moreno ya sabía toda la verdad.

-Terry amigo...gracias por ayudarme esta mañana...pero debemos hablar -

El moreno no escuchaba ni sentía nada. El dolor que no era exactamente dolor,ya que era algo mucho más fuerte que eso,cegaba su sentido común y por el momento no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Lo único que deseaba era de alguna manera disminuir el dolor y decepción que ahora le carcomia por dentro.

-Si yo también necesito hablar contigo - dijo dandole un derechazo al rubio

Debido al impacto del golpe Albert cayó al piso y aprovechando su descuido el actor se acercó y le propinó otro puñete,pero ahora en el estomago.

El rubio sangraba por la nariz y debido al ligero dolor que sentía en su estomago le tomó unos segundos incorporarse del piso.

Hay algunas cosas que nos toman desprevenidos y lo mismo pasó con Terry cuando de un momento a otro Albert le propinó un gran puñete que casi lo hace volar a la otra esquina.

Pero aún queriendo herir mucho más al rubio se incorporó y le dio otro derechazo a Albert,quien cayó nuevamente al suelo.

Terry se acercó a él para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa,pero los roles cambiaron cuando de un momento a otro Albert lo tomó de la camisa y lo empujó hacia el suelo usando toda la fuerza que tenía.

Los dos contrincantes parecían querer matarse a golpes.

Candy terminó de hablar con él moreno y decidieron que era hora de ir a la cafetería antes de que a Albert le saliera raices.

El pasillo en donde se encontraban estaba a un minuto o dos lejos de donde la pelea se llevaba a cabo,es por eso que no podían escuchar los golpes y respiraciones pesadas de los dos "amigos".

Fue cuando caminaron un poco más y vieron a algunas personas aglomeradas en el pasillo,que empezaron a preguntarse cual era el problema.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó la pecosa preocupada

-No lo sé ...pero es mejor que te quedes aquí -

-No...yo iré contigo -

James suspiró derrotado,la pecosa era muy obstinada. Tomó el brazo de Candy y con pasos apresurados trataron de acercarse.

Pero en el pasillo se encontraron con Clara.

-Doctor tiene que ayudarme - suplicó

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó tratando de ignorar el recuerdo de esta mañana cuando encontró la libreta de clara

-El rubio alto y el hijo del Duque...se están matando a golpes -

-¡Albert! ¡Terry ! -exclamó la pecosa temiendo por los dos

-Vamos - dijo James tomando el brazo de su hermana y el de Clara

Cuando llegaron al pasillo no podían creer lo que veí dos estaban hechos un desastre,lucían como si un camion pesado los hubiera arrollado una y otra vez .

Pero lo que más preocupó a Candy fue ver que sus rostros estaban casi cubiertos de sangre.

-¡BASTA! ya dejan de pelear -gritó Candy esperando alguna reacción por parte de los dos

Pero nada los dos siguieron propinandose golpes.

-No...te...metas pecosa - dijo Terry

-Su nombre...es Candy...no pecosa...y...es mi mujer - corrigió Albert con la voz agitada

-¡James has algo por favor! -suplicó candy

El moreno se acercó a Terry y lo tomó por la espalda separandolo del rubio.

-¡Sueltame! - exclamó el actor

-¡No hasta qué dejen de comportarse como animales! - gritó James,tratando de controlar a Terry

-¡Eres un traidor! - exclamó nuevamente refiriendose a Albert

-¡Yo no te traicioné!- se defendió el rubio limpiando la sangre que cubría sus labios

-¡Si lo hiciste! sabías que la amaba...que aún la sigo amando...y te aprovechaste de ella! - afirmó el actor safandose del agarre de James

Cegado por el dolor Terry deseaba darle el golpe final a olvidó que el rubio era mucho más alto y fuerte que él.

No sólo eso, tenía experiencia peleando.

Se acercó al rubio y le propinó un derechazo,el cual Albert esquivó muy bien.

Cansado de todo esto,el rubio decidió dar la pelea por Terry no pensaba igual.

Ya que nuevamente trató de puñetearlo y esta vez casi lo logró.

Albert ahora cegado también por la ira tomó al actor por el cuello y le propinó un derechazo que dejó al moreno inconciente.

-¡Albert NO! -gritó Candy al ver como Terry caía al suelo

Era muy tarde para detener algo que ya estaba hecho. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho el rubio cayó de rodillas al suelo.

...

Continuará

Espero que les guste este capítulo y gracias nuevamente por seguir mis historias en facebook y Blogger.

Nota : Aún fanfiction no ha respondido ha mi mensaje. Se me ha hecho difícil subir este capitulo,

pero estoy segura que no todas pueden ver mis historias en facebook o blog.

Trataré de actualizar mis historias cuando la pagina me permita hacerlo.

Saludos.


	22. Chapter 22

Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.

La siguiente historia es parte de mi imaginación.

Capítulo 22

En la sala de emergencia del Instituto mental una rubia y un doctor chequeaban al herido.

Aunque esta vez era diferente,el hombre que ahora dormia, era el rebelde al cual ella amó tiempo atrás.

Y en el otro cuarto, el amor de su vida descansaba después de haber sido curado por ella.

-Candy tengo muchas preguntas, pero hablaremos en la mansión - comentó James revisando el pulso del herido

-Lo sé...dime ¿Está bien?- preguntó preocupada

-Sí...pero tendrá que quedarse aquí hasta que mejore -

-El Duque estará aquí en unos momentos...debe estar preocupado por Terry -

-Así es...pero ustedes adelantense y por favor esperenme en la mansión - agregó mirandola seriamente

-Yo...podemos quedarnos, si es necesario -

-No, en tu estado no es conveniente...- negó colgando su bata en el colgador

-Está bien...pero si algo pasa mantenme informada James estoy preocupada -

-No te preocupes pecosa, estoy seguro que para el hijo del Duque esto es algo leve - lo dijo porque había visto pelear a Terry

Candy en ese momento recordó cuando Terry entró a su cuarto por equivocación. En un estado deplorable.

-Iré a ver si Albert se siente mejor. Esperaremos por ti en la mansión,no tardes - mencionó abrazandolo

-Todo estará bien Candy - aseguró sonriendo

La pecosa nunca dejaría de agradecer a la vida por tener un hermano como James.

Guiñandole el ojo abandonó el cuarto. Tenía una conversación pendiente con Terry.

Sin embargo estaba conciente de su estado y antes que todos, su bebé venía primero.

...

Cuando entró al cuarto Albert se encontraba parado con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana.

Tocó debilmente lapuerta, para hacer notar su presencia.

-Albert ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunto acercandose a el,quien dio la vuelta al escuchar su voz

-Mucho mejor pequeña - respondió forzando un sonrisa

Si no lo conociera bien, le hubiera creido.

-¿Estás seguro? - preguntó aún sin creer en su respuesta

El sonrió ante su insistencia. No cabía duda de que lo conocía muy bien.

-No muy bien...me siento mal por haber golpeado a Terry de esa manera - confesó avergonzado

A ella no le gustaba la violencia. Existia otras formas de solucionar los problemas.

Pero sabía que lo último que Albert necesitaba en estos momentos, era ser reprendido por ella.

-Tu sólo te defendistes mi amor - aseguró sonando convencida

El rodeó su pequeño cuerpo con sus musculosos brazos. Dios! como la amaba. No tenía idea de que bueno pudo haber hecho en su vida para merecerla.

-Te amo - susurró en su oido, causandole cosquillas

-Yo mucho más -dijo besando los labios de Albert

Se besaron lentamente como si nunca antes hubieran rozado sus labios. La besaría por horas y el nunca se cansaría de hacerlo.

Sin embargo el pequeño remordimiento que sentía...le obligó a romper el beso.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó deseosa de seguir disfrutando del sabor de sus labios

-Es mejor que salgamos...estás embarazada no puedo descuidarte - respondió con un beso fugaz en su frente

Ella no era principe se sentía culpable. Y comprendía su sentir,el apreciaba a Terry.

-Albert...él está bien no te preocupes - aseguró acariciando la pequeña banda que había puesto en su rostro para cubrir su herida.

El besó sus nudillos y abrió la puerta para que ella pudiera salir primero.

Los dos se despidieron de James y prometieron esperar despiertos por él.

...

Dies minutos después el gran Duque de Grandchester llegó al Instituto acompañado de Philip su mano derecha.

-Hablé con la secretaria y el Doctor nos espera en su oficina - comentó philip seriamente

-Entonces hablemos con él - agregó sosteniendose de un baston

Su hijo había abandonado su mansión en la mañana y ya era de noche y aún no llegaba.

Agradeció al doctor por informarle,ya que estaba muy preocupado por Terry.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina fue el Duque quien tocó la puerta.

-Discúlpe¿Interrumpimos? - preguntó tomando la perilla

-No,pasen por favor -

-Duque es un placer verlo nuevamente - saludó James ofreciendo su mano

-Lo mismo digo James ¿Cómo has estado? - dijo correspondiendo a su saludo

-Muy bien gracias con mucho trabajo -

-Me alegro...me temo que mi hijo se ha metido en problemas - comentó avergonzado

-Tuvo un enfrentamiento en el pasillo del hospital y a causa de los golpes que recibió tuve que atenderlo...debe permanecer aquí al menos hasta que se recupere -

No iba a dar mas detalles.A él no le correspondía contarle lo acontecido al Duque,de eso se encargaría su hijo.

-Una pelea...pero ¿Con quién? - preguntó sorprendido y molesto...¿Quién había osado golpear a Terruce?.

-Creo que debe hablar con su hijo,él ya despertó - mencionó levantandose del asiento

-Le mostraré el camino -

-Gracias James, cuando hablo contigo es como volver a hablar con tu Padre -

Sus honestas palabras llenas de nostalgia por parte del Duque,lograron que el corazón se le hinchara de orgullo.

...

Mansión Leagan

Se suponia que la boda se llevaría a cabo en uno mes o dos,pero al parecer la Sr Leagan y su hija habían cambiado de parecer.

El senor Morgan no comentaba o opinaba sobre el tema. El podía sentir la desesperación que día a día atormentaba a su hijo.

Su esposa por otro lado le importaba muy poco su hijo. Sólo deseaba hablar con Sara ya que las dos eran exactamente iguales.

Cuando Joseph se enteró de el cambio de planes sintió como la tierra se abría y lamentablemente no se lo tragaba.

En dos días firmaría su sentencia de muerte. Tendría que pasar el resto de su vida a lado de una mujer que aborrecía completamente.

Maldición! era un estúpido. Eso era poco,se odiaba tanto que llegó a lastimarse fisicamente.

Estaba cerca de alcanzar la felicidad a lado de la bella Margaret y ahora todo se había desmoronado a su alrededor.

El ya estaba muerto en vida, que importaba dos días,una semana o años de todos modos se iba a la gillotina.

La voz altiva de Eliza interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Joseph querido...mi amiga Luisa será nuestra testigo pero ahora necesitamos a un hombre - comentó frivolamente

-No me importa...

Su respuesta hizo que las mujeres en la mansión lo miraran de una forma indignante.

-Pon un poco de tu esfuerzo es nuestra boda - protestó molesta

-Es tu boda...porque aún este a tu lado ese día...realmente no estare ahí - agregó literalmente

Se incorporó de su asiento y abandonó la sala.

-No te preocupes querida él te amará... tarde o temprano lo hará - aseguró la Sr Morgan con molestía

-Es un muchacho inmaduro - espetó Sara

En vez de causarle molestía su comentario,la madre de Joseph empezó a reir como loca.

-Es igual a su Padre - dijo burlandose de su esposo e hijo

Eliza y Sara rieron junto a ella.

Nadie lo sabía pero, a la pelirroja le urgía casarse. Se le había presentado un gran problema y debía solucionarlo.

Y la única manera de hacerlo,era siendo la esposa de Joseph.

...

Mansión Fergusson

Después de un largo día para todos,el moreno regresó a la mansión para hablar con su pecosa y Albert.

A quien aún no podía mirar directamente ya que si lo hacía,temía perder la cordura y golpearlo nuevamente.

El joven fue recibido por la pecosa.

-James¿Estás bien? -preguntó - Es que tomaste tanto tiempo,pensé que algo te había pasado

El sonrió acariciando sus hermosos rizos.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes...tuve que hablar con el Duque por un momento -

Cuando James mencionó al poderoso Duque,el corazón de la rubia dio un vuelco por la preocupación que ahora sentía.

No quería que su Principe llegue a tener diferencias o problemas con el padre de Terry por culpa suya.

-¿Estaba molesto? - preguntó con temor

-Te dije que no te preocuparas por nada...estaba preocupado...no molesto - dijo tomandola de los hombros

-Confiaré en ti -

Tomados del brazo entraron a la gran sala en donde Albert los esperaba. Quien al verlos acercarse,se incorporó del asiento.

-Buenas noches - saludó el rubio dificilmente ya que aún la quijada le dolia por los golpes que recibió.

-Buenas noches - correspondió el saludo,ya no tan molesto como en la mañana -Lamento haber tomado mucho tiempo -

-No te preocupes -

-Quiero saber que han pensado hacer con Stear - comentó el moreno caminando hacia el bar

Los dos rubios se miraron por unos segundos.

-Es mejor que él viaje con nosotros - dijo Albert seriamente

James dejó de servir la copa y dio la vuelta.

-¿Están pensando en decirle la verdad? - preguntó confundido

La pecosa se acercó a su principe y tomó su mano. Estaría a lado de Albert apoyandolo.

Para el moreno no pasó desapercibido tal gesto.

-Es necesario hacerlo...no pienso seguir ocultandole la verdad...él tiene derecho a saber que tiene una familia en América-

-James sé que no te gusta la idea pero es necesario...no...no quiero separarme de Albert- agregó Candy mirandolo con sinceridad

-Esto podría afectar su recuperación ¿Están concientes de eso? -

Claro que estaba conciente de ese riesgo. Amaba a su sobrino pero también a Candy( claro de otra manera) y no quería...no mejor dicho, no podía viajar sin ella.

-Sí estamos concientes,pero no dejaré a Candy sola en estos momentos -

James sabía que la hora de hablar de hombre a hombre había llegado.

-Pecosa es mejor que descanses...Albert y yo hablaremos en privado por un momento - sugirió desafiando al rubio con la mirada

-Pero...

-Ve a descansar pequeña, te ves cansada - el también deseaba hablar a solas con su "cuñado".

-¿Van a pelear nuevamente?- preguntó inocentemente

Su pregunta hizo que los dos rieran al mismo tiempo.

-No te preocupes sólo tomará unos minutos - mencionó el moreno aún sonriendo

Candy se inclinó hacia la mejilla de Albert y le dio un suave beso. Cuando se acercó a James hizo lo mismo.

"¿Cómo es qué alguien que ha tenido una vida tan dura como ella...aún puede ser tan feliz e inocente?" preguntó James para sus adentros

Cuando la pecosa los dejó solos,el moreno fue directo al grano.

-Antes que nada quiero decirte que no me agrada esta situación - habló cruzando los brazos

Albert tensó su quijada.

-Las circunstancias no son las mejores - comentó secamente

-Pero ya esta hecho y aunque es difícil aceptarlo...el pensar que seré Tío no me desagrada -

El rubio sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Deseas algo de beber? - preguntó el moreno abriendo la botella de whisky

-Whisky por favor -

-Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar,pero antes que nada quiero que me digas porque casi matas a golpes al hijo del Duque - comentó llenando las copas

Albert suspiró con pesadez antes de contestar.

-Es una larga historia...

-Cuando conocí a Candy me comentó sobre un chico que conoció cuando estudiaba en Inglaterra...no sé porque pero presiento ¿Qué él es Terruce verdad? -

-Así es -

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con Candy me concierne,pero se que esto es algo que ustedes deben solucionar - dijo ofreciendole una copa

-Gracias - agradeció tomando la copa

Me gustaría viajar con ustedes pero no puedo,al menos no por ahora -

-Yo cuidaré de ella...no permitiré que nadie o nada le haga daño - aseguró con fervor

"No cabe duda que la ama " pensó el moreno.

-Lo sé...pero si no lo haces...la proxima vez saldrás de una sala de emergencia...en una silla de ruedas - bromeó

Los dos empezaron a reir como locos.

Con el rostro rojo de tanto reir, el moreno preguntó:

-¿Quieres que supervise los negocios cuando viajen? -

-He dejado todo en orden. Eres mi socio así que estas en todo el derecho de supervisar las empresas -

-Lo haré...pero sólo por unos días. Ya que planeo viajar a America - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Su comentario sorprendió al rubio completamente.

-No entiendo -

-Me imagino que ustedes partiran en dos días...yo lo haré en una semana - explicó - no pretendo dejar a mi hermana expuesta a tu familia -

-Te dije que yo la cuidaría -

-Y sé que lo harás, pero de todas maneras viajaré para cuidar a candy...debes comprender que es mi hermana y no quiero que nada le pase -

Aunque anhelaba tener a Candy sólo para él,sería injusto privarle a James de la compañia de su pequeña.

-Estaremos esperando por ti - aseguró Albert ofreciendole la mano

Sin pensarlo dos veces el moreno tomó la mano del rubio y palmeo la espalda de su cuñado.

Albert tenía algo pendiente,muy importante y necesitaba la ayuda de James.

-No deseo molestarte pero necesito que me ayudes - confesó avergonzado

-¿Sobre qué? - preguntó con curiosidad

-Es sobre Candy -

El rubio empezó a contarle su plan y el moreno con placer prometió ayudarlo. Entre los dos planearon una gran sorpresa para la pecosa.

Hablaron por horas de negocios,familias y planes. Cuando terminaron de charlar,ya había amanecido.

Agotados y sintiendo que la mansión les daba vueltas,cada uno subió a sus respectivas habitaciones.

James ni siquiera llegó a la cama ya que cayó al suelo y así como estaba,quedó dormido.

Albert quien tenía mas experiencia bebiendo,si llegó a su cama.

Esta de más decir que la pecosa se cansó de esperar por él.

...

Al día siguiente

Terry quien despertó horas atrás,se sentía adolorido, pero el dolor no sólo era físico,esos pueden curarse...pero el dolor emocional,eso es algo muy distinto.

Aunque puede sanar,toma mucho tiempo...y a veces nunca llega a sanar.

Toda esperanza que acumuló en todo este tiempo,desapareció cuando le dio el primer golpe a Albert.

Le dolió enterarse que su amigo era el Padre del hijo que su pecosa esperaba. Pero quizás lo que terminó por acabarlo,fue ver el brillo en los ojos de Candy.

Reconoció ese brillo,a él nunca lo miró de esa manera. Lo notó hace tiempo, cuando visitaban a Albert en el zoológico Blue River,pero él lo ignoró por completo.

Pensó que el lazo que los unía era fraternal. Sonrió amargamente al darse cuenta que estaba equivocado.

Golpeó duramente al rubio porque quería desquitarse de alguna forma.

La guerra estaba perdida mucho antes de haber entrado al campo de batalla.

No tenía ningún derecho a exigirle nada a ningundo de los dos y esa era la cruda realidad.

De todas formas seguiría el consejo de su Padre y hablaría con su pecosa. Y esta vez difinitivamente sería un adiós entre los dos.

...

Mansión Fergusson

Candy despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Aunque la noche anterior quedó dormida,sintió cuando Albert se acostó a su lado.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien,le pareció haber escuchado como si un costal de papas hubiera caido al suelo.

Quizás fue sólo su imaginación. Estiró su mano izquierda para sentir el cuerpo de su principe...pero el otro lado de la cama estaba vacia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se incorporó de la cama. No le gustaba dormir sola,aunque él ya debía estar tomando desayuno.

Pero si es así¿Porqué no la despertó? .

Tomó una ducha y cuando estaba por salir el piso le empezó a dar vueltas.

Era enfermera y sabía que esto era algo normal. Se apoyó en la pared y unos minutos después terminó de secar su cuerpo.

Cuando bajó a la sala encontró a James desayunando.

-Buenos días James - saludó buscando a Albert con la mirada

-Buenos días pecosa...deseas desayunar conmigo? - preguntó señalando la gran variedad de panes y frutas

-No gracias quizás luego -

-Debes comer si no lo haces enfermaras...y debes cuidar a mi sobrino - comentó sonriendo

Candy abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa. Al parecer su querido hermano, estaba contento por lo de su embarazo.

-Mi pequeño estará bien - dijo tocando su vientre plano -¿Has visto a Albert? -

James por poco y se atragantó con el jugo de naranja.

-Yo...yo creo que regresó a su mansión - dijo nerviosamente

A la pecosa le olia a gato encerrado.

-Entonces iré a la mansión -

-¿Tu sola? - preguntó incredulo

-Si pero necesitare al chofer -

-Está a tu disposición pecosa...vamos te acompaño al auto- comentó usando la servilleta y incorporandose del asiento.

Cuando llegaron al auto,el moreno abrió la puerta para su hermana. Ella prometió regresar luego ya que debían hablar sobre Stear.

...

La mansión Andley quedaba a 10 minutos de la residencia fergusson. Así que no tomó mucho tiempo.

Bajó del auto sin siquiera esperar a que el chofer abriera la puerta para ella.

No sabía porque pero mientras más se acercaba,sus latidos se aceleraban.

Fue recibida por el mayordomo,quien ya la conocía.

-El Señor Andley espera por Ud en el jardin - mencionó el mayordomo mostrandole el camino

La pecosa estaba molesta,era la primera vez que Albert la dejaba sola sin despedirse.

Con pasos apresurados llegó al jardin,detuvo su andar cuando algo llamó su atención.

Eran las dulces Candy que estaban en el hermoso jardin y llenaban el lugar con su exquisito aroma.

-Mi querido Anthony ,siempre estás en mi corazón - susurró acariciando una rosa blanca delicadamente

Cuando se incorporó vio que el camino de enfrente estaba adornado por cientos de rosas que adornaban el pasto.

Con curiosidad caminó hacia las rosas y se dejó guiar por las hermosas rosas que mostraban un camino desconocido para ella.

Era otoño así que las hojas de los arboles caían al pasto,acompañando a las rosas.

Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente cuando a lo lejos vio un hermoso lago y en frente de el un gran arbol,que sostenía a un columpio que por el viento se mecía sola.

Cuando el camino de las rosas terminó,observó el paisaje.

Y no pudo evitar sollozar al percatarse que era casi identico a la colina en el Hogar de Pony.

La nostalgia invadió su corazón e inocentemente subió al columpio.

Como una niña reia cada vez que el viento la ayudaba a mecerse.

Alzó la mirada cuando vio que un arco iris apareció en el fondo del lago.

-Gracias Dios, soy muy afortunada...puedo ver el viento mover las copas de los arboles, veo a los pajaros cantar y también puedo presenciar cuando el sol y el arco iris iluminan todo lo que les rodea - agradeció derramando una lágrima

Dejó de mecerse en el columpio cuando escuchó una melodia familiar para sus oidos.

-No puede ser - dijo bajandose del columpio

La melodia se hacía mas clara cada segundo. Y tapó su boca con las manos cuando vio a Albert vestido en un traje escoces,tocando la gaita.

Candy empezó a llorar de felicidad y justo como cuando lo conoció por primera vez,sobó sus ojos para aclarar la imagen de su principe.

-Hola pequeña - dijo sonriendo

El sol y el arco iris iluminaban la imagen de Albert,su cabello rubio ahora brillaba,asemejandose al brillo del sol.

Ella quien ya no pudo con tanta dicha. Caminó hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente.

El no tenía idea de como su vida cambió al conocerlo. No había día y noche que no añorara con volver a verlo.

-Al...albert MI PRINCIPE - dijo con dificultad - AÚN SUENAN COMO CARACOLES ARRASTRANDOSE

-No llores,recuerda que ERES MUCHO MÁS BONITA CUANDO RÍES QUE CUANDO LLORAS -

-Oh albert...

El la acerco mucho más, y besó su frente,amaba a esa mujer...mucho más que a su propia vida.

-Candy agradezco a la vida por haberte puesto en mi camino, quiero hoy pedirte que pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos - confesó mirandola a los ojos

\- Nunca te dejaré solo ,lo prometo - prometió con amor y fervor

El puso su gaita en el pasto y poco a poco se arrodilló en el suelo.

-Albert...pero¿Qué estás haciendo? -pregunto llorando

Nerviosamente abrió el bolsillo de su Kilt y sacó una cajita.

-Candy aceptas casarte conmigo y hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo? - preguntó con el alma en un hilo

Ella no tenía que pensarlo dos veces.

-Sí y mil veces si - aceptó besando sus labios.

Se besaron con infinita felicidad. Cuando rompieron el beso,la pecosa admiró el bello anillo que ahora adornaba su mano.

Era un anillo hecho de esmeraldas. Y en el interior había una escritura que decía: Candy Te amo y siempre te amaré.

-Es hermoso Albert -

-Le perteneció a mi Madre...

-Lo atesoraré con mi vida - dijo con fervor secando sus lagrimas

-Te amo pequeña -

-Yo mucho más -

Con un beso sellaron su nuevo conpromiso. Aún no ante la ley, pero si entre los dos.

...

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola a todas. Agradezco mucho sus reviews.

Este capítulo es uno muy especial. Ya que mi rubio por fin le pidió a Candy que sea su esposa.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima.

Saludos.


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Toei animation. La siguiente historia es parte de mi imaginación.**

**Ciegos de amor**

**Por: Ivonne M**

**Capítulo 23**

Se besaron lentamente...como si este fuera su primer beso. Nunca en sus vidas pensaron sentir la felicidad que ahora inundaba sus corazones y almas.

"Pequeña me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo" dijo besando su frente

"Bert te amo..."

Él sonrió ante su declaración...esperaba que su siguiente proposición, no le parezca descabellada.

"Casemonos mañana mismo..."

La pecosa abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa. Lo amaba, pero casarse mañana era muy precipitado.

"Albert...pero...no entiendo"

"Pequeña no necesitamos una boda a lo grande...sólo te necesito a mi lado" agregó abrazandola

Ella se sonrojó al sentir su masculinidad en su vientre.

"¿Y crees que podrámos tener todo listo para mañana?" preguntó con picardia

"Hablé con el cura encargado de la parroquia de esta ciudad...tengo los papeles listos"

"Sr Andley veo que tiene todo fríamente calculado"

Él no pudo evitar reir. Ella tenía razón.

"Así es mi amor..."

"Bert has olvidado algo muy importante" lo dijo pretendiendo sentirse ofendida

"¿Qué?

"Debes pedirle mi mano a James...y dudo que él este de acuerdo con nuestro conpromiso"

"Ya lo hice princesa...la única condición fue que te haga feliz...y pienso cumplirlo al pie de la letra"

Los ojos de la pecosa se cristalizaron.

"¿De verdad te dio mi mano?"

"Si mi amor, no debes preocuparte"

Nuevamente se besaron...esta vez lo hacían como si el mundo se acabara mañana.

"Mi principe...le prometí a mi hermano que regresaría a la mansión" dijo rompiendo el beso

Sin pronunciar palabra, la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó.

"Albert...¿Qué haces?"

"Pequeña tu hermano puede esperar...necesito amarte" dijo sin tapujos haciendo que un cosquilleo le invadiera en el vientre de la pecosa

Entre risas entraron a la mansión...cuando llegaron al enorme cuarto, el rubio cerró la puerta con seguro y la acomodó en su cama.

En aquel cuarto sólo se escuchaban jadeos y gemidos proveniente de los dos. Veinte minutos después se escuchó un grito que provino de la garganta del rubio.

Menos mal que los empleados no se acercaron al pasillo del segundo piso. De haberlo hecho hubieran escuchado

de más.

**Insituto mental**

El Duque de Grandchester observaba a su hijo con dolor...se culpó a si mismo por no haber ayudado a su hijo hace tiempo atrás cuando él le pidió ayuda. Quizás ahora las cosas serían muy diferentes.

No se quedarían en Escocia...no tenía nada en contra de Candy y Sir William pero tampoco podía estar cerca de ellos...al saber que los dos rubios eran los causantes del sufrimiento de Terruce. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que Terry tenía la culpa.

"Hijo debes comer un poco" habló esperando no molestarlo

Pero el guapo actor no respondió. Su mirada seguía clavada en la ventana de su cuarto.

Al ver que su hijo no tenía deseos de hablar, decidió abandonar el Instituto.

"Regresaré mañana Terruce...y recuerda: ESTO TAMBIÉN PASARÁ" fue lo último que dijo

Su padre no sabía la verdadera razón por la cual deseaba quedarse ahí...detestaba ese pequeño cuarto, pero necesitaba hablar con Candy y Albert.

No podía irse sin antes hablar con ellos. Tenía que terminar ese capítulo en su vida de una vez por todas.

**En el otro extremo del Instituto**

Un moreno se sentía mareado, desde que conoció a su dulce enfermera y su novio Albert la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas. Se sentía tan enfermo que no había probado bocado en dos días.

Era imposible evitar las sensaciones que ahora sentía. Recordó algunas cosas de su vida pasada.

En su mente veía a un joven de su misma edad muy bien vestido que hablaba con el cerca a una cascada de agua. Cada vez que recordaba esa imagen sonreia. Pero también recordó algo muy triste...un joven rubio muy parecido a Albert. Su corazón se apretó de dolor al recordar su voz. Y lo peor era que él no entendía porque.

Derramó una lágrima cuando el recuerdo de dos hermosos ojos oscuros se abrieron en su mente. Su corazón se contrajo de dolor al ver la tristeza que ellos guardaban. Este no era un buen momento para atormentarse con esos tristes y lejanos recuerdos.

Se incorporó de su camilla, necesitaba un vaso de agua. Con pasos lentos se acercó a la mesa y cuando estuvo a punto de tomar la jarra sintió que el piso se abría y se lo tragaba. Era espantoso...

Cayó de rodillas al suelo cuando sintió como el dolor taladraba su cabeza cada vez más fuerte. Poco a poco su frente se llenó de sudor.

Hubiera gritado de no ser porque sentía la garganta seca. Cuando el dolor se hizo insoportable...

"Ahhhhhhhhh" de su boca salió un largo quejido de dolor

Sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos cayó al suelo inconciente. No pudo soportar el dolor ni un segundo más...

**Mansión Andley**

"Eso fue increible" susurró Candy abrazando a su principe

Albert sonrió de felicidad, el que a ella le encantara hacer el amor con él alimentó su ego masculino.

"Contigo todo es increible" susurró él acariciando uno de sus hermosos rizos

Sus miradas se cruzaron y poco a poco sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. Una vez más una parte de él despertaba al sentir el menudo cuerpo de su amada debajo de él.

Aquel hombre hacía maravillas con sus dedos y lengua...no tenía sentido tratar de resistirse.

Con sus grandes manos empezó a acariciar los blanquisimos muslos de su pequeña. Y cuando su mano derecha estaba a punto de tocar esa hermosa y deliciosa parte de Candy...el mayordomo los interrumpió.

Instintivamente la pecosa se cubrió con la sabana. Albert se incorporó y se vistió.

"Si?" preguntó el rubio con molestia

El pobre mayordomo aclaró su garganta al darse cuenta que tocó la puerta en un momento muy inoportuno.

"Disculpe Sr, pero el joven Fergusson desea verlo"

"Bajaremos en unos minutos"

"Si Sr con permiso"

Albert cerró la puerta, cuando dio la vuelta Candy ya se había puesto su vestido.

"¿Tu crees qué mi hermano está molesto con nosotros?" preguntó preocupada

"Lo dudo..." comentó abrochando su camisa

"Vamos bert" dijo la pecosa tomando su mano

El pobre tuvo que acomodar su camisa en el pasillo. Candy lo jaló del brazo tan rápido que en un segundo ya estaban en la sala.

"Buenas tardes James" dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo

"Buenos tardes" correspondió al saludo observandolos fijamente "Como la pecosa no regresaba a la mansión, pensé que era mejor si estaba bien"

"Lo lamento James pero se nos fue la hora" se disculpó con las mejillas sonrojadas

"Hay una noticia que debemos darte" dijo Albert tomando la mano de su pequeña

James ya se imaginaba...

"Nos casaremos mañana" dijo la pecosa esperando no causarle un infarto a su hermano

El moreno casi se cae para atrás.

"Pero...mañana ¿Porqué tan rápido?"

"Porque nos amamos y no queremos esperar más" fue la simple y sencilla respuesta de Albert

¿Y qué podía decir él? Si sabía que los dos eran un par de rebeldes que harían lo que se les daba la gana así él este de acuerdo o no.

"Felicidades" los felicitó acercandose a ellos

Abrazó a la pecosa sintiendo varias emociones a la misma vez. La había encontrado y ahora la perdía a otro hombre. Sin embargo, el ver esa gran sonrisa de felicidad en su hermana, logró disminuir su tristeza.

Palmeó la espalda de Albert susurrandole una advertencia al oido. En vez de cohibirlo hizo que el rubio sonriera con satisfacción.

"Mas te vale hacerla feliz...recuerda lo que te dije anoche"

"Debemos celebrar" dijo albert acercandose al bar "Deseas whisky o brandi?" preguntó dirigiendose a James

"Whisky por favor"

Celebraron por media hora. Hubieran celebrado por mucho más tiempo pero era hora de ir al Instituto.

Esta sería una visita muy difícil. Sólo podían rogar para que Stear no sufriera un colapso.

En el camino los dos rubios se miraron nerviosamente cuando recordaron a Terry. Su gran amigo sufria y lamentablemente esta vez no podían hacer nada por él.

Ellos también merecian ser felices. Albert pensó que su oportunidad se escurrió de sus manos y ahora le tocaba a él hacer feliz a Candy.

Clara buscaba su libreta por todos lados. Dios! Había escrito cosas personales en las paginas de esa libreta.

Rogaba encontrarlo pronto...se moriría de verguenza si James descubría sus mas intimos secretos. Fue una idiota al escribir tantas cosas en algo que cargaba con ella por todas partes.

Se sentó en su pequeña oficina rápidamente cuando a lo lejos vio al dueño de su corazón acercarse a ella.

"Buenas tardes Clara" saludaron James y la pecosa al mismo tiempo

"Buenas tardes" dijo con nerviosismo

"Clara deseo hablar con Steve" dijo James mirandola a los ojos para poder ver algo en ellos, pero ella esquivó su mirada

"El Dr se encuentra en su oficina"

"Gracias...hasta luego Clara" se despidió guiñandole el ojo

La pobre secretaria casi se desmaya. Ese gesto hizo que sus rodillas se debilitaran.

**En la oficina**

"¿Podemos entrar?" preguntó James tocando la puerta

"Si pasen por favor"

"Steve que gusto verte" saludó el moreno

Cuando el mejor amigo de James vio a Candy su corazón latió salvajemente. Pero cuando notó a Albert tomando su mano posesivamente, toda alegría que pudo sentir se esfumó en un sólo instante.

"¿A qué debo tu visita James?" preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente

"Deseamos hablar con Stear...es algo muy importante"

"Comprendo, pueden hacerlo. Aunque hay algo que debo decirles"

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó preocupado

"El hijo del Duque desea hablar con tu hermana"

Al escucharlo Albert apretó la mano de Candy, no la dejaría sola en estos momentos.

"Nosotros...hablaremos con él" comentó Albert

"Bien...cuando terminen hablaremos sobre Stear"

Con pasos lentos los dos rubios salieron de la oficina. Y cuando llegaron al cuarto de Terry,tomaron aire antes de entrar.

"Podemos...pasar?" preguntó la pecosa sintiendo sus piernas pesadas como el cemento

"Si" se escuchó una voz seca

Abriendo la puerta lentamente los dos rubios entraron al cuarto. Encontraron al guapo actor parado observando la calle a traves de la ventana.

"Terry...yo...nosotros queremos hablar contigo"

El moreno dio la vuelta y se encontro con dos hermosas esmeraldas que lo miraban con tristeza. Y a lado de ella dos ojos azul cielo observandolo con decisión.

"Ahora entiendo porque tu afan de deshacerte de mi, cuando quise ver a Candy tiempo atrás" dijo Terry mirando a Albert

"¿Él fue a buscarme?" preguntó la pecosa confundida

"Si pero no te dije nada porque no queria herirte...sufrias por él y el habertelo dicho hubiera empeorado las cosas" confesó con sinceridad

Quizás tiempo atrás se hubiera enojado con él...pero nada de lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado importaba...No ahora.

Aún así no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima.

"Cuando hablé con Albert noté amor y orgullo en sus palabras...cuando se refería a ti pecosa...fui un tonto al ignorar lo que mi intuición me decía"

"Terry esto no fue intencional...la amo lo he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo" confesó tomando la mano de su futura esposa

"También comprendo porque te fue fácil dejarme aquella noche de invierno" mencionó con tristeza

"¿Fácil?...tienes alguna idea de cuantas noches lloré por ti!" exclamó la pecosa llorando

"¡Yo también sufrí!" se defendió "Yo te amaba! Pero tuve que quedarme con ella no tenía otra opción"

"¿Y no pensaste en mi sufrimiento?..¿En como yo me sentí cuando la elegiste a ella y no a mi?"

"Albert te consoló muy bien"

"¡No voy a permitir que te expreses de Candy de esa manera!..." exclamó Albert apretando los puños

"Creo...que es mejor irnos..." dijo Candy acercandose a su principe

"¡No se vayan!" pidió "Esto no es fácil...tomará mucho tiempo para poder asimilar el que ustedes dos se amen"

"Nunca quisimos lastimarte...nosotros nos amamos...merecemos ser felices" explicó Candy abrazando al rubio

"Lo sé Candy...yo no tengo nada que reclamarles...no los odio nunca podría hacerlo" agregó "Pero no me pidan que este de acuerdo o que pretenda que nada ha pasado"

Acercandose a Candy él tomó su pequeña mano y la abrazó. Albert no dijo nada ya que él sabía lo difícil que era para Terry mostrarse fuerte en estos momentos.

"Me perdonas pecosa?" preguntó con el alma en un hilo

Llorando ella respondió:

"Yo te perdoné hace mucho tiempo"

Sintiendose ligeramente mejor rompió el abrazo.

Esta vez se acercó a Albert. Tenía que pedirle algo muy importante a su amigo.

"Sé que será muy feliz a tu lado, hazlo por los dos" dijo con sinceridad

El rubio se acercó al actor y le dio un abrazo de despedida...probablemente esta era la última vez que lo tendría frente a frente.

Cuando Terry rompió el abrazo mencionó:

"No podré estar en su boda...sería mucho para mi...espero que puedan comprender"

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" preguntó Albert

El moreno señaló el hermoso anillo que adornaba la mano izquierda de la pecosa.

"Terry cuídate mucho...se feliz por favor" rogó la pecosa llorando

"No llores pecosa...si tu eres feliz entonces yo también lo seré"

"Cuídate Terry y espero que en el futuro nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse" agregó Albert abrazando a la rubia

"Cuidala mucho...yo me quedaré aquí por unas horas más" mencionó "Adios pecosa"

Albert abrió la puerta al ver que su amigo hacía lo imposible por no llorar. Tomando la mano de su pequeña salieron del cuarto.

Dejando a un guapo moreno sumido en una profunda tristeza...al ver que estaba sólo derramó por fin las lágrimas que luchó por contener en todo el día.

Sus lágrimas nublaron su vista...con mucho cuidado tocó el bolsillo de su saco. Ahí pudo sentir a su mejor amiga acompañandolo.

La armonica que tiempo atrás su querida pecosa le dio con mucho cariño. La vida ciertamente era muy cruel con él...muy cruel.

**En el pasillo del Instituto**

Albert secó las lágrimas de su amada, una por una. Lamentaba confirmar que su felicidad significaba la desolación para su amigo.

Cuando por fin la pecosa se calmó, caminaron hacia la oficina de Steve.

Estaban por llegar cuando vieron que James y algunas enfermeras traían a Stear en una camilla.

"¿Qué le pasó?" preguntó Candy muy preocupada

"Es sólo un desmayo, pero quiero asegurarme que sea algo leve" respondió James

"Vamos Albert...es mejor que vayamos con ellos a la sala de revisión"

Preocupados y con el corazón en la boca los dos rubios se quedaron afuera en el pasillo, por orden de James.

Pasaron 20 minutos y no recibian ninguna noticia. Los dos caminaban como leones enjaulados.

Estaban por entrar a la fuerza, cuando el moreno abrió la puerta.

"Ha despertado y está hablar con él...por favor tengan cuidado con lo que le diran" diciendo esto dejo solos a los rubios..

Hablar con Terry había sido difícil...ahora hacerlo con Stear seria todo un reto.

Cuando abrieron la puerta encontraron a Stear con la mirada perdida. Los rubios se sintieron mal por él,sobre todo Albert quien entendía muy bien la sensación de no poder recordar nada.

"Arthur¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Candy armandose de valor para poder hablar con Stear

Stear alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con dos hermosas esmeraldas..¡Candy dulce Candy como pude olvidarme de ti! Dijo mentalmente

A lado de la pecosa vio a Albert observandolo con preocupación.

¡Albert! ¿Qué hace aquí con Candy?...

Había recuperado su memoria, lo recordaba todo. Chicago, su primo Anthony ,su querido hermano Archie...la Tía abuela, Candy,Albert,Terry...y su amada Patty. Los dos ojos marrones que veia en sus sueños eran los ojos de la morena.

Por primera vez después de muchos años se sintió no era un extraño...la tranquilidad y alivio regresaron a su cuerpo al asimilar que su familia nunca lo abandonó. Ellos no serían capazes de hacer algo tan vil.

Debía haber una razón...y tenía que averiguarlo.

"Bien gracias...y ustedes?" preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Albert

"Bien...nosotros queremos hablar contigo"

"Stear nosotros..." el rubio no puedo terminar al darse cuenta que lo había llamado por su verdadero nombre

"¿Stear?..." preguntó el moreno, sólo quería indagar

Los dos rubios tragaron seco. Dios! No querían empeorar las cosas.

"Tu verdadero nombre es Stear" confesó Albert acercandose a él

"¿Ustedes me conocen?" preguntó,él recuperó la memoria pero deseaba saber que fue lo que había pasado en todos estos años

"Si te conocemos, es una larga historia. Stear yo...soy tu Tío el jefe de la familia Andley" respondió con seguridad

Stear abrió los ojos...lo que Albert dijo era algo nuevo para él.

"¿Tu eres el jefe de la familia Andley?...¿Yo soy un Andley?" preguntó nuevamente deseando saber más

Hablaron por dos horas en las cuales Stear se enteró que ellos nunca se olvidaron de é todo fue un error...ellos pensaron que él había muerto en batalla. El moreno trató de no llorar,se había perdido de muchas cosas estos años y eso es algo que nunca se perdonaría.

Quiso preguntar por Archie y Patty pero si lo hacía, ellos se darian cuenta que él había recuperado la memoria.

Cuando Albert le pidió que viajara con ellos a América el dijo que si sin dudarlo.

Algo que sorprendió a los rubios ya que pensaron que les sería difícil convencerlo. Minutos después conversaron con James y Steve quienes estuvieron de acuerdo en que un viaje con ellos no estaría mal. Steve pensó que quizás este viaje le ayudaría a recuperar la memoria.

Todos ellos ignoraban la verdad. Stear no se sentía preparado para confesarles que finalmente podía recordar todo.

Cuando entraron al auto le dieron la gran noticia de que se casarian mañ moreno agradeció estar sentado de no haber sido así hubiera caido para atrás de la impresión.

Lo último que recordaba era que Albert era el amnesico que vivía con Candy...¿Cómo es qué ahora se iban a casar?...¿Era él en verdad su Tio abuelo William?.

Tenía muchas preguntas,pero todo a su seguro que todo tenía una explicación.

El rubio se llevó una gran desilución cuando su pequeña le dijo que no se quedaría con el esta noche. Se supone que el no debía verla antes de la boda. Albert era un hombre que siempre le gustaba tener todo listo. Los papeles estaban en orden y ya tenía los testigos y la parroquia listo para ellos.

Candy le dijo que no se preocupara por el vestido. James su querido hermano le pidio que por favor usara el vestido de su madre. Con una gran beso se despidieron...era muy precipitado pero cuando uno se enamora comete muchas locuras.

James no bajó del auto,tenía que escoltar a su querida hermana a la mansió noche le daría algo muy especial para él...

**Mansión Fergusson**

James tomó el brazo de su querida pecosa. Juntos entraron a la mansión,él sabía que s ólo por algunas horas tenía la oportunidad de estar con ñana su vida cambiaría para siempre.

Su hermana ya no sería tan suya. Con tristeza la llevó a la biblioteca en donde tenía un comportamiento secreto.

Cuando lo abrió sacó una hermosa corono adornada por diamantes y algunas piedras preciosas.

"James yo no puedo aceptarlo"

"Te pertenece a ti, le perteneció a nuestra Madre y estoy seguro que a ella le hubiera encantado ofrecertelo" insistó acomodando la pequeña corona en la cabeza de Candy.

"Es hermoso" dijo llorando

"No más que tu pecosa...no llores...tengo algo más para ti" dijo acercandose al compartimiendo y tomando una hermosa caja color pastel adornado por lazos hechos de seda.

"Abrelo" mencionó sonriendo

Cuando la pecosa abrió la caja encontró un hermoso vestido blanco cubierto por cristales y a lado del vestido un cofre antiguo lleno de joyas.

"Pe-pero esto es mucho no puedo aceptarlo"

"Todo esto es tuyo así como las mansiones...puedes hacer lo que quieras con las joyas y propiedades...aunque para ser honesto me gustaría que lo cuides tu"

Los dos hermanos se abrazaron por varios minutos. Quisiera tenerla a su lado por mucho más tiempo,pero si su felicidad era Albert él no debía interferir en su vida.

"Podrías entregarme al altar?" preguntó derramando otra lágrimas

"Por supuesto pecosa,por favor usa este vestido" pidió señalando al vestido que le perteneciaó la madre de ellos.

"Lo haré, sería un honor usarlo"

Con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro limpió las lágrimas de su le haría daño...no mientras él viva.

Los dos salieron de la biblioteca. Tenían que dormir...era su deber llevarla a la parroquia mañana y no quería lucír horrendo.

Candy se quedó dormida con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Sólo pudo dormir por unas horas ya que cada momento se levantaba para confirmar que no era un sueño...

**Al día siguiente**

Eran las 6 de la mañana y la pecosa caminaba de un lado para otro. Estaba segura que querer casarse con Albert pero no podía evitar sentir como su estomago se revolvía por los nervios. Sus manos sudaban y ni siquiera pudo probar bocado. Y eso que a ella le encantaba comer.

James le informó a los empleados que la señora de la casa se casaría hoy...aunque algo precipitado ellos aceptaron la orden del moreno.

Él prometió ayudar al rubio y lo iba a hacer. Contrató a una mujer que era muy conocida en la ciudad por planear bodas ya sean grandes o pequeñas...Esta mañana fue a la mansión con un grupo de ayudantes para adornar el enorme jardin de la mansión con rosas,flores,mesas con cubiertas por telas de seda y muchos bocaditos. De la comida se encargarían los cocineros de la mansión.

Maritza quien era un año mayor que Candy le ofreció ayuda para su arreglo personal. El cual ella aceptó gustosa.

"Su cabello es hermoso Señora" mencionó terminando de decorar el cabello de Candy

"Gracias y sólo llamame Candy por favor"

"Oh! Está bien"

"¿James está en la mansión?" preguntó muy nerviosamente

"No el Sr dijo que regresaría en media hora"

"Oh.." susurró pensando en Albert

**Mansión Andley**

"No te muevas mucho" dijo James por tercera vez

Este día era muy agitado. Cuando despertó tuvo que hablar con la encargada de la decoración y música. Y ni bien terminó tuvo que alistarse para ayudar a Albert.

"Disculpame...estoy nervioso" el rubio era una persona muy seguro de si mismo...pero hoy no podía estar quieto debido a la ansiedad y nerviosismo que sentía

"Se te nota...mi hermana debe estar igual que tu"

"Debí contratar a alguien para que le echara una mano con su arreglo"

"Le pedí a Maritza que lo haga...no te preocupes ella tiene experiencia en esto" aseguró terminando de acomodar la corbata de su cuñado

"Listo!" exclamó "Debo regresar a la mansión, la pecosa debe estar esperando por mi...¿Tienes a alguien que te lleve a la parroquia?"

"Si, estaré esperando por ustedes en la parroquia"

"Está bien...ve con cuidado y no te olvides de los papeles y testigos"

"Todo esta en orden...muchas gracias por todo...sin tu ayuda nos sería difícil cumplir nuestro sueño de casarnos hoy" agradeció con sinceridad

"Lo hago por los dos y porque deseo que mi hermana sea feliz" comentó "Nos vemos luego".

James salió del cuarto y dejó a Albert sólo,luchando por recobrar la calma y tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

Nervioso y feliz al mismo tiempo le dijo al chofer que era hora de ir a la parroquia. Los empleados estaban feliz por el Sr. Era un buen hombre y se merecia ser feliz. Y que decir sobre Candy...era simplemente adorable.

**Mansión fergusson**

"¿Dónde está James?" se preguntaba Candy una y otra vez

Estaba por salir del cuarto, cuando su hermano abrió la puerta. Cuando lo hizo se olvidó como respirar por un instante.

Su hermana se veía bella. Quizás era debido al embarazo pero simplemente resplandecia como el sol.

El vestido de su Madre le quedaba perfectamente. Y la corona que llevaba puesta en la cabeza le hacía lucír mucho mas femenina.

"Candy...estás...muy hermosa" dijo con dificultad

"¿De verdad?" preguntó observandose en el espejo

"No lo dudes...eres la novia mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida" aseguró tomando su mano

"Muchas gracias James...gracias por todo..." agradeció tratando de no llorar

"No llores o arruinarás tu maquillaje...vamos tu novio debe estar esperando por ti" sugirió ofreciendole su brazo

Cuando bajaron a la sala todos los empleados se quedaron boca abiertos por ver la similitud entre la pecosa y su madre.

Los empleados que habían trabajado en la mansión por mucho tiempo podían asegurar que era la misma imagen de la difunta señora.

Antes de entrar al auto Candy notó las decoraciones y arreglos florales que adornaban el enorme jardin. Le brindó una sonrisa de agradecimiento a James,quien le devolvió la sonrisa al sentirse satisfecho por poder ayudarla en este día tan importante para ella.

**Una vez en el auto**

"¿Sabes si Albert esta bien?" preguntó sintiendo sus rodillas como gelatina

"Si...él está bien" aseguró "No te preocupes pecosa todo saldrá bien".

Minutos después llegaron a la gran parroquia.

James abrió la puerta como un caballero.

"Oh! James tu también hiciste esto?" preguntó refiriendose a las decoraciones que adornaban toda la parroquia

"Sí...espero que te guste"

"Es hermoso...las dulce Candy son bellas" él moreno tuvo que ir a la mansión andley con un jardinero para cortar las rosas.

"¿Lista?" preguntó ofreciendole su brazo

"Sí"

El moreno lucía muy guapo,poseía un porte envidiable. Con mucho orgullo tomó el brazo de su hermana y la escoltó hacia el altar.

Albert sintió que su corazón latió a mil por hora en un sólo instante cuando sus ojos reconocieron a la dueña de sus sueños y pensamientos. "Se ve increiblemente bella" dijo para sus adentros.

Los dos testigos eran amigos de negocios del rubio. Quienes con gusto aceptaron asistir a su boda.

No había mucha gente. Siete por lo menos contando a Stear,quien sonrió con nostalgia al recordar que hace muchísimo tiempo atrás el soño con ser el elegido.

Cuando la pecosa estuvo frente a frente con su principe,el moreno decidió que era tiempo de entregarla a otro hombre.

"Por favor cuidala y deseo que sean muy felices...te entrego lo mas preciado que tengo en mi vida" dijo besando la mejilla de Candy para luego ofrecerle la mano a Albert.

"Lo haré...me encargaré de que sea muy feliz" aseguró el rubio con fervor

James asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a uno de los asientos.

"ESTAMOS REUNIDOS PARA UNIR A DOS PERSONAS EN EL SAGRADO MATRIMONIO..."

Después de que el cura leyera la biblia y los rubios prometieran seguir las leyes catolicas...llegó el momento mas esperado para los dos.

"WILLIAM ALBERT ANDLEY,ACEPTAS COMO ESPOSA A CANDICE FERGUSSON DALÍ"

"Si acepto" dijo el rubio con amor mirandola a los ojos

"CANDICE FERGUSSON DALÍ, ACEPTAS COMO ESPOSO A WILLIAM ALBERT ANDLEY"

"Si acepto" dijo derramando lágrimas de felicidad

"YO LOS DECLARO MARIDO Y MUJER...PUEDE BESAR A LA NOVIA"

Cuando terminó de deslizar el anillo en su pequeña mano. El rubio la tomó de la cintura y acercandose a ella lentamente la besó con delicadeza y dulzura.

El aplauso de los presentes,llamó la atención de los recien casados.

"Felicidades...bienvenido a nuestra pequeña familia" bromeó James sonriendo

"Gracias cuñado" comentó Albert palmeando la espalda del moreno

Albert presentó su adorada esposa a sus socios,quienes lo apreciaban. Muy feliz los saludó y les agradeció el haber acompañado a su esposo en este día tan importante.

"Tortolos la recepción los espera, vamos" comentó James

"¿Lista mi amor?" preguntó el rubio besando a su esposa

"Si mi amor, vamos"

Candy caminó hacia el auto acompañada de su hermano,mientras su esposo se despedia de los dos testigos. Estaba por entrar al auto cuando escuchó una melodia...una muy triste.

Derramó algunas lágrimas al asimilar que ese triste sonido...era Terry tocando la armonica que tiempo atrás ella le obsequió.

Era una melodia triste...que comenzaba con un Hola y terminaba con un Adiós.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Albert en su oido

"Si vamos mi amor" dijo con una sonrisa

Él abrió la puerta para ella y cuando entró susurró:

"Adios Terry...se muy feliz...porque yo lo soy"

El auto arrancó y dos ojos color azul verdoso vieron partir a la nueva pareja de casados.

"Adios pecosa...quizás en el futuro nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse...Albert amigo, espero que sean muy felices"...

**Continuará**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo. Disculpen por la tardanza.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Hasta el proximo capítulo.**

**Saludos.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Toei animation. La siguiente historia es creación mía.**

**Ciegos de Amor**

**Por: Ivonne M.**

**Cap # 24**

Se dirigieron a la mansión Fergusson,la cual le pertenece a James. Hoy las dos importantes familias estaban de fiesta.

En cualquier otro momento esto hubiera sido la boda del año,pero dadas las circunstancias,las cosas era diferentes. No hubo una gran boda,ni fotografos o cientos de invitados,sinceramente no era importante,a ninguno de los dos rubios les importaba. Estaban juntos y eso era lo importante.

James por su parte no podía estár más feliz,su querida hermana se había casado y hoy empezaba una nueva vida para ella,desearía acompañarla.

Pero antes de viajar a América debía solucionar algunos problemas.

En el auto el moreno miraba de reojo a Stear,algo había cambiado en su ex paciente ¿Pero qué?.

-Stear ¿Aún sientes dolores de cabeza? - preguntó el moreno con curiosidad

Obviamente él había olvidado que su ex doctor era muy inteligente y observador. Le contaría a su familia que había recuperado su memoria,pero aún no era el momento.

-No desde la última vez que me revisó – respondió nerviosamente y sin mirarlo a los ojos

-El estar cerca a tu familia ayudará en tu recuperación,sólo ten paciencia -

Stear asintió con la cabeza. La verdad es que en estos momentos no quería pensar en nada mas que acompañar a Candy y Albert en este día tan importante.

James desvió la mirada a la ventana del auto,su gran amigo le había ayudado a vender algunas propiedades que por ley le pertenecieron a Candy. Él no quería hacerlo,pero la pecosa insistió,alegando que deseaba el dinero para poder ayudar al Hogar de Pony y otras cosas más.

Como conocía lo obstinada y testaruda que podía hacer,no protestó. La situación economica era la peor en Europa y América. Esperaba que su hermana usara el dinero sabiamente.

**En el auto Andley**

Dos enamorados compartían besos y sutiles caricias haciendo que el chofer se pusiera nervioso y mirara a otro lado. Estaban tan felices que les tomó tiempo asimilar que estaban hablando en voz alta. Albert besaba las manos de Candy,mientras susurraba cuanto la amaba y lo feliz que era por tenerla a su lado. Entre susurros ella le declaró su amor,muchas veces lo había hecho. Y él nunca se cansaría de escucharlo una y otra vez.

Minutos después llegaron a la mansión,en donde Albert se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver como estaba todo hermosamente decorado,con mesas cubiertas por manteles de seda,rosas y flores por todos lados y esa inmensa fuente de agua,que si su Tía estuviera ahí,se moriria de envidia al ver tal creación.

Nunca antes había pisado pie en el jardin de su cuñado,es por eso que no sabía sobre la existencia de aquellos dos inmensos angeles que sostenian la fuente de agua. Aquello era verdaderamente una obra de arte.

Tomó la mano de su esposa para ayudarla a bajar,detrás de ellos los dos morenos se estacionaban.

-Es hermoso ¿No es cierto? - preguntó la pecosa admirando la decoración

-Lo es, debo agradecerle mucho a tu hermano -

-Espero que les guste, es hora de celebrar,los invitados estan por llegar – habló James acercandose a los rubios

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho – agradeció Albert - ¿Invitados? - preguntó, por lo que él sabía James,Stear y el chofer eran los únicos invitados

-Me tomé el atrevimiento de invitar a unos conocidos mios,espero que no les moleste-

-No claro que no – dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo – Stear ven acompañanos,hay comida,bocaditos,champagne y vino -

Timidamente se acercó y tomó asiento. Estaba feliz por Candy y su Tío,pero no podía evitar alejar la idea de que de no haberse ido a la guerra,probablemente él y Patty ya se hubieran casado. Porque él tuvo las mejores intenciones con ella.

Poco a poco algunos conocidos de James llegaron a la mansión. Amablemente el moreno les presentó a su cuñado y hermana. Está de más decir que cuando escucharon la palabra hermana de los labios de James.,se quedaron en Shock. Ya que entre ellos era algo conocido,la tragedia que cubrió a los Fergusson hace muchos años atrás.

No hicieron preguntas,sólo se presentaron y disfrutaron de la fiesta. Los dos rubios por un momento creyeron que estaban soñando. Afortunadamente era realidad, ellos se encargarían de mantener su relación intacta y fuerte por siempre.

**Mansión Morgan**

Joseph tenía la mirada triste, ya nada tenía sentido para él. Deseaba poder sentir deseos de conocer a su hijo,de arroparlo y cuidarlo. Sin embargo, no sentía nada.

No culparía a su hijo por sus desgracias. Era conciente que un hombre era responsable por su vida,no podía culpar a nadie. Si alguien debía sentirse en las penumbras ,era él. Aunque no era necesario,desde que se enteró que debía casarse con Eliza. Su alma se fue al infierno y lamentablemente seguía en el mismo lugar.

En unos minutos se convertiría en el esposo de Eliza y cuando eso pasara,ya no habría marcha atrás. Sentado en el mueble de su cuarto,cerraba los botones de su terno. Y en la mesa,botellas de whisky derramadas.

No estaba borracho,pero deseaba estarlo. Quizás de esa manera le sería fácil decir "si acepto".

Estrelló una botella de whisky contra la pared,al recordar que a su futura esposa le importaba muy poco la situación economica. La "señorita" deseaba gastar casi toda su fortuna con tal de tirar la casa por la ventana.

-Mi amor perdoname – susurró

-Hijo es hora – dijo el Sr. Morgan tocando la puerta

-Si...bajaré en un minuto – dijo secamente

"Dios mio. ¿Porqué tuve que involucrarme con una mujer como ella?" pensó incorporandose

Con pasos lentos abrió la puerta. Salió de su habitación,no sin antes tomar aire.

**Mansión Grandchester**

Por primera vez Padre e hijo tomaban juntos. El duque lo hacía por acompañar a su hijo, y Terry lo hacía con el proposito de emborracharse y no pensar en la boda de los rubios.

-Cr-creo que...estoy condenado...Padre – habló el actor sintiendo que todo lo daba vueltas

-No lo estás hijo. Sólo te equivocaste- agregó con lucidez,había tomado varias copas y no sentía el efecto del alcohol

-Es-espero que sea...feliz – fue lo último que dijo antes de caer al suelo.

Al ver que su hijo ya no podía seguir tomando,lo tomó en sus brazos con ayuda de un empleado y lo dejaron acostado en su habitación.

-Peter,quiero que prepares el auto,mañana partiremos a la estación de trenes - comentó tomando otra copa de Whisky, llevaría a Terry a su castillo y estaba seguro que con el tiempo se olvidaría de Candy.

El empleado asintió con la cabeza y lo dejó solo. En la privacidad de la sala,recordó a Eleanor.

No tenía ninguna posibilidad de regresar con ella, y muy en el fondo le deseaba lo mejor.

**Mansión fergusson**

-Es hora de que bailen! - exclamó James ordenando a la pequeña banda que toquen algunos valses

Albert se levantó de su asiento y le ofreció su mano a Candy. Sonrojada pero gustosa aceptó.

Se movieron al ritmo de la música,y los pocos invitados suspiraban al verlos. Conformaban una pareja hermosa.

-Soy muy feliz bert – confesó rodeando el cuello de su ahora esposo con sus brazos

-Yo mucho más pequeña. Te amo – dijo acercandola mucho más a él

Stear comía como si no hubiera un mañana. Extrañaba esas clases de platillos. La comida del Instituto era limitada.

Probó los platos tipicos de Escocia con una sonrisa y cuando sintió que iba a explotar,paró de comer.

James se burlaba de él,diciendole que si seguía comiendo así. En el futuro tendría que rodar en vez de caminar.

Cuando la gran celebración terminó,la pecosa tiró su ramo de rosas. Y aunque sólo asistieron tres mujeres, la afortunada fue una pelirroja.

La boda fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaron,los empleados de la mansión limpiaron todo. Albert deseaba darle la mejor luna de miel, lamentablemente tendría que viajar con ella en otro momento.

Ahora pasarían la noche en su mansión.

Se sentía mal. Aunque Candy le repetia una y otra vez que no debía sentirse mal ya que entendía la situación.

Subieron al auto y se despidieron de James y Stear. Esta noche deseaban estar los dos completamente sólos.

**Mansión Andley – Chicago**

-¿!Archievald Cornwell!? ¿!Qué hiciste!? - gritó la Tía abuela al ver uno de los enormes vidrios de la mansión hecho pedazos

Al saberse descubierto trató de esconder el bate de baseball detrás de Annie. Quien pudo imaginar que su primer atento en jugar su deporte favorito, terminaría de esta manera.

No él no podía ser malo jugando baseball,debío haber comprado un guante pequeño. Si eso debe ser...

Era inútil tratar de esconder su culpabilidad. La tía abuela lo miraba con el rostro desencajado. No sabía si era por haber roto la enorme luna o por verlo vestido con el uniforme que los jugadores vestian.

-Tía lo siento...no quise... - se disculpó tomando la mano de Annie

-¿Y crees qué con eso es suficiente? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuan costoso era? - preguntó visiblemente molesta

-Yo lo pagaré Tía...no se moleste -

-Puede que las cosas hayan cambiado. Espero que las costumbres familiares no se vayan al tacho Archie – advirtió, odiaba las nuevas costumbres y novedades

Ellos pertenecían a la Alta sociedad Américana y Europea. Y debían comportarse como tal.

-Y por favor mientras esté presente no usarás ese horrendo uniforme,quitatelo!- exclamó alejandose del jardin

-Archie,ahora debe estár molesta con nosotros – dijo Annie timidamente

-Ya se le pasará Annie. Pero la proxima vez jugaremos en otro lugar – trató de calmarla guiñandole el ojo

"Anthony,Stear si tan sólo estuvieran aquí" pensó suspirando.

**Mansión Andley**

Estaban conpletamente solos,por orden de Albert hoy era el día libre de los empleados. Quería amar a su pequeña sin temor a que los vean en un momento tan intimo y especial para ellos.

Poco a poco las ropas cayeron al piso. No hubo lugar o espacio en el cuerpo de la pecosa que Albert no hubiera acariciado o besado. Dejó rastros humedos de sus besos,en su cuello,brazos,vientre,espalda y el resto del menudo cuerpo de Candy.

Timidamente ella hizo lo mismo por él. Su principe tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Varonil y muy bien formado. Con cada caricia que compartieron la temperatura en sus cuerpos se elevó, sintiendo que si no se amaban en ese preciso momento,moririan de deseo.

Posicionandose encima de ella,la amó dulcemente...Para los dos el momento mas dichoso y satisfactorio de sus vidas. Minutos después cuando recuperaron el aliento,ella se acomodó en el pecho de su esposo. Él la abrazó,y se dieron un beso fugaz. El cual se intensificó y nuevamente aquel cuarto fue testigo de otra entrega entre los dos enamorados.

Cuando el cansancio los venció,quedaron dormidos. Con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

**Mansión Morgan**

Eliza quiso una boda a lo grande y esto no era lo que tuvo en mente. A pesar de eso,se sentía feliz. A patir de hoy Joseph sería su esposo. Y aunque estaba conciente que él la detestaba, estaba segura de que con el tiempo llegaría amarla.

En estos momentos se llevaba a cabo la boda civil entre Joseph y la pelirroja. Muchos invitados estaban presentes, aunque no deseaban asistir lo hicieron por obligación. El padre del novio era poderoso y era mejor tenerlo como amigo.

En el enorme jardin todos se sentaron cuando el sacerdote tomó la palabra.

"**Estamos reunidos para llevar a cabo la boda entre Joseph Morgan y Eliza Leagan" **Con un gesto el juez los invitó a acercarse...

El juez tomó un papel en donde se especificaba las reglas del matrimonio en la sociedad. Los dos jovenes empezaron a leer el dichoso papel y cuando terminaron. El juez preguntó:

"**Están de acuerdo en seguir estas leyes"**

-Sí – los dos dijieron al mismo tiempo

"**Bien. Si hay alguien que tenga un inconveniente con esta boda debe hablar ahora o callar para siempre"**

Por unos segundos no se escuchó nada. Y como obviamente nadie tenía nada que decir, el juez abrió la boca para hablar. Fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.

-¡Yo me opongo! - exclamó una hermosa morena acercandose a los novios

joseph reconoció esa voz e inmediatamente dio la vuelta. Eliza por su parte frunció el ceño y se alistaba a pelear por su "hombre". Su querida Margaret, aunque él la llamaba Maya a pedido de ella, detestaba su verdadero nombre, le dijo que Margaret la hacía sentir vieja.

-¡Maya! - exclamó el joven, implorando que no sea sólo un sueño

-¡Ud quien se ha creido! ¡Larguese antes de que la saque a patadas de la mansión! - advirtió Sara

-Jo no tienes porque casarte con ella, yo te amo – confesó llorando

El joven se soltó del agarre de su novia y caminó hacia donde se encontraba el amor de su vida.

-Maya...lo siento tanto...yo también te amo...- dijo tomando su mano

-Jo todo tiene una solución, yo sé algo que tu no sabes -

-Basta zorra! Él es mi novio! - gritó Eliza poniendose en medio de los dos

-No te atrevas a insultarla! - exclamó Joseph muy molesto, ella era todo una dama

Eliza y todos los invitados se quedaron inmoviles al ver como él defendía a una desconocida.

-¿!Qué está pasando aquí!? - preguntó el Sr. Morgan

-Jo he venido por ti,no tienes porque casarte con ella...- aseguró muy nerviosa

-Eres una zorra,yo estoy esperando un hijo!

-¡No lo estás! - exclamó maya con la mirada fría

Para la sorpresa de todos Eliza empezó a reir como una loca.

-No tienes ninguna prueba querida – dijo burlandose de la morena

Maya se quedó helada. Ella sabía que no lo estaba,pero probarlo iba a ser casi imposible.

-¡SE EQUIVOCA ! - exclamó una voz masculina

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó el Sr. morgan a su doctor

La pelirroja palideció al verlo.

\- Basta! No le pueden creer a esta cualquiera! - exclamó Sara abrazando a su hija

-No se atreva a insultar a mi hija – habló el dr.

Nadie sabía que el Dr era el padre de Maya, nadie excepto Joseph.

-Esta boda no puede realizarse, la Srta no está embarazada, yo lo puedo asegurar – confesó bajando la cabeza

Joseph se acercó al Dr y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿De qué diablos está hablando? -

-Tiempo atrás me enteré que eras el novio de mi margaret,nunca dijé nada porque pensé que tu amor era sincero. Cuando mi hija regresó a la casa llorando, estaba seguro que sólo la harías sufrir. Sabía que la amabas y aún así le seguí la corriente a tu novia -

-¿Pero porque? Yo amo a Maya! -

-Ella me contó que la lastimaste al ocultarla de tus padres,ella no es rica como tu. Decidí mentirle a ti y a tu familia porque te merecías saber lo que era sufrir por alguien que uno ama – confesó sintiendose mejor ahora que decía la verdad

-Yo no quise lastimarla, sólo le pedí tiempo para contarle a mis Padres sobre lo nuestro – se defendió - ¿Eso..eso quiere decir qué?

-Así es, su novia no espera un hijo suyo,no recibí ningún dinero porque no era eso lo que quería. Lamento haberles mentido, sé que no tengo perdon -

Todos los presentes dieron la vuelta y clavaron sus miradas en Eliza y Sara.

El moreno se acercó a Eliza y aunque la odiaba no le reclamó nada. Sólo tomó su mano y le quitó los anillos que llevaba.

-¡Joseph no puedes hacerme esto! - gritó desesperada, con el rostro empapado de lágrimas

Se arrodilló y tomó las piernas de Joseph envolviendolos con sus brazos, negandose a dejarlo ir.

Su madre trataba de levantarla pero no hacía caso. En verdad era un espectaculo triste, del cual los invitados hablarían por un buen tiempo.

-Eliza! Ten dignididad! En el futuro me agradecerás! - mencionó soltandose de su agarre y dirigiendose a Maya

Ella se levantó y salió corriendo de la mansión. Su madre la siguió con el corazón roto.

Joseph tomó la mano de la morena y la llevó hacía el otro lado del jardin.

-Casate conmigo Maya , te amo -

-Acepto mi querido Jo, quiero estar contigo por siempre – aceptó besando sus labios

Mientras ellos se besaban, los demas murmuraban y hablaban sobre Eliza. Ella no estaba en buenos terminos con su Padre y hermano. Ellos prefirieron no ir a la boda.

El joven no era mal hombre y su novia tampoco. Con amor ella le pidió que buscara a Eliza por ella.

Él así lo hizo. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la mansión, encontraron a la pelirroja tirada en el suelo. El acontecimiento de lo recien sucedido le afectó mucho.

El doctor la revisó y para la alegría de Sara, fue sólo un desmayo.

**Al día siguiente**

Eran las 9 de la mañana y los rubios tomaban su desayuno. Cocinaron juntos después de mucho tiempo. Albert preparó los Sandwiches y la pecosa peló y cortó las frutas.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar lavaron los platos y tomaron una ducha. James estaría en la mansión en cualquier momento.

Los dos bajaron a la sala cuando el timbre sonó. Con una gran sonrisa recibieron a James y Stear.

-Buenos días – saludó James

-Buenos días, estámos casi listos – mencionó Candy abrazandolos

-Tenemos una hora para llegar al puerto – dijo Stear hablando por primera vez

-Bajaré en un minuto, las maletas están en el cuarto – habló Albert subiendo a la escalera

Los tres se quedaron solos por un momento.

-Esto es para ti pecosa – dijo el moreno entegandole un sobre

-¿Qué es esto? -

-Abrelo y verás -

Cuando la pecosa abrió el sobre encontró una faja de dinero y papeles con sellos y palabras que no entendía .

-James yo no sé..- era mucho dinero

-Me pediste que vendiera una de tus mansiones y eso fue lo que obtuve por la propiedad -

-Pe-pero es mucho -

-No lo es. Los papeles son documentos que prueban que eres la dueña de la mansión en New york – informó – No te olvides que tienes otra mansión en Francia e Inglaterra

-Yo no necesito mansiones – dijo con timidez

-Es tuyo. Los visitaré en una semana o dos -

La pecosa abrazó a su hermano. Sin duda extrañaria esa peculiar forma de hablar que tenía el moreno.

"Te estaremos esperando" susurró en su oido

Albert bajó cargando dos maletas, ninguna era de él. Eran los de su esposa y Stear

-Bueno es hora de irnos – dijo tomando la mano de su esposa. Que bien se sentia llamarla así

\- No hablarás con tus empleados? - preguntó James

-Lo hice días atrás, ellos saben que hacer -

Los cuatro abandonaron la mansión. La pecosa nunca olvidaría los momentos vividos a lado de su esposo en Europa. Albert esperaba no tener que vender esa mansión.

James miraba a los rubios con tristeza, se había acostumbrado a verlos todos los días. Y también extrañaría a Stear. Suspiró de tristeza.

Una hora después abordaron el barco. Una parte de James se rehusaba a separarse de su hermana, lo único que le consolaba, era saber que era momentaneo.

Se despidieron del moreno con una gran sonrisa. Aseguraron que esperarían por él en América.

Él recordó la pesima situación en North América.

\- Albert lo peor está por empezar – susurró abandonando el puerto

La depresión tuvo efectos devastadores en casi todos los países, ricos y pobres. La renta nacional, los ingresos fiscales, los beneficios y los precios cayeron, y el comercio internacional descendió entre un 50 y un 66%. El desempleo en los Estados Unidos aumentó al 25%, y en algunos países alcanzó el 33%.Ciudades de todo el mundo se vieron gravemente afectadas, especialmente las que dependían de la industria pesada, y la construcción se detuvo prácticamente en muchas áreas. La agricultura y las zonas rurales sufrieron la caída de los precios de las cosechas que alcanzó aproximadamente un 60%. Ante la caída de la demanda, las zonas dependientes de las industrias del sector primario, con pocas fuentes alternativas de empleo, fueron las más perjudicadas.

La economía entra en 1929 en un período de serios problemas y, en un momento determinado, con las circunstancias especulativas descritas anteriormente en marcha, esos trastornos se muestran violentamente en Wall Street.

En los días finales de septiembre y principios de octubre de 1929 las cotizaciones fueron buenas y malas, pero aún se hacían buenos negocios.

A partir del 19 de octubre la situación empezó a ponerse difícil, pero el jueves 24 no estalló el pánico en la Bolsa de Nueva York: ese día se pusieron a la venta 12.894.650 acciones y la demanda fue casi nula; el descenso de las cotizaciones osciló entre 12 y 15 enteros. Un grupo de banqueros y hombres de negocios intentaron frenar la caída comprando acciones; gracias a ello el viernes y el sábado parecía que se iba a detener la baja, pero el lunes 28 comenzó el desastre, el índice del Times bajó 49 enteros y fue el más desastroso de la história de Wall Street: se ofrecieron a la venta 33 millones de títulos y los índices bajaron de nuevo.

La bancarrota dio al traste con la capacidad adquisitiva de los consumidores, con las inversiones en los negocios y con la solvencia de los bancos y de las empresas. Después de la Gran Bancarrota, vino la Gran Depresión; primero la eutanasia de los ricos, y después, la de los pobres. En 1933 casi la cuarta parte de todos los trabajadores norteamericanos estaban sin empleo. La producción PNB (producto nacional bruto) había bajado un tercio. Quebraron unos nueve mil bancos. En junio de 1930, las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Algo era muy seguro. Lo que les esperaba en América eran muchos problemas ...

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

**Continuará...**

**Espero que les guste este humilde capítulo.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews lo aprecio en verdad, es gracias a sus comentarios por lo cual siguo actualizando.**

Gaby Villandryw: Gracias por leer mi historia, espero que este capítulo y los demas sean de tu agrado.

Josie: Así es era necesario para que Terry siga adelante.

Iris adriana: Siento lo de Terry, pero tuve que hacerlo. Si no hubiera dejado a la pecosa por susana quizás sería diferente.

Glenda: Era hora de que se casaran ya que los dos estan hechos el uno para el otro :) Amo a Albert.

Karina: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te agrade este capítulo.

Jenny: Me alegro que te haya parecido bello, para mi fue grato escribirlo.

Jahzeel : Tienes razón y de nada los dos rubios se merecen ser felices después de tanto sufrimiento.

Marysha: Lo sé es triste por Terry

Bertgirl: Stear tiene miedo de descubrir y encontrar algo muy diferente a lo que el vio por última vez (especialmente por Patty, teme confirmar que probablemente ya se olvidó de él)

Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313: Hago lo posible para actualizar en Fanfic :) me alegra saber que te agradó la boda de mis rubios

skarllet northman: Sé que aprecias a Terry, yo no lo odio. Pero la pecosa ya no lo ama.

Candice Ledezma: Hola gracias por tu review, actualizo cuando me inspiro.

Chicas gracias por sus reviews no se olviden que acepto sugerencias.

Saludos.


	25. Chapter 25

___**personajes de CandyCandy siguen sin pertenecerme lamentablemente, la siguiente historia es creada por mi.**_

**Ciegos de Amor**

**Por: Ivonne M.**

**Cap# 25**

**En el barco**

_Llegó la hora de comer en el restaurant del barco, los dos rubios se sentaron en la mesa junto a Stear, quien se sentía en confianza con ellos, aunque no lo suficientemente valiente para decirles la verdad. Mientras comían, el moreno miraba a la pareja de recien casados de reojo, nunca había visto a Candy tan feliz o a Albert sonreir tanto como lo hacía ahora._

_No cabe duda que estaban destinados a estar juntos, toda felicidad que sintió por ellos, pasó a ser incertidumbre al recordar a Patty._

_La curiosidad por saber más de ella, le obligó a hablar - ¿Podrían contarme más sobre mi hermano y el tiempo cuando estudiamos en Inglaterra? - preguntó esperando no incomodarlos_

_Candy quien siempre era directa y amigable contestó – Archie vive en Lakewood con la Tía de Albert, estoy segura que ella estará feliz de verte – le costó pronunciar "Tía" no fue hasta en ese momento, que recordó a la altiva anciana que no podía verla ni en pintura_

_Albert quien la conocía muy bien, acarició su mano tratando de calmar su preocupación, ella era su esposa y nadie despreciaría a su mujer, incluso su Tía, estaba seguro que tarde o temprano Candy se ganaría el corazón de su Tía._

_Y si por alguna razón eso no llegaba a suceder en el futuro y tendría que elegir entre su Tía y candy, su elección era muy obvia..._

_-Mi Tía sufrió mucho cuando te creímos muerto, fue un golpe muy duro para Archie y Patty – comentó albert, esperando ver si tenía alguna reacción al mencionar el nombre de quien fue la ex novia de su sobrino_

_Stear sin embargo disimuló muy bien "Mi querida Patty perdoname, nunca quise que derramaras ni una sola lágrima por mi...fui un estúpido" pensaba mientras observaba el hermoso cielo azul_

_Desde que se mencionó a la Tía la felicidad de la pecosa se esfumó por completo, aquella mujer no la quería y temía por su reacción al enterarse que era nuevamente una Andley al ser la esposa de Albert._

_¿Si planeaba algo para separarlos? No eso nunca! Él era su esposo y nada ni nadie los separaría. Y si a la Tía abuela le molestaba su presencia entonces tendrá que aguantarse._

_Albert vio la lucha interna en su esposa, le susurró al oido que después de terminar de comer con Stear los dos hablarían. Stear quien era un hombre muy inteligente, se dio cuenta que quizás los recien casados deseaban un momento a solas. Sintiendose satisfecho se excusó, diciendoles que deseaba descansar por unas horas._

_Sin duda este era un muy buen momento para hablar..._

**Mansión Andley**

_El buen George recibió una carta de parte de su muchacho días atrás asegurandole su retorno a América, lo cual le llenó el corazón de alegría. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en la situación, que día a día arrasaba con la mayor parte de la fortuna Andley._

_Gracias a las empresas que Albert levantó con la ayuda de James, se pudo pagar a los trabajadores que fueron despedidos, aún así no era suficiente, para levantar alguna pequeña empresa en Chicago se requería de dinero, el cual la Tía usaba para pagar el mantenimiento de las mansiones en Chicago y Escocia._

_No dudaba en el talento para los negocios de William, pero era necesario hacer algo urgentemente, si no tomaban precauciones, tendrían que deshacerse de algo muy valioso para la familia._

_Si eso no fuera suficiente, estaba lo del matrimonio de Albert, noticia que tuvo que esconder de Madame Elroy o si no quien sabe que hubiera pasado, probablemente la hubieran internado en un Hospital debido a un ataque cardíaco._

_Suspiró con pesadez y sin que nadie se dea cuenta se sirvió una copa de whisky, lo cual era un lujo tener en casa, gracias a la Ley seca las bebidas alcoholicas eran escasas y los únicos que tenían alcohol para derrochar eran los mafiosos que tenían almacenes ilegales._

"_Como si la situación economica no fuera suficiente" susurró tomando la copa de un sólo golpe_

**En el barco**

_-Ella tendrá que aceptar nuestro matrimonio,pequeña sé que tarde o temprano lo hará – aseguró tomando la mano de su esposa_

_Candy no pensaba igual, ella no quería vivir en el mismo techo que la Tía abuela, estaba segura que trataría de hacerle la vida imposible._

_-Albert si no lo hizo antes ¿Porqué lo haría ahora? -_

_-Porque eres mi esposa y nadie se atreverá a molestarte o insinuarte nada – ella era su mujer, y incluso su Tía iba a mostrarle el respeto que ella merecía_

_Ella negó con la cabeza - ¿Porqué no podemos vivir en el departamento? No necesitamos una inmensa mansión para estar juntos – claro que quería tener un lugar en la sociedad como la esposa de su principe, pero eso es algo que tomaría tiempo._

_¿Es qué acaso ella no entendía que eran esposos? ¿Qué nada ni nadie tenía derecho a juzgarlos? Y que si él quería vivir con ella en la mansión de Lakewod podía hacerlo y nadie tendría porque protestar._

_Tomó las manos de su esposa y besó sus nudillos – Candy quiero vivir contigo y no separarme de ti...mi Tía no sabe que nos hemos casado, nosotros se lo diremos cuando lleguemos a América, no te dejaré sola y creeme que tú tienes más derecho avivir en la mansión que mi abuela, no olvides que eres mi esposa, todo lo mio es tuyo -_

_Ella sonrió ante lo dicho por su esposo, si para estár cerca de Albert tenía que aguantar a la Tía abuela, entonces lo haría con gusto. Al ver que estaban en la misma pagina, se abrazaron por un buen rato, una hora después regresaron al camarote que compartían juntos, claro antes de cerrar la puerta, él se aseguró de ponerle seguro._

_Eran dos enamorados que no perdían la oportunidad de besarse y amarse cuando podían hacerlo._

**Mansión Morgan**

_Después de la desastroza ceremonia, Eliza y su madre regresaron a su mansión. Sara se llevó a su hija lo más rápido que pudo, no iba a quedarse en ese lugar ni un minuto más. Lo sucedido, fue la humillación más grande que había atravesado, con mucho dolor consoló a su hija en el auto, que lloraba como una ni_ñ_a._

_Joseph, Maya y su Padre se quedaron en la mansión, en donde se sentían en la banca de los acusados, gracias a la despectiva mirada de la Sra. Morgan, quien veía a Maya como una muerta de hambre._

_\- Hijo porque no me hablaste sobre tu novia cuando pudiste hacerlo? - preguntó el sr, queriendo botar a su esposa a patadas, su actitúd dejaba mucho que desear_

_-Traté de buscar el momento adecuado, pero Ud siempre está ocupado y también porque temía que no aceptaran que me enamoré de ella -_

_-Lo sé hijo y lo siento, sabes que la situación en el País no es la mejor, pero lo que en verdad me alegra es que al final no hayas contraido nupcias con la Srta. Leagan – ahora entendía porque su mujer se llevaba tan bien con Sara, las dos eran tal para cual_

_-Entiendo...yo quiero casarme con Maya lo más antes posible – dijo mirando a su novia con amor, ella se ruborizó y bajó la mirada_

_-Si ella te concede el honor entonces yo no tengo porque interponerme – añadio sonriendo, al menos su hijo sería feliz a lado de la mujer que amaba_

_Joseph se levantó del mueble y abrazó a su Padre efusivamente, Sólo Dios sabe que hubiera sido de él si su Padre no le hubiera brindado amor, no podía decir lo mismo de su madre._

_Maya se levantó para saludar a su futuro suegro, pero antes de hacerlo la "señora" de la casa se levantó y tiro la copa a la pared, espantando a todos. Sin decir nada subió a su cuarto, estaba muy mareada como para decir algo._

_Al ver la cara de susto en los jovenes el hombre dijo – No se preocupen, ya se le pasará...ahora vamos a mi despacho tenemos mucho que planear -_

_Los tres entraron a la oficina con una gran sonrisa, de lejos unos ojos color grises miraban la escena con rabia e indiferencia. Nunca amó a su hijo y el pensar que él era feliz y no ella, le carcomía el alma._

_Mil veces prefería a Eliza...quizás no todo estaba perdido._

**Mansión Leagan**

_Sólo se escuchaba gritos y objetos rompiendose, era Eliza destrozando su cuarto. La humillación y decepción que sentía era muy fuerte, le quemaba por dentro a tal grado de querer destrozar todo lo que veía a su paso._

_¿Porqué todo le salía mal? ¿Porqué todos tenían derecho a ser felices y no ella? ¡Maldita sea porqué! No lo entendía, lo único que quería era estar con Joseph y obtener su fortuna, pero ni eso pudo lograr...era tan desdichada._

_Se arañó su cara, se jaló su rojizo cabello de rabia y destrozó el blanco vestido que usó cuando estuvo a punto de convertirse en la Señora Morgan._

_Pateó los muebles y tiró a la pared las costosas decoraciones que solían adornar su cuarto, pero aún así ni eso era suficiente._

_Aquel odio que sentía por Candy no se comparaba a cuanto se odiaba ella misma, por ser tan idiota y no haber matado a Maya con sus propias manos cuando estuvo en frente de ella, de haberlo hecho hubiera ido a la carcel, pero al menos la estúpida esa estaría muerta..._

_Eliza no estaba bien de la cabeza y Neil lo sabía muy bien._

_-Padre mi hermana sigue destrozando su cuarto – comentó con preocupación, amaba a su hermana y le dolía verla así_

_Raymond no se inmutó ante lo dicho por su hijo, conocía muy bien a Eliza y este era sólo un berrinche más – Ya se le pasará, sabes como es ella -_

_Neil frunció el ceño al ver la poca importancia que su Padre le daba a la situación – Tu hija acaba de sufrir algo doloroso ¿Y a ud no le importa? -_

_-Hijo aún así le hable, no cambiará...con el pasar de los días su estado de animo volverá a ser el mismo -_

_-¡Ud nunca ha hablado con ninguno de los dos! - exclamó – No tengo ningún recuerdo de mi infancia en donde Ud nos haya dedicado un momento para nosotros -_

_El ofendido se levantó de su asiento - ¿Hay algo que quieres decirme hijo? - lo dijo lentamente para intimidar a Neil_

_-Quizás lo que Eliza necesita es hablar con Ud, por primera vez no piense en los negocios y sólo trate de consolarla – fue lo último que dijo, dejando a su Padre avergonzado con pocas palabras su hijo acababa de decirle mucho._

_Cuando Neil salió de su casa, caminó un rato por el parque, en donde conoció a una chica que vendia flores, él no tenía novia pero compró una rosa para ayudarla, aquella joven parecía ser de condición humilde, su belleza cautivó al hermano de Eliza a tal grado que le preguntó su nombre: Mylene, nunca un nombre había sonado tan dulce_

**Mansión Grandchester**

_El Duque se sentía triste ante la decisión de su hijo, pensó que se quedaría con él pero no, Terry había decidido volver a América, deseaba enfocarse en su carrera y aunque sabía que probablemente se encuentre con Albert y Candy, pero no podía dejar de trabajar sólo por temor de ver a la feliz pareja._

_Su padre no podía retenerlo en Inglaterra y aunque le gustaría quedarse unos días más con él, debía trabajar, era lo único que le ayudaría olvidar a Candy._

_Con pesar el Duque se ofreció a acompañarlo al puerto, le prometió que cuando la situación mejore en Inglaterra, viajaría a New york para visitarlo. No lo sabían pero, tomaría varios años para que eso sucediera..._

**Instituto mental – Escocia**

_Clara seguía buscando su dichosa libreta, no descansaría hasta encontrarlo. Nunca mas volveria a escribir cosas tan personales en algo que llevaba con ella de arriba abajo._

_Que verguenza, no podía imaginarse como podría mirar a James a la cara, si llegaba a leer su pequeña libreta._

_La voz de su amor imposible, llamó su atención._

_-¿Buscas esto? - preguntó mostrandole su libreta color rosa_

_Clara dio la vuelta y se apoyó en su escritorio al ver que su más grande temor se había hecho realidad. Dios! No podía ser..._

**En el barco**

**Pasaron algunos días y estaban cerca a América, lo cual les llenaba de alegría y miedo. A los rubios le preocupaban la situación economica, pero lo que les consolaba era saber que afrontarían todo juntos, Stear por otro lado, le aterraba pensar que Patty pueda odiarlo por haberse ido a la guerra sin haberle dicho nada.**

**Y si ella ya no sentía nada por él, se lo tenía bien merecido...**

**Mansión O'brian**

_Patty había dejado su timidez atrás, cualquier que la vea no se imaginaría que aquella mujer que era fuerte y segura de si misma, nunca se sintió lo suficientemente buena para Stear. Cambió debido a sus experiencias personales, le tomó tiempo, pero finalmente podía decir que era libre e independiente._

_Aunque no tan libre ya que estaba comprometida con Jhon, un compañero de la universidad que era un muy buen hombre,no lo amaba pero estaba segura que nunca volvería a amar con la misma intensidad, cómo cuando estaba con su querido Stear._

_Ella había dado vuelta a la pagina y se merecía ser feliz, se casaría con el rubio en unos meses, y el a regañadientes aceptó. La verdad era que no le quedaba de otra, la amaba y si ella necesitaba tiempo entonces él esperaría por siempre._

_Patty estudiaba en una universidad en donde ella misma pagaba las mensualidades, su madre le dio la espalda cuando ella decidió estudiar. Y su Padre es como si no existiera ya que nunca le llevaba la contraria a su madre. Fue su abuela Martha quien le ayudó a conseguir un departamento, daba gracias a la vida por tener alguien en quien confiar. Gracias a Annie se enteró que Candy viajó a Europa, se sintió triste ya que la extrañaba, le hizo prometer a Annie que cuando la pecosa este de regreso, le escribiría una carta. Estaba muy orgullosa de Annie, de la timida ya no quedaba nada. Trabajaba duramente todos los días a lado de Archie y había cambiado mucho._

_La morena abrió la cajita de la felicidad y derramó una lágrima cuando escuchó la hermosa melodia, no pudo pensar en nadie más que: Stear..._

**En el puerto – Chicago**

_Finalmente llegaron a su destino, despues de pasar casi una semana en el barco. Albert por carta le contó a George que vendría con Candy y alguien muy querido, lo cual lleno de curiosidad al bigotón._

_El rubio pensó que era mejor hablar sobre algo tan serio en persona, y no por una carta. Él pobre moreno se llevaría una gran sorpresa._

_El bigotón los vio a lo lejos y se acercó a ellos, Stear venía detrás de ellos por esa razón él no lo reconoció._

_-¡George! - exclamó el rubio saludandolo con la mano, como era muy alto no le era difícil sobresalir de la multitud, bajó las escaleras tomando la mano de su esposa._

_-William! Que alegría verte ¿Cómo están? - preguntó tomando la mano de Albert y haciendo una reverencia al saludar a la rubia._

_Candy era ahora la esposa de su muchacho y por ende, su patrona, él estaría a su disposición desde ahora._

_-George que alegría verlo – la pecosa nunca cambiaría, lo saludó abrazandolo efusivamente, y él con gusto aceptó, no veía a Candy como la esposa de William, la veía como su "nuera"._

_-¿Todo bien George? - preguntó el rubio al ver que su amigo buscaba algo con la mirada_

_-En tu carta me comentaste que vendrían con alguien más – Albert comentó – Así es, tenemos un acompañante_

_De la nada Stear apareció ante el bigotón, George perdió el color en su rostro y empezó a tartamudear – Jo-joven Alistear, co...cómo es posible? No lo podía creer, uno de los jovenes que el cuidó estaba vivo_

_Albert trató de tranquilizarlo – George es una larga historia, te lo contaremos en el camino -_

_Sin pensarlo dos veces el moreno abrazó al tierno Stear y el inventor lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, los dos derramaron una lágrima que secaron sutilmente._

_Despues de unos segundos rompieron el abrazo – Aún no lo puedo creer – comentó George con una sonrisa_

_-Hablaremos en el camino, es hora de irnos a la mansión – dijo Albert apretando la mano de su esposa_

_-Si vamos William – los cuatro entraron al auto y en ese pequeño espacio empezaron a contarle a George como encontraron a Stear y sobre el reciente matrimonio de los rubios. El bigotón lamentó no haber estado presente, para ver a su muchacho caminar en la iglesia de la mano de su esposa_

_Por ahora no le diría a William sobre los problemas financieron, lo haría mañana. Ahora William tenía suficiente con el enfrentamiento que tendría con Madame Elroy en unos minutos._

_Media hora después llegaron a la mansión de Lakewood,Stear sonrió grandemente al ver la mansión, bajó la cabeza cuando se percató que su Tío lo observó con curiosidad, había olvidado que él también perdió el conocimiento tiempo atrás y también que Albert era muy observador._

_Cuando bajaron del auto el mayordomo los recibió, una gran sorpresa se llevó cuando Albert le ordenó que subiera las maletas de su esposa a su dormitorio. Stear no se despegó de su maleta, dijo que él mismo lo llevaría a su cuarto si es que tenía uno._

_Cuando entraron a la sala acompañado de George, Albert le recomendó a su sobrino esperar afuera por un momento, él no protestó, siguió el consejo de su Tío. Sabía muy bien porque lo hizo, lo que venía a continuación sería una batalla..._

_En la sala Elroy esperaba por ellos, de mala gana pusó tu taza de té en la mesa. Se levantó tomando su baston, y cuando los rubios estaban lo suficientemente cerca exclamó - ¡Qué hace está aquí! -_

_Albert frunció el ceño y con orgullo dijo: Le pido por favor que cuando se diriga a mi "esposa" lo haga con respeto._

_-Qué! gritó la anciana soltando su baston y un segundo no resistió más y cayó al suelo - ¡Tía! - exclamó el patriarca corriendo hacia ella._

**Continuará...**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, sé que es corto pero entre mis deberes no me da mucho tiempo para escribir.**

**Quiero agradecer a: Miriam muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo también te entretenga como el anterior.**

**Maya: Me alegra que te guste mi humilde historia, no te preocupes que no tardo mucho en actualizar**

**Shadow 13: Cómo vez Neil se esta revelando ante su Padre y estoy segura que a su tiempo le reprochará el no haberle dedicado tiempo y sobre mis rubios no te preocupes que no todo es rosa en un matrimonio**

**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 : Eliza se lo tenía bien merecido, soy mala haha y sobre los problemas, serán mas economicos que maritales.**

**Hikarulantisforlove: Linda gracias por seguir mi historia en verdad lo aprecio, no te preocupes que seguiré actualizando, no dejaré nada a medias.**

**Paula : Cómo puedes ver la Tía abuela no tomó bien la noticia haha**

**Jahzeel : Me alegra que te haya agradado el capítulo anterior, espero que este, tenga el mismo efecto**

**Iris Adriana : Gracias linda, esto recien empeza**

**Glenda: Gracias por las porras, como ves la depresión exprimirá la fortuna Andley y mi rubio se verá en problema, afortunadamente tendrá a su princesa apoyandolo.**

**Skarlett Northman: Así es, los problemas recien empiezan sobre todo para los rubios y Stear quien sufrirá un poco**

**También agradezco a quienes leen mis historias anonimamente. Saludos.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. La siguiente historia es creación mía.**

**Ciegos de Amor**

**Por: Ivonne M.**

**Cap# 26**

_En una lujosa habitación Candy cuidaba de la anciana. Ella era enfermera y sabía muy bien que hacer en estos casos._

_Claro no olvidaba el trato que recibió de Elroy, pero no la odiaba. Nunca podría hacerlo después de todo, la mujer que descansaba en la gran cama. Fue quien cuido de Albert cuando sus padres murieron y eso es algo que ella nunca olvidaría._

_La rubia secaba la sudorosa frente de la anciana y quizá fue por el contacto, que Elroy despertó y abrió los ojos lentamente. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con dos esmeraldas que la observaban con seguridad._

_-¿Tu? ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó sintiendo que la cabeza le dolía_

_-No se esfuerze señora, sufrió un desmayo -_

_Respondió limpiando el paño_

_\- ¿Porqué haces esto? -_

_Deseaba saber porque Candy se preocupaba con ella, después de haberla tratado con indiferencia por muchos años._

_-¿A qué se refiere? -_

_Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, ella hubiera ayudado a cualquier otra persona con necesidad de ayuda medica._

_\- Sabes a lo que me refiero...Debes tener un corazón muy grande -_

_En ese momento la anciana recordó las últimas palabras dichas por su sobrino "Mi esposa", aquella palabra resonaba en su mente cómo un eco._

_\- Si se refiere a porque estoy cuidandola es muy simple...aunque me trató duramente en distintas ocasiones, no puedo ignorar lo que ha hecho por Albert y Archie...ellos son muy importantes para mi – dijo clavando su mirada en ella – Probablemente siempre me repudie por ser huerfana, pero por mi parte trataré de llevarnos bien, lo haré por Albert, aunque él no lo diga, sé que ud para él es muy importante -_

_Elroy abrió los ojos debido a la respuesta de la rubia, no tanto por sus palabras. Fue por la seguridad y tenacidad con la que lo dijo._

_Candy estaba embarazada y algo en ella había cambiado de la noche a la mañana. El saber que llevaba a una pequeña personita en su vientre, agudizó su sentido protector. A ella podían decirle lo que se les de la gana, pero si pensaban que harían lo mismo con su hijo estaban muy equivocados._

_Lucharía como una leona ante todos incluso ante ella misma._

_Elroy empezó a sudar nuevamente y Candy se acercó a ella para secar su frente y cuello. La anciana estaba en silencio no decía nada, sólo la observaba hacer su trabajo. Claro, no se merecía las antenciones de la rubia, sobre todo después de la bienvenida que Candy recibió cuando puso un pie en la mansión._

_En silencio Candy la ayudó a cambiarse de blusa. Ella estaba por abandonar el cuarto cuando la voz de la matriarca detuvó su paso._

_-Gracias -_

_Agradeció tragando saliva, nunca...nunca le había agradecido nada a nadie y mucho menos a Candy. Incluso cuando se enteró que fue gracias a la rubia que su querido William seguía con vida._

_Conciente de lo difícil que debió ser para ella. Asintió con la cabeza y dejó la habitación._

_La anciana se quedó acostada en su cama...tenía mucho que pensar._

**En la sala**

_Albert, George y Stear esperaban por Candy en la sala y cuando el rubio vio a su esposa de lejos. El patriarca siempre fue protector con ella pero ahora lo era mucho más._

_No sólo porque era suya, pero también porque llevaba al fruto de su amor en su vientre. Y siempre los protegería a los dos con su vida._

_\- Candy pequeña ¿Cómo está mi tia? -_

_Preguntó sintiendose preocupado por las dos mujeres que amaba._

_\- Ella está bien Albert, mucho mejor sólo necesita descanso – dijo forzando una sonrisa, la verdad es que no sentía bien._

_\- Candy estás muy palida -_

_Comentó Stear, lo había notado desde Escocia pero ahora ella parecía perder peso con el pasar de los días._

_\- Candy es mejor que descanses -_

_Sugirió Albert cargandola y haciendo que ella se olvide de su malestar por un momento._

_-¡Albert! ¿Qué haces? -_

_Exclamó con una sonrisa_

_\- Te llavaré a tu cuarto, le pediré a Dorothy que te preparé algo -_

_Y aquello no iba a ser discutido. Iba a cuidar de ella dia y noche hasta que mejore._

_Stear y George se miraron el uno a otro. Los dos rubios parecían guardar un secreto muy grande y especial._

_\- George no sé si sea buena idea presentarme hoy ante mi Tía -_

_Comentó Stear, poco a poco se desenvolvía más. Y aunque no le había contado la verdad a nadie, pensaba hacerlo pronto. Sobre todo ahora que estaba decidido a re-conquistar a Patty._

_\- No se preocupe Joven, su Tía es una mujer fuerte y estoy seguro que la señora Candy cuidará de ella -_

_\- George ¿Sabes algo de mi hermano? Está bien? -_

\- _Él está bien, se ha hecho cargo de los negocios con habilidad -_

_En verdad estaba muy orgulloso de Archie. Stear sonrió y su corazón se hincho de alegría al saber que su hermano estaba bien. Ansiaba verlo._

_\- Me alegro, primero hablaré con mi Tío. Antes de planear mi encuentro con Archie -_

_Quería mucho a su hermano y rogaba porque todo salga bien. Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, le hubiera hecho caso a su querida Patty._

**En el dormitorio**

_Candy visualizó a Albert cómo Padre y si resultaba ser una niña, estaba segura que no permitiría que ningún joven se acerque a ella._

_\- Albert no soy una niña puedo quitarme la blusa yo sola -_

_El rubio la mimaba mucho. Y aunque resultaba tierno y dulce, la rubia temía que terminara por malcriarla._

_\- Ahora descansa mi amor, te traeré sopa de pollo, sé que te gusta -_

_Él ignoraba sus protestas, le encantaba cuidar de ella y nunca dejaría de hacerlo._

**Inglaterra**

_La salud del duque mejoró significamente y Terry decidió que era hora de regresar a New york. El viaje que había hecho para olvidarse de Candy, terminó siendo el peor viaje de su vida._

_Y aunque aún el corazón le dolía de decepción. Seguiría adelante con su vida, Candy era feliz con Albert y él también merecía serlo. Y estaba seguro que en algún momento o lugar, una mujer abrirá el candado que había puesto en su corazón._

_Deseaba quedarse con su Padre, pero en estos momentos lo que necesitaba era actuar. La actuación era el único y verdadero amor de su vida._

_Se despidió de su Padre con tristeza y prometió visitarlo cuando la situación economica mejore. Pasarían varios años para que la economia Europea vuelva a ser estable._

**Miami – América**

_Una pareja poco común cenaban en un restaurant modesto. A Patty no le gustaba lo excentrico y aunque él no tenía los mismos gustos, lo hacía por ella._

_Con el pasar del tiempo y gracias a las experiencias de la vida, la morena maduró considerablemente. Ya no bajaba la mirada cada vez que un hombre pasaba por su lado, trabajaba y ganaba dinero y aunque era poco, era suficiente. Ya no hablaba con sus padres, pero visitaba a su abuela Martha cada vez que le era posible._

_Los dos no eran tu típica pareja enamorada, hablaban poco y pocas veces se veían. Eran muy diferentes y aunque él era guapo, no era romantico o detallista. Y mucho menos tenía sentido del humor._

_Cualquiera que los vea pensaría que se trataba de un par de extraños._

**Mansión Andley**

_Pasaron dos días y la Tía mejoró completamente. Se levantó de la cama por si sola, hoy era un día muy importante, eso fue lo que su querido William le dijo cuando entró a su dormitorio para ver si necesitaba algo._

_La verdad era que ya no tenía fuerzas para oponerse a nada, eso no significa que aceptaría a Candy fácilmente. Pero al menos no le haría las cosas más difíciles._

_Eran los problemas economicos lo que le preocupaba, George le informó sobre el "constante" peligro que corrían por no pagar sus deudas. Por nada del mundo vendería la mansión de Lakewood y primero muerta antes de que la desalojen._

_Archie y Annie se tomaban de la mano mientras tomaban un poco de vino. Aún no podían creer que Candy era ahora la señora Andley, tomó por sorpresa a los dos. Quizá mucho más a Annie quien asimiló con rápidez el hecho que su amiga de toda la vida, tenía ahora un rango superior a ella._

_Sintió un poco de envidia pero cuando clavó su mirada en la de Archie, supo que casarse con él, era la mejor decisión que había tomado._

_Una vez todos reunidos y en esta ocasión incluyeron a George (gracias a albert y candy él era ahora considerado un miembro más). La Tía quien se sintió ignorada (cuando Dorothy le preguntó a Candy y no a ella cuando debían servir las bebidas) también estaba ahí, forzando una sonrisa._

_Los rubios tomaron la palabra._

_\- Quiero agradecer a toda la familia por estár aquí reunidos ( en verdad se sentían en familia, sobre todo albert y archie ya que los Leagan's no estaban ahí) ._

_\- Cómo ya saben Candy me hizo el honor de casarse conmigo, lamentamos informarles sobre nuestra unión de esta manera, pero nos amamos tanto que ni quisimos esperar..._

_Dijo Albert tomando la mano de Candy y ayudandola a incorporarse._

_Todos miraron a los rubios con curiosidad. George ya intuía algo._

_La rubia sonrió con nerviosismo y por si acaso tenía las sales a lado de ella, por si la Tía abuela lo necesitaba._

_\- ¡William! ¡Ya dinos, porqué tanto misterio! - exclamó la anciana, si esperaba más iba a morir de la curiosidad._

_\- Familia mi esposa, mi pequeña, el amor de mi vida...en 7 meses me bendecirá con la dicha de ser Padre -_

_Lo dijo con amor y felicidad, aún no había visto al fruto de su amor, pero no era necesario, ya lo amaba con todo su corazón._

_Todos abrieron la boca y la anciana empezó a llorar. Eran lágrimas de felicidad, en estos momentos lo único que podía pensar era en la bendición de ver a un pequeño william correteando por la mansión._

_Uno a uno felicitaron a los futuros Padres._

_\- Gatita felicitaciones! - dijo archie abrazandola_

_\- Candy que emoción, felicidades – siguió annie y esta vez era sincera_

_George abrazó a William , se sentía feliz. Es cómo si le hubieran dado la noticia que pronto sería abuelo._

_\- Tía ¿Ud no nos felicita? -_

_Preguntó Albert acercandose a la anciana que no pudo evitar esconder las lágrimas de emoción. Tomó su baston y se levantó del mueble con pesadez._

_\- William claro que te felicito! No sabes cuanto he esperado por este momento -_

_Los rubios sonrieron y se sintieron aliviados. Deseaban compartir su felicidad con la familia. Y a lo lejos Candy le guiñoun ojo a Annie quien se ruborizó por el mensaje._

_La Tia felicitó a Candy, en verdad se sentía feliz. No había olvidado el origen de la rubia, pero al menos por hoy pasaría todo por alto._

_Los rubios aún tenían una sorpresa más._

_Todos tomaron asiento nuevamente y el bigotón clavó su mirada en los rubios. Esto no iba a ser fácil..._

_\- Familia hay algo muy importante que debemos contarles, pero por favor les pido que se tranquilizen y nos dejen terminar -_

_Nuevamente Albert tomó la palabra. Era un hombre seguro de si mismo...aunque en estos momentos no se sentía muy seguro de tener la situación bajo control._

_\- Cuando viajamos a Escocia...nos encontramos con alguien muy especial y querido para nosotros. Es una historia larga y creo que "el" puede explicarlo mucho mejor que yo – añadió dejando su copa en la mesa – Por favor pasa..._

_Archie, annie y la Tía alzaron la mirada y con expectación miraron a la entrada de la lujosa mansión y cuando reconocieron al moreno...todos a excepcion de George y los rubios se incorporaron de un sólo golpe._

_\- No puede ser! Stear! Hermano! - gritó archie sintiendo como su corazón quería salirse de su pecho y las piernas le temblaban._

_La tía se incorporó de su asiento y el rubio la tomó en sus brazos porque temía que se desvanezca. La abuela lloraba sin control y archie quien siempre se mostraba fuerte no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de felicidad._

_-¡Stear! ¡Archie! -_

_Exclamaron los dos abrazandose con fuerza, temiendo que todo sea un sueño. Palmearon sus espaldas a la vez que sus lágrimas se mezclaban._

_\- No puedo creerlo debe ser un sueño – decía archie – No lo es hermano, lo siento nunca debí ... -_

_Stear fue interrumpido por Archie – No, no importa estás aquí hermano -_

_La anciana se acercó a los jovenes con la ayuda de Albert y Candy._

_\- Stear...mi...muchacho -_

_Dijo abrazando al moreno, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Cuanto había extrañado a su hermano y Tía._

_Todos derramaban lágrimas de felicidad. Annie abrazó a su prometido y hermano. Que felicidad tener a Stear de vuelta. Hasta los empleados quienes a lo lejos veían la escena, lloraban de alegría._

_Hablaron de todo, Stear les explicó lo que vivió en la guerra y de cómo su avión cayó. Y aunque lo lamentaba por el enemigo que llegó a morir, fue muy afortunado al haber salido con vida de esa caida. Archie lloró y también la Tía cuando les contó también como fue a parar a Escocia y como había perdido la memoria y al no poder recordar nada, se quedó en el Instituto por años, todos los días esperando recordar algo._

_Cuando hablaron de James la Tía le preguntó quien era ese muchacho, los rubios pudieron haberle contado todo, pero aún no era el momento._

_Después de llorar y reir de felicidad al tener a un miembro de la familia Andley de vuelta con ellos. Comieron una gran cena, bueno casi todos. Candy no lo hizo._

_Archie y Stear planearon cómo hacerles saber a sus Padres que él no había muerto. Pasaron un buen rato en la sala escribiendo una larga carta,_

_George tenía que hablar urgentemente con el rubio y encerrados en la biblioteca hablaron por horas, sin saber que Candy estaba escuchando su conversación y llorando al escuchar la preocupación de Albert._

"_Sé lo que tengo que hacer" pensó subiendo al cuarto que a partir de ahora sería para los dos._

**Al día siguiente**

**Mansión Leagan's**

_La situación de Eliza no había mejorado, lloraba tanto y comía tan poco que su Madre tuvo que llamar a un Doctor._

_Había perdido peso y su cabello sedoso ahora era pajoso y seco. Tenía inmensas ojeras y su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción._

_El señor Leagan nunca se involucraba en los problemas de sus hijos, pero aún no olvidaba las palabras de Neil, quien practicamente le dijo que era un mal padre._

_Entró al cuarto de su hija y se acercó a ella, quien no se inmutó al sentirlo cerca._

_\- Eliza hija¿ Cómo estás? -_

_Preguntó acariciando el cabello sin vida de la pelirroja._

_\- Hija sé que no soy el más indicado para decirte esto, pero no estás sola...nos tienes a nosotros -_

_Ella no dijo nada._

_\- Querida no podemos forzar a los demás a que nos amen, es un sentimiento que nace sólo sin necesidad de... - el sr leagan fue interrumpido por su hija_

_-¿Amaste a mi mamá? ¿Aún la amas? -_

_Preguntó deseando saber la verdad._

_Él pensó muy bien antes de contestar – No, nunca lo hice. Me casé con tu madre porque fue conveniente hacerlo...pero te amo a ti hija y a tu hermano -_

_Por primera vez lo vio a los ojos._

_\- ¿Nos amas? ¿De verdad? -_

_A él le dolió su pregunta – Más que a mi vida Eliza, perdoname si nunca intente demostrarlo o decirtelo...pero los amo a los dos por igual y mi más grande deseo es verlos felices -_

_\- Yo amaba a Joseph y traté de retenerlo a mi lado a la fuerza y al final nada me salió bien – dijo llorando_

_\- Él no era el indicado para ti eliza. Estoy seguro que conocerás a alguien que en verdad Te ame por ser tú... -_

_La pelirroja se sintió conmovida por las palabras de su Padre y aunque se sentía debíl, lo abrazó y se desahogó en su pecho._

_\- Papá no sabes cuantas veces soñe con que vinieras a mi cuarto a hablarme o leerme un cuento -_

_El duro sr Leagan derramó unas lágrimas amargas al escucharla, pudo hacerlo muchas veces, pero prefirió ocuparse en su trabajo._

_\- Todo cambiará a partir de hoy mi niña – aseguró besando la palida frente de Eliza._

_Neil había escuchado cada una de las palabras dichas por su Padre y en silencio también lloró. Cuantas veces el deseó lo mismo que su hermana._

_Cuando era niño odiaba a cualquier chico de su edad que tenía la dicha de tener a un buen Padre con ellos. Lloró al recordar cómo su Padre lo hacía a un lado cada vez que el deseaba hablar sobre algunas inquietudes que afloraron naturalmente en él. Y ahora había escuchado lo que siempre añoró escuchar: Que su Padre lo amaba._

_Con una sonrisa entró a la habitación de su hermana y ellos lo recibieron con brazos abiertos. Cómo si nunca se hubieran conocido antes, hablaron sobre sus gustos y sueños. Horas después el sueño los venció y los tres se quedaron dormidos en la misma cama._

_La altiva Señora Leagan se sintió avergonzada por el comportamiento de su familia y por primera vez su esposo le dijo: Si quiero jugar o hablar con mis hijos puedo hacerlo y si tienes un problemas con eso, ya sabes en dónde está la puerta._

**Mansión Andley**

_George aún no podía creer lo que escuchaba, nunca antes había actuado a espaldas de Albert pero Candy tenía razón._

_\- Señora no sé si sea una buena idea -_

_\- George lo es y tu lo sabes...por favor sólo quiero ayudarlos. Han hecho tanto por mi -_

_Protestó derramando una lágrima._

_\- Lo sé pero..._

_\- Si Albert lo toma mal , yo cargaré con la culpa -_

_\- Pero es mucho dinero – insistió_

_\- George no te preocupes por la cantidad. No lo sabes aún pero mi hermano es James fergusson -_

_\- ¿James Fergusson? ¿Su hermano? -_

_\- Sí pensamos decirselo a todos anoche pero es mejor esperar -_

_\- No lo puedo creer. Conocí a Juliette fergusson hace tiempo atrás – agregó muy sorprendido_

_\- Si mi hermano me habló sobre ella...por favor esto ayudará a la familia y podrán pagar a los trabajadores y la mantención de algunas empresas – su más grande deseo era poder ayudar a su esposo, y recompensarle por todo lo que había hecho por ella._

_\- Está bien señora, lo harémos hoy mismo – por fin pudo convencerlo._

_Candy asintió con la cabeza y dio la vuelta cuando escuchó la voz de Albert._

_\- Buenos días - saludó con una sonrisa – Candy mi amor ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó acariciando el vientre de la rubia que ya empezaba a notarse._

_\- Mucho mejor mi amor – respondió guiñandole el ojo al bigotón – Bert el desayuno se servirá en unos minutos vamos -_

_Lo jaló y por momentos le daba de comer en la boca. Y él sonriendo se dejaba mimar._

_Cuando el gran desayuno terminó, Stear se acercó a Candy aprovechando que su Tío nuevamente se había encerrado en la biblioteca con George._

_\- Candy necesito hablar contigo -_

_Lo dijo con seriedad y ella frunció el ceño_

_\- Si dime Stear -_

_Las mejillas del moreno se tiñeron de rojo, como si aún fuera un adolescente. No sabía como decirlo..._

_\- Candy quiero ver a Patty y estoy seguro que si tu le escribes ella vendrá a visitarte -_

_\- Oh! Stear! Claro que le escribiré a Patty. Pero quiero que tengas en cuenta que no será fácil para ella . Sufrió mucho cuando te creímos muerto -_

_\- Lo sé Candy...seré cuidadoso. Sólo espero que no me haya olvidado -_

_Lo dijo con pesar y la rubia se acercó a él – Estoy segura que ella no te ha olvidado Stear, confia en mi y no te preocupes que le escribiré -_

_Stear dejó a Candy sola. Tenía mucho que hacer y lo primero era inventar algo para Patty._

_Candy se quedó en la sala escribiendo una larga carta para la morena. Terminó cuando sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas._

" _Creo que tienes hambre bebé...la cocinera debe haber preparado el pastel de chocolate que le encargué" susurró acariciando su vientre._

**Instituto mental – Escocia**

_\- ¿Es esto lo qué buscas? - preguntó mostrandole la libreta_

_Le tomó unos segundos en responder a su pregunta._

_\- E-es...mío...¿ Dónde lo encontró? - en donde lo encontró no tenía importancia, pero que mas iba a decir._

_\- Eso no importa...dime clara ¿En verdad me amas? -_

_Ella tragó saliva. En que se había metido..._

_\- Yo..yo no entiendo -_

_Acercandose a ella y tomandola de los brazos dijo – Sabes a lo que me refiero Clara ¿Dime me amas o no? -_

_¿Para qué negarlo? De todos modos ya había metido la pata._

_\- Sí...te amo James...desde hace tanto tiempo que ya hasta olvide como se siente no amarte -_

_\- Es todo lo que quería oír – agregó acariciando su blanco rostro y besandola dulcemente por primera vez._

**Miami – América**

_En la mansión de la abuela Martha, la morena le contaba a la anciana sobre la "fría" relación con su actual prometido._

_\- Patty hija si no lo amas, no tiene sentido seguir con ese noviazgo – ella era anciana y por lo tanto sabia._

_¿Porqué seguir perdiendo el tiempo en una relación que no tiene futuro?._

_\- Abuela no es fácil, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y nos conocemos muy bien – en verdad sólo ponía excusas_

_\- Por esa misma razón si lo conoces y sabes que son completamente diferentes, no hay necesidad de seguir con esa relación -_

_Quería evitarle a su querida Patty la desdicha de casarse con alguien sin amor._

_Patty estaba por abrir la boca y decir algo, pero la empleada la interrumpió._

_\- Disculpe señorita pero el cartero me entregó una carta para ud -_

_Dijo mostrandole el sobre._

_\- Gracias mary y por favor llamame Patty -_

_\- Disculpe se...patty con permiso -_

_\- ¿De quién es hija? -_

_La morena acomodó sus anteojos y abrió la carta. Se formó una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver el nombre del remitente._

_\- ¡Es Candy! Abuela Candy está en Chicago -_

_\- Que alegría mi niña, ella es una joven muy dulce y buena -_

_Patty leyó la carta y su boca se abrió desmesuradamente al enterarse que Candy era ahora la señora Andley._

"_Lo sabía...siempre lo supe...los dos se amaban desde hace mucho tiempo" pensó._

_\- Abuela, candy me invita a la mansión ¿Quieres ir conmigo? -_

_\- Claro hija, me haría bien un cambio de aire – el clima de miami era calido pero extrañaba los campos._

_\- Entonces tenemos que empacar abuela, irémos a Chicago – dijo con una gran sonrisa._

"_Presiento que este viaje será el mejor de mi vida" susurró._

_..._

**Continuará...**

**Hola chicas, cómo ven este es un nuevo capítulo. Y espero que les guste...**

_Lamentablemente esta historia está llegando a su fin. Lo sé es triste y mucho más para mi, yo he creado esta historia y algunos personajes . Con el tiempo me he encariñado con ellos. Será difícil ponerle un fin, pero debo hacerlo. Ya estoy preparando un hermoso final ( me siento melancolica)._

**Quiero agradecer a:**

_Maya (me gusta tu nombre es tan lindo y femenino...gracias por tu review) -Jazheel - ( haha tienes razón, pero no podemos culparlos esperaron tanto por gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaban juntos) – Karysthel ( gracias por tu consejo no dudes que lo tengo en mente, y como ves estos son los últimos capítulos) – Comolasaguilas40 ( gracias por añadir mi historia en tus favoritos, espero que te guste este corto capítulo ) - Guest( gracias por tus palabras y review) – Skarlett Northman ( Para stear la mejor parte de la historia llegará en el proximo capítulo) – Zafiro azul cielo ( la tia abuela no tomó tan mal la noticia y sobre la suegra de maya, veremos si se sale con la suya) – Keyla 1302 ( Patty está a punto de llevarse una gran sorpresa ) - Serena Candy Andrew Graham( lamento la tardanza) – Iris Adriana ( dudo que traten de separarlos ) - Nicole ( Patty va rumbo a chicago, qué pasará? ) - Glenda ( haha al parecer ver a stear nuevamente sensibilizó el corazón de la abuela) – Maravilla 121( muchas gracias por añadir mi historia en tus favoritos, abrazos) – Key ( Cómo puedes ver en este capítulo, tratará de ayudar a los Andley )- Shadow 13 ( en el proximo capítulo stear decidirá que es lo mejor para su futuro y creo que ya sabemos que camino va a tomar, no te preocupes yo tomó tus sugerencias en cuenta) – Cliosccm ( gracias por lo animos, espero que este capítulo recompense mi tardanza) – Georgia Celli ( gracias por tus reviews, candy merecía ser feliz y poco a poco la vida le recompensará por todo lo que le fue negado)._

**Miles de gracias chicas, sus reviews son mis trofeos. Y a los que leen mi historia anonimamente, gracias para ustedes también.**

**Saludos.**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizkuki e Igarashi. La siguiente historia es parte de mi imaginación.**_

"_**Ciegos de Amor"**_

_**Por: Ivonne M.**_

_**Cap#27**_

\- Necesitamos empacar abuela. Nos vamos a Chicago – dijo Patty terminando de leer la carta

"No sé porque...pero presiento que este será el mejor viaje de mi vida" pensó.

•••

Pasaron unos días y la preocupación de Albert por las deudas, aumentaba. Muchos problemas se le venían encima y no sabía por donde comenzar.

Candy había pagado la deuda con George a espaldas del rubio y él aún no se daba por enterado que se preocupaba por nada. El bigotón despidió a muchos trabajadores pero no los dejó desamparados. Recibieron una buena cantidad por haberle sido fiel a la prestigiosa familia.

La rubia esperaba que su esposo, no malinterpretara su ayuda. Había hecho tanto por ella que lo hizo con mucho gusto.

Todos tomaban desayuno, cuando Dorothy se acercó a ellos.

\- Señora Candy llegó para ud una carta – dijo con mucho respeto, puede que sea su amiga pero en la presencia de la anciana, ella se referiría a la rubia cómo "señora".

Algo que molestaba a Candy.

\- Gracias Dorothy...y por favor sólo Candy – comentó ignorando la mirada de disgusto de Elroy.

Para ella los empleados eran empleados y no debían hablarle a sus patrones con confianza...

Albert también ignoró a su Tía. Si su esposa quería que el cartero la llame Candy, entonces podía hacerlo.

La morena asintió y abandonó el comedor. No era de buena educación leer o hablar cuando se toma el desayuno, pero la curiosidad de candy pudo más.

-¡Si! - exclamó haciendo que todos en la mesa brincaran del susto.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó el rubio limpiando sus hermosos y apetitozos labios.

A la tía abuela casi le da un ataque...esa no era la manera correcta de comportarse en la mesa. Archie, Annie y Stear sonreían disimuladamente.

\- Patty está en camino...estará aquí en dos días – contestó mirando a Annie. La morena también dejó de comer al escuchar la noticia.

Stear miró a su hermano con miedo y preocupación. Deseaba ver a Patty pero no tenía idea de cómo ella iba a reaccionar al verlo después de tanto tiempo.

La rubia frunció el ceño al leer el resto de la carta. Albert quien la conocía muy bien, apretó su mano. Ella cerró la carta y forzó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el rubio con la mirada, ella no dijo nada.

En que problema se había metido...

•••

_**Mansión Fergusson – Escocia**_

James no podía despegarse de Clara y ni ella de él. No desperdiciaban ni un sólo momento para besarse o abrazarse.

El moreno rompió el beso - ¿Porqué nunca me confesaste qué me amabas? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- James cuanto te conocí estabas comprometido con "ella"...y estaba segura que un hombre cómo tú, nunca se fijaría en una mujer cómo yo – contestó con tristeza

Él negó con su cabeza. Si ella lo conociera, sabría que a él esas cosas de Status sociales o perjuicios no le importaban en lo más minimo.

Él tomó su quijada – Clara eres una mujer hermosa...el verdadero valor de una persona radica en su interior -

Clara sonrió llorando. Nunca nadie la había mirado con amor o comprensión. Ella era la hija de un alcoholico y una vendedora de frutas.

Desde muy pequeña tuvo que ayudar a su mamá. Tenía un hermano pequeño. Y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, darle una decente educación. Una muy diferente a la que ella tuvo.

James era muy observador, no necesitaba que ella le aclarara que había tenido una vida miserable. Él ya lo sabía.

La abrazó brindadole apoyo. Él había tenido una terrible infancia, gracias a la bruja de su Tía. La diferencia entre los dos, era que él creció con lujos y comodidades...

-¿Clara quieres ser mi novia? - preguntó acariciando su rostro.

La morena derramó lágrimas de felicidad. Era la primera vez que un hombre le pedía que sea su novia...y esta ocasión era más especial...porque el hombre quien se lo estaba pidiendo era el de sus sueños.

Su amor platonico...el amor que ella lo catalogó cómo: su amor imposible.

\- Sí...si quiero ser tu novia -

James sonrió y besó sus labios. A partir de este momento, él se comprometía a hacerla feliz.

•••

Albert era uno de los socios que había asistido a la "urgente" reunión. Hablaron de las grandes perdidas y las minimas ganancias que por ahora era lo suficiente para mantener a flote las empresas de la ciudad.

El rubio estaba en problemas y lo sabía. Las empresas que le pertenecían a James y a él personalmente, tomarían tiempo en dar frutos.

Todos hablaban y Albert no prestaba atención, estaba concentrado en una hoja de papel en blanco.

La voz de uno de los jefes del clan, lo trajó a la realidad – William, creo que has hecho un gran trabajo con los negocios – dijo uno de ellos con admiración

Alzó la vista confundido, esperaba reproches...pero un cumplido? Por parte de Jacob? El hombre que era conocido por ser más frío que el polo sur? - No entiendo – habló mirando a los presentes

\- William gracias al pago que has hecho hemos podido salvar una gran parte de nuestras acciones y no sólo eso, también de nuestras propiedades -

¿Pago? ¿Qué pago? Él no había pagado nada – Jacob por favor muestrame esos documentos – dijo, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos para creer.

El anciano le ofreció los documentos. Albert los tomó y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, debido a la impresión.

George había efectuado un pago – por parte de Candy – de la cuantiosa cantidad de 500.000 dolares.

Para ese tiempo era una cantidad muy fuerte, tomando en cuenta la crisis economica. Muchas personas darían todo por tener esa gran suma.

"George...¿De dónde conseguiste ese dinero?" se preguntó a si mismo. Tomó los papeles y se incorporó del asiento.

\- Doy por terminada esta reunión, tengo un compromiso. Con permiso señores – comentó abandonando la oficina, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Una vez fuera de la empresa. Se acercó a su auto. Subió y aceleró.

"George me debes una explicación" pensó mientras manejaba.

•••

_**Mansión Leagan**_

El señor Leagan pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con sus hijos. Poco a poco aprendió a escucharlos sin juzgar sus gustos o preferencias.

Se sorprendió mucho al asimilar, cuan poco conocía a sus hijos. Sobre todo a Eliza. Pensó que a ella sólo le gustaba ir de compras. Pero no era así.

Le encantaba diseñar ropas y su Padre vio sus sketchs y era muy buena diseñando nuevos estilos. Le ofreció una oportunidad de estudiar en la universidad, donde podría realizar su sueño de convertirse en una diseñadora.

La pelirroja aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces. Quería saber lo que se sentía valerse por si misma y no tener que rendirle cuenta a nadie por lo que hacía.

Neil seguiría trabajando con su Padre. Le gustaba las finanzas y no tenía ninguna intención de mudarse. Había conocido a una hermosa dama y quería pedirle que sea su novia.

Él que tanto se burló de la gente humilde, terminó enamorandose de una vendedora de flores. Aún quería a Candy, pero era inútil conservar la esperanza de que ella algún día corresponda a sus sentimientos.

Había cambiado mucho y eso se lo debía a Candy y su Padre. Esperaba que su hermana haga lo mismo...

Sara Leagan sin embargo, no tomó la noticia de buena manera...

-¡Sobre mi cadaver Eliza! ¡Las damas cómo nosotras no trabajamos o vivimos solas sin un marido! - exclamó poniendo de lado su platillo de frutas.

Neil negó con su cabeza, una vez más comprobaba que su Madre nunca cambiaría.

La pelirroja seguía comiendo cómo si nada. Tenía el apoyo de su Papá y eso era suficiente.

\- Estamos comiendo, si deseas alzar la voz puedes salir y hacerlo en la calle – habló el Sr leagan tomando una copa de vino.

La altiva Madre de familia echó la cabeza para atrás. No cabía duda que su familia estaba en contra de ella. Y su opinión no importaba.

Empezó a llorar para hacer sentir mal a su esposo e hijos.

Ignorando las falsas lágrimas de su esposa, el Sr. Leagan dijo – He recibido una invitación por parte de la Tía abuela -

Todos alzaron la vista. Desde la boda fallida de Eliza, la anciana no quería verlos. Aparentemente había cambiado de parecer.

-¿ Cuál es la ocasión? - preguntó eliza tomando una vaso de agua, después de varios días, se había animado a probar bocado.

\- No lo sé. Pero me informa que es muy importante -

\- Entonces debemos ir – comentó Neil, esperaba tener noticias de Candy.

Lo último que supo fue que había abandonado el País y eso lo entristeció. Nunca sería para él...pero al menos quería saber si estaba bien.

•••

_**En el tren**_

Patty y la abuela Martha tomaron el tren rumbo a Chicago. La morena no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas al sentir cómo el tren por fin se ponía en marcha.

Aquel tren que la llevaría al lugar en donde el amor de su vida creció. Y en dónde seguro la esencia de Stear seguía tan fresco cómo su sonrisa.

Sin embargo, sólo pisó la mansión Andley una vez. Le causaba dolor pensar en todas las cosas que hubieran hecho juntos...ir al zoológico, un restaurante o un parque...

De nada servía pensar en "Hubieramos podido". Él se fue y nunca regresaría a su lado.

Ahora sólo le quedaba pensar en un futuro a lado de su prometido. Clavó la mirada en su anillo.

Era hermoso, pero ante sus ojos era cómo cualquier otro anillo que se puede encontrar en las joyerias.

Asomó su cabeza en la ventana y miro hacia el cielo.

\- Stear...yo...tengo que seguir con mi vida – susurró cerrando los ojos

El viento acariciaba su rostro y se llevaba consigo sus lágrimas.

-Entiendo porque te encantaban los aviones...estar en el cielo y ver a las nubes de cerca debe ser maravilloso – susurró nuevamente cerrando la ventana.

•••

_**Mansión Andley**_

Albert llegó a su mansión con mala cara. Era un hombre comprensivo, pero detestaba que le mientan. No le gustaba que le vean la cara de estúpido. Si George pagó la deuda debió decirselo en ese mismo momento.

No era ingrato, apreciaba la buena intención de su fiel amigo, pero estaba confundido.¿ De dónde había conseguido el dinero?. ¿Porqué no se lo dijo?.

Si no hubiera sido informado por los miembros del Clan, nunca se hubiera enterado de nada.

Entro a su casa y vio a su hermosa esposa bajar de las escaleras. Ella lo reconoció a lo lejos.

-¡Albert! - exclamó corriendo hacia él.

El rubio la recibió con los brazos abiertos – Candy mi amor ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó preocupado, esta mañana la rubia se levantó con malestar.

\- Mejor...creo – contestó besando los labios de su esposo.

Albert la conocía muy bien y era obvio que le estaba escondiendo algo – Pequeña, te conozco muy bien y sé que hay algo que quieres decirme – comentó acariciando su vientre, aún no podía creer que en seis meses, por fin tendría a su hijo en sus brazos.

\- Es que hay algo que no te he dicho. Pero hora lo más importante eres tu, te conozco y sé que estás molesto por algo – aseguró frunciendo el ceño.

El rubio suspiró pesadamente, su princesa lo conocía mejor que nadie.

\- A ti no puedo mentirte pequeña. Hoy tuve una reunión con los miembros del Clan y me enteré que George me mintió – acotó sintiendose decepcionado.

Candy se mordió el labio para no delatar su nerviosismo -¿A qué te refieres mi amor? George es tu mejor amigo, él nunca te mentiría. Y si lo hizo estoy segura que tuvo una buena razón -

Albert tomó el brazo de su adorada esposa y se sentó con ella en el mueble.

\- Efectuó un pago, era una suma fuerte – dijo acomodandose en el mueble.

-¿Y eso es malo? - preguntó sin saber si debía decirle la verdad o no.

\- Pequeña, él me mintió. No me dijo nada...me debe una explicación – contestó pasando sus manos por su cabello.

La rubia se levantó del mueble. No podía mentirle, había hablado con George a espaldas de su esposo y eso la carcomía por dentro.

\- Albert...yo...

Él la tomó de la cintura y la abrazo – Te he dicho qué te amo? - preguntó besando el blanco cuello de Candy.

Ella tenía que decirselo ahora o luego perdería el valor – Albert fui yo... -

Él frunció el ceño – Fuiste tu? No entiendo – su esposa parecía estar muy nerviosa.

\- Fui yo quien le dio el dinero a George para que ustedes puedan pagar sus deudas... - confesó con miedo

Albert soltó sus manos y se incorporó. Dio la vuelta y por segundos se quedó en silencio.

-¡Cómo pudiste mentirme! - exclamó molesto

Candy temía su reacción y por eso no le dijo nada – Lo hice...porque tu no hubieras aceptado mi ayuda si yo...

La rubia fue interrumpida por su esposo – Candy! Pensé que entre nosotros no había secretos! ¡Debiste decirmelo! Yo no te oculto nada! - exclamó nuevamente pero esta vez alzó su voz tan fuerte que hasta la Tía pudo escucharlo desde su habitación.

Salió de su cuarto y se escondió. Por lo visto estaban discutiendo ¿Pero porqué?.

Ella tembló por un momento - ¡Estás seguro que no me ocultas nada! - dijo sintiendo que el corazón le latía de coraje, lo amaba y si estaba molesto por su lado machista, ese era su problema y no el de ella.

Él echó su cabeza para atrás. Por supuesto que siempre le contaba todo. Por Dios! Era su esposa, su mejor amiga y confidente.

\- Si estoy seguro – aseguró empuñando las manos, ya la vena situada en su cuello empezaba a palpitar y debía calmarse.

-Albert no te dije nada porque sabía que tu no me dejarías hacerlo...¡Y si me ocultas cosas! Si en verdad me contaras todo lo que te ocurre, yo no me hubiera enterado de tus problemas espiandote a ti y a George! - exclamó con la voz agitada

-¿Nos escuchaste mientras hablabamos en la biblioteca? - preguntó incredulo

-Sí, y me has ayudado tanto que quise recompensar tu ayuda...con lo poco que tenía – confesó llorando

Normalmente sus lágrimas conmoverían al rubio, pero aún seguía enfadado y confundido.

-Tienes razón no te hubiera permitido que me ayudaras, porque eso era algo que YO tenía que solucionar -

Albert no era un hombre machista, pero no podía permitir que ella se sacrifique por él. Ya había hecho demasiado por él cuando perdió la memoria y puso se reputación entredicho...hace tiempo atrás.

Tratando de no perder la calma se acercó a su esposa – Candy yo...

Trató de disculparse, pero ella se alejó de él – Lamento haberte molestado con mi ayuda...no pensé que te molestaría tanto, no te preocupes no volverá a pasar – comentó secando sus lágrimas y subiendo las escaleras.

Candy en el camino se topó con la anciana, pero la rubia siguió de largo. La verdad es que el embarazo, la había vuelto mucho más sensible que antes.

La anciana bajó las escaleras y se acercó a su querido William, quien miraba hacia la nada.

El rubio se sentía como un cavernícola. Todo lo que Candy había hecho era ayudarlo. Y él ni siquiera tuvo que pedirlo. Lo hizo por voluntad propia.

-William creo que has sido injusto con tu esposa – comentó la anciana, era la primera vez que se ponía de parte de la rubia.

Albert alzó la vista. Observó a su Tía con el ceño fruncido, si quería hacerle sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía, estaba funcionando.

-Tía...no necesito... - quiso decirle que no necesitaba ser reprendido por ella. Pero fue interrumpido por la anciana.

\- Sé que fui muy dura con ella en el pasado, pero creo que es hora de enmendar mis errores y comenzaré por aconsejarte que no te dejes llevar por tu machismo -

\- Tía yo no soy machista – o al menos él quería creer que no lo era

\- Todos los hombres tienen algo de machistas William y tu no eres diferente – aseguró tomando asiento.

\- No quiero discutir sobre mi vida con ud Tía – era muy reservado y con la única persona, que podía hablar de todo era: candy.

\- Tendrás que hacerlo, puede que sea viej,a pero la vejez viene de la mano con la sabiduria -

El rubio tomó aire – Me mintió - no quería hablar con ella

La anciana echó su cabeza hacia atrás – Ella no haría eso. Tu esposa te ama – aseguró

\- Si ella me ama y yo a ella. Pero no me gustó para nada que haya pagado nuestra deuda a mis espaldas -

La Tía abuela se limpió el sudor que ahora cubría su frente -¿Cómo que pagó nuestra deuda? - preguntó sintiendo un puño en su estomago.

Albert lo pensó bien y este era un muy buen momento para informarle a su Tía, sobre la familia y descendencia de su esposa.

\- Tía le voy a explicar algo que es muy importante para Candy y por favor sólo escucheme -

La Tía asintió con la cabeza y el rubio empezó a contarle sobre la Madre, Padre y hermano de Candy.

La anciana tragó seco y por poco le da un infarto al escuchar el relato de su sobrino. La muchacha que siempre había despreciado por tanto tiempo, provenía de una familia con excelente reputación entre la Alta sociedad Escocesa.

Si no fuera porque era William quien le estaba informando sobre la familia de Candy, no lo hubiera creido.

-William...todo lo que me cuentas es increible. Le debo una disculpa y agradecimiento a tu esposa -

Albert sonrió amargamente. No era tonto, la única razón por la que su Tía se disculparía con Candy era porque ahora estaba al tanto de la procedencia de su esposa.

\- Ella se merece más que una disculpa Tía, y no sólo por parte suya – comentó pensando en cómo disculparse con ella.

La anciana se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al rubio – William quizás en otra situación ella te disculparía fácilmente, pero ella ahora está embarazada y aunque yo nunca lo he estado...recuerdo la experiencia que tuve con Rosemary cuando ella esperaba a Anthony -

-¿A qué se refiere? - no tenía idea de cómo el embarazo podia cambiar un poco el caracter o la sensibilidad en una mujer.

\- Una mujer cambia con el embarazo, en una buena manera. Le sucede a toda mujer y créeme cuando te digo que he pasado por esto tres veces...cuidé de tu Madre, de la madre de Stear y Archie ...y mi querida Rosemary -

\- Tu esposa te ayudó porque así lo quiso. Te ama y cuando uno ama a alguien, hace lo imposible por cuidar de ellos -

Albert bajó la cabeza, su Tía tenía razón. No tenía tiempo para lamentarse, debía pedirle perdon a su esposa y de rodillas si era necesario.

\- Tía gracias- - agradeció sus palabras, besando su frente, algo que sorprendió a la anciana – Ahora debo disculparme con mi esposa, buenas noches – continuó subiendo las escaleras.

•••

Cuando llegó a la habitación que compartían encontró a su esposa peinando sus hermosos rizos.

\- Candy mi amor, fui un estúpido por haber reaccionado de esa manera – habló tratando de abrazarla, ella se puso rígida.

La rubia no dijo nada, sólo se incorporó y se acercó al borde de la cama.

\- Pequeña no te culpo por no querer dirigirme la palabra, pero por favor escuchame -

Ella dio la vuelta y cruzando los brazos dijo – Te escucho -

Él tomó aire – No me molestó el que me ayudaras...lo que no me gustó fue el enterarme que habías hecho algo tan importante sin haberme puesto al tanto – acotó tomando asiento a lado de ella.

Candy negó con la cabeza – Albert si te hubiera dicho lo que planeaba hacer ¿Hubieras estado de acuerdo? -

\- No – admitió sintiendose avergonzado.

-¿Ahora entiendes porqué no lo hice? - añadió con dulzura

\- No era tu deber hacerlo – dijo y al ver cómo ella fruncía el ceño – Pero lo agradezco Candy, con todo mi corazón -

Tomó sus manos y besó sus nudillos – Princesa, soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerte a mi lado -

-¡Oh Bert! - exclamó besandolo, debido al embarazo habían dejado de hacer el amor continuamente. Se amaban entregandose en cuerpo y alma, pero él era mucho más cuidadoso, por nada del mundo quería dañar a su hijo y esposa.

Los besos y caricias fueron el principio de una entrega que cómo siempre terminaba siendo delicioso y muy placentero para los dos.

Cuando por fin recuperaron el aliento, el rubio la abrazó con posesividad – Pequeña, desde que recibiste la carta de Patty te siento preocupada – comentó cubriendo el menudo cuerpo de su esposa con la sábana.

\- Albert, si estoy preocupada. Mañana Patty estará aquí -

\- Yo pensé que estabas entusiasmada por ver a tu amiga después de tanto tiempo – dijo delineando el cuerpo de la rubia con sus dedos.

\- Patty tiene novio y no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar -

-¿Tiene novio? - preguntó sorprendido y sintiendose mal por su sobrino.

-Sí y me siento triste por Stear – contestó posando su cabeza en el ancho y fuerte pecho de su esposo

\- Si ellos aún se aman, solucionarán sus problemas Candy -

\- Albert me gustaría ir al hogar de Pony, hemos estado tan ocupados que no me ha dado tiempo de ver a mis madres -

-Pequeña mi amor, disculpame te he tenido prisionera – dijo besando sus rizos

\- Oh bert no tienes porque disculparte, pero de verdad deseo ir al Hogar de Pony y darles muchos regalos a los niños – lo amaba tanto que a veces se olvidaba de todo cuando lo tenía a su lado.

-¿Qué te parece en dos días? Podemos ir los dos juntos -

\- Gracias mi amor -

\- Candy ¿Te casarías conmigo? - preguntó incorporandose

Ella hizo lo mismo -¿Qué? Pero ya estamos casados – contestó sin entender

Él sonrió – Lo sé pequeña...pero quiero casarme contigo rodeados de nuestros seres queridos -

\- Oh Albert claro que acepto otra vez – comentó sonriendo – Puede que luzca cómo una piñata con mi vestido ¿No te molesta? -

El rubio empezó a reir y a Candy se le cristalizó los ojos. Pasaría toda una vida escuchandolo reir. Albert...su esposo, era lo más cercano a un ángel que ella haya podido conocer.

\- Candy tu eres hermosa y siempre lo serás. Nos casarémos en una o dos semanas, no necesitamos una gran boda ¿Estás de acuerdo? -

\- Si mi querido Bert – se besaron dulcemente y continuaron su conversación y planes, hasta que el sueño los venció.

•••

_**Al día siguiente**_

_**Mansión Andley**_

Stear había estado cerca a Candy cómo un chicle, le preguntaba un sin fin de cosas, sobre Patty. Y ella le confesó que cuando lo creyeron muerto, la morena se distanció de todos por un tiempo.

Y que no sabía mucho sobre su vida. Que si deseaba saber más sobre ella, hoy tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

El joven se ruborizó cuando la rubia dijo: Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien y te aconsejo que luches por ella y no la dejes ir...sólo basta verte para darme cuenta que aún la amas.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y todos tomaron su asiento. George se había acercado más a los rubios, cuidaba a Candy. Y la tía abuela aceptó que él cene con ellos sin protestar.

El almuerzo estuvo acompañado de risas y bromas por parte de Stear y Archie. Los dos jugaban cómo dos niños y la anciana los reprendió. Annie y Candy reían al ver la complicidad de los dos hermanos.

La morena le daba gracias al cielo por haber recompensado las lágrimas que su esposo derramó hace años atrás.

La tía observaba reir a sus sobrinos y en ese instante comprobó que lo más importante que la vida pudo darle, después de su difunto esposo, eran sus sobrinos.

Clavó su mirada en Annie y Candy las dos acariciaban sus aún planos vientres, aunque ella nunca tuvo la dicha de ser madre. Se sentía feliz por sus sobrinos. Después su mirada se dirigió a George, rogaba al cielo porque él encuentre el amor. Ha estado tanto tiempo solo.

El almuerzo terminó y todos pasaron a la sala. Stear abandonó la sala, tenía que terminar su sorpresa para Patty.

Él no era para nada egoista. Amaba a Patty y si ella ya no sentía nada por él, entonces ser conformaría con ser su amigo.

Cuando estuvo en la guerra conoció a un joven igual que él. Era muy maduro e inteligente. Él tenía una novia y cada vez que tenía un tiempo libre tomaba lápiz y papel, se pasaba horas escribiendo.

Él y Stear se convirtieron en grandes amigos y con el tiempo la confianza entre ellos creció, a tal grado que compartían anecdotas y vivencias personales.

Él murió y el moreno lo sepultó en el campo de batalla, fue muy difícil para él, ver a su buen amigo morir en sus brazos. Se sintió culpable por no haber podido ayudarlo.

Conociendo a su amigo, él le dijo:

"Stear regresa a casa! Estoy seguro que tu familia y novia estarán esperando por ti con los brazos abiertos...regresa amigo, no cometas el mismo error que hice...dejé a una mujer que me amaba y ahora veme aquí a punto de morir...nunca es tarde..."

Recordaba sus últimas palabras cómo si fuera ayer.

\- Estoy en casa mi amigo, estés donde estés estoy seguro que cuidas de mi...tu muerte no será en vano ni la de los cientos de hombres que murieron en la guerra -

No tenía ninguna intención de dejar de lado su profesión. Ayudaría a los soldados que ahora batallaban lejos de casa y de sus familias. Aún no sabía cómo pero lo haría.

_**Algunas horas después**_

Candy tomaba el té con la Tía abuela, mientras Annie tejía. Albert hablaba con George sobre la "mentirilla" y el bigotón quedó gratamente sorprendido al ver que su muchacho no estaba molesto con él.

Lo único que dijo fue: Cómo castigo tendrás que ordenar todos nuestros gastos y ganancias, espero ver los documentos en dos días...

El bigotón sólo sonrió. Ahora tendría que pasar todas las noches manejando los impuestos de las empresas.

Las damas conversaban. La rubia miraba al reloj y aunque la Tía le preguntó si tenía que hacer algo. Ella sólo respondió con una sonrisa.

El mayordomo se acercó a ellas.

-Señora tiene una visita – dijo

Candy se incorporó – Por favor que pase -

El mayordomo asintió con la cabeza.

-Candy pero ni siquiera sabes quien es – comentó la anciana

A lo lejos reconoció a su amiga y a lado de ella la divertida abuela Martha.

-¡Patty! - exclamó corriendo hacia ella

-¡Candy! - exclamó abrazandola

Se abrazaron y dieron vueltas. La morena abrió los ojos al ver el abultado vientre de su amiga. Candy saludó a la abuela martha con un tierno abrazo.

Annie se acercó a ellas. No podía creerlo.

-¡Annie! -

-¡Patty! -

Se abrazaron y entre las tres lloraron de felicidad. Nuevamente estaban juntas cómo en aquellos nostalgicos días en el San Pablo.

La Tía abuela se acercó a ellas.

\- Señora Andley, me da gusto verla – saludó la morena abrazandola

\- Igualmente hija – dijo sonriendo, rogaba al cielo que todo salga bien.

\- Es un gusto verte Emilia – saludó la abuela Martha

Las damas se sorprendieron al ver la confianza con la que las ancianas hablaban.

\- Igualmete Martha. La última vez que hablamos fue hace 10 años -

\- Emilia y yo nos conocimos en una reunión dada por el alcalde – comentó al ver lo sorprendidas que se veían las amigas.

Tomaron asiento y hablaron de todo. Las invitadas tenían hambre y deseaban comer.

La cocinera empezó a cocinar nuevamente, por orden de Candy.

Estaban por ir al comedor cuando...a Stear y Archie se les ocurrió entrar molestandose el uno a otro.

Nadie se hubiera dado cuenta que ellos estaban ahí, si no fuera porque a Patty se le cayó la taza de té que sostuvo en su mano.

El corazón de Stear dejó de latir cuando dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada de Patty. Había ensayado por las últimas horas cómo reaccionar cuando llegue a verla después de tiempo. Sin embargo, su mente se había olvidado de todo, ahora estaba en blanco.

-S-stearrrrr – pronunció la morena alargando las palabras

Todos los presentes se quedaron estaticos. Y de un momento a otro, Patty cayó al suelo inconciente.

El moreno corrió hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos. La acostó en el mueble a pedido de la rubia. Albert y George salieron a ver que ocurría.

Encontraron a todos rodeando a la morena tratando de re-animarla. Candy le pidió alcohol y algodon a Annie.

Cómo buena enfermera que era, atendió a su amiga. Cinco minutos después ella reaccionó y cuando abrió los ojos encontró a todos observandola con preocupación.

"Debió ser un sueño, pero fue tan real" pensó buscando a Stear con la mirada -¿Qué me pasó? -

\- Te desmayaste – dijo la rubia

Estaba por decir algo más, cuando Stear nuevamente volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez sostenía una caja en sus manos.

Patty abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y empezó a llorar.

-Stear no puede ser...

El corazón le dolía de tristeza. Y olvidandose de todos, lloró cómo una niña.

Los presentos se miraron los unos a los otros. Albert tomó la mano de Candy y subieron a su cuarto. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

La abuela martha quiso consolar a su nieta, pero Elroy le dijo que lo mejor era dejarlos solos.

Stear lloró al ver que su ex novia se cubría el rostro con las manos, rehusandose a verlo. Se acercó a la morena y ella dejó de respirar al sentir las manos de Stear en sus hombros.

-Patty perdoname – dijo tomando sus manos y besando sus nudillos.

Ella cayó al suelo de rodillas y rodeó las rodillas del moreno con sus brazos.

\- Stear...stear...

Patty lloraba tanto que ahora tartamudeaba. Mojó el pantalon de Stear con sus lágrimas. Él se hincó en el suelo y tomó su barbilla – Patty lo siento tanto...nunca quise hacerte sufrir -

Ella alzó la mirada por primera vez y se percato de las lágrimas que el moreno derramaba mientras le pedía perdon.

Tenía el rostro mojado y los ojos rojos. Lo abrazó fuertemente, deseando quedarse así por siempre.

No era un sueño. Era su Stear...estaba vivo. No hablaron por unos minutos, sólo se abrazaban al mismo tiempo que lloraban fuertemente.

Candy pudo escuchar el llanto de Patty desde su habitación, y le conmovió tanto que empezó a llorar. Albert la abrazó.

Annie abrazaba a su esposo. Archie escondió su rostro empapado por lágrimas en el cuello de su esposa.

Stear hablaba en voz alta y todos escucharon cuando él dijo: Te extrañaba tanto, que a veces deseé morir para no sentir el vacio que sentí cuando me alejé de ti.

\- Perdí la memoria, pero nunca me olvidé de tus dulces ojos...el brillo de ellos fue lo que me mantuvo vivo.

Lloraron por horas, la camisa de Stear y la blusa de ella, quedaron empapados por las lágrimas derramadas.

Cuando se calmaron un poco, él la ayudó a incorporarse. Se sentaron en el mueble. Stear tomó la sorpresa que tenía para ella y se lo entregó.

Las manos de Patty temblaban, aún así tomó la caja. Con lentitud lo abrió y nuevamente empezó a llorar al ver su regalo.

Eran dos muñecos. Vestidos con el uniforme que ellos solían usar cuando estudiaban en el San Pablo.

-Abrelo – dijo él con una sonrisa

La morena abrió el pecho del muñeco y cubrió su boca con las manos al encontrar,su fotografia y varias cartas.

Tomó una de las cartas y empezó a leer. Un quejido de dolor nació de su garganta.

"Mi querida Patty, te amo...si no lo confesé antes perdoname...pero por favor no dudes que te amo con todo mi corazón".

"Cada vez que cierro los ojos puedo ver tu hermoso rostro, tu imagen es tan nitida que a veces siento que puedo tocarla con mis manos"

\- Cuando estuve en Europa, crear y pensar en ti era lo único que me ayudaba a mantener la cordura...mi querida Patty aún estando lejos, tu recuerdo fue mi mejor medicina – confesó tomando su mano izquierda.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se percató del anillo que Patty portaba. Ella soltó su mano y trató de ocultar su anillo.

Stear estaba conciente que era una mujer hermosa y lo normal era que ella deseara rehacer su vida.

No podía culparla por nada. Si ella había decidido ser feliz con otro...entonces él se alejaría de ella. Lo más importante para él era la felicidad de Patty.

Dio la vuelta para ocultar su desilución – Patty no tienes porque ocultarme nada -

La morena bajó la cabeza. Cómo decirle que estaba comprometida con otro?. Que tenían planeado casarse en un mes.

Él nuevamente tomó asiento y tomando sus manos dijo: Él único que tiene la culpa soy yo...nunca debí alejarme de tu lado...aún te amo...por eso quiero que seas feliz así no sea conmigo -

Patty lo abrazó – Stear esperé tanto por volver a escuchar tu voz o ver tu tierno rostro...tantas cosas han cambiado...yo no soy la misma -

Stear besó su sedoso cabello – Lo sé...lo sé...

\- Tengo la dicha de haberte conocido y de estár aquí regocijandome con tu presencia...yo quiero...

\- No te preocupes hermosa...

\- Yo quiero...confesarte que aún TE AMO -

El morenó alzó la vista de la impresión -¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó sintiendo que le corazón nuevamente le latía, pero esta vez latía de felicidad.

\- Que ni estos años han podido cambiar lo que siento por ti Stear...Te amo – confesó rodeando el cuello del moreno con sus brazos.

Él sonrió de júbilo – Yo te amo mucho más Patty -

Se abrazaron y por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, la morena se sentía viva. La vida se había encargado de devolverle su primer y único amor.

Ya no tenía importancia cuanto tiempo pasaron alejados. Ahora estaban juntos y el presente es lo único que importa.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo. ¿Les gusto el encuentro entre Patty y Stear? A mi si y debo confesar que las escenas romanticas no se me da muy bien.**_

_**Aún tenemos que ver que pasa con James, Eliza y por supuesto los morenos que acaban de encontrarse después de tanto tiempo ¿Qué hara Patty con el prometido que dejó en Miami?.**_

_**Lo sabremos en el proximo capítulo. El cual será la gran final. Y si ustedes desean leer el epílogo sólo tienen que pedirlo.**_

_**Miles de gracias a :**_

_**Skarlett Northman – Jahzeel – Keyla1302 – Sayuri1707 (gracias por seguir mi historia) - Soadora – Glenda – usagihell34 – Zafiro Azul Cielo 1303 – Lixa ( gracias por tu review y por estar al pendiende mi fic. Saludos desde Canada) – Hikarulantisforlove (gracias por darme animos, lo aprecio) – comolasaguilas40 (De nada, escribo mi fic para entretenerlas) – cliosccm – Pamze (gracias por seguir mi fic) – Iris adriana – Meche23 Andrew ( Muchas gracias por agregar mi fic en tu lista de favoritos y también por seguir mi historia, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado).**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas. Y también les agradezco a quienes leen mi fic anonimamente.**_

_**Abrazos.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Nota: Este es el final de Ciegos de Amor, el proximo capítulo será el epílogo, estoy segura que ustedes querrán saber que pasa con los rubios y los morenos después del final.**_

_**Este fic es muy especial para mi, todos mi fics lo son...pero Ciegos de Amor, tiene un lugar muy especial en mi corazón. Ustedes me han acompañado desde el principio y eso para mi, es mi premio por haber escrito este fic.**_

_**Le agradezco de todo corazón a : Skarlett Northman – Hikarulantisforlove – Glenda – Zafiro azul cielo 1313 – Keyla1302 – Shadow13 – Josie – Lixa – Jazheel – Maya – Soadora – Bertgirl – Serena Candy Andrew Graham – usagihell34 – Candice Ledezma – Cliosccm – Iris Adriana – Comolasaguilas40 – Glenda – Sayuri1707 – Georgia Celli – Nicole – Guest – Karysthel – Miriam – Paula – Genee ( Pondré el URL de mi blog en mi perfil) – Gaby Villandryw – Karina – Jenny – Marisha – Elluz – Eli Diaz – Diaby Mancilla y Guest. **_

_**Muchas gracias a todas.**_

_**Ciegos de Amor**_

_**Por: Ivonne M.**_

_**Cap#28**_

_La abuela Martha y Patty pensaron en quedarse por unos días, pero el volver a ver a su querido Stear cambió sus planes. Lo amaba, pero un buen hombre esperaba por ella en Miami. Tenía que hablar con su prometido. Lo sentía mucho por él, y en ningún momento quiso herirlo. Sin embargo, el matrimonio es un compromiso muy serio y sin amor, qué futuro les esperaba?._

_Lo mejor era terminar con ese compromiso ahora. Temía la reacción de su prometido, Stear también. Por eso se ofreció a acompañarla. Patty se negó, esto es algo que ella tenía que solucionar sola, la presencia de Stear en Miami sólo haría las cosas más difíciles._

_La morena y la abuela Martha se despidieron de los Andley. Le prometió a su querido Stear que estaría de regreso lo más antes posible._

_El moreno la vio partir y esperaba que todo salga bien. Estaba seguro del amor de Patty y no teníá nada que temer. Lo lamentaba por el aún prometido de su querida Patty, si en verdad la amaba. Entonces él la dejaría libre._

_Estaba por entrar a la mansión cuando el cartero se acercó a él._

_\- Disculpeme Joven pero tengo una carta para la Sra. Andley – dijo el viejo cartero agitado, corrió hacia Stear antes de que cierre la gran puerta._

"_Debe ser para Candy" pensó tomando el sobre._

_\- Gracias – dijo él - ¿Desea algo de beber? - preguntó mirando al pobre hombre con pena._

_\- Oh se lo agradecería tanto joven – contestó, tenía tanta sed._

_\- Entre por favor – el moreno abrió la puerta por completo, para que el viejo pueda entrar._

_Entraron y el humilde hombre tomó asiento. Nunca había estado en un lugar tan lujoso. Una sola decoración en la mesa de la sala, costaba más que su humilde casa._

_\- ¿Qué desea beber? - preguntó dirigiendose al bar_

_\- Agua _

_Él tomó una copa y lo llenó hasta la mitad, con la preciada y bendita agua._

_\- Tome _

_El cartero agradeció por su amable gesto y se lo tomó todo de un sorbo._

_\- Es un joven muy amable, se lo agradezco -_

_Stear estaba por abrir la puerta para que el hombre pueda salir, cuando vio algo curioso colgando en su cuello._

_-¿Qué es eso? - preguntó reconociendo la medalla_

_-¿Esto? - preguntó el viejo señalando a su cuello_

_\- Si, lo he visto antes...un amigo mio recibió una medalla de honor cuando batallaba en la guerra -_

_-¿Ud es un soldado? - preguntó sintiendose nostalgico_

_\- Lo fui, aunque me gustaría volver a serlo. Creo que esta vez, tendría mucho más cuidado y tendría más experiencia luchando contra el enemigo – contestó recordando la hazañas hechas por el cuando tuvo que ayudar a unos amigos, que estaban a punto de ser bombardeados por el otro grupo._

_\- Yo...hace tiempo atrás fui un capítan..._

_Lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza y desilución._

_Stear entendió porque reconoció la preciada medalla que el viejo tenía colgando en su cuello. Lo que no entendía era porque un hombre que luchó en la guerra y recibió el honor de ser un capitan, ahora era un humilde cartero._

_\- ¿Cómo es que ahora es un cartero? _

_\- Es una larga historia joven...tenía su edad cuando me enrolé en la guerra, tenía tantos deseos de ayudar a los demás y hacer algo bueno en esta vida. Dejé todo lo que tenía, mi familia y amigos para luchar en contra del enemigo..._

_\- ¿Después que pasó?_

_\- Luché contra el enemigo por un buen tiempo, y recibí muchas medallas por mi valor. Sin embargo, un día recibí una carta de mi hermana, en donde me contaba que mi Madre se estaba muriendo. Quise regresar, pero no fue posible. Me odié por no haber estado junto a ella en sus últimos momentos. Resignado a no ver a mi familia, seguí luchando a lado de varios amigos que al igual cómo yo querían ayudar pero no recibiamos apoyo..._

_Un buen amigo mío murió cuando una bomba estallo en el escuadron en el que se encontraba, ver morir a tus compañeros siempre es doloroso, aún cuando morir en la guerra es algo "normal" para muchos. Él era muy querido para nosotros y quisimos enviar sus restos a su País, pero no recibimos ayuda. Nuestro coronel tiró su cuerpo al río, y no sólo el de él, de mucho más._

_Las provisiones y comida eran escasas, la escasez de agua era tanta, que si queríamos beber algo para calmar nuestra sed teníamos que beber del mismo río, donde los cuerpos putrefactos de nuestros compañeros yacían por todos lados. Pasó el tiempo y llegamos a la ciudad en donde la población enemiga debía ser destruida. Bombardeamos casi toda la ciudad, nuestro deber era deshacernos de ellos...tenía que hacerlo, sin embargo, me fue imposible._

_\- ¿No pudo acabar con el enemigo? - preguntó entendiendo muy bien a lo que el viejo se refería. Era un deber que aún así uno quiera o no, debía cumplirse._

_\- Eran mujeres y niños, mi jefe me advirtió que si no lo hacía, yo sería quien iba a recibir las balas...las mujeres abrazaban a sus niños tratando de cubrirlos con su cuerpo, ellas tenían la misma mirada que mi Madre tenía cuando mi Padre solía llegar alcoholizado a pegarnos. Los apunté con mi escopeta, y ellos empezaron a llorar...traté de apretar el gatillo pero no pude. Llameme cobarde si lo desea, pero aún hasta este día, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho._

_Stear quería preguntarle, que pasó después. Cómo soldado que fue, sabía el castigo que le era propinado a quienes desobedecían ordenes. _

_\- Antes de que pregunte. Los ayudé a escapar, les mostré un atajo y las mujeres y los niños, escaparon sin problema. En el escuadron me esperaban y antes de poder inventar una mentira para justificar mi desobedencia, mi jefe se acercó a mi y me golpeó la cabeza con su escopeta, cuando abrí mis ojos, encontré a mis compañeros observandome con lastima. El golpe propinado por mi jefe fue tan fuerte que me dejó inconciente y en ese momento cuando vi al general sosteniendo un palo y en su otra mano un latigo de cuero, deseé no haber despertado._

_Mis compañeros me tomaron de los brazos y piernas y uno de ellos rompió en dos la casaca que llevaba puesta...lo hacían para que no pueda escaparme. Mi jefe empezó a golpearme con el palo y el latigo, acallaron mis gritos cubriendome la boca. No me mataron porque decían que después de todo era un soldado con valor. Yo ya no quería estar ahí, veía la crueldad, la indiferencia contra el respeto por la vida de los demás, la violencia contra las mujeres y niños. Así que escapé, fue un viaje largo. Lleno de dificultades y penurias, pero pude escapar. Y aquí estoy, aún vivo para poder contar mi experiencia._

_\- Lo siento yo..._

_\- ¿En que escuadron luchaste? - preguntó el anciano, secando su sudorosa frente._

_\- Yo...sólo luché por tierra junto a mis compañeros por una semana. El general me mandó al otro lado del campo con los aviadores._

_El viejo posó su mano en el hombro del moreno – Muchacho se ve que has sufrido. Sé que soy sólo un simple cartero con un doloroso pasado, pero déjame decirte esto: En una guerra se lucha por las conveniencias de los paises, es admirable el valor de los soldados que luchan, pero al final no somos nosotros quienes ganamos..._

_Puso la copa en la mano de Stear y abandonó la mansión._

_Él tomó asiento en el mueble. Y cerrando los ojos empezó a revivir en su memoria, lo que tuvo que sobrellevar. Ver a los hombres caer por las balas, ver a mujeres morir a lado de sus hijos. Y ver a toda una hermosa ciudad, destruida por las bombas._

_Debia hacer algo para ayudar. Pero qué?..._

_Se incorporó y subió al segundo piso. Sus pasos eran pesados y lentos. Cuando llegó al dormitorio de los rubios tocó la puerta._

_\- Si pase – dijo candy quien peinaba sus indomables rizos frente al espejo_

_\- Stear ¿Necesitas algo? -_

_\- No candy, toma el cartero trajo esta carta para ti -_

_\- Gracias Stear. ¿Estás bien? - lo veía confundido_

_\- Sí, estoy bien no te preocupes...Candy eres feliz?_

_La pregunta extrañó a la rubia – Sí lo soy, soy muy feliz. Y tu? _

_\- También – contestó sonriendo y dejandola sola_

_No era tonta, algo le ocurría a Stear. Probablemente eran los recuerdos de su etapa cómo soldado. Debío haber sufrido mucho. Estaba segura que la presencia de Patty, le haría borrar todos esos malos recuerdos._

_Suspiró y abrió la carta. Sonrió feliz al ver el nombre del remitente._

_**Querida Candy**_

_**Cómo estás? Bien? Espero que si, porque si no, tu esposo tendrá problemas conmigo. Estás tomando las vitaminas que te receté? Por favor cuidate, sabes que si tu estás bien, tu hijo lo está, y yo también.**_

_**Te escribo para informarte que estaré en América en una semana. Para cuando leas esta carta, Clara y yo estáremos abordando el barco.**_

_La rubia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente._

_**Sé que en estos momentos, estás preguntandote porque Clara viaja conmigo. Han pasado algunas cosas y prefiero contartelo en persona. Pero te conozco y sé lo curiosa que puedes ser. Así que te lo diré, Clara es mi novia. Te lo digo para que cuando nos veas no cometas una indiscreción, cómo sueles hacer ( es una broma. ¿Estás molesta?).**_

_Candy frunció el ceño._

_**Ya me imagino tus pecas moviendose un lado a otro, cómo suele pasar cuando estás molesta. Haha no te molestes pecosa. Viajo a América porque te quiero y te extraño. Espero que nos des alojamiento en una de tus mansiones. Nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Te Quiero y saluda a Albert de mi parte.**_

_**James Fergusson D.**_

_Candy estaba nerviosa. Le había alegrado el día saber que su pronto volvería a ver a su hermano. Pero cómo le iba a explicar que vendió la preciada mansión de New York._

_James con mucho cariño, había puesto esa lujosa propiedad a su nombre. Y ahora le pertenecía a quien sabe quien._

_Lo vendió por Albert y para ser sincera, no estaba arrepentida de haberlo hecho. Aún conservaba una mansión. Y eso es mejor que nada..._

_\- Si James entenderá que lo hice por ayudar a mi esposo – murmuró guardando la carta._

_Quizás fueron por los nervios, que los malestares regresaron y se metió al baño. Mojó su frente con agua y se puso un vestido libiano. Aunque los dolores de cabeza y malestares estomacales eran terribles, amaba a su bebé con todo su corazón. Cómo no hacerlo si era una parte de Albert y ella._

_Mañana irían al Hogar de Pony, su esposo se lo prometió. Tenían mucho que planear, su guapísimo esposo le había pedido matrimonio por segunda vez. Y esta vez se casarían rodeados de todos sus seres queridos._

_Que feliz era. Agradecía a sus Padres por haberla abandonado. De no ser así, nunca hubiera conocido a Albert._

•••

_**Mansión Morgan's**_

_Maya y Joseph contrajeron matrimonio en la mansión. No hubo cientos de invitados y mucho menos tuvieron una gran ceremonia. A ellos no les importaba tirar la casa por la ventana, deseaban estar juntos y para eso no necesitaban gastar millones._

_Su Padre el Sr Morgan le aconsejó tener una boda a lo grande, eran de una buena posición social y eso era lo que los demás esperaban de ellos._

_Sin embargo, los novios se negaron rotundamente. Sólo necesitaban a un Juez, sus Padres y dos testigos. La altiva y alcoholica señora Morgan, fue invitada por su hijo. Y cómo a ella le encantaba amargarle el día a todos, aceptó._

_Fue una boda sencilla y bonita, todo estaba bien, hasta que..._

_La altiva mujer tenía una gran débilidad por el alcohol y una vez que bebía. Decía cosas hirientes y fuera de lugar. Planeó aliarse con Sara Leagan par que su hijo por fin sentara cabeza con Eliza. Pero gracias a la advertencia del Señor Leagan, se negó._

_Al ver que no podía hacer nada. Pasó toda la noche hablando mal de ellos y haciendo sentir muy mal a la pobre Maya. De una manera u otra, pero tenía que amargarle la vida a su hijo._

_Rompió costosas decoraciones, no dejaba la botella por nada. Y quizás lo que más hirió a Joseph fue cuando su Madre le dijo que se arrepentía de haberlo tenido. Ante sus ojos él era débil y conformista, para nada cómo ella. "Salió igual que al tonto de su padre" decia gritando para que hasta la servidumbre escuchen sus gritos._

_Cansado del ridiculo espectaculo, su esposo la tomó de los brazos y la obligó a que se diera un baño. Por un momento ella pensó que él la besaría, pero no fue así. Si cuando ella era joven no la tocó, más sólo unas veces por obligación. No estaba por hacerlo ahora._

_Sin embargo, volvió a tomar y en medio de la madrugada empezó a gritar y romper algunas cosas. Aprovechando que su hijo se encontraba de luna de miel, llamó a seguridad y la llevó a un centro de rehabilitación. De donde no saldría por un buen tiempo._

_\- ¿Sabe algo de mi Madre? - preguntó preocupado, tomando la mano de su ahora esposa._

_Su padre forzó una sonrisa – Ella estará bien Joseph, sólo necesita pasar un tiempo en el centro -_

_\- Espero que si Padre. Aunque ella me odia, es mi madre -_

_El hombre se sentía orgulloso de su hijo. Gracias a Dios, él no era cómo su Madre. Hace mucho tiempo atrás tuvo que casarse con ella por obligación. Y lo único bueno que salió de eso, era su preciado muchacho._

_Quien ahora sonreía a lado de la mujer que ama. Ya era muy tarde para rehacer su vida (contando con que aún seguía casado), pero el ver a su heredero feliz, eso era gratificante._

_\- ¿Desean algo de beber? _

_\- No papá, estamos aquí porque quería entregarte estos documentos, lo he leído y no se preocupe que todo esta en orden._

_\- Gracias, tu madre no vive aquí. Pueden quedarse aquí._

_\- Lo agradecemos, pero tenemos una casa propia, a la cual le estamos haciendo unas remodelaciones_

_\- Cómo quieran jóvenes, espero que pronto me den la noticia que seré abuelo – dijo sonriendo_

_Y Maya se ruborizó de la cabeza a los pies._

_\- Pronto, pronto..._

_Él guapo moreno era feliz. El hijo de ambos, cuando quiera que llegue. Tendría una infancia muy diferente a la que tuvo cuando era un niño._

_Y cómo agradecimiento por todo lo que su Padre había hecho por el. Le pondría su nombre..._

•••

_**Mansión Andley**_

_Albert no cenaría con ellos esa noche. Él y Archie estaban ocupados con unas negociaciones, y aunque deseaban cenar y pasar más tiempo con sus mujeres. Simplemente se les era imposible._

_El rubio estaba cansado de revisar documentos. Había algo que le causaba curiosidad, tenía que preguntarle a su sobrino._

_\- Archie ¿La Tía tomó bien lo de tu matrimonio con Annie? - en una carta que fue enviada por George, le informó que Archie se había casado con su ahora esposa en secreto._

_Gracias a su mano derecha, supo que la Tía los buscó hasta por debajo de las piedras y aún así no pudo encontrarlos._

_El guapo joven pasó las manos sobre sus sedosos cabellos – Yo a mi tía le hice saber cuales eran mis intenciones con Annie...ella me dijo que lo mejor era esperar un buen tiempo. Que no lo haga por impulso y que era aún muy joven para casarme._

_Eran excusas, aunque ella no odia a Annie estoy seguro que ella quería que me case con una mujer de mejor posición social. Cuando viajaste a Escocia, tuve que hacerme cargo de las empresas, lo hice porque confiaste en mi, y también porque quería que mi Tía de una vez por todas me vea cómo el hombre que soy y no un niño._

_Le propuse matrimonio a Annie y ella aceptó. Teniamos que hacer un viaje urgente a New York por los negocios de la familia y aprovechamos ese viaje, para casarnos en secreto._

_Nos casamos frente a un juez y dos testigos que no conociamos, pero se ofrecieron a ayudarnos. Nos quedamos en New york para nuestra luna de miel. Cuando regresamos a Chicago, temía por la reacción de mi Tía. Estaba muy molesta y dijo que no nos quería ver, dejó de hablarme por semanas. Pero cuando se enteró que Annie estaba embarazada, lloró de felicidad._

_**Flashback**_

_Había cometido un sacrilegio de acuerdo a las enseñanzas de su Tía. Pero amaba a Annie y no le importaba casarse con ella en la calle, en un parque o en frente de un lago._

_Ahora estaban en New York, cómo la morena era su ayudante, la anciana no sospechó nada. Se casaron en el registro civil y aunque no era una boda a lo grande, para él y ella era perfecto._

_Pasaron dos semanas en la gran ciudad y cuando llegó la hora de regresar a Chicago. George les aconsejó tener cuidado._

_Cuando entró a la mansión se percató que su Tía sostenía algo en su mano, se quedó parado pensando que era una escopeta, pero cuando vio claramente, se dio cuenta que era su baston. Tomaron aire y se acercaron a la anciana._

_A los pocos segundos se escuchaban gritos por toda la mansión. La anciana los reprendió cómo si se trataran de dos niños, que habían cometido una travesura. Fue tanto el disgusto de la Tía abuela, que se desmayó y tuvieron que llevarla a la habitación._

_Se rehuso a hablarles por semanas. Pensaron que nunca más volverían a ser vistos de buena manera ante su Tía. Cuando se enteraron que la morena estaba embarazada, pensaron en callar, al menos por un tiempo. Pero Archie no era un cobarde, y estaba feliz por la llegada de su hijo._

_Se armó de valor y le contó a su Tía del embarazo de su esposa. Se sorprendió mucho al ver cómo la anciana lo abrazaba y lloraba de felicidad. Desde ese momento las cosas volvieron a la normalidad en la mansión._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_Confesó sonriendo. Nunca en su vida pensó en casarse de esa manera, pero si decidian esperar a su Tía. Les hubiera salido raices de tanto esperar._

_\- Tienes mucho valor, para casarte a espaldas de mi Tía – comentó albert tomando una copa de agua._

_\- Lo aprendí de ti – dijo riendo y el rubio por poco y se atora._

_Era cierto. El que su Tío haya ido en contra de todos para casarse con Candy, fue lo que le impulsó a casarse con Annie._

_\- Candy y yo nos casarémos en unas semanas -_

_\- ¿Cómo? Pero si ya están casados -_

_\- Queremos casarnos estando ustedes presentes. Estoy seguro que a Candy le encantaría una boda en la colina de Pony..._

_Archie caminó de un lado a otro. Y Albert se preguntaba que bicho le había picado._

_\- Tío, es una buena idea...puedo casarme con Annie nuevamente – habló sonriendo_

_\- No entiendo..._

_\- A annie le gustaría una boda romantica y rodeada de sus seres queridos. Ustedes se van a casar, entonces porque no nos casamos los cuatro..._

"_Creo que ir de compras seguido, ya le afectó" pensó el rubio._

_\- Si...claro...porque no..._

_Que podía decir. Veía a su sobrino tan entusiasmado, que no tenía el valor de decirlo que no. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, no era del todo una mala idea._

_Tomó un poco de agua, lo necesitaba._

_\- Gracias Tío, hablaré con Annie, es mejor acabar de revisar estos documentos – si no era normal, tener una boda con dos parejas, pero su esposa había cambiado radicalmente, se merecía eso y mucho más._

_Albert miraba de reojo a su sobrino. No cabía duda que amaba a su esposa._

_Se concentró en los papeles, habían pasado algunas horas y ya deseaba abrazar a Candy y acariciar su vientre._

•••

_**Mansión Andley**_

_La Tía abuela Elroy había pasado toda la mañana pensando en cómo disculparse con la esposa de su querido William. Tenia mucho que agradecerle, Albert sonreía todo el tiempo y nadie dudaba que el motivo de su sonrisa y felicidad no sea Candy, y su hijo que pronto tendría en sus brazos._

_Y también le agradecería por siempre su ayuda economica, de no ser por ella. Lakewood ahora estaría en venta._

_Candy bajó a la cocina, porque tenía hambre y se encontró con la anciana en la sala._

_\- Buenas noches Candice – saludó la tía_

_\- Buenas noches Tía _

_\- Me imagino que George te ha avisado que William y Archie probablemente lleguen a altas horas de la noche – comentó acercandose a ella._

_\- Si, yo esperaré despierta por él – dijo con una sonrisa_

_\- Lo sé, Candy me gustaría hablar contigo – esto no sería fácil._

_La rubia se puso nerviosa._

_\- Digame Tía_

_\- Toma asiento por favor...Candice quiero pedirte disculpas por todo. Muchas veces hice todo lo posible por alejarte de la familia. Te juzgé sin haberte dado una oportunidad a explicar el porque de las cosas que hiciste_

_\- Tía..._

_\- También lamento mi comportamiento, cuando te visité en el hospital que trabajabas y te di a entender que nunca encajarías con la familia_

_\- Yo..._

_En verdad no sabía que decir._

_\- Candice, nunca dejaré de agradecerte el haber ayudado a mi querido William cuando perdió la memoria. Te juzgé sin siquiera imaginar que el hombre con quien vivías era mi sobrino, mi sangre_

_\- Yo amo a Albert, lo hice con mucho gusto_

_\- Lo sé Candy, y él también te ama desde hace mucho tiempo. Me di cuenta del amor que sentía por ti, porque veía sus gestos, sus ojos brillaban cada vez que alguien hablaba de ti y créeme que él siempre a estado de tu lado_

_\- Lo sé...no tiene porque disculparse...yo.._

_La rubia fue interrumpida por la anciana – Si tengo que hacerlo, te debo mucho y quiero que me perdones por el compromiso fallido con Neal...en ese momento pensé que era lo mejor para los dos...fui muy egoista, por querer tratar de ayudar a mi sobrino...estuve por arruinar tu vida para siempre – continuó llorando_

_La dulce Candy se acercó a la anciana y la brazó – No llore por favor, la perdono..._

_\- Gracias Candice...gracias hija_

_\- Ud es muy importante para Albert, Stear y Archie...y también para mi y Annie. Es uno de los pilares de esta gran familia y espero que la llegada del hijo de Archie y Albert le traiga alegría y felicidad a su vida..._

_\- Yo ya soy muy feliz hija. No puedo esperar para ver al hijo de William y Archie correteando por la mansión_

_La rubia sonrió – Yo la perdono por todo, empezemos de nuevo _

_Se abrazaron e hicieron planes para el futuro. La anciana quería ayudarla a cuidar del bebé. Algo le decía que iba a ser un niño, un niño igual a su querido William. Hablaron de los Padres de Candy y la anciana se sintió mal por ella. Tener padres es tan importante en la vida de un ser humano. A partir de ahora, ella la cuidaría cómo si fuera su hija..._

•••

_**Al día siguiente**_

_**Miami**_

_Pasó muchas horas en el tren y por fin había llegado a su destino._ _La abuela Martha le sugerió que lo mejor era invitarlo en la mansión, de esa manera podían hablar con privacidad._

_Así lo hizo, le envió una nota a la casa de su prometido y él estaba por llegar. Esperaba por el en la sala, con sus manos apretaba el mantel, por los nervios. No sabia como iba a comenzar o que iba a decir exactamente para justificarse. Divagó por minutos, sintiendo sus piernas cómo gelatina._

_La voz de la empleada, la trajo a la realidad._

_\- Señorita tiene una visita -_

_\- Gr-gracias, hazlo pasar por favor_

_La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y la dejó sola._

_Estaba de espaldas, pero podía escuchar los pasos de su prometido, acercandose a ella. Sin previo aviso sintió cómo dos fuerte brazos la abrazaron por detrás._

_\- Hola bonita – dijo tratando de besarla, ella esquivó su beso._

_\- Hola...cómo estás?_

_\- Bien gracias¿Estás bien? - preguntó, por lo poco que la conocíá, podía asegurar que había llorado._

_\- Sí estoy bien, toma asiento por favor -_

_\- Recibí tu nota, decía que era urgente_

_La morena mordió su labio. Si quería ser feliz con el hombre que amaba, tenía que hacerlo._

_\- No puedo casarme contigo...lo siento...no puedo, disculpame_

_Él quedó en shock. Se esperaba todo, pero no esto. No la amaba pero si la quería. Si le pidió matrimonio fue porque estaba seguro que era la mujer indicada para él._

_Se levantó del mueble y caminó de un lado a otro - ¿Pasó algo? ¿Has conocido a alguien más? _

_Ella no dijo nada. Sólo bajó la cabeza._

_Se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros -¡Contéstame! - exclamó tratando de no lastimarla._

_\- Stear no esta muerto! Perdoname por favor, en ningún momento quise lastimarte..._

_Se sentía cómo una cucaracha. _

_-¿Stear? Tu novio de la adolescencia? _

_No entendía nada, lo único que asimilaba era que ella no quería saber nada de él. Y que por primera vez una mujer lo dejaba por otro._

_La morena se zafó de su agarre – Lo amo, pensé ya no sentía nada por el, pero lo amo, nunca dejé de hacerlo. Por favor entiendeme, si nos casamos estaríamos cometiendo un grave error..._

_\- Bastó con que él aparezca para que me pongas de lado – comentó con amargura_

_Con miedo se acercó a el y tomó su mano – Perdoname...de verdad lo siento..._

_El dio la vuelta y tomó la mano izquierda de Patty – Yo también lo siento – agregó tomando el anillo que tiempo atrás compró con mucho cariño para ella -_

_\- Te quiero Patty, eres una mujer única. Pero me amo a mi más y no acepto migajas – comentó tomando su abrigo – Espero que seas feliz hermosa, no te preocupes yo estaré bien_

_Besó su mano por última vez y abandonó la mansión. La abuela martha hizo su aparición y consoló a su nieta._

_\- Ya pasó Patty, aquél hombre es un caballero, otro en su lugar no hubiera reaccionado con tanta dignidad cómo lo hizo él_

_\- Espero que sea feliz – dijo secando sus lágrimas_

_\- Lo será hija, al igual que tu_

_La morena abrazó a su abuela. Desde ahora una nueva vida empezaba para ella._

•••

_La intención de Candy era esperar a su esposo, pero se quedó dormida. Ya había amanecido y se levantó de golpe, al recordar que no había visto a su esposo regresar a la mansión._

_Con su mano acarició el otro lado de la cama y sintió el musculoso brazo de su querido Albert. Se volvió hacia él y sonrió._

_Que guapo es ese hombre y que afortunada ella, que dormía y despertaba a su lado._

_Él abrió los ojos al sentir las pequeñas manos de su hermosa esposa, acariciar su rostro – Si sigues así, nos quedaremos en la cama todo el día – bromeó_

_\- Haha te extrañé. ¿A qué hora regresaste?_

_\- Tarde pequeña, a las 3 de la mañana_

_\- No debes trabajar mucho, te extraño cuando te siento lejos_

_La besó y abrazó, acercandola a su cuerpo desnudo – Mi amor, sabes ayer recibí una carta de James, estará aquí en una semana_

_-¿James? Debe extrañarte princesa_

_\- Bert, podríamos esperar por mi hermano. Quiero que nuevamente me entrege al altar_

_\- Lo que tu quieras pequeña – dijo besando el blanco cuello de su esposa – Ayer hablé con Archie y quiere casarse con nosotros_

_\- Pero...el ya está casado con Annie – comentó con inocencia_

_\- Haha pequeña, quiere casarnos ese mismo día con nosotros_

_-¿De verdad? Que emoción. Por mi encantada, te molesta?_

_\- Claro que no Candy_

_Los besos y caricias empezaron a subir de tono y lamentablemente, tenían que levantarse._

_\- Candy me encantaría perderme en tu cuerpo. Pero debemos ir a la ciudad y el hogar de Pony_

_\- Oh Bert! Lo olvidé por completo. Levantate_

_Se levantó y a la fuerza lo llevó a la ducha. Le aventó su camisa y pantalon a la cara de su esposo y con prisa bajaron a la sala._

_En donde se llevaron una sorpresa al encontrar a los Leagan's. Albert tomó la mano de su esposa, si pensaban menospreciarla, era capaz de sacarlos a patadas._

_Neil los vio a lo lejos y por poco y se atraganta con la taza de té. Ya estaba enterado del nuevo matrimonio, pero era algo muy distinto escuchar sobre la relación de Candy con su tío, a verlo en vivo y en directo._

_Eliza seguía envidiando a Candy, pero la diferencia era que ya no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hacerle la vida imposible. Aunque no por eso la trataría cómo su amiga._

_Sólo hizo una mueca de disgusto, al igual que su Madre._

_\- Buenos días – saludaron los rubios al mismo tiempo_

_\- Buenos días – dijeron ellos con amabilidad_

_\- William felicitaciones por tu boda – le felicitó el Sr Leagan, en verdad no tenía nada en contra de ellos_

_\- Gracias Sr Leagan -_

_\- Gracias Raymond -_

_Las "damas" Leagan's sólo forzaron una sonrisa._

_\- Felicitaciones Candy...y también a ud Tío – comentó Neil deseando que en verdad su adorada Candy sea feliz_

_\- William podemos hablar por un momento?_

_\- Claro, pasemos a mi oficina_

_Raymond, Neil y Albert se encerraron en la oficina por unos minutos. Las damas se quedaron en la sala tomando el té y todas hablaron menos la rubia._

_Media hora después los Leagan's decidieron que era hora de marcharse, ahora regresaban felices a su mansión, al enterarse que Stear estaba vivo. Nadie de ellos estaba al tanto, y tanta fue la sorpresa que cuando vieron al moreno, lo abrazaron. Neil quería a su Primo y muy en el fondo Eliza también._

_Llego la hora de abandonar la mansión y todos se despidieron de la rubia. Cuando llegó la hora de Eliza, le ofreció su mano a Candy por primera vez. Con indiferencia se despidió de ella. Quizás algún día la pelirroja llegue a estimar a Candy, o quizás nunca..._

_Los rubios se despidieron de la Tía, tenían que comprar varias regalos para los niños del Hogar de Pony. Pasaron horas caminando de centro comercial a otro. Cuando se sintieron cansados, subieron al auto y el rubio manejó hacia el Hogar de Pony._

_Fueron recibidos por los niños y las Madres de Candy. Lloraron al ver a su atolondrada niña después de varios meses._

_La hermana Maria lloró aún más al ver el abultado vientre de la rubia. Saludaron a Albert agradeciendoles el hacer a Candy tan feliz, ella simplemente resplandecía de felicidad y ellas sabían quien era el responsable._

_Cocinaron y al terminar de comer, le dieron regalos a los niños, quienes educadamente le agradecieron por los jugetes y libros._

_La rubia les ofreció con mucho amor un sobre con una buena cantidad de dinero, para los gastos del orfanato. Sus madres le agradecieron su gesto y le prometieron ayudarla con la boda._

_Se despidieron de las buenas mujeres y regresaron a la mansión. Estaban en el auto cuando la rubia preguntó:_

_-¿Albert, podrías usar tu Kilt en la boda? - dijo suplicandole con la mirada_

_A Albert le incomodaba un poquito que sea refiera a él cómo: su principe. A pesar de eso, la amaba demasiado. No podía negarle nada._

_\- ¿Quieres que use mi Kilt?_

_\- Sí, mi principe_

_Él sonrió – Usaré mi kilt pequeña y cuando el bebé este lo suficientemente grande, tu y yo viajaremos por toda Europa y África..._

_\- Oh me encantaria bert!_

_Albert besó su frente. La amaba tanto..._

•••

_Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que vio a Patty y de ella ni sus luces. Ni una sola carta._

_Todas las mañanas despertaba con la ilución de saber algo de ella y nada. Otro día pasaba y su incertidumbre crecía._

_Se incorporó de su cama y se asomó a la ventana. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo temprano que era. Estaba por regresar a su cama cuando vio a un carro estacionarse en la mansión. Observo el auto y vio salir a Patty con dos maletas en mano. Su corazón brincó de alegría, la llamó por la ventana y ella alzó la vista. Le mostro las maletas y dijo: ¿Stear qué esperas?_

_Stear tomó su ropa y con rápidez se vistió. Bajó a la sala abrió la puerta y recibió a su amada con los brazos abiertos. Ella corrió a su encuentro y se abrazaron, y por primera vez después de un buen tiempo, el moreno la beso apasionadamente. Se sintió tan bien que por un momento sintió que todo desaparecía a su alrededor. Quedando sólo los dos en la enorme mansión._

_Los rubios se levantaron temprano para recibir a James en el puerto. En una semana contraerían matrimonio y no podían estar más felices..._

_Esperaron por una hora y sonrieron al ver como el barco llegaba a su destino. Se acercaron más y vieron a James a lado de Clara saludandolos con la mano a lo lejos._

_El moreno ayudó a su novia ya que ella llevaba un vestido largo y cómo el caballero que era, tomó las maletas._

_Caminaron hacia los rubios._

_\- Candy Pecosa! - exclamó abrazandola y dando vueltas con ella_

_\- James! Que alegría verte_

_\- El sentimiento es recíproco pecosa. Candy ella es Clara mi novia_

_\- Lo sé, es un gusto verte Clara_

_\- Igualmente – dijo con timidez_

_\- Albert! Cómo estás? - preguntó el moreno palmeando la espalda del rubio_

_\- Bien gracias, es bueno verte nuevamente_

_\- Clara el es mi cuñado William Albert Andley – los presentó – Albert,ella es mi novia Clara_

_Albert recordaba a la timida secretaria del Instituto. La saludó besando su mano, y ella se sonrojó._

_\- Bueno tenemos mucho de que hablar, a dónde vamos? - preguntó el moreno_

_\- Si no les molesta, pueden quedarse en mi mansión. Se encuentra a una hora de aquí_

_\- Claro que no. Vamos entonces – comentó James_

_Entraron al auto y hablaron de muchas cosas. James echó su cabeza atrás cuando los rubios le dijero que se casarían nuevamente en una semana. Él con gusto aceptó llevarla al altar, tal y cómo lo hizo en Escocia._

_El moreno le contó al rubio que los negocios iban mejor por Escocia y que estaba dando frutos afortunadamente y que no tenían nada que temer. Le entregó unos documentos y para la mala suerte de las damas, empezaron a hablar de negocios en el auto._

_Llegaron a la mansión de Lakewood y James estaba gratamente sorprendido, al ver la exquisita arquitectura. Le encantó el Jardín. Entraron a la mansión y fueron recibidos por la Tía abuela. El moreno era un hombre muy guapo y educado, besó la mano de la anciana y ella después de muchísimo tiempo se ruborizó. Aquél hombre tenía finos modales._

_A la anciana le tomó sólo un segundo para asimilar que Clara era de clase baja. No era quien para juzgarla, ya habia cometido ese error y no iba a equivocarse dos veces. _

" _Sin duda, tiene mucha suerte" pensó la Tía refiriendose a la pareja._

_James empezó a contarles cómo conoció a Stear. La anciana lloró y le agradeció el haber cuidado del moreno. Él le dijo que algo en Stear le llamó la atención y que lo hizo con gusto._

_Los rubios le presentaron a Archie, Annie y George. Quienes también le expresaron su agradecimiento por haber cuidado del moreno. Stear y Patty bajaron a la sala y el otro moreno sonrió al ver lo cambiado que su paciente se veía. Ahora sonreía y lucía seguro de si mismo._

" _Mi esfuerzo rindió frutos" pensó para él mismo, mientras palmeaba la espalda de su ex paciente._

_Comieron y disfrutaron de una maravillosa noche entre risas y anecdotas. Y entre todos ellos planearon una boda para las dos parejas en el hogar de Pony. La Tía abuela casi se cae para atrás, cuando Archie le pidió a Annie que se casara con él: Otra vez._

_La morena aceptó llorando. Esta de más decir que todos fueron a dormir ya pasada las 12 de la noche._

•••

_Dos semanas pasaron volando y ahora todos correteaban de un lado a otro. En media hora se llevaría a cabo una gran boda y todo tenía que estar listo._

_La Tía abuela contrató a unos meseros para que ayuden con los bocaditos y bebidas en la colina de Pony, mientras ella y las madres de Candy ayudaban a Annie y la rubia. Patty también estaba ahí ayudandolas, y aunque Stear no le había propuesto matrimonio. Y estaban bien así, estaba segura que pronto lo haría y si su novio tomaba mucho tiempo, ella le pediría que se case con ella._

_La rubia y morena quedaron hermosas. El vientre de Annie estaba grande y se podía ver claramente, eso la preocupó. Candy le aseguró que se veía hermosa y que Archie la amaba tal y cómo era._

_Una vez listas, bajaron y todos los empleados la felicitaron. Por parte de Candy, Dorothy fue invitada a la boda. La anciana estaba tan feliz que poco le importaba._

_**En el Hogar de Pony**_

_Albert, Archie, James, Tom y Stear esperaban por las novias. Ni Albert o Archie pudieron pegar los ojos anoche. Ya estaban casados, pero eso no evitaba que sintieran nervios._

_\- Calmense, o todos se darán cuenta que estan desesperados por ver a sus esposas – comentó James burlandose_

_\- Ya quiero verte cuando te cases con Clara – mencionó Albert_

_Los dos novios vestian sus kilts. A pedido de sus esposas._

_El Hogar de Pony estaba de fiesta, lucía hermoso. Estaba rodeado de dulce Candy's, exquisita comida. Un banda de Jazz ( a pedido de Archie) y varios invitados. Un fotografo se coló entre los invitados, malos tiempo o no, hoy se casaban dos de los herederos Andley._

_-¡Ya llegaron! ¡Ya están aquí! - exclamaron los niños, que vestían ternos._

_El cura sonrió y le pidió a los novios que se acercaran. _

_La Tía abuela bajó del auto junto a las novias, Clara, Patty y las madres de Candy. George y James se acercaron a las hermosas novias. El moreno llevaría al altar a su hermana y George a Annie._

_Los dos novios suspiraron al verlas caminar acercandose al altar. Candy sonrió de felicidad al ver a su esposo usando su Kilt. Annie se sonrojó cuando Archie le guiñó el ojo._

_Cuando llegaron al altar:_

_\- Joven Archie por favor haga muy feliz a la señorita – dijo George_

_\- Lo haré George_

_\- Albert te lo pedí antes y te lo pido ahora, has a mi hermana muy feliz y cuídala_

_\- La cuidaré con mi vida – aseguró el rubio tomando la mano de su esposa._

_Todos tomaron asiento y la ceremonia comenzó. Los novios escucharon al cura atentamente y cuando llegó la hora de decir los votos, lo rubios lloraron de felicidad. Archie trató de no derramar una lágrima, mientras le juraba a Annie que la amaría hasta que la muerte los separe._

_Besaron a las novias y todos se acercaron a felicitarlos. Todos pasaron al comedor (el cura también) y disfrutaron de exquisitos bocaditos y comidas. Cuando llegó la hora de bailar Archie se robó la atención de todos, sabía bailar Jazz y muy bien. Albert no estaba familiarizado con esa clase de baile así que prefirió bailar canciones lentas con su pequeña._

_Albert, Archie y Stear tomaron sus gaitas y tocaron melodías escocesas para los presentes._

_Stear y Patty bailaron juntos. James y Clara. George y Dorothy. Las madres de Candy bailaron con los niños, mientras la anciana sólo reía al ver cómo Stear trataba de seguir a Patty cómo un trompo._

_La abuela Martha no pudo asistir, pero le envió obsequios a los novios._

_\- Stear soy muy feliz – dijo Patty abrazandolo_

_\- Yo mucho más mi querida Patty...iba a esperar unos días. Pero...me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? - preguntó con timidez_

_La morena dejó de moverse – Oh Stear! Claro que siiiiiiii – tanta fue la emoción que se besaron delante de todos._

_James abrazaba a su novia posesivamente. Aún no sabía si en el futuro se convertiría en su esposa, pero por ahora disfrutaría de su compañía._

_Cuando la boda terminó Archie se fue a la mansión con Annie, por su embarazo no podían ir de luna de miel._

_Albert y Candy por su parte, alquilaron una cabaña cerca a la mansión, en donde se quedarían por unos dias._

_Hicieron el amor dulcemente, y no sólo una vez. Quedaron dormidos cuando el cansancio los venció._

_**Al día siguiente**_

_Candy se levantó temprano, por los malestares. Salió afuera y tomó aire. El amanecer resplandecia y hubiera sido una perdida, no admirar cómo el sol iluminaba todo a su alrededor._

_Era dichosamente feliz y todo se lo debía a Albert. Lo amaba y necesitaba cómo el aire que respiraba. Acarició su vientre con amor y empezó a llorar de felicidad. Después de tantas tristezas que tuvo que sobrellevar, ahora podía decir que era feliz. Era tan feliz que a veces pensaba que era un sueño, afortunadamente no lo era. Era su realidad...su hermosa realidad._

_Escuchó pasos acercarse a ella, dio la vuelta._

_\- Pequeña no te he dicho que eres mucho más hermosa cuando ries que cuando lloras? - comentó Albert quien llevaba una camisa blanca con un pantalon de vestir._

_-¡Albert! Mi adorado principe_

_Con pasos lentos se acercó a ella. La tomó por los hombros, con seriedad pero a la misma vez con delicadeza, dijo: Candy Te amo...cuando te conocí por primera vez en la colina le pregunté a George si te conocía o si alguna vez te había visto y él me dijo que no...nunca me olvidé de tu hermosa sonrisa_

_\- Oh Bert! Siempre estabas presente en mi mente...añoraba con verte nuevamente y escuchar el sonido de los caracoles..._

_-¿Me amas Candy? - preguntó rozando sus labios en la mejilla de su esposa_

_\- Más que a mi vida Bert..._

_Él no necesitó escuchar más. Besó sus labios y la cargó. Entraron a la cabaña y pasaron horas demostrandose cuanto se amaban..._

○•○ _**Fin ○•○**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por haberme seguido en esta aventura. Y no se preocupen, que después de este fic vendrán más.**_

_**¿Qué tendrán los rubios niño o niña? ¿Stear se casa con Patty? ¿Stear encontrará una manera de seguir con su vocación cómo soldado? ¿James y Clara? ¿Qué pasó con Terry? ¿La gran depresión, seguirá arrasando con la fortuna Andley? Lo sabrémos en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Espero que les guste este capítulo. Gracias nuevamente a todas.**_

_**Abrazos a la distancia...(acepto tomatazos haha).**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi. La siguiente historia ha sido creada por mi, con el proposito de entretenerlas.**_

_**Epílogo**_

_Han pasado casi diez años y muchas cosas habían cambiado, no sólo en el País, pero también para los Andley. Aunque la situación economica mejoró un poco, aún la preocupacion por la economia de América seguía presente en los ciudadanos._

_Candy y Albert se amaban con la misma intensidad, ni el tiempo o la crisis economica pudo romper los hilos invisibles que los unían. Seis meses después de su boda, se convirtieron en Padres de dos hermosos niños, gran sorpresa se llevó el rubio, cuando minutos después de ver a su hijo nacer, su hija venía en camino._

_Albert lloró de felicidad cuando dos ojitos azul cielo y los otros dos color esmeralda, se abrieron por primera vez y lo observaron con curiosidad. Besó la frente de su esposa, estaba muy orgulloso de ella. Había presenciado sus gestos de dolor ,gritos, y cómo ella soportó el dolor._

_Para él, eso era algo admirable._

_Se adaptaron a su nueva etapa cómo Padres. Los primeros meses no fueron fáciles. Caminaban y corrían de un lado a otro, a veces ni dormían por estar al pendiente de sus hijos. Archie quien también era Padre entendía muy bien a su Tío. A veces en complicidad cerraban las puertas de sus oficinas y se acostaban en los muebles, aprovechaban esas horas de silencio y privacidad para dormir._

_Vivían en la mansión de Lakewood, Stear también era Padre y aunque él y Patty tenían un hogar propio, pasaban la mayoría del tiempo en la mansión. La Tía abuela amaba a los niños y ellos no tenían el valor para negarse cuando ella les pedía que se quedaran por las noches._

_La hija de Stear era igualita a él, fisícamente y también intelectualmente. Era una niña muy inteligente y timida – algo que heredó de su Madre – era inseparable con la hija de Candy._

_Archie y Annie tenían dos hijos varones. Quienes eran muy finos y cuidadosos de su imagen. Archie le insinuó a su esposa que le encantaría tener una hija. Annie se negó rotundamente, con sus dos niños era suficiente._

_Los hijos de Candy y Albert, le sacaban canas blancas a la Tía abuela. No podían quedarse quietos y cada vez que Dorothy les daba un baño y cambiaba de ropa. Regresaban manchados de lodo o con la ropa rasgada y rota._

_La anciana se había ofrecido a cuidar a los gemelos, mientras los rubios disfrutaban del teatro._

_Debido a la crisis, los bares, los campos de juegos y el teatro, se habían convertido en el escape para todo el País. Bueno, no para todos. Existia mucha gente que apenas y tenían para una bolsa de Pan._

_Los rubios tenían un alma bondadosa, no podían vivir tranquilos sin ayudar a los cientos de niños y mujeres que rogaban por un centavo, agua o comida. Crearon la fundación " Banco de alimentos de Chicago". Era un edificio en el corazón de la gran ciudad. Candy y Albert les brindaba ayudas a quienes los necesitaba y de vez en cuando recibian donaciones de conocidos, músicos, deportistas y actores cómo Terry._

_Terruce Grandchéster tenía una carrera consolidada, contaba con una excelente reputación en el mundo de la actuación. Muchas cosas habían pasado en su vida y aunque al principio llegó a sentir indiferencia por Albert, estaba conciente que su amigo era un buen hombre y que si era el esposo de su pecosa, es porque la amaba y ella a él._

_No podía culparlo por haber entrado en el corazón de Candy. Por muchos años se alejó de ellos. Era el tiempo que necesitó para que sus heridas sanen y acepte la realidad. Ya mucho tiempo lo había aceptado. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir que un puño apretaba su corazón cada vez que veía a Candy y Albert en la portada de algún periodico, por su generosa ayuda a los más necesitados._

_No tenía sentido evadirlos, ellos eran felices y él también, a su manera. Se decidió a escribirles una carta a los rubios, dónde les informaba lo bien que le iba en la actuación y que les deseaba todo lo mejor. Candy y Albert aceptaron su invitación a verlo actuar en una de sus giras a Chicago._

_Y ahí estaban ellos hermosos, sonrientes y felices cómo siempre. _

_Sentados en el segundo palco, observaban la excelente actuación de Terry. Interpretando el papel de Ernest, de la obra "The importance of being Ernest" * la cual era un obra aclamada. Y era un papel diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado._

_Sonrió cuando alzó la vista y vio a los rubios saludandolo con la mano a lo lejos. Cuando la obra terminó, todos aplaudieron y el telon se cerró. Albert y Candy esperaron a que todos dejaran el teatro para poder hablar con el moreno._

_Un hombre de baja estatura se acercó a ellos – Buenas noches, él actor Terruce Grandchester desea verlos en su camerino si es posible_

– _Si claro – dijo albert tomando la mano de la rubia._

_Les mostró el camino y cuando llegaron agradecieron al amable hombre y tocaron la puerta._

– _Pasen por favor – se escuchó la voz dura del moreno_

_Entraron y sonrieron gratamente, al ver cómo Terry los recibió con una sonrisa – Albert! Candy! - exclamó caminando hacia ellos y abrazandolos_

_Los abrazó cómo queriendose disculpar con ellos por su absurdo distanciamente todo este tiempo. Sus amigos eran felices y eso era lo que importaba._

_Palmeó la espalda del rubio y besó la mano de Candy. Y por primera vez la vio cómo un precioso recuerdo. La quería, pero ahora cómo una amiga. O alguien que significó mucho en su vida._

– _¿Cómo están? - preguntó acercandose al pequeño bar._

– _Estamos bien Terry y tu? - preguntó Albert tomando la copa de whisky que su amigo le ofrecía. La rubia sólo aceptó una copa de agua._

– _Muy bien, gracias por aceptar mi invitación_

– _Estamos felices de verte actuar terry_

– _Gracias candy, afortunadamente mi carrera ha mejorado con el pasar de los años_

– _Así es, eres muy conocido – comentó el rubio_

– _Haha...supe que son Padres. Felicitaciones_

– _Gracias Terry...son dos gemelos y son un torbellino – bromeó la rubia recordando las travesuras de sus hijos._

– _Haha¿También trepan arboles cómo tú? - preguntó sonriendo_

– _Terry! - exclamó candy molesta_

_Y los dos empezaron a reir cómo locos. Candy los observó y sonrió, a su mente regresó los momentos cuando ella solía visitar a Albert en el zoológico de Londres...que tiempos. Su vida había cambiado por completo y le encantaba. Nunca se arrepentiría de haber unido su vida a la de Albert._

_La voz delicada y suave de una mujer llamó la atención de los invitados._

– _Terry tenemos que hablar con la prensa – dijo una rubia parando en seco cuando se percató de las visitas del moreno._

– _Candy, Albert les presento a mi "compañera" Giselle – los presentó – Giselle ellos son Albert Andley y su esposa Candy Andley_

– _Mucho gusto – dijeron los rubios_

– _Igualmente – correspondió al saludo – Lo siento, pero nuestra estrella tiene que hablar con la prensa_

_Continuó coqueteando con Terry, algo que fue muy evidente para el moreno y los rubios._

– _Nosotros nos retiramos terry, amigo fue un gusto verte después de tiempo – albert se despidió de él, hubiera querido seguir conversando con él. Pero comprendía sobre el oficio de su amigo._

– _Terry, cuídate mucho – dijo candy abrazando a su amigo._

– _Igualmente y disculpenme, pero son gajes del oficio – se disculpó burlandose de las obligaciones que tenía que cumplir._

_Giselle se despidió de los rubios y ellos se percataron cuando ella tomó la mano del moreno y lo jalaba a rastras._

– _Haha creo que Terry ha encontrado a la horma de su zapato – comento albert divertido_

– _Haha yo pienso lo mismo – se sentía feliz por el moreno._

– _Regresemos a casa pequeña_

_Abandoron el teatro y regresaron a la mansión. Terry se veía feliz y despreocupado. Eso tranquilizó a la pareja, temían haber perdido su amistad._

•••

_**Al día siguiente**_

_La familia Andley compartía un ameno almuerzo. Los adultos conversaban sobre politicas y el estado financiero de las empresas._

_Candy, Annie y Patty apenas y comían, cada una de ellas tenian que cerciorarse que sus hijos coman algo. Stear había traido una bolsa de dulces y chocolates para su hijo y antes que pueda abrirlo, ya los engreidos de la mansión estaban degustando los caramelos._

– _Anthony tienes que comer – decía candy cansada_

– _No! No vegetales...quiero dulces –_

_Anthony y su hermana Rose, eran muy mimados, no sólo por sus Padres. También por la anciana que se desvivía por ellos._

– _Anthony si no haces caso a tu mamá, no te llevaré al parque – advirtió albert_

_Al ver el gesto de seriedad de su papá, el pequeño rubio abrió la boca y sin ganas terminó de comer su platillo de vegetales._

_Su hermana se reía de él, puede que sea traviesa. Pero nunca desobedecía a sus padres._

– _Stear no sabes a que hora vendrá Archie? El pequeño stear no come si él no está aquí – comentó annie cargando a su hijo_

_El moreno sonrió. Recordó cuando Archie le dijo que su hijo se llamaría Stear. Conmovido por las palabras de su hermano, le prometió que si tenía un hijo le pondría su nombre._

– _Fue a recoger unos papeles en la empresa, estará aquí en unos minutos – contestó cargando al hijo de su hermano, era igual a Archie._

_Sonrió cuando su hija se negó a abrazarlo porque se sintió celosa, al ver a su papá cargar a alguien más que no sea ella._

_Patty y Stear se casaron dos meses después de Candy y Albert. Aunque la Tía abuela quiso persuadirlos de tener una gran boda, se negaron rotundamente. Hubiera sido una bofetada en la cara a quienes ahora pasaban hambre._

_Tuvieron una boda sencilla pero llena de Amor. Asistieron todos los integrantes de la familia Andley y los O'brien, quienes decidieron hablarle a su hija después de tiempo al enterarse que se casaba con uno de los herederos Andley._

_No hablaba con sus Padres. Cuando ella necesito su ayuda, nunca la apoyaron en nada. No si ella no hacía lo que ellos querían._

_Eran un matrimonio solido, pero cómo toda relación. Tuvieron que sobrellevar desacuerdos y discusiones. Stear creó una fundación para ayudar a los soldados veteranos e incapacitados. Y también a las familias que perdían a un ser querido por culpa de la guerra._

_Patty se negó a ayudarlo porque pensó que él deseaba regresar al campo de batalla. Pasaron días sin hablarse, y cuando por fin aclararon las cosas. Ella le prometió apoyarlo en todo. Él no volvería a enrolarse cómo soldado, pero tenía que ayudarlos de una manera u otra. Y así lo había hecho, su fundación ayudaba a muchos soldados._

_Stear prendió su radio y empezó a jugar con las estaciones. Amaba aquél aparato. Podía escuchar las noticias, música y cuentos para los niños._

_Una última noticia llamó su atención. Subió el volumen para que los demás puedan escuchar._

_Era el locutor que hablaba sobre " The New deal" *_

_Tras el fracaso de la administración Hoover (1929-1933) para salir de la crisis, los demócratas ganan las elecciones presidenciales en la persona de Franklin D. Roosevelt, que implanta una política innovadora para reactivar el consumo y la inversión y, para erradicar los males que había padecido la economía norteamericana; se trataba del llamado New Deal._

En realidad hubo dos New Deal: el primero se refiere, a medidas económicas, mediante leyes elaboradas en la primavera de 1933; el segundo, a medidas sociales, a partir de 1935.

En el campo de las finanzas. Se intentó enderezar la situación monetaria y crediticia, para ello:

Se prohíbe el atesoramiento y las exportaciones de oro.

Se devalúa el dólar con el fin de hacer subir los precios en le interior y favorecer las exportaciones.

Se toman una serie de medidas para proteger los depósitos bancarios (creación de un seguro sobre los depósitos bancarios) y evitar la concesión de créditos destinados a la especulación en la bolsa.

En el sector agrícola, a la política de almacenamiento iniciada por Hoover, Roosevelt añade la de limitación de cosechas. Mediante la Agricultural Adjustement Act se indemniza a los campesinos que reduzcan las superficies cultivadas. Con ello se persigue la disminución de excedentes, aunque no se logra del todo.

En el terreno industrial, se crea la National Industrial Recovery Act . Con ella se pretendía organizar la intervención estatal en el ámbito industrial y establecer las reglas de juego de las empresas privadas con el fin de evitar los desmanes de la total libertad de mercado.

_Las medidas sociales del segundo New Deal iban encaminadas a la protección social del ciudadano; en especial de los desempleados y los ancianos. Se fijaba la jornada laboral máxima en 40 horas semanales y se abolía el trabajo de los niños. Por la National Labor Realtions Act se apoyaba a los sindicatos, revitalizándose centrales obreras como la American Federation of Labor._

En general, la burguesía americana rechazó el New Deal. En cambio, las masas obreras la apoyaban, lo que impidió que se constituyese en los Estados Unidos un partido comunista

La Gran Depresión terminó en momentos diferentes según el país. La mayoría de los países establecieron programas de ayuda y sufrieron algún tipo de agitación política, impulsándolos hacia extremismos de izquierda o derecha. En algunos países, los ciudadanos desesperados se sintieron atraídos por nacionalistas demagogos (como Adolf Hitler), preparando el escenario para la Segunda Guerra Mundial en 1939.

_Todos en la sala sonrieron, sobre todo Albert y George. Estaban al pendiente sobre la crisis y las ideas que los politicos decían en sus discursos, para acabar con la pesima situación del País. Y aunque aún no se le daba un fin completemente. Estaban un paso más cerca a terminar con algo que nunca debió pasar._

_En ese momento Archie llegó a la mansión y cargó a sus hijos, besó la frente de su esposa y saludó a su familia. Él era feliz, había recuperado a su hermano y la vida le había dado dos hermosos hijos que era su adoración. A él le hubiera gustado pasara más tiempo con sus Padres – quienes no conocían a sus nietos – pero ellos amaban viajar por todo el mundo y no quería incomodarlos._

_Ahora los visitaban más seguido lo cual era una o dos veces al año. Había una posibilidad que se mudaran a América...ni Stear o archie se hacían iluciones._

_El almuerzo terminó y Stear, Archie, George y Albert se encerraron en la oficina de la mansión. Archie tenía buenas noticias para su Tío. Hablaban a la vez que bebian whisky y cerveza._

_Albert tenía un almacen de bebidas. Por fin la ley seca había terminado._

_La Ley Seca (o Prohibition, como fue denominada informalmente en EEUU) no prohibía ciertamente el consumo de alcohol, pero lo hacía muy difícil para las masas porque prohibía la manufactura, venta, y el transporte de bebidas alcohólicas (ya sea para importarlo o exportarlo). Y aunque la producción comercial de vino estaba prohibida, no fue impedida la venta de jugo de uva, que se vendía en forma de "ladrillos" semi-sólidos (llamados "bricks of wine") y era utilizada para la producción casera de vino, aunque sus fabricantes indicaran en sus envases que los clientes deberían impedir la fermentación del jugo para así no violar la ley._

El alcohol, no obstante, continuó siendo producido de forma clandestina y también importado clandestinamente de países limítrofes, provocando un auge considerable del crimen organizado. De hecho, hubo numerosos casos en donde ciudadanos compraron licor masivamente durante las últimas semanas del año 1919, antes que la ley entrase en vigor el 17 de enero de 1920, para así atender el consumo propio: si bien la ley impedía la oferta de alcohol, la demanda de éste no había desaparecido.

Muchos de los delitos más serios de la década de 1920, incluyendo robo y asesinato, fueron resultado directo del negocio clandestino de alcohol que operó durante la Ley Seca. El propio Capone llegó a influir directamente sobre varios barrios de la ciudad de Chicago para que se le permitiera continuar su negocio ilícito a cambio de sobornos o amenazas, mientras su banda (junto con decenas de otras) luchaban violentamente entre sí a lo largo del territorio estadounidense para controlar el muy lucrativo tráfico de alcohol.

Durante la década de 1920 la opinión pública dio un giro, y la gente decidió que había sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad. El consumo de alcohol no sólo subsistió, sino que ahora continuaba de forma clandestina y bajo el control de feroces mafias. En vez de resolver problemas sociales tales como la delincuencia, la Ley Seca había llevado el crimen organizado a sus niveles más elevados de actividad como nunca antes se había percibido en los EEUU. Antes de la prohibición había 4.000 reclusos en todas las prisiones federales, pero en 1932 había 26.859 presidiarios, síntoma que la delincuencia común había crecido gravemente, en vez de disminuir. El gobierno federal gastaba enormes cantidades de dinero tratando de forzar la obediencia a la Ley Seca, pero la corrupción de las autoridades locales y el rechazo de las masas a la Prohibición (demostrada por el hecho que el consumo no disminuía) hacían más impopular sostener la Ley Volstead.

El 21 de marzo de 1933 Roosevelt firmó el Acta Cullen-Harrison que legalizaba la venta de cerveza que tuviera hasta 3,2% de alcohol y la venta de vino, siendo aplicable a partir del 7 de abril de ese mismo año, derogando la Ley Volstead. Meses después diversas convenciones estatales ratificaron la Enmienda XXI a la Constitución de Estados Unidos, que derogaba la Enmienda XVIII. La nueva enmienda fue ratificada el 5 de diciembre de 1933 por el Senado de EEUU.

– _Archie me dijiste que tenías algo muy importante que decirme – habló el rubio revisando unos documentos a lado de George y Stear_

– _Hable con Neil y Raymond, las ganancias van creciendo y eso es algo que debe celebrarse...pero tenemos un problema_

_Albert frunció el ceño –__ Cuál problema? - preguntó preocupado_

– _Uno de nosotros tiene que viajar a Escocia e Inglaterra, no podemos descuidar los negocios que tenemos en Europa...han bajado y necesita nuestra atención_

_La verdad es que todos estaban felices de estar ahí. Ellos se miraron los unos a otros._

– _Estás seguro?_

– _Si tío. No podemos quejarnos de los Leagan's, han hecho un buen trabajo apoyandonos a levantar las nuevas empresas_

– _Archie tiene razón William – comentó George_

_Tiempo atrás Albert pensó en desprender sus negocios con los negocios de los Leagan's, pero antes de hacer algo precipitado, habló con Raymond y llegaron a un acuerdo agradable para los dos. Sea cómo sea, ellos eran apreciados por su Tía. No quería causarle molestias a la anciana._

– _Alguno de ustedes desean viajar a Escocia? - preguntó el rubio mirando a sus sobrinos_

_Stear no deseaba viajar a Escocia, si Patty y su hija vivieran ahí, viajaría sin pensarlo. Archie tampoco deseaba ir a Europa, estaba seguro que sus hijos no querrían distanciarse de sus primos._

_No estaba en sus planes viajar, antes de comprometerse a algo, hablaría con Candy._

– _Hablaré con mi esposa – mencionó tomando una copa de whisky_

_**Escocia – Europa**_

_James y Clara se casaron en Escocia, y aunque su hermana no estuvo ahí, disfrutó de ese día tan especial para él y su ahora esposa. Le escribía a Candy con frecuencia, y ella siempre respondía sus cartas, en las cuales siempre encontraba fotos de sus sobrinos._

_A Clara le tomó años quedar embarazada, la pobre sufrió al pensar que era esteril. James le aseguró que si lo fuera, a él no le importaba. Que los hijos llegarían tarde o temprano. Así fue, tres años después, la morena quedó embarazada y dio a luz una hermosa niña. La cual se llamaba Barbara igual que la difunta madre de James y Candy._

_El moreno aún practicaba su profesión, ayudaba a personas con problemas mentales, y también se ocupada de las empresas y acciones que adquirió con Albert. Clara renunció a su trabajo, se dedicaba al 100% por ciento a su familia._

_Agradecía todos los días por haber puesto a James en su camino. Era un hombre increible, amable, guapo y tenía un corazón de oro._

_Los dos eran muy felices. El moreno esperaba ver a su querida Candy, la extrañaba._

_**Chicago – América**_

_Albert le contaba un cuento a su hija, mientras Candy curaba la herida de Anthony. Le encantaba jugar con Clean y a veces sufría pequeños accidentes, causandole razguños._

_Cuando los pequeños se quedaron dormidos y lo cubrieron con las sábanas. Apagaron la luz y cerraron la puerta._

_Se dirigieron a su cuarto y terminaron por desnudarze. No desperdiciaban ni un sólo minuto para amarse y mostrarse afectuosos._

– _Candy hoy recibí una carta de Vincent – comentó albert acariciando los indomables rizos de su esposa_

– _De verdad? Está bien?_

– _Sí. No te sorprendas si llegan baules llenos de regalos para Anthony y Rose._

_El Padre de Anthony amaba al pequeño Anthony. El aseguraba que era igual que su difunto hijo. Y que decir de la pequeña Rosemary, sus bondadosos ojos verdes le recordaban a su difunta esposa._

– _Haha, él ama a los pequeños_

– _Si – él sabía que este era el momento perfecto para mencionarle sobre el viaje – Candy...te gustaría viajar a Escocia con nuestros hijos? - preguntó nervioso_

–_¿Escocia?_

– _Sí...necesito ocuparme de las empresas en Europa, sería sólo una temporada_

– _Bert me encantaría..._

– _De verdad? Yo pensé que te molestaria dejar Chicago_

– _Bert, yo iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo. Me dará tristeza alejarme de mis Madres por un tiempo...pero te seguiré a donde vayas_

– _¡Candy!_

_No cabía duda que su hermosa esposa, nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo. Él la besó y dio comienzo a una placentera y deliciosa entrega._

•••

_Al día siguiente informaron a su familia sobre su repentino viaje. La anciana lloró no quería separarse de Anthony y Rosemary. Albert le aseguró que sólo serían unos meses. Ella se ofreció a viajar con ellos, pero se negaron, no querían exponerla a largos viajes._

_Stear y Archie tuvieron que consolar a sus hijos cuando empezaron a llorar, tampoco querían separarse de los pequeños rubios._

_Anthony y Rosemary se sintieron tristes, pero se alegraron cuando sus Padres le dijeron que llevarían a Clean y a uno de los cachorros de Miena._

_Candy se despidió de sus Madres llorando. Ellas los bendicieron y les hicieron prometer que las mantendrían al tanto de su vida en Escocia._

_James brincó de alegría cuando recibió una carta de Albert y Candy informandole, que en unos días abordarían el barco rumbo a Escocia._

_La rubia se aseguró de llevar su cofre y las dulce Candy. Se despidieron de la Tía, Stear, Archie, Annie, Patty y sus hijos. Prometieron regresar pronto._

_Cuando llegaron a Escocia fueron recibidos por James y Clara. Se quedaron en la mansión del moreno por unas semanas y después se mudaron a la mansión Andley._

_Albert se ocupaba de los negocios a lado de James. Candy se ocupada de su familia, mascotas y jardín. Eran una familia feliz..._

_Era un día cómo otro y ella cuidaba de las dulce candy que adornaban bellamente su enorme jardín._

_A lo lejos vio a Albert acercarse a ella, cargando a Anthony y Rosemary en sus brazos...y detrás de él, Clean y el cachorro jugando._

_Sonrió de felicidad, se sentía muy afortunada. Amaba a Albert y a sus hijos...los amaba más que a nada en este mundo._

– _Candy estás lista para regresar a América – preguntó poniendo a su hijo al suelo_

– _Si mamá, ya queremos regresar a Chicago queremos ver a Stear, Archie y Janice – dijeron los gemelos sonriendo_

– _Entonces empiezen a empacar sus maletas_

– _Si! vamos pecosa – dijo anthony burlandose de las pecas de su hermana_

_Albert tomó las manos de su esposa._

– _Bert, mis manos están llenas de tierra – dijo avergonzada_

– _No me importa pequeña. Te amo..._

– _Yo te amo mucho más Albert..._

– _Gracias por darme unos hermosos hijos y por estar conmigo apoyandome en todo_

– _Albert yo..._

_No sabía cómo decirselo..._

–_Qué ocurre?_

– _Yo...estoy embarazada_

– _Qué?_

– _Hoy fui al doctor y me..._

_Candy fue interrumpida por el rubio, quien la besó con ternura. La cargó y dio vueltas con ella._

– _Me haces feliz Candy...muy feliz_

– _Tu me haces feliz Albert...Te amooo_

_Sonrieron y jugaron cómo si fueran dos niños. Una semana después regresaron a América y siete meses después, Candy dio a luz a un hermoso niño rubio con pecas en los cachetes. Lo llamaron James. El moreno prometió visitar al pequeño James, y meses después lo hizo._

_Albert y Candy se amaron por siempre. Y aunque no todo es color de rosa, ellos supieron sobrellevar muy bien las dificultades y problemas de la vida cotidiana._

_Nunca...nunca dejaron de amarse y ayudar a los demás. Todos los veían cómo un ejemplo a seguir..._

•••

_**Muchas gracias de todo corazón, sé que el epílogo es algo corto, pero fue todo lo que pude escribir con el poco tiempo que me queda en el día para actualizar.**_

_**Lindas, miles de gracias de todo corazón por haberme seguido en esta aventura. Cuídense mucho. Espero que les guste el epílogo.**_

_*** "The importance of being Ernest" es una obra de Oscar Wilde escrito en 1895.**_

_*** En 1928, los Estados Unidos contaban con tres señales de radios nacionales. Dos de ellos le pertenecían a NBC, y el otro a CBS.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews y por leer este fic que lamentablemente ya llegó a su fin. Y también les agradezco a quienes leen mi historia anonimamente.**_

_**Abrazos a todas.**_


End file.
